Voyage : Première Partie
by Matsuyama
Summary: Version rafraîchie. Mise à jour 2010. Cf "Introduction" pour le résumé et tout le blabla. La "Deuxième Partie" viendra à la suite.
1. Introduction

**Petit moment de nostalgie :**

Que le temps a passé...

J'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde de la fanfiction avec cette histoire. C'était en 2007, pendant ma première année de fac (oui, j'ai toujours été lente à la détente).  
Que d'émotions... J'écrase une larme.

Mais depuis, nous sommes à présent à l'aube de 2010, et le temps a passé. Mon style a évolué. Peut-être pas en bien, mais a évolué tout de même. Disons, différemment.

Du coup, alors que j'envisage d'enfin m'attaquer à la suite de cette histoire, la vague idée m'est venue qu'une petite mise à jour s'imposait. Rien de bien conséquent, juste un petit rafraîchissement. Quelques fautes oubliées, la présentation... Que de menues frioritures mais qui rendent la lecture tellement plus agréable...

Ceci est donc une version rafraîchie. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, même si je doute de recevoir encore des reviews là-dessus... !

... Peut-être lorsque viendra la deuxième partie ? XD

* * *

**Section des avertissements en tous genres :**

AUTEUR : Moi. Matsuyama, ou Le Diabolique Hamster (!!) Tremblez devant Moi, pauvres mortels !! Mouahahaha... (ah... ils sont _hauts_, pour des mortels...)

RATING : T

DISCLAMER :

+Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

+Les mythes et légendes que vous pourrez reconnaître appartiennent à la collectivité.

+Le sorcier Giansar est un personnage de MON invention (= attention pas touche !!).

+Si vous avez un peu de curiosité, vous trouverez toutes les références sur le site de Wikipédia.

GENRE : UA ; Action/Adventure ; Fantaisy ; Family ; Romance... pour les principaux.

NOTE : Les automails n'existent pas. Euh... Attention les yeux ? Amateurs de yaoi, ne vous attardez pas ? Si vous pigez rien, demandez-moi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review... ?

Non, ça je le dis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit ^^

* * *

**Résumé de la PARTIE I :**

L'histoire se passe dans un Amestris antique. On y suit les aventures de quelques personnages, au milieu de la guerre que se préparent les Dieux, là-haut sur la Montagne au-dessus de la Capitale.

Edward et Alphonse, ayant perdu leur mère, décident de braver l'interdit et de pénétrer dans le Royaume, là-bas, sous la Montagne, pour tenter de la ramener parmi eux.

Winry Rockbell, jeune orpheline élevée dans une bonne famille, fuit un mariage arrangé pour se retrouver mêlée à un complot dont les enjeux la dépassent.

Le puissant sorcier Giansar, enfin libéré de sa prison de flammes, compte bien profiter de sa nouvelle chance et faire le maximum de dégâts...

Quant au Roi des dieux, sa soif de pouvoirs et de vengeance anéantira-t-elle Amestris et les autres royaumes ?... Ou les traîtres parmi ses sujets et ses ennemis parviendront-ils à le destituer de son trône si "durement" conquis... ?

* * *

**À venir :** un résumé de... *sourire enjôleur*

... la **Partie II **?

*concert de cris de joie + fureur intense de la part du public*

Aïe... une tomate... vous êtes méchants... vous savez que les tomates sont plus grosses que moi...


	2. PARTIE I : Prologue

_Prologue_

Dans les grandes plaines verdoyantes de l'est d'Amestris, se trouvaient plusieurs petits villages, gouvernés par le seigneur Cornello ; en cette période de l'année, celui-ci se devait d'envoyer un émissaire dans chaque village afin d'y collecter l'argent nécessaire à l'organisation de la cérémonie qui devait se dérouler à la Citée de l'Est.

Dans la plus grande salle de son palais marbré, le gros seigneur faisait les cents pas, passant et repassant devant les larges fenêtres qui offraient la citée à sa vue ; il regardait d'un oeil distrait les habitants s'affairer dans les rues, décorant chaque maison, chaque pont, chaque arbre de la ville, aux couleurs de la déesse à qui ils rendraient hommage dans les prochains jours.

Traversant une énième fois la salle, le seigneur se figea en entendant frapper aux lourdes portes dorées ; un homme entra sans attendre de réponse, s'inclina brièvement et commença à parler, agitant en même temps un rouleau de papier :

"Seigneur Cornello, je rapporte les nouvelles du village où vous m'aviez envoyé."

Déroulant le papier, il continua :

"Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles, monseigneur. Ce petit village a subi les sévices de stryges il y a deux semaines, et actuellement, une terrible épidémie règne là-bas. Je n'ai bien évidemment pas pu m'approcher..."

"Que Carna les protège, les malheureux... Vous n'avez donc rien pris?"

"Non, seigneur."

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Au dehors, les premières notes des musiciens se firent entendre, jouant un air gai et vif. Le seigneur Cornello connaissait les stryges : d'affreuses créatures ; des démons ailés, mi-femmes, mi-oiseaux ; ces monstres n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer aux jeunes enfants pour les vider de leur sang... Il imaginait aisément la scène à laquelle l'homme avait dû assisté : un endroit dévasté, souillé par le sang et les sanglots des familles. Il leva les yeux vers le soldat qui se tenait toujours devant lui : il vit que celui-ci tâchait de faire bonne impression, mais il était jeune, et devait être profondément choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Il finit par demander :

"Et quel est le nom de ce village?"

L'homme s'agita nerveusement, détourna les yeux, puis souffla, chagriné :

"Resembool..."


	3. PARTIE I :  Chap 01

_Chapitre 1

* * *

_

Un peu au sud de la Citée de l'Est, se trouvait un petit village du nom de Resembool ; il y avait une cinquantaine d'habitations, une petite école et un marché ; une rivière coulait derrière la colline située près de l'école et contournait le village. Ce jour-là, le temps était magnifique, et la plupart des enfants étaient partis se baigner. C'est pourquoi personne n'entendit les premiers hurlements.

À présent, le village comptait les malades, tandis que dans le sanctuaire, la salle se remplissait de draps blancs de plus en plus nombreux.

Dans une maisonnette un peu éloignée des autres, un homme veillait sa femme alitée. Il était grand, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns ; vêtu à cet instant d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise blanche, il posait avec délicatesse une serviette humide sur le front fiévreux de son épouse. Celle-ci, très pâle, avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons embués par la fièvre. Doucement, l'homme se pencha sur elle :

"Trisha, mon amour... Remets-toi vite..." chuchota-t-il.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre, un cri retentit dans la cuisine. Une seconde plus tard, dans un éclair jaune, son plus jeune fils se précipitait dans ses jambes, au bas des escaliers :

"Papa !! Ed recommence ! Dis-lui qu'il ne doit pas !"

Dans la cuisine, le jeune Edward était assis sur le sol, dans sa tunique rouge, tenant entre ses mains un cerceau de bois. Son père avança et s'effondra sur une chaise avant de demander :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Le petit garçon releva la tête et ses yeux d'or brillèrent d'indignation :

"Rien !! Je lui ai juste réparé !"

"Comment ?"

"Ben..."

L'homme soupira, trop inquiet et fatigué pour le gronder.

"Tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça... si quelqu'un te voyait..."

Puis il se leva et commença à préparer le repas ; sans regarder les enfants, il fit :

"Ed, occupe-toi de ton frère, veux-tu ?"

"D'accord. Al, dépêche-toi !"

"Si j'veux, d'abord !!"

Il partit en riant, poursuivi par son frère. Le père soupira de nouveau, plus triste que jamais ; depuis deux semaines, depuis cette terrible attaque, la maladie ne cessait d'emporter les habitants du village. Et maintenant, sa femme était fiévreuse... Délaissant le repas, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le visage caché entre ses bras.

Les deux enfants étaient dans la salle d'eau ; nus, ils jouaient à s'éclabousser dans la baignoire à moitié pleine. C'était une petite pièce : en son centre se trouvait la baignoire ronde, au niveau du sol ; au fond, une armoire contenant du linge ; à gauche les lavabos. Les vêtements des petits traînaient à même le sol, éparpillés.

Edward avait 11 ans, et des cheveux et des yeux d'une intense couleur or. Alphonse avait un an de moins que son frère, des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtain clair, presque blonds. Ils n'avaient rien vu de ce qui s'était passé au village, mais les sanglots que cachait leur père suffisaient à leur faire comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. De plus, il leur était interdit de sortir du jardin, ce qui pour eux était déjà suffisamment étrange en soi.

"Dis, Ed... Tu crois qu'on descendra quand même pour la fête ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tout le monde doit y aller."

"Mais, et maman ?"

"Elle ira mieux, c'est ce que papa a dit."

"Oui..."

Devant le repas, les enfants dînaient seuls ; leur père était remonté dans la chambre, stipulant bien qu'ils ne devaient pas le déranger. Cela se passait ainsi depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquels ils restaient seuls la plupart du temps, et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur mère.

* * *

Dans la chambre, l'homme se tenait devant le lit, abattu. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne fit rien. Puis :

"... Leto... ?"

Il se précipita à son chevet.

"Oui, je suis là !"

"Co... comment vont... les enfants...?"

"Bien, très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois penser à toi."

"S..s'il te plaît... je voudrais... les voir..."

"?? Maintenant ?"

"Oui."

Il soupira, et sortit, refoulant ses larmes.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ed et Al s'approchèrent doucement du lit. Leur père leur avait bien dit de ne pas parler trop fort, de ne pas courir, de ne pas la fatiguer... Alors, ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'au lit, où ils virent le sourire de leur mère. Immédiatement rassurés, ils s'assirent près d'elle.

"Maman ?"

Alphonse avait parlé en premier ; il était tellement soulagé.

"Bonjour, trésor..."

La voix de Trisha était faible, mais elle souriait, et cela lui suffisait. Le plus jeune grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle ; son visage avait perdu ses couleurs, ses yeux étaient voilés et même ses cheveux paraissaient ternes sur l'oreiller ; même si elle souriait, cela semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Edward resta debout, regardant sa mère avec une mine sérieuse.

"Viens là, Ed... Que je vous serre dans mes bras..."

Alphonse n'hésita pas et plongea vers elle, mais son frère était tendu ; ils se blottirent contre elle, tandis que ses mains leur caressaient les cheveux. Puis elle chuchota :

"Edward... Peux-tu me faire... une promesse...?"

"? ... Laquelle ?"

"Promets-moi... de veiller sur ton frère... prends soin de lui..."

"Bien sûr, comme d'habitude."

"Non. Mieux que ça..."

Ce fut en entendant ces paroles que Alphonse comprit pourquoi Ed était si nerveux. Relevant la tête, il regarda sa mère, les yeux humides :

"Pourquoi tu dis ça, maman ? Tu seras là pour le surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Al, trésor... sois un gentil garçon... d'accord ?"

"Mais... !"

"Chuut... Je vous aime, tous les deux..."

Al ne retint plus ses larmes, serrant sa mère dans ses bras ; Edward, lui-même en pleurs, se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, sans lâcher sa main :

"... Je promets..."

* * *

Deux heures... Deux heures depuis que Trisha avait fermé les yeux. Leto était allé chercher deux amis pour la transporter jusqu'au sanctuaire. Dans la petite salle sombre, il était agenouillé devant le corps de son épouse ; les enfants étaient seuls, mais il s'en fichait. Trisha... sa femme... pourquoi elle ... ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne voyait plus rien.

_Je vous aime, tous les deux..._

Tous les deux ? Les enfants... Et lui ? Pas lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui dans son dernier souffle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu lui parler... le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi...

Il serra les poings de rage. Maudites créatures !! Tout le village était sur le point d'y rester, les rues étaient infectes, même la rivière était souillée du sang de leurs enfants... les enfants...

Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et se leva. Regardant une dernière fois le drap blanc à ses pieds, il se retourna lentement, puis sortit d'un pas lourd. Devant les portes, une petite foule était rassemblée ; il s'approcha, sans vraiment y penser, traversant la petite cour pour sortir. Passant, il surprit des brides de conversations :

"...Et il a quand même demandé l'argent !..."

"...ça va encore durer longtemps, vous croyez ?..."

"...Ce pauvre Leto, c'est malheureux..."

"...elles sont parties vers le sud, non ?..."

"...et ses deux gosses, ils ne sont pas malades ?..."

Il pressa le pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur parler, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, il voulait juste être tranquille... Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison était désert ; les gens ne s'aventuraient plus au-dehors, même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Les vastes champs dorés qui entouraient le villages étaient tristement silencieux ; il se dit que les animaux avaient sûrement dû partir depuis longtemps, et cela l'accabla plus encore... _"S'il n'y a plus rien, c'est que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Cette fois, c'est la fin du village."_ En y repensant, plusieurs familles étaient parties, elles aussi ; vers la citée de l'Est, probablement, où l'on risquait moins de se faire attaquer. Il passa la clôture du jardin : ses fils étaient assis devant la porte, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ses premières réflexions lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il ne put contrôler l'accès de rage qui l'étouffa soudain : bousculant les enfants, il entra et claqua violemment la porte. Arrivé à la cuisine, il s'effondra sur la table, la respiration saccadée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la serrer une dernière fois contre lui... ?

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, il se rendit compte que le bois était humide sous son visage ; alors, une seconde fois, la rage l'envahit : il cria, renversant la chaise, repoussant la table contre le mur, vidant les étagères, frappant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Quand il se calma enfin, se laissant glisser le long du mur, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le silence était revenu dans la maison. Alphonse, yeux fermés, mains sur les oreilles, s'était caché derrière les marches de l'entrée ; toujours recroquevillé, il finit par souffler :

"... c'est fini ?"

Il entendit Ed lui répondre de loin, sans comprendre. La voix légèrement tremblante, mais rassurante de son frère réussit à le convaincre de sortir de sa cachette. Edward se tenait devant la porte, à l'écoute ; quand Al se montra, il lui fit signe d'entrer, poussant doucement la porte. Sans chercher à comprendre, ni même savoir ce qui s'était passé, ils montèrent dans leur chambre en silence. Ils n'en sortirent pratiquement plus durant le mois qui suivit.

Après la scène de la cuisine, Leto resta particulièrement distant avec les enfants ; ceux-ci ne se montraient pas beaucoup, et il ne les approcha pas davantage, préférant resté assis à regarder le vide. La première gifle fut envoyée alors qu'un soir, il croisait Edward dans les escaliers : le garçon eut le bon réflexe de s'accrocher à la rambarde, sans quoi il aurait dégringolé. Sans explication, il continua à monter, couvant le petit d'un regard noir ; celui-ci ne broncha pas, ni ne pleura, mais resta longtemps assis là avant de se relever. Dans le village, la mort du dernier des O'Boyle fut suivie de nombreux départs : il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de familles, à présent, et la maladie était toujours aussi active. Bizarrement, bien que leur père aille et vienne régulièrement au sanctuaire, Ed et Al restaient en parfaite santé ; la seconde gifle vint lorsque Alphonse demanda innocemment ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir-là : les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, une main sur sa joue endolorie, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre loin de la fureur de son père. Son regard aurait pu le foudroyer sur place : oui... en parfaite santé...

Par la suite, Leto se mit à tousser, puis quelques heures plus tard, crachait son sang. L'image de sa femme étendue sur son lit le fit d'abord trembler d'angoisse ; les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête : sa faiblesse, personne pour s'occuper de lui, la douleur dans sa poitrine comme celle qui avait vaincu Trisha ... Puis il se calma, étrangement serein : sans réfléchir, il monta jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Entrant, il vit les petits sursauter ; il se sentit peiné ; puis il attrapa un sac et commença à le remplir de diverses affaires, vêtements, jouets, livres, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ayant finis, il se tourna vers les enfants et fit :

"Mettez vos manteaux et descendez, tout de suite !"

Il les vit obéir, lui jetant de furtifs regards intrigués. Une fois dehors, il les emmena jusque chez leur voisine la plus proche : celle-ci vivait seule et ne sortait pratiquement jamais, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit encore en bonne santé ; il lui confia les enfants en souriant, assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. La vieille femme accepta, et, avec les deux petits blonds, regarda l'homme s'éloigner.

Tard cette nuit-là, les langues rouge orangé des flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel noir : l'incendie ne se laissa pas maîtriser, mais la maison était éloignée, aussi fut-elle la seule détruite.

Les villageois étaient rassemblés au bord du petit chemin qui conduisait jusqu'aux ruines encore fumantes ; choqués, ils commentaient l'événement avec désarroi :

"Pourquoi les dieux s'acharnent-ils ainsi sur nous...?"

"C'est vraiment affreux, pauvre Leto..."

"... Comment ça, _il était à l'intérieur_ ?!!..."

"Et ses deux gosses, où sont-ils...?"

Depuis le salon de leur voisine, Edward et Alphonse fixaient d'un regard vide ce qui restait de leur maison ; ils savaient que leur père était resté à l'intérieur, sinon, pourquoi les aurait-il laissé seuls ? Désormais orphelins, les deux enfants se seraient l'un contre l'autre devant la petite fenêtre ; Alphonse pleurait, mais en silence, ses larmes coulant sur l'épaule de son aîné. La vieille dame qui les logeait – petite, les cheveux gris tirés en un chigon serré – les laissa dormir ainsi, tandis qu'elle-même passa la nuit dans la cuisine, ne faisant rien pour tenter de les réconforter.

"Ed..."

Alphonse se redressa quelque peu, chuchotant d'une voix faible ; la mort de leur mère un mois plus tôt, puis le suicide de leur père l'avait finalement anéanti : il lui semblait que son coeur était devenu vide tant il avait pleuré. A présent, ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'était que son frère le serre contre lui, dise quelque chose comme ' Réveilles-toi, tu as encore fait un cauchemar' ...  
Mais Edward ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve...

"Ed... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?"

Pas de réponse.

"... comment on va faire, tous seuls... ?"

Il vit, à travers ses larmes, son frère relever la tête. Dehors, il pleuvait, de fines gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre glaciale ; l'aube pointait à l'horizon, rendant le spectacle des décombres encore plus désolant, si cela était possible.

"On restera pas seuls..."

"??" La voix son aîné était enrouée, mais froide et déterminée.

"Ed ?"

"On ne restera pas tous seuls."

"Comment ?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que disait le prêtre ? Que le suicide est un pêché, qu'on ne pas se faire pardonner..."

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Les gens qui se tuent n'ont pas le droit de repartir... mais... pour Maman, c'est différent..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Un silence.

Un long silence, durant lequel Alphonse resta à contempler son frère, qui fixait le vide derrière la fenêtre. Enfin, Edward se tourna lentement vers lui, avec une expression résignée.

"On va aller la chercher."

"Qui ?"

"Maman. On va aller la chercher, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé ici n'était pas juste. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir si tôt. Alors on va aller la chercher et la ramener."

"... d'où...?"

"De là où elle est en ce moment."

* * *

Mis à jour le 27/12/09  
2 626 mots


	4. PARTIE I : Chap 02

_Chapitre 2

* * *

_

Dans son château de la Citée de l'Est, le seigneur Cornello se livrait à son activité favorite : faire les cents pas devant les fenêtres en observant les rues qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Cela faisait près d'un an à présent, après la première attaque : depuis, les rapports des villages mentionnaient une violence peu commune et de plus en plus présente de la part des créatures qui bordaient les frontières ; celles-ci se s'aventuraient d'ordinaire jamais près des habitations, et se risquaient encore moins à s'en prendre à un homme. Mais depuis le passage des stryges, elles semblaient bien plus téméraires qu'auparavant. De nombreuses familles étaient venues se réfugier dans la Citée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire : Cornello n'était pas réputé pour son avarice, mais comment donner du travail à tant de gens s'il n'arrivait déjà pas à se faire payer les taxes... Bien sûr, n'étant pas dépourvu de pitié, il ne les réclamait plus aux villages sinistrés... Et cela durait depuis un an. Tout à ses réflexions, marchant de long en large dans la grande salle, il ne remarqua pas les coups répétés que l'on donnait sur les portes. Il finit par se tourner vers l'entrée et cria:

"Oui ?!"

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, non pas, se rendit-il compte, à cause du ton de sa voix - plutôt brutal, il fallait le reconnaître - mais parce que la porte était tout simplement trop lourde pour la personne qui entrait. Il s'avança vers l'enfant, qui, surpris, resta sur le seuil, un plateau d'argent dans les bras. Le gros seigneur lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer, indiquant la table de marbre ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce ; l'enfant alla y déposer le plateau, se déplaçant tant bien que mal sous le poids de l'objet et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Cornello observa l'enfant : il travaillait aux cuisines depuis... un an ? A peu près. Il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il était étonnamment jeune pour un tel travail ; plutôt petit, des cheveux d'or pas encore assez long pour être attachés autrement que par une couette qui tombait sur sa nuque, il portait une tunique blanche par-dessus son pantalon et ses sandales de cuir. Impossible de dire son âge en le regardant. Tandis que le garçon déposait le repas du seigneur sur la table, celui-ci s'approcha :

"Dis-moi, petit, tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les joues du 'petit' prirent une drôle de couleur rouge, puis il souffla entre ses dents :

"Oui monsieur."

"N'aurais-tu pas un frère, par hasard ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Treize ans monsieur. Et mon frère en a encore onze pour l'instant."

"Et que fais-tu à travailler ici ?"

"??... je travaille..."

Cornello secoua la tête : bien sûr ! Mais c'était un enfant...

"Tu as besoin d'argent ?"

Le garçon baissa les yeux ; pourquoi devrait-il répondre au seigneur ? Il ne le connaissait pas et ne voulait pas risquer de l'offenser et perdre son travail. Il avait eu bien du mal à l'obtenir, et en avait encore besoin. Ceci étant, ne pas répondre pouvait également passer pour de la provocation... Il attendit, se maudissant de trop réfléchir.

Cornello vit bien que le gamin était gêné. Ce petit l'intriguait...

"As-tu faim ?"

Le garçon releva des yeux surpris.

"Et bien moi, oui ! Mais c'est triste de déjeuner seul, ne crois-tu pas ? Alors assieds-toi, veux-tu ?"

Et le seigneur s'installa à la table, commençant à se servir ; l'enfant resta debout, stupéfait, jusqu'à ce l'homme reprenne :

"Bon ! Je vais te l'ordonner, alors... Assis !"

Il releva à peine les yeux pour voir le garçon en face de lui ; souriant, il fit glisser l'un des plats sur la table.

"Mange, nous en profiterons tous les deux."

Le repas se fit en silence, seulement meublé par le cliquetis des couverts métalliques.

La salle était vraiment grande, et cela permettait d'y exposer divers objets : outre la table de marbre et ses trois chaises de bois, il y avait également deux coffres de chaque côté des grandes portes, ainsi que plusieurs armoires en face des fenêtres : de curieux meubles, d'un bois sombre avec des portes à double battants en verre ; leur contenu était ainsi offert à la vue de tous : des rayonnages de livres, qui semblaient très vieux, dont certains étaient ouverts, faisant admirer certaines de leurs illustrations.

Au bout de la salle, un fauteuil de bronze austère restait seul au milieu des dalles colorées, quoique légèrement ternes là où ne cessait de passer le seigneur ; les larges fenêtres étaient entourées de montants de bois peints aux mêmes couleurs que celles du sol.

Attrapant son verre de vin, Cornello en profita pour observer l'enfant : un peu timide, celui-ci mangeait lentement, son regard se promenant sur les livres entreposés dans les armoires ; l'un d'eux montrait le dessin d'un animal, mi-oiseau mi-cerf, dont les ailes écartées laissaient voir des visages gris fantomatiques. Voyant le petit frissonner, le seigneur sourit et demanda :

"En as-tu déjà vu ?"

Le garçon se tourna vivement vers lui et baissa les yeux. L'homme insistant, il finit par secouer la tête ; Cornello reposa son verre.

"Cette image représente un Péryton. Certains prétendent que les ombres qu'il projette sont les esprits de personnes mortes et égarées, ou encore qu'il s'agit des reflets des Dieux. Ils sont d'ordinaire inoffensifs."

"... D'ordinaire ?"

"Hum ! Tu es perspicace, mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer avec mes histoires."

Il ne discuta pas. Cornello fut presque déçu de le voir si docile ; et il n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière question.

"Donc... Tu travailles ici parce que tu as besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi faire ?"

Le garçon baissa la tête, silencieux. Le seigneur se mit à rire, ce qui le fit sursauter : fixant le vieil homme de ses grands yeux dorés, il attendit.

"Allons, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais. Je suis certes riche, mais pas pour autant sans coeur !"

Il se remit à rire ; sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le garçon se sentit plus détendu : le seigneur semblait sincère, et il riait de bon coeur.

"Je... enfin, mon frère et moi, nous... nous souhaitons nous rendre à la Citée du Centre..."

"Oh ? Avez-vous de la famille, là-bas ?"

"En quelque sorte..." chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Pourquoi diable avait-il répondu ?! Comment un homme de son rang pouvait-il sincèrement s'intéresser à la vie d'un marmiton ? Mais, bizarrement, pourquoi restait-il assis là... ?

Voyant l'enfant rougir, Cornello se leva, puis, lui demandant de le suivre, se dirigea vers l'une des armoires, tout au fond de la salle. Celle-ci était différente : son bois était taillé et doré, la vitrine semblait incrustée de pierres rouges par endroits, la poignée rappelait un serpent enroulé autour d'une branche. A l'intérieur, les couvertures des livres étaient toutes identiques, mais il y avait également de drôles d'objets, que le garçon n'avait jamais vu : une petite sphère dorée posée sur un coussin, un poignard sans lame finement décoré, mais aussi de nombreuses statuettes sans visage. Il supposa qu'elles représentaient de quelconques divinités, bien que sur les statues publiques que l'on trouvait dans les temples et les sanctuaires, leur visages était la partie la mieux sculptée...

Le seigneur ouvrit la vitrine, et sortit un vieil ouvrage plutôt épais : sur sa couverture de cuir était représentée une croix, autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent stylisé, entourée par deux ailes et surmontée d'une couronne. Il tendit le livre devant le garçon, qui l'observa sans le toucher. Alors Cornello expliqua :

"C'est un livre très ancien, dont la légende veut que l'auteur soit le premier dieu qui arriva sur terre. Personne ne sait quoique ce soit à son sujet, et le texte même est indéchiffrable. Il y a énormément d'illustrations, mais j'ignore ce qu'elles représentent. Tu va à la Citée du Centre, as-tu dit ? Alors je te le donne."

Le garçon resta sans voix : quoi ? Lui donner ? Pourquoi ? Et que voulait-il qu'il en fasse ? De plus, même s'il savait écrire, la calligraphie des livres restait difficile à lire... Il referma la bouche et demanda :

"Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me le donner ?"

Cornello fit semblant de réfléchir.

"Hum... Disons qu'un jour, j'ai consulté un oracle, Iamos, qui m'a prédit beaucoup de choses. Et aujourd'hui, j'accomplis l'une d'elles."

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, dans une expression qui signifiait 'je ne dirais rien mais je ne vous crois pas du tout !' Cornello éclata de rire, puis lui remit le livre.

"Tiens, j'insiste. Et surtout, prends-en grand soin : tu verras, il se pourrait qu'il soit utile, après tout."

L'enfant entoura l'objet de ses bras : il était aussi gros que lui ! Et drôlement lourd... Puis le seigneur l'invita à prendre congé, aussi sortit-il de la salle sans rien ajouter. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines, il fit brusquement un détour et courut jusqu'à une porte dérobée dans le mur, pour se retrouver dans un jardin, en face d'une rue, où se trouvait l'auberge dans laquelle l'attendait son frère...

* * *

Cornello regarda le petit sortir, avec un sourire satisfait et soulagé. Il l'intriguait toujours autant, mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en soucier.

"Alors, c'est fait !"

Le seigneur se retourna vivement en entendant la voix derrière lui ; caché dans l'ombre de la pièce, la silhouette était négligemment appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, laissant deviner un corps maigre et de longs cheveux sombres. Au ton de sa voix, glaciale, l'homme pouvait imaginer le sourire carnassier de son 'invité'.

"Oui, je lui ai donné. Qu'Il le sache."

Son interlocuteur s'avança lentement dans la lumière, souriant : sa peau était aussi blanche que le marbre de la table, ses cheveux noirs tombant en de longues mèches autour de lui, et ses yeux, améthystes, étincelaient. Cornello recula instinctivement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Mais les yeux de cet... homme le pétrifiaient.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis sûr qu'Il sera très satisfait. Et je penserais à remercier Iamos, cela fait longtemps qu'il attend de vos nouvelles."

"Je préférerais qu'il attende encore..." marmonna le seigneur, anxieux.

"Oui, je m'en doutais ! J'essaierais tout de même de Le convaincre... Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu une vie exemplaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je vous en prie...Nous en avons déjà parler..."

"Inutile de vous inquiéter pour rien. Il décidera de votre sort en temps voulu !"

Il partit alors d'un grand rire, puis retourna dans l'ombre et disparut, laissant le seigneur terrorisé derrière lui.

* * *

"Alphonse !"

L'intéressé se tourna vers la porte, posant le cerceau de bois avec lequel il jouait ; dans l'encadrement se tenait son frère, haletant, un énorme livre sous le bras. Il entra dans la chambre, qu'il referma d'un coup de pieds, puis posa son fardeau sur la table basse de la pièce. Alphonse approcha, quelque peu intrigué :

"Et bien, Ed, tu en ramènes de drôles de choses, des cuisines..."

Edward le fixa un instant, reprenant son souffle.

"Crétin... Ce n'est pas... ça ne vient pas... des cuisines... !!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un livre !!" Silence.

"Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué... D'où vient-il ?"

"C'est le seigneur Cornello en personne qui me l'a donné."

"Quoi !?"

Edward raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la matinée. Quand il eut fini, Alphonse regarda le volume avec plus de respect.

"Mais que va-t-on en faire ?"

"Ben !! Le lire : que veux-tu qu'on fasse avec un livre ? À part s'en servir comme d'une masse vu la taille de celui-ci..."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?"

"Aucune idée !!" s'écria joyeusement Edward, avant de tomber sur son lit et commencer sa lecture.

Alphonse soupira, puis alla s'allonger à ses côtés pour étudier l'ouvrage.

* * *

**_Un an plus tôt

* * *

_**

La Citée du Centre était une ville merveilleuse, sous bien des aspects : capitale de l'Empire, pleine de vie et animée, capable d'abriter toute l'armée du pays ; ses habitants étaient chaleureux et accueillants ; et surtout, elle entourait la plus haute montagne que les hommes aient jamais vue. Oui, la région du Centre était loin de ressembler aux plaines de l'Est : elle possédait de nombreuses falaises, plus abruptes aux flans de la montagne, des collines qui s'étendaient loin jusqu'au nord, plusieurs vallées creusées par divers cours d'eau ; dans la plus large d'entre elles s'élevait le palais impérial, sculpté à même la roche, surplombant les rues sinueuses de la ville. Plus haut encore, les Temples : d'un blanc éclatant, certains s'enfonçant dans une quelconque galerie de pierres, ceux-ci n'étaient guère visités que lors des grandes cérémonies.

En revanche, personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait au sommet de la montagne. Ni loin au-dessous...

* * *

C'était une grande salle. Ou plutôt une immense caverne, pouvant contenir plusieurs fois la Citée ; quasiment vide, seulement éclairée par quelques puits d'où s'élevaient parfois des flammes, disséminés un peu partout sur le sol irrégulier ; à un endroit plus haut que les autres, le seul meuble visible : un mélange de roche et de bois, formant un grand fauteuil, dont le dossier s'élevait pour former deux gigantesques ailes reptiliennes, le tout richement décoré, les dorures et pierres précieuses formant dessins et arabesques. Un homme y était assis, de biais, le menton dans une main, l'autre pianotant sur l'accoudoir de pierre froide, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il vivait là depuis... toujours. Sans autre occupation que de garder enfermer les créatures les plus cruelles et violentes qui existaient sous terre. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint, c'était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, toujours trop long quand on est immortel... Mais c'était avant que son seigneur ne se fasse détrôner et tuer. Par un imbécile, toujours en haut, et qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir ; la dernière fois qu'il était monté, il avait vu l'imbécile en question tout à son aise, ayant pris possession du sommet et des pouvoirs de l'ancien seigneur. Les temps qui avaient suivis s'étaient vus marqués par nombre d'agressions : il lui avait ordonné de lâcher certaines créatures... Et pas des plus amicales. A présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre son heure. Et quand elle viendrait, il prendrait la place de l'imbécile... Comment s'appelait-il ? Zolf ? Il l'entendait pourtant assez souvent : même les humains le connaissaient, maintenant. De nombreux temples lui étaient dédiés, comme si son orgueil pouvait se contenter de quelques prières. Qu'il n'écoutait même pas, d'ailleurs... Quand à lui, assis là, dans sa grotte sombre, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'un événement quelconque lui permette d'agir : il y avait des règles à respecter, et si son seigneur s'était montré imprudent, Zolf ne commettrait pas cette erreur... Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la silhouette à sa droite.

"Patron ! Je suis rentré -" Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un jet de flammes l'envoyait voler contre le mur. Des éclairs électriques parcourant ses brûlures, elle se releva et grogna.

"Ouch ! Stressé, patron ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça..."

L'autre rit, replaçant ses longues mèches derrière son bandeau noir ; s'époussetant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme sur son fauteuil. Grand, il était plutôt séduisant avec ses courtes mèches sombres tombant sur son visage fin, ses yeux d'hématite, dans son éternel ensemble bleu-nuit... Oui, son patron était vraiment beau.

Dommage qu'il soit du genre... enflammé ! S'approchant, il reprit :

"Je suis de retour !"

L'homme ne bougea pas, mais les langues de feu qui tournaient autour de lui indiquaient clairement sa mauvaise humeur.

"J'avais remarqué ..."

"En voilà un accueil glacial ! Ce n'est pas vraiment approprié vu l'endroit !" Il évita une nouvelle vague de flammes, et s'avança encore.

"Et bien... J'ai des nouvelles, si cela vous intéresse. Mais vous êtes visiblement occupé à ruminer de doux rêves de conquêtes, et je m'en voudrais de tout gâcher !"

"C'est déjà fait, de toute façon ... Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?"

"Une attaque de stryges ; votre seigneur a trouvé amusant de les énerver, et les a envoyé à l'Est quand il s'en est lassé. Inutile de préciser ce qui a suivi, vous les connaissez."

"Sales bestioles... Combien de morts ?"

"Vous ne savez pas encore ? Ils ont pourtant sûrement dû passer, il y en avait une vingtaine quand je suis parti, mais il y en aura plus, infection oblige..."

"Tu sais que les enfants ne passent pas par ici..."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous en verrez d'autres, c'est certain !"

"On dirait que cela t'amuse, je me trompe ?"

"Ce n'est pas faux... Ah ! Il y a autre chose, cela risque de vous intéresser. Je vous le dis ?"

"Si je répondais non, tu ne m'écouterais pas, alors..."

"D'accord, je vous le dis ! Les stryges ont laissé une belle petite bête derrière elles, et cette petite bête est plutôt du genre vorace. Mais alors qu'elle emporte allègrement tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage, il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir. Inutile de préciser que cela la mettrait en rogne si elle savait seulement qu'elle existe..."

"... quelque chose ?"

"Je savais que cela vous intéresserait ! Deux enfants. Enfin, un, mais il reste avec un autre petit, alors lui non plus ne peut pas tomber malade..."

"Oh ?"

"Vous voulez voir ?" L'homme se retourna et vit un sourire fier sur le visage de l'autre. Alors, il sourit lui aussi et se leva.

"Oui ... Allons voir."

Traversant l'immense grotte, ils montèrent un escalier de pierre caché entre les parois, pour arriver dans une petite salle sculptée, aux murs lisses, un puits de flammes au centre ; au fond de la salle se tenait trois vieilles femmes, vêtues de robes grises, aux longs cheveux blancs : elles s'appelaient Dino, Enyo et Péphrédo, trois soeurs jumelles, partageant entre elles un oeil et une dent ; loin d'apprécier les invités, elles reculèrent contre le mur, Dino, possédant l'oeil, tirant les deux autres près d'elle.

"Quoi encore ?!" cracha-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme aux yeux noirs, mais il ne répondit pas. Le deuxième, estimant que son cher patron avait sans mieux à faire que de répondre à de vieilles folles, parla à sa place :

"Voilà qui n'est pas très poli ! Vous devriez montrer un peu plus respect au maître des lieux."

"Qu'est-ce que ça nous a rapporté, hein ?"

"La vie sauve...!" répondit-il avec un méchant sourire. Dino se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Il nous veut ?" fit-elle, étrangement calmée.

"Comme d'habitude : votre oeil. Il voit tellement de choses qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter." La vieille femme grogna, mais n'osa pas l'insulter ; aussi céda-t-elle.

"Et Il veut voir quoi... ?"

"L'Est. Un petit village, au milieu de la campagne, appelé Resembool. Mais prenez votre temps !"

Avec un regard meurtrier et des gestes lents, Dino ôta son oeil dans un bruit de succion écoeurant, puis le tendit d'une main tremblante à l'homme aux yeux violets ; celui-ci l'attrapa avec un grand sourire, et se positionna au-dessus du puits, l'oeil entre deux doigts. Il regarda son patron, qui fit un signe de tête, puis il lâcha l'organe dans les flammes. Les trois soeurs hurlèrent, de souffrance et d'indignation, mais le feu prit bien vite une couleur bleutée, et l'oeil s'éleva doucement au-dessus des flammes, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lueur. Au milieu de la bulle colorée entourant l'oeil, les images se firent plus distinctes, montrant le village, les maisons, les rues...

"Où est-ce ?"

Il regarda son patron : impatient, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien fait de s'intéresser à ce gosse...

"Cette maison. Dans la chambre."

Tandis que les images accompagnaient ses paroles, deux enfants apparurent, blonds, jeunes, assis sur le sol.

"Lequel ?"

Il pointa l'un des garçons, son doigt traversant l'image enfumée.

"Le petit aux yeux d'or. Il répare les objets avec des éclairs bleus. Regardez !"

En effet, dans la chambre, le petit venait de claquer dans ses mains avant de les apposer sur un jouet cassé : lorsque le flash lumineux disparut, il était comme neuf...

"Magnifique !"

Il baissa les yeux vers son patron. Celui-ci abordait un large sourire réjoui : il venait de se trouver une nouvelle occupation.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, presque avec avidité.

"Aucune idée !" Il plissa les yeux, frustré. L'autre recula de quelques pas, un peu effrayé.

"Ne vous affolez pas, patron, mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher, ils restent enfermés toute la journée, la maladie, vous comprenez... Par contre, je sais que leur mère est morte il y a à peu près trois semaines, et que le père ne va pas tarder non plus. Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas... ?" finit-il avec un petit rire, mal à l'aise.

L'homme aux yeux noirs se taisait, en pleine réflexion. Oui, il était vraiment beau : pas étonnant que ce Zolf ait tenu à le garder sous la montagne, il aurait fait des ravages à la cour... Il rit à cette pensée. Son patron se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. Gêné, il détourna la conversation.

"Hum hum... Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore... Il est vrai que c'est plutôt surprenant... Je veux que tu ailles les surveiller. Discrètement."

"Je suis toujours discret !"

"Permets-moi d'en douter. Te rappellerai-je le fois où tu -"

"Non, c'est bon, discrètement, j'ai compris !"

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant l'homme derrière lui, mais celui-ci le rappela :

"Je veux aussi que tu me tienne au courant. Et n'intervient pas, ne tente rien et surtout ne te montre pas."

"Oui, oui..."

"Oh ! Et ne me déçois pas, Envy..." Il se tourna vers son patron, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

"Aucun risque, mon coeur ! Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes fâché !"

Il évita de justesse la tornade de feu qui fonçait sur lui, et sortit en riant.

* * *

Envy parti, l'homme retourna s'asseoir dans la caverne, laissant les trois femmes le maudire une énième fois. Puis, dans une soudaine inspiration, il se dirigea vers le puits le plus proche : ouvrant d'un claquement de doigts les grilles de feu qui en recouvraient l'ouverture, il appela doucement :

"Giansar..."

Dans les flammes qui s'élevèrent alors, une ombre rouge apparut, et vint se poser en douceur près du puits : elle avait l'apparence d'un homme, grand, brun, au visage émacié, portant un long manteau gris et des bottes de la même couleur. Quand les flammes redescendirent, il sourit à l'homme qui l'avait appelé, et parla d'une voix étonnamment grave, aux vues de sa svelte silhouette :

"Cela faisait longtemps... Auriez-vous changé d'avis ?"

"Peut-être. Tu as fait beaucoup de... bêtises, mais j'admets que tu es un sorcier puissant, Giansar."

"Vous me flattez. Que puis-je faire ?"

"Perspicace... J'ai une mission pour toi. Si tu es rapide, je pourrais revoir mon jugement."

"Intéressant. Quelle est cette mission ?" L'homme sourit, les yeux menaçant"

"Le Livre. Retrouve-le." Le sorcier affiche un air stupéfait, mais se reprit bien vite et déclara :

"Combien de temps ?"

"Le plus rapidement possible. Si tu y arrive, tu seras libre. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole."

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, pour la forme : s'il avait une chance de sortir de cet enfer, il devait la tenter. Il fixa un moment le seigneur noir devant lui, et se demanda brièvement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du Livre. Puis il répondit :

"J'accepte ! Je ferais tout pour vous le ramener."

"Bien."

Il conduisit le sorcier jusqu'à la sortie, devant le tunnel qui menait à la surface. S'apprêtant à monter, Giansar se retourna vers l'homme et fit :

"C'est une mission importante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait."

"Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous compter en faire, Roy ?"

Le plus calmement du monde, celui-ci répondit :

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

Giansar hocha la tête, puis quitta la caverne.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, il se résignait à entrer à nouveau en enfer, mais avec cette fois un précieux paquet sous le bras. Il descendit tranquillement, jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'obscurité de la grotte de son maître. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps... Comme il s'y attendait, Roy était assis, plongé dans ses pensées, à attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelque distance du fauteuil, il toussota, attirant son attention. Le regard de l'homme s'illumina en voyant le paquet.

"Enfin..."

Giansar eut une moue chagrinée.

"Je n'ai mis que six mois, cela n'a pas dû vous paraître trop long, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est toujours trop long quand on attend..."

Roy s'empara du paquet et l'ouvrit : c'était le Livre. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation.

"C'est très bien... Félicitations... Maintenant, va-t-en, et je ne veux plus te revoir ici avant la fin."

"Quelle belle façon d'être congédié, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peu importe, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné ma chance, seigneur." répondit le sorcier en s'inclinant.

"'_Seigneur_' ?! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?!"

Le sorcier ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

"Du calme, Envy..." fit Roy, avec un sourire amusé.

"Je suis calme ! Mais dîtes-moi, patron, vous allez vraiment le laisser partir ?"

"Je le lui ai promis, non ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de lui..."

"Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre... Mais je l'ai sûrement mérité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais partir, maintenant."

Le sorcier fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de la sortie. De loin il entendit Envy demander :

"Êtes-vous conscient de ce qu'il va faire, en sortant d'ici ?!"

Et Roy de lui répondre :

"Eh ! Il faut bien donner quelques occupations à ce cher Zolf ..."

Avec un grand sourire maléfique, Giansar quitta la grotte. Définitivement.

* * *

"Envy, je veux que tu fasse quelque chose..."

"Je dois retourner à la Citée de L'Est, vos petits protégés m'attendent ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon..."

Le regard que lui lança son patron le cloua sur place : il lui sembla que ses yeux étaient capables de le foudroyer s'il ne se calmait pas...

"Hum ! Euh ... Oui ?"

"Puisque tu vas à la Citée de L'Est, prend ceci." Roy lui tendit le Livre, à nouveau bien emballé. "Trouve-lui une place en lieu sûr, et assure-toi qu'il le trouve."

"Euh... Le gamin ?" D'après le regard noir du patron, il devina que la réponse était 'oui'. Ou plutôt 'est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi bête que tu as l'air ?!! ' Ceci dit, le patron aurait sûrement choisi des termes mieux sentis...

Tandis qu'il prenait le paquet, il eut soudain une idée, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Son patron avait dû le remarquer, car il demanda :

"Un problème ?" Envy secoua la tête.

"Non... Je sais où je vais le cacher. Et le gamin l'aura, faîtes-moi confiance !"

"Bien... Dépêche-toi."

Envy sortit, retournant à la Citée de l'Est, où il surveillait les deux enfants.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, après une chaude matinée...

"Patron ! Je suis rentré -" A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'une vague de feu fonçait sur lui.

"Aaaarrgh ! Patron !!" Se décollant du mur avec difficulté, Envy s'approcha, boitant un peu. "Vous allez finir par me tuer ... !"

"Tu es déjà mort..."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous passez les nerfs sur moi !" Il évita les flammes de justesse.

"Et bien, toujours aussi accueillant... Quand je pense que ça fait des mois que je suis parti... C'est plaisant de voir que je vous ai manqué !"

"Tu ne m'as pas manqué..."

"Je me disais aussi... Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, mais je suppose que vous trop remonté contre moi pour vous y intéresser ?"

Il vit avec plaisir son patron se lever, l'observant avec curiosité.

"Oui ?" Envy inspira, pour donner plus d'effets à sa réponse, avant de lancer d'une voix claire :

"Il l'a !"

Un grand silence suivit. Le patron le fixait toujours, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, Envy jugea utile de donner quelques précisions :

"Le gamin. Le Livre. Il l'a."

"Enfin..."

"Comment 'enfin' ?! Est-ce que vous avez une idée du mal que je me suis donner pour tout arranger ? En plus, il va falloir que j'y retourne dans peu de temps, il y a un dernier détail à régler, mais j'avais besoin de votre autorisation, alors vous pourriez au moins de dire 'Bravo' ou quelque chose du genre, non ?"

Il sauta sur le côté pour ne pas finir encastré dans le mur. "Dieux ! Vous êtes sur les nerfs, aujourd'hui !"

Le patron retourna s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était. Envy s'approcha tout de même, il lui fallait son accord pour le dernier détail.

"Dîtes... Le Livre, je l'avais caché chez quelqu'un... Maintenant, il faudrait que ce quelqu'un déménage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

Un long silence, au bout duquel Roy répondit :

"Je te fais confiance..."

Envy eut un grand sourire, puis repartit.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Citée de l'est annonçait la mort de son seigneur.

* * *

Mis à jour le 27/12/09  
5 438 mots


	5. PARTIE I : Chap 03

_Chapitre 3

* * *

_

Dans l'auberge, derrière les cuisines du palais, le calme de l'après-midi fut soudain rompu par le bruit tonitruant des casseroles de fer que l'on jette sur un mur : la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant violemment contre la façade de pierre, et un homme, petit, maigre, ses cheveux noirs collés sur son visage, caché sous un large manteau rapiécé, fut projeté au-dehors.

"Et ne ramène plus ta sale tronche ici, Yoki !!"

À plat-ventre dans la rue, l'homme se redressa tant bien que mal, et adressa un regard indigné au gros patron de l'auberge :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roa, je ne risque pas de revenir, l'accueil laisse vraiment à désirer."

Une autre casserole atterrit près de lui, et il jugea préférable de s'éloigner, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Après avoir regardé le petit homme s'enfuir, Roa retourna dans l'auberge, souriant d'un air satisfait ; il n'y avait plus de clients en ce début d'après-midi, et, Yoki sorti, il pouvait à nouveau se consacrer à sa cuisine. Au rez-de-chaussée, en une seule pièce, se trouvait le restaurant et la cuisine, tandis que les chambres occupaient l'étage supérieur, accessible par un escalier de bois branlant au fond de la salle, en face du comptoir. Roa était un grand homme à la carrure imposante, ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court, et il avait une barbe qui courait de ses temps jusque sur ses joues. Il portait son habituel vêtement de travail brun, sous un long tablier élimé. De retour derrière le comptoir où se trouvaient les fourneaux, il entendit un claquement de porte près des escaliers. Perdant son sourire, il regarda ses deux petits blonds entrer précipitamment dans la salle.

"Monsieur Roa, que se passe-t-il ? On a entendu crier..."

"Tout va bien, Ed ! Je remettais juste Yoki à sa place."

"Dehors ?"

Le gros homme éclata de rire devant le ton faussement innocent du garçon ; son petit frère se tenait derrière lui, visiblement mal à l'aise face au peu de sympathie dont faisaient preuve les deux autres envers ce pauvre monsieur Yoki qui ne méritait vraiment pas un tel traitement... Roa vit son embarras et proposa :

"Alphonse, viens donc me donner un coup de main ! Ed, si tu voulais bien ramasser les casseroles..."

Les deux enfants s'exécutèrent : Monsieur Roa les hébergeait depuis leur arrivée à la Citée de l'Est, et en remerciements, ils l'aidaient à gérer l'auberge. Depuis la mort du Seigneur Cornello, deux semaines auparavant, Ed n'avait plus le droit de travailler au palais : ils le prétendaient trop jeune, et inexpérimenté... Il avait donc dû se résigner, et c'était avec un réel plaisir que Roa leur avait proposé un salaire pour l'aide qu'ils lui apportaient. Monsieur Roa était un homme gentil et généreux, même si son auberge accueillait parfois quelques clients étranges et mal-avisés ; dans ces cas-là, seul Ed descendait travailler avec lui, Alphonse restant dans leur chambre. Roa avait compris que les liens entre les deux frères étaient très forts, et il n'appelait jamais le plus jeune par son diminutif : c'était une façon, avait-il pensé, de leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui, ce qui marchait plutôt bien, puisque Edward ne s'énervait pas contre lui. En tout cas, moins souvent qu'avec les autres. Car le gros homme avait également compris que le garçon était très susceptible : cela l'avait amusé les premiers jours, mais il s'était vite arrêté, voyant que les deux enfants semblaient suffisamment tristes sans qu'il ne les provoquent en plus.

Edward et Alphonse n'étaient pas les seuls à aider Monsieur Roa : il y avait aussi Mademoiselle Martel, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très courts, dont une mèche tombait sur son visage ; elle portait un pantalon de toile noire et une tunique sable, sous son tablier de travail. Mademoiselle Martel avait un fiancé, Dolchatte, brun aux yeux noisettes, qui passait régulièrement à l'auberge pour donner un coup de main ; il était soldat au palais, mais ne faisait rien d'autre, aussi s'amusait-il à jouer avec Alphonse, sous le regard de Roa, lorsque Edward travaillait aux cuisines. Alphonse aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il adorait lui-aussi les animaux... Dolchatte et Mademoiselle Martel n'étaient pas là pour l'instant, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun client en dehors des heures de repas.

Ed revint dans la salle, tenant les casseroles empilées entre ses bras ; tandis qu'il les déposait dans l'évier – après avoir été jetées dans la rue, il était évident qu'elles avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage – Alphonse s'approcha :

"Ed ?"

"Hum ?"

"Je voudrais aller faire un tour dehors, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Edward se tourna vers le patron, qui sourit grandement en répondant :

"Bien sûr, allez prendre l'air ! Vous ne sortez plus depuis une semaine, ça vous fera du bien. Mais soyez là pour ce soir !"

"Promis !"

Alphonse se précipita au-dehors, vite rattrapé par son frère. Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue, mais Al s'arrêta.

"Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas te promener ?"

"Non."

"??!... Attends ! Où est-ce tu vas ?!"

Ed courut après son cadet qui venait de s'engager dans une ruelle non loin de l'auberge ; celle-ci menait dans les bas-quartiers, ce que Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Inquiet, il accéléra et attrapa Al par la manche :

"Bon sang !! Mais où vas-tu ? Tu ne reconnais pas la rue ?!"

"Oui, c'est par-là qu'il est parti, j'en suis sûr."

"Qui ??"

"Monsieur Yoki."

Ed lâcha la manche de son frère, d'abord stupéfait. Puis il fut pris d'un doute :

"Ne me dis pas que tu as encore écouté aux portes ?"

Alphonse connaissait suffisamment son aîné pour entendre le ton légèrement menaçant qu'il venait de prendre, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

"Et je n'ai pas compris la dernière histoire, mais elle avait l'air passionnant !"

"Alphonse ! Ce Yoki n'est qu'un brigand, comment peux-tu accorder la moindre importance à ce qu'il raconte ?"

"Cette histoire, je l'ai déjà lue, et comme il ne sait pas lire, je me demandais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu en entendre parler. Et si on parle, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple histoire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... je crois que tu es resté un peu trop longtemps seul dans cette chambre..."

"Merci. Maintenant, aide-moi à le retrouver !"

Satisfait d'avoir convaincu son frère, Al repartit d'un bon pas dans la ruelle étroite. Les dalles qui la formaient n'étaient pas entretenues, et il n'était pas rare de voir les gens trébucher dans l'un des creux ; au bout du chemin s'alignaient six bâtisses de pierres, couvertes de lierre grimpant ; entre chacune étaient tendues quelques toiles dans une pitoyable parodie de toiture : dessous s'abritaient plusieurs personnages des plus antipathiques, assis sur des restes de caisses de bois, entourant un minuscule foyer d'où s'élevaient quelques flammes timides. Il n'était pas rare de garder un feu allumé pendant la journée, même quand il ne faisait pas froid, car il était plus facile de se procurer du bois que de le faire brûler.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent quelque peu, mais restèrent à une distance raisonnable. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Yoki, le petit homme mangeait un miche de pain ; gardant Alphonse à l'écart, Edward s'avança jusqu'à lui.

"Hmm ?" L'homme releva la tête quand l'ombre du garçon lui couvrit le visage. Il le reconnut immédiatement. "Tu veux quoi, toi ?"

"Est-ce que nous pouvons parler ? Plus loin."

Surpris, Yoki se leva dans un grognement, et suivit le petit blond, pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la cour. L'autre garçon semblait ravi, et il fut encore plus surpris.

Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent la tête, mais il les chassa : le patron Roa le réduirait en miettes s'il touchait à ses gosses... Et, mine de rien, il était tout de même sympathique, puisqu'il le laissait dormir de temps en temps dans le restaurant, quand il faisait trop froid dehors. Mais il n'allait pour autant pas être poli, fidèle à sa réputation.

"Voulez quoi ?" lança-t-il d'un ton, il l'espérait, hargneux.

Le plus jeune se recula légèrement derrière l'autre, mais répondit tout de même :

"Monsieur Yoki, je vous ai entendu raconter une histoire il y a deux jours, celle du Jardin, est-ce que vous vous rappelez ?"

Le petit homme dut réfléchir longuement : il se souvenait de cette soirée, puisqu'il s'était encore fait mettre dehors après avoir beaucoup trop bu, et sans pouvoir payer... Mais qu'avait-il bien pu raconter... ?

"Vous disiez que ce Jardin était gardé par des jeunes filles, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Aaaaa ... oui, oui... ça me revient... Et alors ?" fit-il plus brusquement. Le garçon se cacha un peu plus et continua :

"Est-ce que vous pourriez nous raconter ? S'il-vous-plaît ?"

Yoki était maintenant stupéfait :

"C'est tout ?"

"Ou...oui."

Il resta silencieux un long moment, pensant à beaucoup trop de choses, puis secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises idées...

"Hum... Bon... Mieux vaut pas rester là ! Retournons près de l'auberge..."

Il joignit le geste à la parole, suivis des deux enfants qui avançaient prudemment derrière lui. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Roa les avait laissé sortir : depuis deux semaines que les vieillards du Conseil cherchaient à se mettre d'accord sur la personne qui succéderait au Seigneur Cornello, les rues de la Cité n'étaient plus sûres, les soldats eux-même participant au débat et négligeant en conséquences la protection des citoyens... Et puis, l'un des garçons... Edward ?... ne semblait pas du tout effrayé de ce qui pourrait leur arriver loin de l'auberge ; certes, ils étaient un peu jeunes pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, mais tout de même, quiconque dans la Cité savait qu'il ne fallait pas se promener seul, encore moins laisser sortir les enfants sans surveillance... Il fallait dire que les créatures qui s'affairaient à l'Est s'étaient déplacées, et les habitants en rencontraient de plus en plus souvent au détour d'une ruelle, ce qui participait à l'angoisse générale qui se propageait peu à peu dans tout le pays. Réfléchissant à tout cela, Yoki trouva étrange que Roa laisse sortir les enfants ; mais si le gros homme ne pouvait se faire obéir, Yoki pouvait, lui, leur faire suffisamment peur pour qu'ils ne sortent plus : non que leur sort l'intéresse, mais le patron l'accuserait aussitôt s'il leur arrivait quelque chose...

Ayant trouvé son idée, il fit brusquement volte-face, une expression menaçante sur le visage : comme il s'y attendait, le plus jeune sursauta et se cacha encore plus derrière son frère. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Pas d'un pouce. Il n'avait même pas cillé, comme s'il avait deviné ce que l'homme avait en tête. Il se contenta de le fixer de son regard d'or, les mains dans les poches de sa tunique.

Yoki fut grandement surpris de ce manque de réaction, et le regard du garçon finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. Frustré, il se détourna et continua son chemin, les enfants derrière lui.

* * *

Assis sur le muret de la petite cour jouxtant l'auberge, Alphonse regardait l'homme s'installer sur une caisse de fruits ; c'était dans cette cour, juste à côté de la route, que Monsieur Roa recevait la nourriture, qu'il rentrait par la porte de bois donnant sur la cuisine. Il était facile d'escalader le muret, et pour cette raison, Monsieur Roa avait un chien, un molosse roux, doux comme un agneau, mais suffisamment dissuasif pour que personne ne s'approche des quelques caisses qui restaient parfois dehors le soir. L'animal répondait au nom de Garm, et il adorait par-dessus tout dormir sur les genoux d'Alphonse : ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, grimpé aux côtés du garçon. Edward, adossé au muret, se contentait de surveiller le petit homme : était-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance ; dès que son frère aurait entendu son histoire, il comptait bien exiger des explications.

Le récit de Yoki était totalement dénué de cohérence, il se reprenait, corrigeait ses propres phrases, semblait complètement improviser son histoire ; toutefois, il y avait dans ses propos de quoi intéresser Alphonse, attentif, qui attendait que l'homme termine. Lorsque ce fut le cas, le texte qu'il avait lu se fit comprendre sans aucun problème...

_Il existe, loin au Sud de ce pays, un endroit paradisiaque, un jardin divin dont les habitants profitent des bienfaits que leur prodigue une nature généreuse ; entre les arbres majestueux s'élèvent des fontaines d'où coule l'ambroisie, nectar censé procurer aux dieux l'immortalité. Au coeur de ce verger pousse un arbre gigantesque donnant les fruits d'or, censés apporter la science du bonheur et de la paix._

_Sujet de bien des convoitises, ce jardin merveilleux fut confié à la garde de quatre soeurs, filles de la Nuit et nymphes du Couchant : Aeglé, Erythie, Hespéria et Aréthuse, dont la mission est de surveiller les fruits sacrés._

_La localisation exacte du jardin est pour le moins incertaine ; il est toutefois de notoriété publique que quiconque l'ait trouvé n'en soit jamais ressorti._

Le récit de Yoki, sans être clair, eut le mérite d'apporter quelques précisions sur le pourquoi de cette rumeur : selon lui, le véritable gardien du jardin était un énorme monstre, cruel et assoiffé de sang, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les jeunes filles pour attirer à lui de nouvelles victimes... Mais il ne s'agissait que de son avis, et il s'empressa de le signaler lorsque Edward le foudroya du regard en voyant Alphonse pâlir de peur... Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans son histoire, car à cet instant, Roa entra dans la cour, une caisse vide dans les bras, et hurla après Yoki en la lui jetant dessus. Sous les éclats de rire du petit blond – son frère étant encore trop choqué, des images de lézards cracheurs de feu plein la tête – l'homme s'empressa de sauter le muret pour s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il pouvait, son long manteau le faisant trébucher. Calmé, Roa se tourna vers les enfants :

"Vous avez vu l'heure ? Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! Ed, je veux que tu ailles aider Martel, je crois qu'elle commence à s'énerver avec les oranges... Alphonse, Dol t'attend à l'entrée, vous allez voir les écuries."

"Oh ? Super !!" Sorti de sa torpeur, Al sauta du mur, et courut vers la porte, ignorant les gémissements plaintifs de Garm, toujours perché, et les protestations de son frère ; Roa éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme du petit, puis demanda à Ed d'aider le chien à descendre, avant de rentrer en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Ed était furieux. Il n'aimait pas les chiens...

"T'es content, sale bête ? Tu peux vraiment pas descendre tout seul, hein ?"

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un couinement joyeux, et le balayage du muret par une queue touffue.

"Pff..." Passant ses bras autour du ventre poilu, il le souleva un peu, puis Garm sauta à terre, avant de sauter sur le garçon, la langue pendante. Roa revint en entendant les cris et les éclats de rire.

"Garm !" appela-t-il ; le chien libéra le garçon et se précipita sur son maître. "Ed, passe par la salle d'eau avant la cuisine... !" Un grognement lui répondit.

* * *

Devant les grandes portes de pierre, Alphonse se sentit intimidé : il n'avait jamais approché le palais, même en compagnie de son frère ; Monsieur Dolchatte lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, tant qu'il restait avec lui. Les écuries se situaient du côté ouest de l'immense bâtiment, dans une sorte d'annexe dûment surveillée ; elles étaient la fierté de la Cité de l'Est, et chaque seigneur avait pour mission tacite de l'agrandir davantage : chaque pièce abritait une quarantaine de bêtes, et il y avait cette année soixante-dix-huit pièces...

"Nous ne pourrons pas les voir toutes, c'est sûr ! Mais je vais te montrer mes préférées."

Dolchatte savait que le garçon aimait les bêtes - surtout les chats, ce qui l'avait un peu déçu puisqu'il préférait les chiens – et il avait pensé que les écuries du palais étaient l'endroit rêvé pour passer un moment amusant. Tenant le garçon par la main, il l'entraîna derrière les lourdes portes, dans ce qui ressemblait à un long couloir, éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les vitraux du plafond ; il y avait plusieurs croisements dans le couloir, qui se poursuivait vers d'autres pièces. Ils tournèrent à droite au troisième croisement, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la cinquième pièce : fermée par de larges grilles, elles n'était pas des plus grandes des écuries, mais les animaux enfermés là n'étaient pas bien grands non plus...

"Oh ! Ils sont magnifiques !!" Alphonse se précipita aux barreaux de l'immense cage, admirant les félins qui dormaient paresseusement sur les rondins de bois empilés ici et là.

"Tu reconnais les chats, nous en avons huit races différentes ; les gros devant, ce sont des Lynx, ils viennent de l'Ouest et nous avons eu la chance de les trouver blessés : ils se sont vite habitués à notre odeur ; au fond, ce sont des panthères du Sud, on les appelle Lions..."

Alphonse buvait les paroles de l'homme, fasciné ; quand toutes les bêtes furent présentées, il fallut à Dolchatte toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre le garçon que les autres animaux étaient tout aussi intéressants. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une autre pièce, dans un autre aile du bâtiment ; celle-ci était bien moins silencieuse, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se promener parmi les cages : deux soldats et trois marmitons s'occupaient à remplir les mangeoires des chevaux. Dolchatte approcha, Alphonse s'agrippant à sa manche, et lança :

"Eh là ! Comment ça se passe ?"

"Oh, pour l'instant, on n'a pas trop de mal, mais ça va venir... "

"Vous avez commencé où ?"

"Par l'aile nord, comme d'habitude..."

"Ah ! Bon courage pour la suite !"

"C'est ça, moque-toi... c'est qui, le petiot ?"

"Le fils de la cousine de ma fiancée. Je m'en occupe quand elle travaille."

"Martel ? Elle a une cousine ?"

"Euh... Oui, mais elle lui a laissé le petit à cause de son mari qui n'en voulait pas. Donc, on l'a gardé. Et je m'en occupe de temps en temps."

"Ah... mais quand- ?"

"Bon, ben à plus tard, travaillez bien !!"

Il attrapa le garçon et avança d'un pas vif, s'éloignant rapidement des cinq hommes un peu trop curieux ; ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre pièce dans un couloir parallèle. Al reprit son souffle, jetant un oeil sur les animaux.

"... merci !"

L'homme soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Vous êtes vraiment dans une situation difficile. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir trouvé Roa : il est trop gentil... J'espère juste que mon petit mensonge n'aura aucune conséquence..."

"Je suis désolé de vous embêter..."

"Mais non !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tiens, là, ce sont des oiseaux, regarde : il y a plusieurs cages, alors on va pouvoir entrer..."

Changeant rapidement de sujet, Dolchatte sortit ses clés, fit passer l'une des grosses en argent dans la serrure de la grille et ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvaient en effet plusieurs petites cages, contenant chaque une espèce d'oiseaux différente.

"Ici, ce sont les plus petits, des Colibris, regarde comme ils volent vite, on ne voit même pas leurs ailes."

"C'est joli ! En plus, chaque cage a un buisson, c'est pratique pour eux."

"Là, ce sont des Tourterelles, le seigneur Cornello les adorait, il venait souvent ici... à côté, les oiseaux de proies... et au fond, les plus gros !"

Devant la dernière cage, Alphonse se figea ; ces animaux-là étaient tout simplement impossibles ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi monsieur Dolchatte les appelait 'oiseaux' : ces créatures possédaient un corps de félin, mais une tête et des ailes de faucon ; de différentes couleurs, certaines allaient et venaient tranquillement, tandis d'autres dormaient dans un coin de la cage...

"Il y en a six ! C'est exceptionnel d'en avoir autant réunis au même endroit ! On appelle ça des Grypes : est-ce que tu en avais déjà vu ?"

Tout doucement, sans quitter les créatures des yeux, Alphonse secoua la tête.

"Je m'en doutais un peu... Normalement, personne n'est censé venir ici comme bon lui semble, et peu de gens savent que nous avons. Tu es un privilégié ! En plus nous avons eu du mal à les attraper, en fait..."

Alors que Dolchatte parlait tout seul, Alphonse se perdit dans la contemplation des créatures... grypes ? Le nom lui disait quelque chose, où l'avait-il entendu ?... Non, il l'avait lu quelque part, et il trouva rapidement où : le livre qu'avait ramené Edward deux semaines auparavant était une véritable mine d'informations...

"Ils peuvent être montés, tu sais ?" Al sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme.

"Oh ?"

"Oui, comme les chevaux, mais ils sont bien plus difficiles à apprivoiser. Et ceux-là sont plutôt doux, comparés à ceux qu'on peut rencontrer en liberté : c'est extrêmement rare, mais quand cela arrive, en général, la personne est en trop mauvais état pour raconter quoi que ce soit..."

Voyant le garçon frissonner, Dolchatte jugea plus sage d'aller visiter une autre cage.

* * *

Lorsque Alphonse entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, il était déjà très tard ; tous les clients ou presque étaient partis, monsieur Roa s'occupait de nettoyer la salle, et mademoiselle Martel était rentré avec Dolchatte. Dans sa chambre, Edward lisait, assis devant la table basse, le Livre ouvert sur ses genoux ; il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et sourit, à la grande surprise du plus jeune.

"Euh... Tu est sûrement fâché, mais je..."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris." lâcha Ed avant de replonger dans sa lecture ; Alphonse se pencha et reconnu l'image du Jardin qui l'avait tant intrigué. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il chercha tout de même à s'expliquer :

"Pourquoi ce livre en parle, à ton avis ?" Ed ne répondit pas, trop concentré.

"J'ai vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire aux écuries, veux-tu que je te raconte ?" Aucune réponse. Sans se décourager, Al entreprit de faire le récit de sa soirée : il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier à nouveau sur les chatons qu'il avait vus, débordant de compliments et de soupirs d'envie ; Ed, quant à lui, ne releva la tête qu'en entendant parler des grypes...

"Les quoi ?!"

"Oui, je crois que c'est comme cela que monsieur Dolchatte les a appelé. À l'Ouest, les gens l'appellent griffon..."

"Est-ce qu'elles ressemblaient à ça ?" Ed tourna quelques pages, dévoilant l'image des mêmes créatures"

"Oui oui ! Ce sont elles. C'est bizarre, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce livre est si épais..."

"Hum... On dirait que l'auteur a voulu résumé le monde en un volume..."

Un silence suivit cette réplique : il était vrai que depuis deux semaines, ils avaient largement eu le temps de découvrir qu'au fil des pages, se succédaient des thèmes aussi divers que les animaux, la médecine, la géographie ou même l'astrologie. Avec leurs maigres connaissances, il était évidemment difficile pour les deux garçons de comprendre toutes les explications qui remplissaient les pages, mais ils travaillaient suffisamment pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de toutes les richesses que contenait l'ouvrage. La partie la plus intéressante pour Edward était sans conteste la théologie : la cosmogonie y était décrite avec force détails, que même les prêtres de la Citée avaient été incapables de lui fournir ; elle racontait également l'histoire des _dieux_, leur vie et leurs pouvoirs : c'était Alphonse qui avait mentionné les éclairs que produisait Edward en réparant les objets, ce qui avait pour le moins intrigué celui-ci. Bien qu'ayant clamé haut et fort – pas trop tout de même, car ils ne voulaient pas être entendus – qu'il y avait une grande différence entre la religion et la réalité, il avait tout de même appris à déchiffrer les gravures représentées sur de nombreuses pages : d'étranges cercles, certains plus compliqués que d'autres, dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité, mais qui avaient le mérite de l'intéresser.

"Bon !" s'exclama Edward, fermant le livre dans un claquement. "Allons dormir, tu me reparlera de ces bêtes demain." Alphonse approuva en se frottant les yeux.

* * *

Sur une terrasse servant de toit à la maison voisine, la furtive silhouette de l'homme passait inaperçu parmi les ombres de la nuit tombante ; accoudé à la rambarde sculptée, il observait les deux enfants endormis. Une légère brise se mit à souffler, comme il y en avait souvent en cette saison, faisant voleter ses longues mèches ; poussant un soupir à la fois d'ennui et de fatigue, il posa son menton dans une main, fixant par la fenêtre les deux formes sous les couvertures.

Soudain, une ombre plus grande que lui le recouvrit, cachant la lumière du croissant de lune visible depuis les hauteurs de la Citée ; il ne se redressa pas, indifférent à la quelconque menace que pouvait représenter l'étranger.

"Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour intéressé par des enfants : tu vas toujours plus haut dans la perversité ! Quoique, je devrais peut-être dire 'plus bas' ?"

"La ferme !" L'ombre se déplaça jusqu'à son côté ; la douce lumière qui leur parvenait éclaira un sourire carnassier.

"Trouves-tu que ce soit une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ?"

Envy se tourna vers la haute silhouette : c'était un homme, aux cheveux noirs comme les siens mais courts et coiffés en arrière, il avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et portait à cet instant un manteau sombre au col de fourrure et un pantalon visiblement de la même couleur. Il ne voyait pas les autres détails avec si peu de lumière, mais il en avait suffisamment pour reconnaître la personne à côté de lui.

"Tu n'es pas un ami !" siffla-t-il. "... Et je ne suis pas vieux !" L'autre éclata de rire, puis s'accouda à son tour.

"Je ne pensais pas te voir à la surface, c'est une surprise. Alors dis-moi, comment est la vie en bas ?"

"Toujours aussi morbide... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse ! Que fais-tu ici, de toute façon ?"

"Hum... je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse. Et toi ? En quête d'une nouvelle victime ? Tu es resté plutôt calme, ces derniers temps."

"Je suis en mission, ne commence pas à me contrarier, Greed, ou tu en feras les frais !"

"Oh ? Tu me fais l'honneur de m'appeler par mon nom ? J'ai de la chance, tu dois être de bonne humeur, ce soir... Un projet en tête ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps. Va-t-en d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve !"

"J'ai la très nette impression que c'est déjà le cas... Qui sont ces petits ? Ils ne connaissent pas leur malheur..."

"Tu vas te taire, oui ? Tu te trompes complètement ! Et tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne touche pas aux enfants !"

"Aaaaa ... Voilà qui me rassure, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais surpris de te voir ainsi à les espionner. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"Si !"

"Une mission, hum ? Pour le compte de ton cher patron ? C'est lui, l'intéressé ?"

"... c'est plutôt toi, le pervers..."

"Alors ?"

"Rah !! Mais quel emm... Hum ! Tu vois, tu as réussi à m'énerver !!"

"Enfin ! Je me disais que tu étais peut-être trop fatigué, ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"La ferme !"

"Qui sont-ils ? Pour qu'Il les fasse surveiller, ils ne doivent pas être normaux, si ?"

"Non... Mais je ne dirais rien."

"Loyal jusqu'au bout, hein ? Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis en agissant de la sorte."

"Je ne pense pas que retourner sa veste à chaque occasion soit une attitude plus prudente."

"Tu as sans doute raison... mais pour l'instant je suis toujours en vie..."

"... Et chez toi ? Toujours aussi... _vivant_ ? Si je me souviens bien, c'était plutôt la fête la dernière fois que je suis venu..."

"Aaaaah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais l'endroit a changé depuis que ce cher Zolf s'est installé."

"Quoi ?!"

"Oh, en résidence secondaire, mais il passe quand même plusieurs fois par semaine... Il est vrai que mon jardin est plutôt sympathique, non ? Et je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche quant à mes invités, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu as retourné ta veste..."

"Je préfère dire que j'adapte ma garde-robe en fonction des goûts de chacun."

"Pff... pareil ! ... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai été invité à la cour ; un tel honneur n'est pas donné à tout le monde, alors il était hors de question que je refuse."

"Ou tu aurais fini foudroyé, c'est ça ?"

"C'était implicite."

"... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne chez toi ?"

"Pour qui me prends-tu ? Le gardien est toujours là, fidèle à son poste !"

"Il n'y a bien qu'à ça qu'il est fidèle, non ?"

"C'est quoi, cette question ?"

"Oublie, une idiotie..." _Oups !_

"Ah ! Je suis rassuré, j'ai cru que tu t'étais mis à penser..."

"Rah !! La FERME !!"

"Ne crie pas, tu vas les réveiller..."

"Et maintenant, casse-toi ! "

Greed éclata de rire, mais n'ajouta rien. Se redressant, il s'écarta de l'autre et s'éloigna, sautant sur le toit voisin, mais lança avant de disparaître :

"Fais attention à toi, Envy. Et dis à ton patron de se méfier de l'invitation !"

Envy se retrouva à nouveau seul, profitant du calme de la nuit.

Dans la chambre, l'un des enfants s'agitait, mais se ne réveilla pas.

Àprésent, Envy devait réfléchir.

* * *

"Ed ! Viens ici, vite !"

Dans la cuisine, Martel avait décidé de tuer les légumes : couteau dans une main, coupures sur l'autre, choses indéfinies entre les deux. Et une montagne d'autres qui attendaient sur la table qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à eux.

Lorsque le garçon entra, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement :

"Ed ! Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à cuisiner, mais tu me sauves la vie !"

Avec un sourire, il prit le couteau et la remplaça, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la viande qui grillait dans le four, faisant tourner la broche d'une main, suçant ses coupures de l'autre.

Dans un bruit de vaisselle tintante, Dolchatte traversa la pièce et laissa tomber une dizaine de bols dans l'évier.

"Dol, soit délicat ! Ed nous en a déjà cassé deux la semaine dernière."

"Ah bon ? Il y en a toujours trente-quatre, pourtant..." Ed se cacha comme il put derrière la pile de légumes ; il n'avait pas précisé qu'il les avait réparés...

* * *

Lorsque Alphonse se réveilla, l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée, et il n'y avait plus de client ; il bailla en s'étirant, rejetant les couvertures au pied du lit. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient à la Citée de l'Est, mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'or pour voyager jusqu'au Centre... Combien de temps encore ? Il commençait à se fatiguer de cette routine. Edward aussi, mais il était trop déterminé pour accepter de parler... Sachant qu'il n'aurait rien à faire en bas, Alphonse attrapa le Livre et chercha l'image du jardin magique ; il s'agissait de la plus belle illustration que possédait l'ouvrage, et ce n'était pas peu de le dire : les couleurs étaient tout simplement sublimes, le décor époustouflant de réalisme, les détails minutieusement peints, bien qu'il faille plisser les yeux pour les voir. Oui, Al aimait beaucoup cette image. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, il rêvait régulièrement de cet endroit : c'était la plus belle représentation du paradis qu'il puisse imaginer, et il espérait ardemment qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une légende ; quel bonheur ce serait que de pouvoir plonger dans ce tableau enchanté ! Il soupira : il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de découvrir si ce jardin était réel ou non, et il savait que Edward n'accepterait pas... Faute de moyens, disait parfois monsieur Roa quand il ne pouvait s'offrir quelque chose...

Puis il eut une idée. Comme cela, tout à coup, sans vraiment y réfléchir... À bien y réfléchir, c'était une idée stupide : mais peut-être Edward se laisserait-il convaincre...? Après tout, il connaissait son aîné, et le savait capable de réussir là où les soldats avaient échoué : de cela, il en était certain ! Il tourna les pages, jusqu'au chapitre sur les animaux, puis retrouva l'image des Grypes. Quelles étranges créatures... Mais il avait déjà vu une horde de chevaux ailés passer derrière son village, dans l'Est : tous les enfants les avaient vus, il était tellement rare de les voir en liberté. Alors, ces Grypes, pourquoi seraient-elles différentes ? Al réfléchit. Elles se montaient comme des chevaux : ils n'avaient jamais fait cela, mais Edward trouverait certainement une idée ; avec leurs larges ailes de plumes, il était impossible de penser qu'elles ne pouvaient voler : théoriquement, voler, c'était plus rapide que marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Donc... Il soupira : il restait à convaincre Edward. Ayant fixé son objectif, Alphonse se décida à descendre.

* * *

Le jeune homme, rajustant sa veste sombre, entra doucement dans l'auberge, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'oeil qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Voyant que c'était le cas, il s'avança dans la salle, passa discrètement entre les tables, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, ...

"Oh, Dol ! Tu n'es pas reparti avec Martel ?" Il sursauta... ou plus exactement, fit un bond en arrière, s'éloignant des escaliers, comme pris sur le fait dans une situation embarrassante.

"Euuuuh... si... euh, en fait, elle est déjà rentrée, mais je voulais juste..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de se donner la peine de s'expliquer, car à cet instant, Edward sortait de la cuisine, derrière Roa, et Alphonse arrivait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, un peu surpris. L'homme se reprit :

"Ed ! Al ! Si on allait faire un tour ? Ça vous changera les idées !" Les deux garçons ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits, et il comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange, mais il ne trouva pas quoi...

"Enfin, si ça vous dit..." ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

"On peut retourner aux écuries ?" demanda le plus jeune des frères, une note d'espoir dans la voix. Il lui fit un grand sourire, ravi que cela se passe comme il l'avait prévu...

"Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas encore tout vu." Le regard du garçon s'illumina, puis se dirigea vers son frère, en quête de son approbation. Celui-ci ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, paraissant méfiant, mais il finit par hocher la tête d'un air résigné. '_Parfait !_'

"Bon ! Alors, montez prendre quelques affaires, d'accord ? Vous verrez, on va passer une bonne journée. Euh... Monsieur Roa, ça ne vous dérangera pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le gros homme ouvrit grand les yeux, comme surpris, mais il sourit et dit :

"Non, bien sûr que non. Amusez-vous bien !" Mais il resta encore à observer le jeune homme, un rien suspicieux.

Alphonse avait déjà couru à sa chambre et envoyait leurs affaires dans le grand sac de voyage – celui-là même qu'avait utilisé leur père avant de les abandonner... Il ne savait pas pourquoi monsieur Dolchatte voulait y retourner, mais puisqu'il proposait d'emmener Edward avec eux, c'était l'occasion idéale ! Ed serait furieux... Mais s'ils pouvaient partir, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance ! Bien décidé, il hissa le sac sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre. Edward avait enfilé son manteau, et attendait aux côtés de monsieur Dolchatte. Voyant le sac gonflé, Ed lui lança un regard étonné :

"Tu comptes partir en voyage ?"

Alphonse ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire mystérieux. Il passa son manteau et sortit à leur suite.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Roa. Merci pour tout !"

L'homme se tourna vers la porte, curieux, mais les enfants avaient déjà partis. _"Au revoir... ... Merci ?..._"

* * *

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Alphonse ne se précipita pas sur la cage des félins, mais sur celle des oiseaux. Edward comprit pourquoi, mais il ne l'arrêta pas : son petit frère avait de bonnes idées, il fallait parfois juste le laisser faire... Tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les trois vers la grande grille, il surveillait Dolchatte du coin de l'oeil : le fait qu'il ait appelé son frère 'Al' au lieu de son prénom l'avait tout de suite inquiété ; il ne le faisait jamais d'ordinaire, alors que se passait-il ? Le jeune soldat semblait différent, il ne cessait de jeter des regards autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un arrive et le reconnaisse...

"Ed !! Regarde, elles sont là !!

Edward se figea sur place : au fond de la salle, les mêmes créatures que celles du livre se promenaient tranquillement... Il réagit cependant plus rapidement que son frère : le choc passé, il voulut les approcher ; Dolchatte ouvrit la grille – comment, Alphonse se le demandait, car il ne l'avait pas vu sortir ses grosses clés d'argent – et se dirigea vers la cage des Griffons, Edward sur les talons. Maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait en profiter pour les examiner plus en détails : elles avaient un corps rond, mais souple et musclé, des pattes trapues aux griffes rétractiles, une longue queue qui balayait le sol derrière elles, deux larges ailes couvertes de plumes aux reflets cuivrés, qui s'ouvraient et se repliaient avec agilité ; leur tête présentait des plumes au sommet, mais le même pelage que leur corps ensuite, leur bec gris était impressionnant, capable de trancher les os les plus solides ; elles avaient des yeux de couleurs différentes : certaines les avaient bleus, d'autres gris ou marrons, l'une d'elles en avaient des rouges étincelants, chacune entourant deux billes noires qui fixaient avec attention les visiteurs.

"Vous auriez envie d'apprendre à les monter ?"

La question était aussi saugrenue que surprenante : les deux enfants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme, qui abordait un petit sourire étrange. Edward, captivé par les bêtes, ne se méfia pas :

"Oh, ça oui, alors !" Heureusement pour lui, son jeune frère était plus avisé :

"Mais, Monsieur Dolchatte, vous m'aviez dit qu'ils étaient dangereux..."

L'homme grimaça, mais tâcha de faire bonne mesure.

"J'ai dit ça ? C'était pour te faire peur, Al. Je n'avais pas envie que tu t'approche de trop près. Mais ceux-ci sont très doux, je veux bien vous montrer comment les monter. Ed, tu veux essayer le premier ?"

Toute réticence envolée, Ed accepta, et Dolchatte ouvrit la cage. Dès qu'il s'avança, les Grypes se reculèrent, secouant leur bec d'air effrayé ; mais l'homme s'approcha encore, jusqu'à en toucher une, une aux yeux gris, qui se mit immédiatement à terre, comme soumise. C'était un spectacle singulier, et la partie du cerveau de Edward qui n'était pas submergée par l'excitation le remarqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Lorsque l'homme lui fit signe de venir, il bondit à ses côtés, impatient.

"Vas-y, touche-les. Sens comme elles sont douces..."

Parcourant de sa main le pelage sable à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire le dos de la créature, puisqu'elle était couchée, Ed admira les couleurs chatoyantes des plumes dans lesquelles jouait le peu de lumière qui parvenait des vitraux, tandis que leur douceur lui donnait l'impression de caresser de la soie. Il observa l'homme près de lui poser ce qui ressemblait à une selle de cuir, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun étrier ; il referma les sangles sur le ventre de la Grype, puis demanda à Edward de grimper. Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, sous l'oeil attentif de son petit frère, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. À présent à cheval sur l'animal, le garçon se demanda soudain comment il allait bien pouvoir s'accrocher...

"Les Grypes sont des créatures très intelligentes, vous savez ? Elles ne peuvent pas être traitées comme de simples chevaux. Il faut leur donner une bonne raison de vous faire confiance, et à partir de ce moment, elles vous emmèneront où vous voudrez. Les histoires qu'on raconte sur leurs attaques, ce sont des mensonges : les Grypes sont très douces, il ne faut simplement pas les énervez, ou les provoquer... Maintenant, Ed, je veux que tu l'attrape par l'encolure, et tu verras, tu ne tomberas pas !"

Ce petit monologue avait piqué à vif la curiosité d'Alphonse : ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'ils étaient plus violents en liberté ? Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir, car le ton qu'il venait de prendre était si plein de conviction que le garçon ne pouvait que le croire.

Edward, agrippé au plumage de la Grype qui le portait, commençait à trouver cette expérience on-ne-peut-plus plaisante : il n'était jamais monté à cheval, sauf sur les jouets, ce qui n'avait rien à voir, et il était surpris de constater qu'il était plus facile de rester assis que ce qu'il s'était imaginé... Avec timidité, il poussa légèrement sur le cou de la bête, et, à son grand étonnement – et ravissement – elle avança de quelques pas !

"Ed, fais attention !"

La voix anxieuse de son frère le fit rire, pas trop fort car il ne voulait pas effrayer sa monture, et il répondit :

"Hé, Al ! N'est-ce pas toi, qui voulais grimper ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, Alphonse rougit face à son propre manque de discrétion, mais il se reprit bien vite :

"Alors, c'est comment ?"

"Viens derrière moi, tu verras !"

Dolchatte éclata de rire, et aida le petit blond à monter derrière son frère ; la Grype fit encore quelques pas lorsque Edward appuya sur son cou, et battit soudain des ailes. Alphonse cria de surprise – et un peu de peur aussi – mais son aîné serra ses jambes sur les côtes de l'animal, et celui-ci cessa ses mouvements.

"Bravo, Ed ! Tu te débrouille comme un chef !"

"Euh, merci monsieur Dolchatte, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait descendre, maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ?"

"Ce n'est la question... C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, non ?"

"J'ai dit que vous ne retourneriez pas travailler."

"... ?"

"Et maintenant...!"

"???!"

L'homme ouvrit grand la porte de la cage, puis donna un coup sec sur la croupe de la Grype qui se mit à trottiner devant lui, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise aux enfants. Puis il la dirigea rapidement vers le couloir, la fit passer les grilles, sortit une pierre de sa poche et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le vitrail du toit : la pierre fila dans les airs, brisa le verre fragile, et l'impact se répercuta sur tout sa longueur, laissa un large pan de ciel éclairer le couloir.

Tout cela se passa très vite, sous les yeux stupéfaits des enfants, qui ne purent dire un mot. Ils ne retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole que lorsque l'homme frappa le derrière de la Grype, qui se cambra et battit vivement des ailes, avant de prendre son envol, ravie de la lumière qui tombait sur elle.

Alphonse cria de peur, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son frère, qui lui s'accrochait au col de la bête.

Elle traversa le toit brisé et se retrouva en plein ciel, s'élevant de plus en plus haut, pour finir par disparaître à la vue de Dolchatte. Qui fit :

"Bon, ça, c'est fait ! Maintenant, il faudrait bien que je sorte d'ici..."

* * *

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, laissant passer le couple qui revenait travailler ; Roa sortit la tête de sous le comptoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres... Qui disparut quand il ne vit pas les garçons.

"Dol !! Où sont Ed et Alphonse ?!" Le jeune homme sembla surpris, mais sa réponse fut encore plus surprenante :

"Bah ! Ils sont pas restés dans leur chambre ?"

Un grand silence s'installa, tandis que Roa cherchait à comprendre la mauvaise plaisanterie du fiancé de son employée.

"Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés des écuries avec toi ?"

"... Non ! J'étais avec Martel toute la matinée, comment voulez-vous que je sache ?"

Un autre silence, beaucoup plus pesant cette fois, tandis que Roa se perdait dans des hypothèses toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres...

Observant la scène, Envy éclata de rire, puis leva la tête vers le ciel, là où avaient disparus les enfants.

"_Bien ! Maintenant, direction le Sud !_"

* * *

Dans le ciel orangé du soir, la Grype perdit rapidement de l'altitude, ralentissant ses coups d'ailes, pour venir atterrir tout en douceur sur le sol de sable chaud, le frôlant d'abord du bout des pattes, pour se poser dans un bruissement de plumes. Alphonse se laissa littéralement tomber à terre, s'écroulant sous le poids de son sac et de la fatigue ; Edward, les yeux fermés, ne put faire grand-chose de mieux.

Ils avaient volé toute la journée... La Grype ne s'était pas arrêtée un seul instant, profitant pleinement de sa liberté retrouvée ; les enfants s'étaient vite découvert un mal de l'air épouvantable, et qui avait duré tout le long du voyage. Mais c'était terminé... Un bruit sourd derrière lui, Edward ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son frère : il était plié en deux, un filet de salive coulant sur son menton : son estomac devait le faire souffrir, mais, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, il ne vomit pas. Ed s'approcha à quatre pattes et lui frotta gentiment le dos, regardant autour de lui...

Ils étaient dans un immense désert qui s'étendait loin derrière eux ; à l'horizon, il pouvait deviner l'orée d'une forêt ; il n'y avait de point d'eau nulle part en vue, et le jour déclinait rapidement. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit : où avaient-ils bien pu tomber ? Étaient-ils si loin de la Citée ? Et dans quelle direction avait volé la Grype ? ... A cette question, Ed chercha la créature des yeux, espérant, il ne savait comment, pouvoir la monter à nouveau pour rentrer... mais il ne la trouva pas... Alphonse gémit à côté de lui.

"Mince...! On est où... ?"

Ed n'en avait aucune idée. Scrutant vainement le ciel à la recherche de la Grype, il sentit la panique commencer à l'envahir : ils étaient perdus, et seuls...

* * *

Dans l'entrée du couloir obscur, collé contre la paroi rocheuse, Envy jeta un oeil dans la grotte : comme à son habitude, son patron était assis sur son trône de pierre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avança silencieusement, contournant l'entrée, se cacha dans l'angle que formait le couloir avec la paroi de la salle, puis lança d'une voix enjouée :

"Patron ! Je suis rentré !" Comme il s'y attendait, une vague de flammes déferla sur l'entrée ; il les observa avec un grand sourire ravi... Qu'il perdit aussitôt qu'elles changèrent de direction pour foncer vers lui..._ Aie...!_

Se relevant avec difficultés, il entra pour voir son patron se tourner vers lui, abordant le sourire qu'il avait lui-même eu tantôt.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?"

Envy grogna, mais ne dit rien : il était déjà assez humiliant de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège, sans qu'il n'aille de surcroît se ridiculiser à tenter de s'expliquer... Il avança donc jusque devant le trône, sous le regard moqueur du patron qui se redressa ; l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux sombres indiquait sa bonne humeur, et Envy se demanda un instant si sa piètre tentative d'échapper aux flammes en était la cause, ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose...

"J'ai reçu un message très intéressant."

Autre chose, donc... Il fit mine de prendre un air intéressé, mais ne réussit qu'à recevoir une gerbe de feu supplémentaire.

"Il s'agit d'une invitation à la cour : ce cher Zolf convoque une assemblée. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore l'intention de libérer... les stryges étaient suffisantes..."

Envy comprit la mise en garde de Greed : Zolf préparait quelque chose contre son patron. Et cela, il ne le permettrait pas !

"Dîtes, j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre à la Citée de l'Est... Greed, vous vous souvenez de lui ?"

"Hum... Oui, je me rappelle. Vous avez parlé du bon vieux temps ?"

"Écoutez-moi, c'est important : il a reçu une invitation, lui aussi, et il m'a demandé de vous dire de vous méfier. Ce _cher_ Zolf, comme vous dîtes, a sûrement une idée derrière la tête : faîtes attention."

Un grand silence tomba. Roy le fixait, réfléchissant.

"Envy ... Que t'a-t-il dit ?"

"Juste de faire attention à moi, et vous dire de vous méfier."

"Pourquoi a-t-il été invité aussi ?"

"Heu... vous êtes sûr de vous rappeler ? Greed ? Le maître du Jardin ?"

"... Et alors ? Il n'y a rien, là-bas. C'est vert, c'est tout."

"Et doré, aussi. ››

Un autre silence, tandis que Roy réalisait ce que cette réplique signifiait.

"... Oh ? Et Zolf, que compte-t-il en faire ? Est-ce que Greed t'en a parlé ?"

"Non, juste de faire attention à moi et de-"

"Ça suffit !"

Envy fit un pas de côté pour éviter les flammes, quoique moins impressionnantes que les précédentes... Son patron réfléchissait...

"Bon... Je verrais bien, sans doute. Peut-être même pourrais-je lui parler... J'aviserais. Et de ton côté ?"

"Euh... Hum ! Bah, comme Greed est parti, je me suis dit qu'un petit tour par le Sud serait instructif."

"... Instructif ? Tu comptes leur apprendre à survivre ?"

"??"

"Te rappellerais-je tout ce que j'ai dû relâcher au Sud ?"

"Ah !! Oh, mer...!!" Envy plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait.

"Ça, tu peux le dire, oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche-toi ! Et je t'assure que s'il leur est arrivé quoique ce soit, tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !"

Cela promettait d'être long, puisqu'il était déjà mort, et que par conséquent la fin de ses jours n'était pas pour tout de suite... Envy sortit en trombe de la grotte, déploya une paire d'ailes lumineuses de son dos et s'envola, invisible sous le soleil du zénith, tandis que dans la salle, Roy se rasseyait, las et légèrement inquiet.

* * *

Un bruit de sabot, étouffé par le sable.

Ed se retourna, mais c'était ridicule : derrière eux s'étendait l'immensité du désert, et il n'y avait personne... Ils avançaient difficilement vers la forêt, qui semblait encore plus éloignée maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Son frère marchait en arrière, essoufflé, et lui-même n'en pouvait plus ; ils devraient bientôt se résigner à passer la nuit à la belle étoile... Un autre bruit. C'était le treizième depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher. Le plus jeune craqua et se laissa tomber dans le sable, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Ed s'approcha, passant son bras autour de lui pour le rassurer.

"J-je suis dé... désolé...!" hoqueta Alphonse, tremblant. Ed le regarda surpris :

"De quoi ?"

"C'est ma... faute, je voulais p-partir mais je ne t'en ai p-pas... parlé avant, et... et maintenant on est perdus... !"

"Hé, ça suffit, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'on est ici ! S'il y a un responsable, c'est plutôt Dolchatte. Et puis, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, alors calme-toi..."

Un autre bruit. Al retint son souffle, terrorisé ; mais cette fois-ci, Edward avait compris quelque chose :

"Al, je crois que les bruits que nous entendons viennent de la forêt..."

Aucune réponse de la part de son petit frère, mais il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre. S'il ne se trompait pas, cela signifiait que la forêt était habitée, sans doute pas par des créatures inoffensives, mais ils étaient au moins sûrs de trouver de l'eau quelque part... Restait à l'atteindre. Motivés, ils continuèrent à avancer une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent trop épuisés pour continuer ; ils s'allongèrent alors comme ils purent, et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Envy ne mit que deux heures pour traverser le désert qui s'étendait au Sud depuis la Citée du Centre ; il fallait dire que ses ailes étaient spéciales, créées juste pour lui par un ami de son patron : la poudre dorée qui les recouvrait leur procurait une vitesse de vol incroyablement rapide... Il arriva vite à la forêt qui couvrait tout le sud du pays, ainsi qu'une partie d'Aerugo, le pays voisin. À cause de cette mer de haute verdure, il n'y avait aucun conflit entre les deux nations : personne n'était assez fou – ou courageux – pour s'aventurer, même avec une armée de soldats à ses côtés, dans cette forêt... Ceci étant, Envy n'était ni fou ni courageux, mais extrêmement prudent quant à sa santé : son patron était Ô combien plus terrifiant que tout ce que pouvait cacher les quelques arbres qui poussaient là... Il atterrit en douceur sur la plus haute cime de l'orée de la forêt, bordant le désert devant lui. Mais il ne vit pas les enfants...

"Bordel ... qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?"

Dépité, il vola un peu plus à l'Est, espérant que les deux garçons ne soient pas trop loin dans le désert : ils n'auraient alors aucune chance... Et lui non plus, parce que la mort n'avait pas le moindre secret pour son patron...

La nuit tomba sans qu'il ne les trouve. Se maudissant mille fois pour son manque de prudence, Envy finit par se résigner à attendre le lendemain pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il s'assit confortablement sur une branche, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Des bruits de sabots firent craquer les feuilles mortes et le petit bois qui couvraient le sol imbibé de rosée ; l'aube était loin, mais Envy s'éveilla aussitôt, tendant l'oreille au moindre son. Des chevaux, à première vue – bien qu'il fit trop noir pour voir quoique ce soit – mais il y avait un nombre incalculable d'autres bêtes dont les pattes pouvaient faire le même bruit... Il se leva et s'envola, virevoltant à travers les branches, puis descendit en altitude pour se rapprocher de la source des bruits. Il se posa et scruta l'obscurité du regard. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta pas du tout : sous les branches basses se trouvaient sept créatures, hideuses et poilues, faisant cercle et chuchotant fébrilement ; elles possédaient une tête chevaline, pourvue d'une longue chevelure ; chacune tenait un arc ou une massue de bois dur, entre leurs bras puissants ; enfin, elles étaient à moitié humaines jusqu'au nombril, sur un corps trapu pourvu de quatre pattes.

Le premier Centaure que Envy entendit distinctement avait une robe gris vineux, des crins de la même couleur et des yeux bleus ; il parlait d'une bataille décisive, dans laquelle ses compagnons devaient être prêts à mourir, que leur territoire était en jeu et qu'ils devaient le protéger... Bien sûr, cela n'intéressait pas l'androgyne, qui préféra observer les autres : il y avait un alezan cuivré, aux yeux marrons, jouant avec une arbalète ; un bais brun aux yeux noirs, qui portait une sorte de tunique bleu nuit, sa crinière retenue en tresses ; un louvet et un rouan clair, visiblement occupés à se disputer dans leur coin ; un balzan noir, aux yeux rouges, qui semblait, malgré l'obscurité, être le plus sauvage de tous, portant une lourde masse qu'il balançait négligemment ; enfin, un tacheté léopard noir aux yeux vert, magnifique, se tenant un peu à l'écart, sans arme. Envy ne s'étonna pas outre mesure, puisqu'il y en avait plus d'un chez lui... enfin, chez son patron, mais il se demandait comment ceux-là avaient pu échapper à son attention... Peut-être avait-il dû les relâcher, mais il serait alors étrange qu'ils parlent de "territoire", en ayant été privé si longtemps...

Tout en écoutant leur conversation, il remarqua les premières lueurs de l'aube : la nuit était plus avancée qu'il ne l'avait cru... Il lui fallait retrouver les enfants, en espérant qu'ils fussent toujours en vie. Il déployait ses ailes pour s'envoler, lorsqu'un autre bruit, plus fort, retentit, le stoppant dans son élan, et faisant taire les Centaures en bas : c'était un son métallique, comme si deux épées s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Immédiatement en position de combat, les Centaures se déplacèrent silencieusement, élargissant leur cercle ; Envy se percha plus haut, toujours invisible à leurs yeux. Des ombres se mouvèrent parmi les buissons ardents qui couraient sur le sol humide, se rapprochant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent face aux créatures mi-homme, mi-chevaux.

Là, elles s'arrêtèrent : il n'y avait que des femmes, à cheval, chacune vêtue d'une tunique de cuir et armée d'un arc ; carquois dans le dos, rênes dans une main, elles semblaient de farouches guerrières, une expression glacée au visage. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient les cheveux soit courts, soit coiffés en natte. À leur tête, une femme plus âgée que les autres, mais non moins belle, vêtue d'une chemise blanche sous son plastron de cuir, d'un pantalon sombre et de sandales ; elle avait des yeux d'un noir bleuté, et ses cheveux étaient tressés de telle façon qu'ils tombaient en une multitude de mèches autour de son visage. Elle brandissait ce qui paraissait de loin le plus bel arc de tous, finement ouvragé, et portait derrière elle, en travers de la selle ...

Si Envy avait encore eu un coeur en bon état de fonctionnement, il aurait juré qu'il se serait arrêté à cet instant...

* * *

Alphonse fut le premier à se réveiller ; l'aube n'était plus loin, ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures... Il se redressa tant bien que mal, et regarda autour de lui : la forêt semblait plus proche que la veille, réalisa-t-il avec soulagement ; il fallait dire qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis... Ses mouvements réveillèrent Edward, qui se leva à son tour.

"Bon... Allons-y." Ils reprirent leur marche à travers le sable humide.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'orée de la forêt, une demi-heure plus tard, le jour pointait tout doucement : de jolies lueurs orangées se devinaient à l'horizon, éclairant lentement le ciel du désert ; ils s'abritèrent sous les arbres, profitant de la fraîcheur qui se dégageait du sol couvert de rosée. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par entendre un ruissellement à travers les buissons ; impatients, ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la source du bruit, mais s'immobilisèrent presque aussitôt : près de la petite chute d'eau qui s'écoulait doucement sur les quelques rochers, le long de la berge sablonneuse couverte de touffes d'herbes et d'arbustes colorés, se tenaient un groupe de jeunes femmes, certaines à cheval, d'autres à terre puisant de l'eau à l'aide d'outres sombres ; elles portaient chacune une tunique de cuir, arc et carquois suspendus dans leur dos...

"... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elles n'ont pas l'air gentil..." chuchota Alphonse. Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de rajuster leur sac sur ses épaules, observant les inconnues.

"Elles vivent ici, crois-tu ?" Ed secoua la tête :

"Je crois qu'on devrait -" Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car à cet instant, une ombre les recouvrit, les faisant sursauter : la femme derrière eux lança un cri, auquel les autres répondirent par des arcs tendus, prêts à décocher leur flèche. Alphonse retint un cri de peur et se recroquevilla un peu plus au sol ; les yeux noirs de la femme étaient froids et plein de hargne : elle fit un geste de la main, et il entendit les autres rire, visant les enfants.

Ed ne réfléchit pas : il joignit ses mains et les plaqua à terre, faisant jaillir un mur de roc sur lequel rebondit la flèche tirée, se brisant sous le choc ; la pointe sur la pierre produisit un tintement métallique sonore. Mais il ne put rien faire contre le coup sur sa nuque, qui lui fit perdre connaissance...

Cette fois, Alphonse cria en voyant son frère s'effondrer, mais il ne put le rejoindre puisqu'une poigne puissante venait de se refermer sur son col, le soulevant de terre. Il ne comprit pas ce que se disaient les femmes, il les détestait, il avait peur, criait et se débattait. À travers ses larmes, il les vit lui ligoter les mains, puis son frère... Une claque soudaine le fit taire. Il cessa de remuer et se sentit poser sur une selle ; son frère le rejoignit, posé sur le ventre, bras ballants, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Sans rien ajouter, les jeunes femmes se mirent en route, suivant le cheval sur lequel étaient posés les enfants...

* * *

_"Merde... Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?"_

Envy était dans une situation délicate : le protégé de son patron était en danger, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider sans se dévoiler aux enfants... Roy allait le tuer !!_Et quand on est déjà mort, ça fait mal..._ Il descendit quelques branches, pour mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : les Amazones faisaient face aux Centaures, dans l'attente d'un combat ; cela promettait d'être sanglant : aucun des deux groupes ne s'avouerait vaincu tant qu'un seul ennemi serait encore en vie...

_"Mince... comment ais-je pu oublier ça ?_" Envy poussa un soupir silencieux : il avait tout intérêt à rester attentif, au cas où il pourrait intervenir sans se montrer...

_"Voilà que je fais dans l'optimisme... Je vais vraiment me faire étriper..."

* * *

_

Le Centaure gris, qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe, avança d'un pas et s'adressa à l'Amazone devant lui.

"Voilà bien un acte digne d'une reine, menacer des enfants, n'est-ce pas, Izumi ?"

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard, avant de lever son arc :

"Contrairement à toi, Nessos, mes espions sont de véritables guerrières, pas de sales marmots !"

Un instant de flottement.

"Ils ne sont pas à moi : je ne m'abaisserais pas à utiliser des humains."

"Ce sont des garçons : pourquoi les laisserais-je m'encombrer ?"

Silence. Ils se tournèrent vers les enfants : le plus jeune pleurait, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, agrippant le manteau de son aîné toujours inconscient.

"C'est vrai que vous ne les supportez pas... Oublie-les et reprenons nos affaires !" lança Nessos, brandissant sa masse pour appuyer ses dires. L'Amazone resta songeuse un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

"Je trouverais bien quelque chose à en faire. Partez d'ici, avant que mes filles ne vous criblent de flèches !"

Pour toute réponse, le Centaure se rua sur elle dans un rugissement ; sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, une pointe d'acier se ficha dans son torse, à l'emplacement du coeur... Heureusement pour lui, son coeur était dur à atteindre, mais il ralentit tout de même, ce qui laissa le temps à son ennemie de s'éclipser, laissant à ses "filles" le soin d'en finir avec eux ; il hurla de rage, puis exhorta ses compagnons à prendre part au combat, ce qu'ils firent, tous aussi avides que lui de se battre. Les jeunes femmes, à bonne distance, ne cessaient de leur envoyer leurs flèches meurtrières ; l'alezan en reçut une en pleine gorge, faisant jaillir un flot de sang par la blessure et la bouche : portant une main à la pointe profondément enfoncée, il chercha à la retirer, mais ne parvint qu'à élargir la blessure... Le louvet se retrouva vite submergé par tous les morceaux de bois qui dépassaient de son corps, et il finit par s'écrouler quand l'un d'eux lui transperça un oeil... Le balzan, rapide, s'approcha dangereusement de l'une des archères : il fit tournoyer sa masse au-dessus de sa tête et envoya la jeune fille à terre ; son cheval hennit et s'interposa, faisant rire le Centaure, mais il se détourna pour frapper une autre cavalière, la blessant à la tête... Le rouan avait une arbalète, mais s'était fait tirer dessus avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'en servir ; couché au sol, les pattes repliées sous lui, peut-être passerait-il inaperçu... quant à Nessos, il avait ramassé l'arme de l'alezan et galopait après sa proie, à savoir la reine des Amazones, Izumi, son ennemie de toujours, contestant ses droits sur le territoire qu'ils occupait lui et ses frère... Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'enfuir...

C'était une pensée stupide : Izumi l'attendait, arc bandé, visant sa cible avec une précision mortelle ; elle s'était débarrassée des enfants, qui étaient allongés à terre non loin d'elle. Le plus jeune pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, serrant comme il pouvait son frère contre lui – ligoté, ses mouvements étaient quelque peu gênés. Sans un regard à leur attention, Nessos se précipita sur la guerrière, oubliant qu'avec une arbalète, mieux valait rester loin ; Izumi eut un sourire triomphant, qui fit enrager davantage le Centaure, puis décocha sa flèche. Qui atterrit en pleine tête de sa victime.

Le petit cria et ferma les yeux. Il n'y eut aucune goutte de sang : le Centaure stoppa sa course, baissa son arme, puis s'effondra en faisant trembler le sol...

* * *

Profitant que les enfants étaient éloignés, Envy se laissa planer jusqu'au sol ; seuls deux Centaures n'avaient pas pris part au carnage : le bais, presque noir, et le tacheté aux yeux verts ; ils se tenaient à l'écart, chuchotant entre eux, coulant de temps à autre un regard navré vers leurs compagnons qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Envy s'approcha, faisant disparaître ses ailes dorées, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se trouva devant eux qu'il reconnut le Centaure bais :

"Chiron ?!" C'était une surprise

"... Oh ? Envy ?? Quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ? Comment va Roy ?" La voix du Centaure était grave et chaude, un peu rocailleuse, pleine de gentillesse et de douceur.

" ... " fut la seule réponse que put fournir l'androgyne tant le choc était de taille ; il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à trouver l'ancien élève du patron dans cette fichue forêt... Mais, n'étant pas aussi idiot que l'on se plaisait à le dire, Envy comprit que cette rencontre pourrait bien faire tourner les choses en sa faveur... enfin surtout en celle du patron. Il se reprit :

"Hé ! Ca faisait longtemps, vieille tête de mule ! Où étais-tu passé ?"

"Ici et là, j'ai tout mon temps... J'aidais des camarades, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter..."

Regard navré sur les corps de leurs compagnons.

"Et Roy ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles du Centre."

"Il va, il va... Il a même un nouveau passe-temps, mais il risque de disparaître bien vite – et moi avec – si je n'empêche tes petits copains de continuer..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Izumi est imbattable ! Il ne lui arrive jamais rien !"

"Je ne parlais pas d'elle..." _Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que _mon_ patron s'intéresse à une mortelle !_

"Oh ? De quoi, alors ?" Envy éclata de rire :

"Oui ! C'est la bonne question ! ... Hum, euh, les deux garçons qu'elle a attrapés, il ne faut pas leur faire de mal. Est-ce que tu pourrais ... ?"

"Oh, oh, oh !! Je vois, est-ce que son enseignement doit être transmis ? Enfin ? Je suis ravi, vraiment, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! Oh, oui ! ... Euh, il faut que j'aille les chercher, c'est cela ?"

"Ce serait mieux, oui..."

"J'y cours !! Heureux de t'avoir revu, Envy ! Tu transmettras mes salutations à Roy de ma part !"

"C'est ça... Euh, bien sûr !! Et merci !"

Chiron partit au galop rejoindre Nessos et Izumi, sa tunique volant derrière lui, talonné par le Centaure tacheté, visiblement intrigué par leur conversation. Envy soupira de soulagement : maintenant, la situation allait s'arranger... Il ressortit ses ailes et décolla du sol mousseux, atteignant rapidement la cime ; il lui fallait tout de même surveiller le vieux Centaure : Chiron n'était pas un combattant, et la reine des Amazones avait un fichu sale caractère...

* * *

Le sol trembla lorsque Chiron arriva devant la reine : Nessos, vaincu ? Il en doutait, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui lui affirma le contraire : le corps du Centaure à terre aux pieds de la guerrière, qui retirait sa flèche d'un mouvement brusque ; derrière elle, près de son cheval crème fumée, les enfants dont Envy avait parlé. L'un d'eux, le plus âgé sans doute, semblait se réveiller : il était caché par le manteau gris qu'il portait ; le deuxième avait défait ses liens et regardait l'Amazone avec une mine effrayée. Quoi de plus normal quand celle-ci venait de tuer une créature mi-homme, mi-cheval juste devant lui... Izumi finit par le remarquer, replaçant sa flèche dans son carquois :

"Tu es venu le venger ?" Chiron s'avança, les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne manquera à personne. Vous avez fait vite... Je crois que Hadar est encore en train de se battre : vas-tu aider tes filles ?"

"Elles sont capables d'en venir à bout seules ! Que veux-tu ?"

"Hum ! Ne te vexe pas, Izumi, mais je voudrais que tu les laisse vivre encore un peu..." fit-il avec un geste du menton vers les deux garçons.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ils sont importants pour quelqu'un. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre."

La jeune femme le fixa un court instant, puis désigna l'un des garçons :

"Celui-ci. Il n'est pas normal ! Il a fait sortir un mur de pierre du sol : j'ai reconnu les éclairs qu'il lançait, qui est-il ?!"

"Izumi, s'il-te-plaît, je vais les prendre avec moi, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper..."

"Tais-toi ! Tête de mule ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !"

Sur ce, elle empoigna les enfants, et se remit en selle, puis fit partir son cheval vers les profondeurs de la forêt, suivie par ses filles qui en avaient fini avec le dénommé Hadar... Chiron hésita une demi-seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas, en compagnie du Centaure tacheté.

* * *

_Et merde !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ??!_ Envy était plus que désespéré : il était mort de peur et à la fois furibond ; craignant le pire, il se changea en corbeau puis s'envola à la suite de la petite troupe.

* * *

Allongé dans l'herbe et la mousse, le Centaure à la robe balzan-noir rouvrit difficilement ses yeux rouges, fixant un moment un point dans le vide ; il avait mal... surtout au niveau de ses côtes, là où il était tombé... Se redressant lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur des flèches fichées dans son cou, il entreprit de se remettre sur ses pattes... sans succès. Grognant, il arracha les pointes de fer avec des gestes brusques, faisant abondamment saigner les plaies. Tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi les panser, une ombre le recouvrit soudain : il tenta de se tourner vers la silhouette silencieuse, mais ce fut peine perdue ; il ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Que voilà un triste spectacle..."

La voix était grave, étonnamment grave vu la carrure de l'homme.

"Ne bouge pas." Il ne put qu'obéir à un tel ordre, au grand damne de son orgueil : aussitôt qu'il pourrait bouger, il réduirait cet insolent en miettes... !

"C'est fini !"

Il sursauta... et sursauta de pouvoir sursauter : il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et ses blessures ne saignaient plus... Il se releva, fit quelques pas puis se tourna vers l'insolent qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, venait de lui sauver la vie : c'était un homme – son orgueil s'en sentit encore plus mal – plutôt grand, svelte, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux... Il recula légèrement, choqué : non, finalement, ce n'était pas un humain ; aucun humain ne possédait de tels yeux ! Les pupilles jaunes le fixaient avec amusement, entourées par un iris aussi rouge que le sang, dans un oeil si noir qu'il l'aurait juré peint... Il tâcha de ne rien montrer de sa surprise – même s'il était probablement trop tard pour cela – et détailla le visage de son "sauveur" : fin et émacié, il abordait une sorte de maquillage vert, faisant ressortir ses pommettes et creusant ses joues ; ses yeux, entourés de fines arabesques émeraudes, en étaient d'autant plus éclatants. Enfin, il était vêtu d'un long manteau gris qui tombait sur ses bottes, grises elles-aussi, mais également jaunes de sable ; avait-il traversé le désert à pieds ? Impensable...

"Pas de remerciements ? Dommage... J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te tuer."

La menace réveilla le Centaure : il recula et ramassa son arme, la soulevant et la reposant dans son autre main dans un geste on-ne-peut-plus provoquant.

"Du calme, cheval stupide... J'aurais le temps de te tuer une dizaine de fois avant que tu ne le réalises. Donc, baisse ce bout de bois et écoute-moi."

La voix devint chaude, et déjà grave, le mélange était très agréable ; sans réfléchir, il reposa sa masse.

"Bien... Quel est ton nom ?"

"Hadar. Sixième fils de Toliman et Agena. Chef de la Douzième Horde."

"Que voilà un beau nom... Hadar, tu sembles apprécier te battre ; la gloire et la puissance t'inspirent-elles ?" Une étrange question. Mais le Centaure était sous le charme de la Voix, aussi se mit-il à lui confier ses désirs de conquêtes : il voulait être le maître de la forêt... L'homme eut un petit sourire hautain, mais continua :

"Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites. En échange de quelques menus services, cela va de soi..."

Le cerveau du Centaure s'éveilla :

"Que devrais-je faire ? Je refuse d'être manipulé !" La Voix devint plus chaude encore, et dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi juste confiance et obéit..." Ce qui était une bonne définition du mot "manipulé"... Mais Hadar se laissa convaincre :

"D'accord. Mais qui êtes-vous ?" Giansar sourit fièrement, dévoilant ses dents à la manière d'un loup en chasse :

"Tu peux m'appeler 'Maître' ... !"

* * *

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la petite troupe que constituaient les Amazones, les deux Centaures et les enfants, arriva dans ce qui semblait être une minuscule vallée, bordée des arbres alentour, et éclairée par le soleil du matin qui pointait doucement au-dessus de leur cime. Au fond de la vallée, légèrement surélevé, un temple resplendissant, aux colonnes dorées, tout de marbre et richement sculpté ; ils approchèrent : les jeunes femmes mirent pied à terre et entreprirent de s'occuper de leurs chevaux ; Chiron et son compagnon restèrent en retrait, ne voulant pas les rendre plus colériques qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà... ; quant aux enfants, Alphonse avait cessé de pleurer pour s'agripper à son frère, et Edward semblait plus alerte qu'une demi-heure auparavant.

Izumi les fit tomber à terre, descendit de sa monture et les attrapa à nouveau pour les emmener vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, sous leurs protestations bruyantes ; à cet instant, Chiron, comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire :

"Altesse, n'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? Ne veux-tu vraiment pas discuter ?" lança le Centaure, au moment où Envy lui aussi, caché dans les branches, réalisait ce qui se passait.

_"Noooonnn !!! C'est pas possible, pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive...?!! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ? Comment est-ce que je peux le prévenir ? ... Roy va me tuer !!"_

La reine n'accorda pas un regard au Centaure, ouvrit les portes de bois du temple, jeta les enfants à l'intérieur, et les enferma sans un mot.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tôt

* * *

**_

Sur la terrasse de sa chambre, une jeune femme observait d'un oeil triste les nuages passer devant elle. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient retenus par une barrette incrustée d'ambre ; elle portait une longue robe mordorée, merveilleusement assortie à ses grands yeux doux, ainsi que plusieurs bracelets d'or à chaque poignet ; à ses côtés, appuyés contre le mur, un bouclier de métal argenté, une lance à la pointe effilée et un arc somptueux, incrusté de saphirs jaunes, d'or et d'émeraude ; au sol, une courte tunique de cuir, finement travaillée, dont les lacets s'éparpillaient autour de la lance.

Elle s'approcha de la balustrade et s'accouda, poussant un triste soupir ; un cumulus passa ; son regard dériva vers le bas. Aux pieds de la montagne. Les rires qui résonnaient dans la Citée du Centre remontaient en de faibles échos jusqu'à elle : comme elle aimait entendre ce son... Il était de plus en plus rare, depuis que...

Elle soupira de nouveau.

"Et bien, Riza, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Elle tourna la tête pour voir son amie Gracia avancer vers elle ; une belle femme, aux courts cheveux bruns, avec des yeux d'une intense couleur marron, presque noire. Elle était vêtue d'une robe plus ample et plus épaisse, blanche, dont les nombreux replis étaient retenus par une broche bleutée.

"Ce n'est rien, Grace... Un peu de nostalgie, sans doute..." Gracia s'accouda à son tour, et regarda les nuages.

"Je comprends. Le palais semble vide, sans lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui son amie voulait parler : de son père, l'ancien seigneur déchu ? Ou bien l'élève de celui-ci, enfermé sous terre ? Les deux, sans aucun doute... Comment pouvait-elle encore rester ici, avec tous ses souvenirs douloureux ? Où trouvait-elle la force d'obéir, après tout ce qu'_il_ avait fait ? Elle ne savait pas ; elle y était obligée, d'une certaine manière. Et cet imbécile qui s'était épris d'elle... Il ne cessait de la poursuivre de ses avances, qu'elle rejetait toujours, sans qu'il n'abandonne pour autant.

"Riza ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Moi, je vais bien." Gracia sembla sur le point de répondre, mais une douce musique résonna alors, venant de la chambre de Riza ; les deux femmes entrèrent.

La chambre était une grande pièce : en son centre se trouvait un petite table de séjour, près d'un fauteuil couvert de fourrures soyeuses ; à droite, un rideau de perles entourait l'espace regroupant le lit à baldaquin, la commode et la grande armoire de bois sculpté ; à gauche, une petite pièce ronde, recouverte d'un grand tapis coloré, avec en son centre un bassin de marbre lisse d'un blanc immaculé, rempli d'une eau d'un rouge sombre. Riza avança jusqu'au bassin et se pencha sur l'eau, imitée par Gracia : sur la surface immergée du marbre, des images se succédaient ; Riza reconnut l'endroit : il s'agissait de l'un de ses temples dans la forêt du Sud. Deux enfants étaient entrés dans le sanctuaire, visiblement apeurés et énervés.

"Bon... Je crois que je vais te laisser y aller, alors. Puis-je regarder ?" demanda Gracia, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien sûr ! Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Mais c'est étrange, il n'y a jamais eu d'enfants dans la forêt, encore moins des garçons... !" À ces mots, Riza plongea sa main dans l'eau, et fut immédiatement entourée d'une vive lumière, des éclairs jaunes dansants autour d'elle ; puis elle disparut, laissant son amie seule dans la chambre, penchée sur le bassin.

* * *

"C'est pas vrai !!"

Encore une fois, Edward tenta de faire céder les portes de bois, sans succès ; elles étaient solides, et fermement verrouillées. Alphonse s'assit sur la marche de l'autel, au bord des larmes, serrant leur sac contre lui.

La salle du sanctuaire était grande, mais pas immense : le large espace au centre était couvert de dalles de marbre aussi blanche qu'à l'extérieur ; au fond se trouvait l'autel, surélevé par six marches circulaires, avec le bassin de pierre dure posé dessus ; le plafond était haut et formait une voûte, décorée et peinte aux couleurs de la déesse à laquelle ce temple était dédié. La chasse, d'après les dessins que Alphonse parvenait à apercevoir avec la faible lumière qui passait les vitraux colorés.

Un nouveau coup contre les portes, suivi d'une plainte de son frère.

"Tu vas te faire mal..." marmonna-t-il inutilement.

Il ne l'écouta pas et frappa encore le bois dur.

"Ed, s'il-te-plaît..."

Des sanglots étouffèrent ses mots ; il plongea son visage dans le tissu rêche du sac. Tout cela était de sa faute, il en était persuadé ; et à présent, ils étaient enfermés pour il ne savait combien de temps, sans eau ni nourriture, sans même la certitude de voir le soleil se coucher... Ces femmes... _cette_ femme lui faisait horriblement peur ; elle avait tué, devant ses yeux, il revoyait encore le regard de la créature lorsqu'elle...

Il sursauta : Edward venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se réfugia contre lui, puis remarqua que sa main gauche saignait.

"Ed, ta main..."

"T'occupe..."

Un long silence, tandis que son frère lui frottait doucement le dos, la joue posée sur sa tête.

"Dis... J'ai soif."

"Hum... Attends, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose."

Il fixa le vide un instant, réfléchissant... Puis se leva, claqua dans ses mains et les plaqua sur le mur le plus proche : des éclairs bleutés apparurent, courant sur le marbre qui sembla se liquéfier, tandis que la rosée du matin coulait à l'intérieur du temple. Alphonse poussa une exclamation réjouie, se dépêchant d'aller recueillir l'eau...

* * *

Lorsque Riza se matérialisa dans la salle, au-dessus de l'autel, elle crut tout d'abord que les enfants étaient partis : puis elle examina mieux les lieux, et aperçut l'un d'eux assis sur les marches devant elle, l'autre au fond s'acharnant sur les portes... C'était inutile, puisqu'elle étaient scellées de telle sorte que seul le dieu ou la déesse à qui appartenait le temple pouvait l'ouvrir. Invisible aux yeux des mortels, elle attendit un instant, se demandant pourquoi les deux garçons n'approchaient pas faire leurs voeux... Puis elle vit... Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, elle faillit même se laisser voir, mais se reprit à tant.

Quoi ! Cet enfant pouvait... était capable de... comme elle ? Comme_ lui_... ? Un mortel ? Impossible !!

Et pourtant, ses yeux ne la trompaient pas : il avait bel et bien transmuter le mur pour laisser passer l'eau qui coulait à l'extérieur... C'était incompréhensible... Médusée, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que rentrer ; une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle reprit son souffle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela...

Et Gracia n'était plus là...

Trois coups secs frappés à sa porte : bien sûr ! Elle était allée le chercher... Sans attendre de réponse, le seigneur entra, suivi de Gracia, marcha rapidement vers elle et lança :

"Où ?"

C'était un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs, coiffés en queue de cheval, et aux yeux marron clair, presque jaunes ; avec ses traits fins, il aurait pu être beau si son visage ne reflétait sans cesse les pensées assassines qui lui traversaient l'esprit ; un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, il s'adressa à la jeune femme d'un ton froid et menaçant, dans lequel il mettait toute son autorité et sa puissance. Chassant d'un geste la cape pourpre de sa tenue, il se pencha au-dessus du bassin que lui désignait Riza, dévoilant un large pantalon anthracite sous une tunique violette brodée de fils d'or. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans l'eau rouge pour se retrouver à son tour dans le sanctuaire.

Riza et Gracia se penchèrent à leur tour pour observer la scène : il flottait au-dessus de l'autel, tandis que le garçon transmutait cette fois les dalles de marbre, pour les lancer à toute vitesse sur les portes closes, sans plus de succès que ses précédentes tentatives...

"Pourquoi es-tu allée le chercher ?" fit Riza à son amie, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

"Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Tu ne lui aurais rien dit, et lorsqu'il l'aurait découvert, il s'en serait pris à toi ! J'ai fais ça pour t'éviter une malédiction..."

Gracia paraissait sincère, mais cela n'adoucit pas la jeune femme.

"Comme si je n'en avais jamais reçues ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?"

Elles se turent lorsque le seigneur revint ; il semblait joyeux. Et quand il était joyeux, cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre allait beaucoup moins l'être...

"_Merci_, Gracia ! Tu as très bien fait ! Je vais vous laisser, maintenant..."

Riza trouva suffisamment de courage pour demander :

"Que comptez-vous faire, Zolf ?"

Celui-ci eut un mauvais sourire, mais répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

"M'entretenir avec un vieil ami."

* * *

Le lendemain après la visite d'Envy, Roy se décida à monter ; il était très tôt sur terre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance : les portes brumeuses du palais s'ouvraient toujours. Il se dirigea vers un puits plus grand que les autres, claqua des doigts pour en ouvrir les grilles : une colonne de flammes s'éleva lentement dans les airs, pour laisser apparaître un bassin de pierre noire, élégamment sculpté et incrusté de toutes sortes de pierres précieuses : rubis, ambre, or, béryls se mélangeaient pour former de longues arabesques alambiquées, recouvrant toute la pierre ; dans le bassin, l'eau rouge si précieuse dans laquelle il plongea la main, après avoir lancé :

"En haut !"

Les éclairs rouge, semblables à des flammes, l'entourèrent alors, et il disparut de sa grotte pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard, dans une grande salle blanche, près du bassin correspondant, en marbre celui-ci... Il s'épousseta d'une main, chassant les lueurs rougeâtres qui s'accrochaient à son manteau nuit, puis sortit par le passage que constituait le rideau de perles se balançant doucement. Dans le couloir brillamment éclairé se trouvaient trois autres portes : l'une menait vers les jardins du palais, l'autre vers l'aile ouest contenant les appartements des habitants du palais ; enfin, la dernière, qu'il emprunta, conduisait à la salle du Conseil par un autre couloir. Moins éclairé que l'autre, il donnait accès à deux autres salle en plus de celle du Conseil : l'une était toujours fermée, seul le seigneur actuel étant capable de l'ouvrir. Quant à l'autre, elle abritait une immense bibliothèque, contenant un exemplaire de tous les ouvrages existants. Roy y était déjà allé plusieurs fois, lors de son apprentissage auprès de son maître... cela faisait près de treize ans maintenant...

Ayant longé le long couloir blanc, il arriva devant la double-porte d'ivoire, finement ouvragée, claqua des doigts pour l'ouvrir et entra. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes.

C'était une grande salle ronde, dont les larges fenêtres remplaçaient presque les murs ; des colonnes de pierres blanches et lisses s'élevaient pour former un gigantesque dôme, abritant les fauteuils qui faisaient cercle le long des fenêtres ; au centre de la pièce était posé un bassin plus grand que les autres, de forme différente aussi : au lieu de l'habituelle coupe posée sur un pieds plus ou moins haut, celui-ci était pareil à un bloc de pierre, rectangulaire, creux en son milieu pour laisser l'eau rouge qu'il contenait accessible... Posé à même le sol, il était lisse et légèrement doré, massif mais occupant peu de place. Sur trois fauteuils, devant la deuxième fenêtre près de la porte, trois personnes le regardèrent entrer, s'avancer, puis les saluer.

"Roy !" s'exclama la plus jeune fille ; ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coiffés en deux nattes qui tombaient sur ses frêles épaules ; elle avait des yeux d'une jolie couleur verte, un visage enfantin, et portait une courte robe vert d'eau, laissant voir ses chevilles sur lesquelles cliquetaient plusieurs chaînes d'or ; la seconde était brune, avec deux mèches claires qui encadraient ses yeux marrons, dans une tunique jaune et rouge, couverte de broches et de bijoux ; enfin, un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux sombres, portant une chemise vert clair et un pantalon couleur terre. La jeune fille qui l'avait interpellé courut jusqu'à lui.

"Roy, comme je contente que tu sois là !"

"Bonjour, Élysia. Rose, Kayal..." Les deux autres le saluèrent à leur tour avec de grands sourires.

L'aura de flammes qui entourait d'ordinaire Roy sembla disparaître à la vue des trois adolescents ; il ne devait surtout pas l'admettre, mais ils lui avaient manqué... Élysia se mit à parler. De tout. De rien. De ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, des vantardises de son père quand elle sortait, des temples qui étaient détruits un peu partout dans le pays, des dernières réunions du Conseil, de la décision du seigneur de relâcher d'autres créatures encore, de la façon dont l'horrible seigneur poursuivait Riza, de... tiens bonjour seigneur !

"Ah ! Roy, tu as pu venir !" Il se retourna, tandis qu'Élysia se cachait derrière lui.

"Pas avec plaisir, mais je suis là."

Zolf referma les portes de la salle, puis avança doucement jusqu'à Roy, le pas lourd, provocateur dans le moindre de ses gestes... Il aurait tellement voulu déclencher une dispute, une attaque, quelque chose qui lui donne une bonne raison de détruire ce dieu sombre et insolent qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter... Mais Roy ne faisait jamais rien, il se contentait de le fixer tranquillement, souriant de ses efforts pour le faire réagir. Il le détestait... non, il le _haïssait_, au-delà du possible... Après la chute de l'ancien seigneur, Roy avait essayé de prendre sa place, mais il avait été plus rapide ; comment faisait-il pour continuer à sourire de son petit air suffisant alors qu'il était relégué aux basses besognes à milles lieues sous terre ? Il s'arrêta devant lui, et ce fut son tour de sourire : il avait trouvé quelque chose qui ne manquerait pas de le surprendre...

"Dis-moi, Roy, que penses-tu des mortels ?"

Curieuse question, à laquelle Roy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement de sourcil ; Zolf bouillait de rage, mais il se contint, affichant un air supérieur dans l'espoir d'une remarque.

"Moi, je me demande s'il est possible d'être à la fois _mortel_ et _puissant_..."

Touché ! Roy était intrigué, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

"J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose de très intéressant : c'est Gracia qui m'a mis au courant ; je voudrais avoir ton avis d'_expert_..."

Il insista sur ce dernier mot : il réagirait forcément, il était profondément insultant d'insinuer une quelconque déviance dans la lignée divine... Mais encore une fois, Roy resta de marbre.

Dépité, Zolf approcha du bassin central, effleura l'eau sombre dans un éclair vif, puis invita Roy à se pencher pour observer : l'image qui se présenta sous ses yeux était celle de deux enfants enfermés dans un sanctuaire, l'un de ceux de Riza, d'après les peintures... Et l'un d'eux était...

Roy retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas au seigneur à son côté. Fixant l'enfant, il se mit à réciter une malédiction, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui... Envy !! Cet imbécile avait réussi à les mettre dans un temple ! Comment allaient-ils sortir, à présent ?! Et surtout – il réprima un frisson à cette pensée – qu'allait faire Zolf ?... Il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, puis se tourna vers le seigneur :

"Et bien ?"

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

"Attends, attends..."

Et en effet, un instant plus tard, le petit blond recommença à s'en prendre aux portes de bois qui ne voulaient pas céder... Il admira sa technique : amasser toujours plus de matière pour la lancer à toute vitesse... si les portes n'avaient pas été scellées, il était certain qu'elles auraient volé en éclats dès le premier impact !

"Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cette fois, Roy frissonna : il avait l'impression d'entendre ce sorcier maléfique... Sauf que le seigneur était autrement plus dangereux, et un tel ton ne présageait rien de bon.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Un horrible sourire – oh ! comme il le détestait... Cela dut se voir dans son regard, car Zolf continua :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ?"

Quelle question ! Et quelle immonde créature que ce seigneur... !

"Il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Roy ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. _"Envy, je te jure que tu vas le payer _très_ cher !!"_

"Je me demande s'il réalise tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, avec un tel pouvoir... Devenir un petit mortel bien arrogant, sans doute ? Est-ce que je dois intervenir, crois-tu ?"

"Vous ferez comme bon vous semblera, comme d'habitude."

"Oh oh ! Entendrais-je un soupçon d'amertume dans ta voix, Roy ? Cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que nécessaire... L'aurais-tu déjà vu ?"

"Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je aux mortels ? À des enfants, qui plus est ?"

Zolf ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'observer encore le garçon au fond de l'eau, d'un regard avide que Roy ne manqua pas, et qui le fit trembler de rage.

_"Non !! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant ! Envy, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!_"

Tout doucement, le seigneur effleura la surface de l'eau, comme s'il touchait l'enfant, frôlant de ses doigts le liquide rouge qui brillait dans le bassin.

_"Oh ! oui, tu es une immonde créature, Zolf... Et crois-moi, je te laisserais pas continuer comme cela encore longtemps !_"

Alors, il se détourna du bassin, fixa un instant les trois adolescents au fond de la salle, puis regarda Roy avec une expression encore plus machiavélique que celle du sorcier noir...

"Et bien, moi, il m'intéresse."

* * *

Mis à jour le 27/12/09  
16 906 mots = 26 pages !! Non, je referai pas ça tous les jours...


	6. PARTIE I : Chap 04

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Très loin après la frontière de l'Est, bien après le désert et l'océan qui les séparaient, se trouvait un royaume prospère, riche et puissant ; ses habitants étaient accueillants et généreux, son commerce florissant, il n'y avait aucun conflit civil, et paradoxalement, un foisonnement de cultures et de religions différentes. Mais comme le paradis sur terre n'est justement_ pas_ sur terre, ce royaume n'était pas sans défaut : l'empereur, bien que respecté, était également craint pour ses accès de colère, violents et souvent punitifs... En réalité, le véritable défaut était que cet empereur avait un fils. Et quel fils ! À douze ans déjà, il parcourait le pays, faisant mille-et-une bêtises sur son passage, laissant les habitants exténués et excédés derrière lui ; il faisait courir les soldats de son père d'un bout à l'autre du palais, semant le désordre partout où il allait ; il provoquait un nombre incalculable de disputes et d'accidents, sans jamais se laisser attraper. Cela durait depuis qu'il savait parler et marcher, et avait encore durer deux ans. Bien que très beau, le jeune garçon possédait un caractère insupportable, il était joueur, rusé, excessif et surtout bien déterminé à terminer tout ce qu'il commençait ; d'aucun dirait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une qualité, mais quand il commençait à sortir tous les livres de la gigantesque bibliothèque du palais, ils changeraient bien vite d'avis s'ils avaient en plus à tout ranger derrière lui... Bref, ce jeune homme de quatorze ans, aux longs cheveux charbonneux, aux yeux aussi étincelants que la nuit, faisait tout simplement enrager son père, qui cependant ne pouvait se résoudre à punir son seul héritier... Mais sur l'instance du peuple, il décida néanmoins de le confier à la garde de deux soldats particuliers : ils faisaient partie d'un ordre spécial utilisant des techniques de combats inconnues, étaient toujours vêtus de longues tuniques noires cintrée à la taille par une écharpe de soie, et portaient un masque, si bien qu'il n'était possible de voir de leur visage que leurs yeux, flamboyants de détermination.

Ce jour-là, le jeune prince se trouvait dans les jardins du palais. Celui-ci était immense, humblement décoré à l'extérieur, mais incroyablement luxueux à l'intérieur ; il contenait des milliers de chambres et autant de salles d'eau, des centaines de salons et de bains publics, des dizaines de cuisines réparties dans tout le sous-sol, et bien sûr, la salle impériale, celle où siégeait l'Empereur ; les quelques dizaines d'étages étaient reliés par de magnifiques escaliers sculptés, ou de simples échelles de marbre : le nombre d'autres pièces était inimaginable, elles se perdaient dans les dédales de couloirs qui formaient par endroits un véritable labyrinthe, où même un habitué pouvait se perdre facilement... Les épais murs lisses étaient souvent couverts de tapisseries ou de mosaïques colorées, beaucoup de salles présentait un dallage marbré, quand le sol n'était pas incrusté d'or, et bien sûr, il y avait la bibliothèque, qui occupait un espace incroyable sur toute une partie du troisième étage...

Autour du palais, la plupart des murs se prolongeaient en de grandes arcanes, serres ou autres annexes du genre ; de nombreuses plantes grimpantes couvraient la pierre lisse, laissant pendre leurs fleurs vives, qui coloraient l'espace en de douces teintes qu'accentuaient l'ocre des murs. Un peu plus loin autour, et plus particulièrement sur le côté ouest du palais, s'étendait le jardin impérial, rassemblant en un large espace toutes les espèces végétales que l'on pouvait rencontrer en traversant le royaume. Plusieurs fontaines faisaient jaillir ici et là une eau pure et claire, et il n'était pas rare que l'on s'y désaltère.

Le jeune prince, donc, se promenait dans la serre des orchidées, ses deux gardes du corps un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, mais ne les détestait pas non plus : ils faisaient leur travail, et c'était tout. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'hommes, ou de femmes (ou d'un homme et une femme)... Ils se contentaient de le suivre, et lui se contentait de les laisser faire. Poursuivant sa promenade, il se mit à songer, comme cela lui arrivait fréquemment depuis quelques temps : il ne lui plaisait plus de causer autant de troubles que lorsqu'il était plus jeune - à cette pensée, il ricana : il est vrai qu'à quatorze ans, on est bien vieux ! - et il rêvait maintenant à une existence plus intéressante... Passant près de la fontaine de pierre brune qui ornait l'entrée de l'allée des ormes, il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau claire et y admira son reflet : une touffe d'épais cheveux noirs tombant sur son front, le reste coiffé en queue de cheval sous sa nuque, des yeux sombres, un visage agréable ; sa chemise blanche dépassait de sous son gilet brun, son pantalon de soie noire était retenu par une ceinture de cuir frappée des armoiries de sa famille, et tombait sur une paire de sandales resta ainsi au-dessus du bassin, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le jour se couche.

* * *

Bien loin de là, au sommet de la montagne au dessus de la Citée du Centre, les portes de la salle du Conseil se refermaient dans un claquement sourd et sonore, qui résonna dans les couloirs pendant un long moment. Dans la salle, près du bassin, Roy restait immobile, la respiration difficile.

_"Et bien, moi, il m'intéresse."_

Les mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, il se sentait lourd et terrifié... Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis _très_ longtemps. Il était évident que le seigneur n'allait pas se contenter de le menacer ; il était même probable qu'il se contrefiche des enfants, mais pense plutôt avoir trouvé le point faible du dieu sombre... Et sur ce point, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord : Roy avait besoin de cet enfant, il devait par tous les moyens honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à son maître, feu l'ancien seigneur déchu, et il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion qui tenait du miracle ! Cet enfant pourrait l'y aider ; il se demandait bien d'où il tirait ses pouvoirs, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Envy de retrouver son ancien élève, Chiron : le sage Centaure saurait lui apprendre, il saurait le rendre fort... Mais pour cela, il devait rester en vie... Et, visiblement, ces plans ne se dérouleraient pas sans obstacle : le regard du seigneur avait été si plein d'avidité qu'il en frémissait encore ; comment était-il possible que ce dieu si malsain puisse être si intelligent...

"Roy ?"

Il se retourna, surpris : Élysia s'était rapprochée de lui, et avait posé une main sur son bras ; Rose et Kayal étaient juste derrière elle...

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Roy parvint à se composer un sourire, qu'il leur servit ponctué d'un :

"Mais bien sûr, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il m'impressionne ?"

Les jeunes gens parurent soulagés. Bien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre à ce jeu-là : Zolf voulait lui faire peur, il voulait le mettre hors de lui, c'était réussi ; mais le seigneur n'en saurait rien. Il resterait un miroir de glace jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but, il en avait fait la promesse.

Souriant aux jeunes dieux qui continuaient à le regarder d'un oeil inquiet, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle du Conseil, tandis que l'image de l'enfant dans le temple s'effaçait doucement.

* * *

Assise dans l'unique fauteuil de sa chambre, les jambes repliées sous son menton, Riza se demandait quoi faire. Zolf lui avait interdit de libérer les deux garçons, et elle ne savait que trop ce qui pourrait leur arriver... mais désobéir ouvertement serait risquer une malédiction éternelle - tout le monde se rappelait du rocher de l'Aigle - et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de son existence enchaînée... ceci étant, le seigneur était toujours amoureux d'elle, et elle se disait qu'il serait peut-être plus indulgent si elle relâchait malgré lui les enfants...

Elle réfléchissait donc à tout cela lorsque deux coups secs furent frappés à sa porte ; elle se leva immédiatement, trop surprise pour même penser à se rechausser : une seule personne au monde frappait ainsi pour entrer chez elle, c'était un code entre eux, un souvenir douloureux, qui ramena bien d'autres images à son esprit... Elle se précipita pour tirer le rideau, ouvrit la porte : il était là ! Devant elle, enfin de retour, il entra lentement dans la pièce, il était près d'elle...

Refermant rapidement la porte, elle la scella puis se jeta à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'enroula de ses bras, et ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un petit moment, tandis que Riza continuait de pleurer.

Tout doucement, il desserra son étreinte, et elle s'éloigna quelque peu, les mains toujours nouées derrière sa nuque ; elle chercha son regard, mais il le lui refusa. Étonnée, elle finit par reculer pour mieux le détailler : son visage s'était durci, il semblait plus sombre que jamais, et il était manifestement de mauvaise humeur...

"Roy ?"

Il ferma les yeux et sourit, puis répondit d'une voix chaude :

"Tu m'as manqué..."

Il lui accorda enfin son regard, mais les flammes de ses yeux démentaient le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Apeurée malgré elle, Riza se sentait tout de même soulagée : après des années de séparation, il allait toujours bien...

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

"J'ai été invité. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, mais enfin, je suis là..."

"J'en suis heureuse. Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'étais très inquiète."

"Hum..."

Il y eut un long moment de silence ; Roy ne semblait pas décidé à lui dire ce pourquoi il était venu la voir : car elle se doutait bien que les joies des retrouvailles ne lui suffisaient pas... Il y avait un rapport avec les enfants dans son temple, elle en était certaine, tout comme elle s'était attendue à le voir lorsque Zolf avait mentionné son 'vieil ami' ; mais le connaissant, il ne lui dirait rien sans y être obligé... Aussi fit-elle :

"Que puis-je faire ?"

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer le tapis sous leurs pieds ; elle pouvait presque voir les pensées tourbillonner sous ses mèches noires. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et annonça :

"Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à ouvrir ton temple ?"

Riza resta stupéfaite : ouvrir son temple ? Désceller les portes ? Pourquoi ?

"Et bien, comme tu le sais, seul celui ou celle à qui il est dédié a le pouvoir d'ouvrir un temple ; donc si les deux garçons sortent, _il_ saura tout de suite que c'est toi qui les auras laissé partir, et tu peux aisément imaginer sa réaction. Mais si tu me montres comment faire, je m'en occuperais, et tu n'auras aucun ennui. Alors, tu vas m'apprendre."

La dernière phrase ressemblait à un ordre, mais Riza voyait la lueur de supplication muette qu'il y avait dans ses yeux... il tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle ne coure aucun danger. Aussi, sachant que de toutes façons elle ne pourrait pas le lui refuser, elle se dirigea vers le bassin dans la pièce adjacente, et lui montra le cercle taillé dans la pierre, à sa base ; complexe, avec de nombreuses figures qui se superposaient, mais Roy n'eut aucune difficulté à le comprendre : après tout, son maître avait été le père de la jeune femme, il connaissait donc ses techniques et ses pouvoirs. Il examina soigneusement le tracé, puis se pencha au-dessus du bassin, frôla l'eau de ses doigts et se retrouva dans le temple de Riza.

C'était la première fois qu'un telle situation se produisait : d'ordinaire, il était impossible pour un dieu d'entrer dans l'un des sanctuaires d'un autre ; et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que venait de faire Roy...

Une fois que sa vue se fut habituée à la douce obscurité qui régnait dans la salle de l'autel, il avisa les enfants assis devant lui : l'un d'eux dormait, l'autre veillait sur lui ; d'un mouvement fluide, Roy leva le bras, claqua des doigts, et la décharge électrique fut envoyée sur les portes en face de lui, qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sourd - certainement à cause de tous les chocs subits - inondant le temple de la lumière vive du midi. Les deux garçons sursautèrent, visiblement stupéfaits, mais ne se posèrent apparemment pas de questions puisqu'ils coururent vers la sortie, sans regarder derrière eux... Ce fut une chance pour Roy, car il n'avait pas du tout pensé à se rendre invisible...

* * *

Lorsque Zolf sortit de la salle du Conseil, extrêmement satisfait de l'issue de sa confrontation avec Roy, et très impatient de trouver quoi faire des enfants, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à rencontrer Greed, qui avançait vers les grandes portes en même temps que lui-même s'en éloignait. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que la créature aux yeux mauves le salua ; il lui avait effectivement demandé de venir, mais avec les derniers événements, il l'avait totalement oublié... Réprimant un soupir résigné, il continua à avancer, Greed sur les talons.

Il parlait. Comment faisait-il pour parler autant ? C'en était déconcertant, et cela l'irritait davantage de voir qu'il lui était impossible de maîtriser cet esprit, aussi aiguisé et alerte que l'était Roy... Il voulait aller voir Riza, mais avec ce bavard à ses côtés, il lui serait difficile de seulement placer un mot ; il n'ignorait pas non plus que Greed était un charmeur invétéré, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Riza s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Lorsque Greed s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita :

"J'ai besoin de ton gardien."

Greed resta silencieux, intrigué ; son gardien ? Que voulait-il en faire ? Après réflexion, il savait parfaitement ce que le seigneur avait l'intention de faire, mais il y avait d'autres créatures que le gardien pour cela...

"Comment dois-je vous l'amener ?"

Il ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier, et de toutes façons, Zolf était suffisamment arrogant pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui demander.

"Le plus simplement possible : laisse-le venir jusqu'ici par ses propres moyens ; cela lui permettra de se défouler un peu avant de commencer ce que j'ai prévu qu'il fasse. Et cela donnera un peu de travail à Roy !"

Il partit d'un rire hautain, mais n'ajouta rien ; Greed commençait à s'inquiéter : le seigneur pensait décidément beaucoup trop au jeune dieu, cela ne lui plaisait pas... Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient continuer leur marche jusqu'aux jardins.

Ceux-ci s'étendaient sur une longue terrasse, en étages, qui descendaient doucement jusqu'aux flancs de la montagne ; chaque étage abritait une grande variété de plantes, toutes en fleurs à cette saison, aux multiples couleurs et formes diverses ; la terrasse entourait le palais sur toute la façade nord et ouest, et la plupart des chambres avait une splendide vue sur toutes la végétation qui s'étendait en contre-bas. Il y avait plusieurs accès depuis le palais, et l'un d'eux donnait également sur une sorte de petit salon (petit dans le sens où il servait essentiellement à se détendre) : une salle ronde, assez grande, aux baies vitrées toujours illuminées par le couchant ; il y avait plusieurs fauteuils ronds et couverts de coussins moelleux, quelques sièges autour d'une table fine, avec un unique pied élégamment sculpté, et un rayonnage où s'étalaient une trentaine d'ouvrages de botanique.

Zolf ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à l'endroit où il allait, et ce fut par pur hasard qu'il se retrouva dans le petit salon en compagnie de Greed. Le soleil avait passé le zénith, et commençait à descendre lentement, inondant la pièce d'une vive lumière, faisant briller la table blanche ; ils s'arrêtèrent devant le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, immense et multicolore.

"Dites-moi, cette assemblée, quand aura-t-elle lieu ?"

Le seigneur fronça les sourcils : la créature aux yeux mauves était la seule personne à prendre un ton familier avec lui ; il n'aimait pas cela, mais ne pouvait rien y changer... Peut-être devrait-il penser à l'envoyer faire un petit séjour au chaud, histoire de lui réapprendre quelque notion de respect...

"Probablement dans quelques jours." répondit-il.

"Je préfère faire durer le plaisir." ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. Greed s'irrita à nouveau : il pensait encore à Roy, et à sa réaction. Cela devenait presque une obsession... presque ? Non, Zolf était toujours obsédé par le jeune dieu et ne pensait qu'à le réduire à néant, à défaut de pouvoir le tuer ; il le voyait bien, quand le seigneur venait passer quelques jours dans son Jardin. Il voyait bien à quel point il haïssait Roy et tout ce qui le concernait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il harcelait tellement Riza au sujet des fiançailles : il ne s'intéressait sans doute pas une seconde à elle, ou alors très peu... Roy était attaché à elle, et c'était tout. C'en devenait pitoyable...

Greed laissa échapper un triste soupir, puis s'assit à la table blanche, dos à l'étagère ; devant lui, de dos, le seigneur regardait par la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière lui. Un long silence s'écoula.

"Vous avez des projets pour les jours à venir ?"

Ces mots, négligemment lancés par Greed, firent faire au seigneur un demi-tour stupéfiant, proche du sursaut :

"Je te prierais de surveiller ton langage ! Tu restes un vassal et je ne t'autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton !"

Cachant son sourire d'une main, Greed remarque avec amusement la lueur d'inquiétude et de confusion dans le regard de l'homme ; il jugea bon de dissiper le malentendu :

"Je voulais dire, en attendant notre réunion, que comptez-vous faire ? Je ne veux pas critiquer votre beau palais, mais reconnaissez qu'il manque passablement de distractions..."

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir régler le problème... Et effectivement, le genre de _distractions_ auxquelles il pensait ne pouvait que rendre Zolf plus nerveux encore... Greed ne chercha plus à se retenir et éclata de rire, sous l'oeil perplexe du seigneur. Après le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se calmer, Zolf demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

"Que penses-tu de Phanès ?"

Le long silence qui suivit lui indiqua que Greed était surpris, et tentait de trouver une réponse...

"La fille de Xing ?"

Ah, non, il fallait d'abord qu'il comprenne la question... Il soupira et confirma.

"Hum ! Elle est jolie, intelligente, et sérieuse. Pourquoi ?"

"Elle commence à me faire de l'ombre..."

Un autre silence, lourd cette fois-ci. Greed ne riait plus ; cette simple phrase signait l'arrêt de mort de la jeune femme... Si tant est qu'une déesse puisse mourir...

"Vous comptez vous intéressez à elle pendant ces quelques jours ?"

"Je crois, oui."

"Cela risque de poser beaucoup de problèmes, vous savez ?"

"Je sais."

"Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte, Zolf ? À part rendre votre peuple malheureux et infidèle ?"

"De la distraction."

Et voilà. Greed le savait depuis longtemps, mais là, le seigneur venait de le reconnaître. Et il devait s'avouer que c'était de sa faute : sans doute n'aurait-il pas pris cette décision s'il ne s'était pas plaint. Quoi qu'il se passe, cela arriverait à cause de lui... Et de l'esprit totalement dérangé du seigneur d'Amestris. Il soupira.

"Trouve quelque chose."

Il leva les yeux vers Zolf, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

"Pardon ?"

"Il me faut un prétexte... Trouve quelque chose !"

"Mais euh ! Ça va me prendre combien de temps ? Et mon jardin, qui va s'en occuper ?"

"Est-ce que tu refuses ?"

Le seigneur ne le regardait pas, il parlait doucement, mais son ton était lourd de menaces ; Greed pouvait même appercevoir les éclairs de couleurs qui commençaient à parcourir ses mains.

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vais sûrement trouvé quelque chose..."

"Bien !"

L'éclat de sa voix étonna la créature, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit du salon, le laissant seul, toujours assis. Après quelques minutes, Greed se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle ; il expira doucement ; à présent que Zolf lui avait ordonné d'initier ce conflit, il devait réfléchir à la manière dont son jardin pourrait être épargné : certes, le seigneur était dangereux, et très fort, mais la jeune Phanès ne se défendait pas mal non plus.

C'était une très belle jeune femme, aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré ; son visage rond aux traits fins abritait deux grandes perles d'argent ; à chacune de ses apparitions à la cour, elle portait la même tunique moirée, légèrement bleutée ; elle vivait loin à l'Est, et veillait sur le Royaume de Xing, où elle était connue sous différents noms, tout comme son peuple utilisait différents temples pour la vénérer : pour certains, il s'agissait de chapelles, pour d'autres, de sanctuaires, ou encore d'immenses bâtisses circulaires, toutes d'or et d'airain, au milieu desquelles se trouvait à même le sol une grande mosaïque sur laquelle les gens venaient prier. C'était grâce à elle que le royaume ne connaissait aucun conflit interne, contrairement à Amestris, où certaines minorités commençaient à faire parler d'elles... sans oublier toutes les bêtes qui agressaient la population... Les créatures de Xing étaient bien surveillées, et Zolf n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elles ; Phanès était la seule à avoir le droit de demander à Roy de les relâcher, mais si elle venait à tomber sous le joug du seigneur d'Amestris, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de le laisser disposer de son royaume et de ses habitants. Une chose que Greed n'était pas sûr d'apprécier, mais tant qu'il aurait l'assurance que son jardin serait épargné, il était prêt à sacrifier le peuple de Phanès. "_Navré, ma belle... c'est moi d'abord_."

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, Greed se sentit soudain l'âme d'un farceur. Oui, cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, et en général, ses victimes n'appréciaient pas... Ce fut en voyant Gracia se promener dans les jardins qu'il eut son idée ; elle discutait avec un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas - grand, brun, avec une petite barbe et des lunettes rectangulaires - mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de l'un des trésors qu'il emportait toujours avec lui, attrapa un crayon, un morceau de papier ; après avoir y griffonné une note, il le plia soigneusement, posa son trésor dessus, et sortit du salon avec un grand sourire...

* * *

À quelques kilomètres seulement de la Citée de l'Est, se trouvait une petite bourgade au milieu de la campagne, entourée par de grands champs de céréales qui doraient au soleil ; ce hameau appartenait en réalité à une riche famille de l'Est, qui possédait le domaine depuis des générations et des générations ; les habitants mettaient leurs talents au service de cette famille, en échange de la protection qu'offrait le village ; en retour, il s'était avéré qu'aucune des créatures dangereuses qui parcouraient la région n'était venue semé le trouble dans le petit bourg, pour une raison mystérieuse. Le nom de cette famille était très connu dans l'Est, et était : Armstrong

_  
_Quelques années auparavant, les médecins du village étaient allés à la Citée de l'Est à la demande du Seigneur Cornello, à cause d'une attaque particulièrement désastreuses, dans laquelle une cinquantaine de personnes avaient été blessées, et trente autres étaient mortes. Après plusieurs semaines de soins durant lesquelles le couple s'était entièrement consacré à ses patients, la situation avait été rétablie, et ils avaient pu rentrer ; mais au cours du voyage de retour, d'autres créatures étaient arrivées, ne laissant de l'escorte des médecins que le chariot intact...

Ce couple avait une petite fille, devenue orpheline ; mais les Amrstrongs n'étant pas comme la plupart des seigneurs - arrogants, égoïstes et avares - ils avaient recueilli la fillette, lui prodiguant l'éducation d'une jeune dame, compensant par leur gentillesse et leur amour le vide qu'avait causé la mort de ses parents. Elle se prénommait Winry.

Elle vivait donc depuis neuf ans dans la grande demeure de la famille, comblée dans tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle avait grandi en compagnie de la jeune Catherine, et s'entendait à merveille avec l'aînée, Olivia, qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être une femme dure et autoritaire. Parée d'une longue robe du même bleu intense de ses yeux, ses cheveux d'un blond paille tombant sur ses épaules, jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir famillial, chantonnant une comptine comme le faisaient souvent les fillettes de treize ans_._

Le manoir en lui-même était impressionnant au premier abord, et encore plus en y prénétrant ! L'entrée principale était une immense salle rectangulaire, contenant diverses décorations telles une série de portraits couvrant les murs, de hautes statues blanches dans plusieurs coins, un long tapis sur tout le sol, quelques mosaïques accrochées en tableaux... Une grande porte à droite donnait sur le salon principal (c'est-à-dire le plus grand de la maison...), avec une table de bois dur et brun qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce ; à gauche, une double-porte, toute aussi grande, cachait les cuisines, qui comprenaient trois longues pièces : une dizaine de four, plusieurs tables rondes, dix-huit étagères où s'entassaient sacs, bocaux et autres produits alimentaires, ainsi que les multiples ustensiles que maniaient habilement tous les jours les six marmitons qui résidaient dans les deux chambres jouxtant la troisième pièce. Au fond du hall, à droite, une large salle ronde abritant les escaliers qui menaient aux deux autres étages ; le reste du rez-de-chaussée était constitué de quelques chambres, d'une salle d'eau et d'une serre, servant elle-même d'entrée au jardin... Au premier étage se trouvaient deux petits salons, plusieurs chambres à coucher, deux salles d'eau, une salle d'exercices où s'entrainait le seul fils de la famille (ronde, large, pleine d'objets divers et étranges destinés à améliorer sa condition physique, ce qui fonctionnait extrêmement bien...), ainsi qu'une longue terrasse qui courait sur l'aile ouest, aménagée d'une petite table en fer forgé, ainsi que quelques fauteuils ; au deuxième étage, d'autres chambres, dont celle de Winry, plusieurs bureaux, une salle d'eau, une bibliothèque et un dernier salon, ainsi qu'un petit escalier qui menait à une minuscule terrasse ronde, encastrée dans le toit, juste au-dessus de celle qui longeait l'aile nord du manoir à cet étage.

Le jardin n'était qu'un bout de l'immense domaine qui entourait l'immense demeure de l'immensément riche famille. Il contenait quelques rares spécimens d'arbustes et de fleurs, une tonnelle couverte de trois rosiers aux couleurs différentes, qui abritait un salon d'extérieur, comprenant une table ronde et cinq sièges finement ouvragés. Le reste du domaine était couvert d'arbres gigantesques, d'un immense lac sur lequel les promenades en barques n'étaient pas rares, ainsi qu'un bout de forêt, qui s'étendait au nord du village. Le manoir était situé en hauteur, sur une petite colline, où menait une large route de dalles qui partait de la place centrale du bourg, au milieu de laquelle s'élevait le premier Armstrong de la famille à s'être installé là : le fondateur du village, en somme.

La jeune fille se promenait donc dans les couloirs, vers la terrasse cachée dans le toit. Elle grimpa la petite échelle, relevant les multiples replis de sa robe, pour arriver devant les deux fauteuils posés sur les dalles claires ; la balustrade formait un bel arc de cercle, et l'ombre de la toiture d'ardoise la protégeait du soleil de l'après-midi. Confortablement installée sur les doux tissus qui recouvraient les sièges, elle attendit quelques minutes, observant le paysage qu'elle connaissait par coeur, jouant avec ses mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses épaules. Catherine finit par la rejoindre, comme à leur habitude ; elle était de quatre ans son aînée, avait des cheveux de lin qui lui arrivaient sous la taille, de grands yeux verts brillants, et une longue robe rose, brodée et sans manche, qui faisait ressortir la finesse de ses épaules. Tous les jours, après le déjeuner, elle apprenait l'art délicat de la lyre, sous le regard attentif de sa soeur de coeur, puis elles se retrouvaient sur la petite terrasse pour profiter ensemble de leur temps de liberté. Bien qu'elle soit d'un naturel très timide, Catherine appréciait beaucoup Winry : elles ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais, et cela ravissait les parents, qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur leurs deux petites princesses...

"Et voilà ! Je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts !"

Winry se retourna vers l'arche de pierre qui donnait sur le couloir, devant l'échelle, voyant son amie approcher en secouant gracieusement ses mains devant elle. Elle eut un rire compatissant envers les difficultés qu'avait la jeune fille à presser les cordes de l'instrument. Tout en s'installant dans le deuxième fauteuil, Catherine se mit à bavarder, et elles passèrent ainsi gaiement l'heure qui suivit.

Un peu plus tard, sur la terrasse juste au-dessous, elles entendirent des bruits de conversation.

"Oh, savais-tu que le conseiller du nouveau seigneur devait nous rendre visite ?"

"Le nouveau seigneur ?"

"Le Conseil de la Citée a enfin décidé de la succession de feu Cornello, il s'agit du Seigneur Hakuro. C'est Alex qui l'a annoncé il y a deux jours. Maintenant que j'y repense, tu étais cachée dans les jardins, à ce moment-là..."

"Donc, c'est son conseiller ? Que vient-il faire ici ?"

Winry se pencha légèrement en avant, pour apercevoir le visiteur en compagnie du père de Catherine ; c'était un grand homme pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits sévères, qui paraissait bien maigre aux côtés du vieillard débonnaire qu'était le patriarche des Armstrongs : d'une stature imposante, les cheveux d'un blond de lin comme toute la famille, avec une magnifique barbe bouclée qui couvrait tout le bas de son visage ; il avait un air doux, et racontait à longueur de journée les exploits guerriers des précédentes générations...

Son amie se pencha à son tour, et elles entendirent la suite de ce qu'il semblait être une conversation ... animée.

"La missive que je vous ai envoyée me semblait pourtant claire à ce sujet." lançait l'homme pâle d'un ton irrité_._

"Vous ne pouvez décemment pas me demander une telle chose ! Je suis un homme d'honneur, moi, monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas exiger cela !" répliqua violemment Philippe Gargantos Armstrong.

"Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais du Seigneur de la Citée de l'Est." fit l'homme pâle. "Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'entendre votre réponse de vive voix ?"

"Inutile d'être sarcastique, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Et vous savez tout le bien que je pense de ce cher Hakuro... !"

"Voilà qui n'est pas très sage de votre part, Monsieur Armstrong. N'oubliez pas que la survie de votre joli bourg dépend de la Citée. Il serait... regrettable... que votre emportement entraîne... disons... une pénurie des ressources... Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez."

"Je comprends mieux ce qu'un cancrelat comme vous fait aux côtés d'un homme tel qu'Hakuro !" siffla le vieil homme, le mépris perçant dans sa voix.

"Vous pouvez m'insulter si vous le voulez, cela ne changera en rien la situation... Je voudrais donc que vous me donniez une réponse digne d'intérêt."

Le silence qui suivit était empli de la fureur contenue de Philippe Armstrong ; les jeunes filles voyaient, même de haut, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de frapper le conseiller blanchâtre, qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

"Je ne peux pas répondre. Cette demande est indigne d'un homme de son rang ! Et je serais la plus méprisable des créatures si j'acceptais !"

"Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous... mais aussi de votre petite bourgade... J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux en disant que ce serait regrettable..."

Un autre long silence. L'homme pâle attendait avec une expression de joie sur le visage, qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron ; le père de Catherine tremblait de rage, mais au bout de longues minutes, il sembla se résigner. Son rôle consitait à protéger les habitants de son domaine, le village en faisant partie, et il ne pouvait impunément passer outre à la menace que lui lançait le Seigneur Hakuro. De plus, il savait que malgré des décisions au bien-fondé parfois douteux, il restait un seigneur de la haute-cour, et un homme respectable quoiqu'au comportement quelque peu emporté. Et il désirait vraiment se marier...

Prenant une grande inspiration, et priant pour que sa petite princesse lui pardonne, il répondit :

"Très bien. Comme je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère encore donner une réponse satisfaisante."

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre." sourit le conseiller. "Et ?"

"Elle peut repartir avec vous. En tant que dame de la famille Armstrong : j'attends à ce qu'elle soit traitée avec tous les égards dûs à ce rang !"

"C'est évident. Rappelez-moi son nom ... ?"

"Winry Rockbell."

_Quoi ...?_

"Ils parlent de toi ?" chuchota Catherine. Son amie ne répondit pas, saisie par la pression lui enserrant soudain le coeur.

"Quand partirez-vous ?"

"Mon retour au palais est prévu dans la soirée de demain. L'idéal serait de quitter le domaine avant l'aube." annonça le conseiller, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. "Et soyez certain que je louerai votre accueil si ... chaleureux, auprès de mon Seigneur. Il est même probable que je revienne en personne vous remettre l'invitation au mariage."

La réponse de Philippe Armstrong fut plus proche du grognement que de la formule de politesse, mais l'autre n'y prêta pas attention, et il suivit, aussitôt qu'elle se présenta, la domestique qui venait annoncer la collation de l'après-midi. Le vieil homme resta un instant pensif sur le bord de la terrasse, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le salon.

Juste au-dessus, Catherine et Winry ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment... _Repartir...? Quitter le domaine...? ... Mariage ?!_

"Dieux, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Catherine, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi... Cet homme avait un drôle d'air, il ne m'instpire pas confiance."

"Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Hakuro veut... _m'épouser _... " Sa voix s'étrangla sur le dernier mot. "Cathy, je t'en supplie, il faut parler à ton père, je suis trop jeune pour ça !"

"Chut, ne pleure pas... ! Je... je vais essayer de le faire changer d'avis... mais..."

"Mais !? Mais quoi ?"

"Et, bien... tu l'as entendu comme moi... il... il a dit... enfin, c'est tout le village qui... Tu comprends, on ne peut pas... quand même..."

"Oh..." fit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche. "Alors, je n'ai pas le choix...?" Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir ; lorsqu'elle imaginait son mariage, elle se voyait avec l'homme de vie, dont elle était folle amoureuse : pas avec un vieil adulte inconnu, tout seigneur qu'il soit. Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées de sanglots.

"Winry ! Winry, attends, je n'ai pas dit que... il y a sûrement un moyen..."

"Et lequel ? Tu as raison, je ne veux pas mettre les villageois en danger... De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix !"

"Mon père n'a pas le choix."

Un silence. Winry releva lentement la tête, croisant le regard déterminé de sa soeur de coeur ; pouvait-elle espérer échapper au désir du Seigneur de la Citée ? Catherine lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"C'est à mon père de répondre, et il a répondu ce qu'il fallait pour préserver son domaine. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Mais il connait nos habitudes, et il est venu discuter juste sous nos sièges : je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas plus de ce mariage que toi ! Seulement, maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre une décision."

"Je ne veux pas !!"

"Je... je sais bien ! Laisse-moi finir : si tu restes ici, et que tu réponds clairement 'non', ce... cet homme avertira le Seigneur Hakuro, et la réponse de mon père ne servira de rien. Par contre... si... enfin, si tu..."

"Si je quoi ? Oh Cathy, je t'en prie !"

"Ou...oui. Si tu n'es pas là demain à l'aube, il ne pourra rien dire contre mon père, et le domaine restera en sûreté..."

Winry resta silencieuse, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire son amie.

"Pas... là ?"

"Oui."

"Où ?"

"Dans la maison. Dans le village. Ni nulle part dans tout le domaine."

"Je ne comprends pas ..."

Catherine soupira, et, à son grand étonnement, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

"Enfuis-toi !"

Plus tard dans la nuit, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile, sur le peron des portes de la serre, les deux jeunes filles se tenaient côte-à-côte, devant un cheval noir pangaré harnaché, dont divers sacs pendaient sur la scelle ; Catherine, en vêtement de nuit, emmitouflée dans un manteau de laine, tenait haut la lampe afin d'éclairer sa soeur, Winry, en robe de voyage épaisse, sous un manteau de tissu dur et chaud, avec des bottes de cuir brun, parfaites pour la marche.

"Je... je suis désolée..." sanglotait Catherine. "C'est la seule solution à... à laquelle j'ai... pensé..."

Son amie leva les bras pour l'enlacer, car elle était un peu plus petite que la jeune Armstrong, et la serre fort contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, pleurant silencieusement l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Winry se dégage de l'étreinte, résolue, puis monte en selle. Elle agrippa les rênes - remerciant intérieurement son bon professeur d'équitation, cette chère Carine, pour toutes ses précieuses leçons_(NdA : XD!)_ - et se tourna vers Catherine.

"Merci. C'est tout de même mieux que rien."

"Fais attention à toi..."

"C'est promis. Au revoir !"

D'un coup de talon, elle lança sa monture vers le lac, galopant jusqu'aux frontières du domaine des Armstrong. Catherine resta assise sur les marches de pierre, toujours en larmes, regardant son amie disparaître, puis jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe à nouveau autour d'elle.  
Seuls les hurlements d'indignation et de rage de l'homme pâle dans la maison parvinrent à lui rendre le sourire.

* * *

Roy se retrouva devant le bassin, aux côtés de Riza, après avoir regardé les enfants sortir. Il se sentait... soulagé. Il pourrait à présent réfléchir plus posément. Ce qu'il venait de faire lui attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait.

"Merci, Riza."

La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux mordorés. Mettre les choses au clair, maintenant...

"Quoi qu'il demande, nie tout. Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger pour moi, est-ce que c'est clair ?"

"Ou... oui..."

"Maintenant, je m'en vais. Je serais sûrement dans ... ma _chambre_, jusqu'à cette réunion. Oublie tout cela, et ne t'en occupe plus. D'accord ?"

"Bien compris."

"... merci."

Elle le regarda alors sortir, déscellant la porte sans effort. Les perles grises du rideau continuèrent à se balancer doucement bien après qu'il aie refermé la porte.

* * *

Finissant sa promenade dans les étages du jardin, Gracia entra, un peu fatiguée, dans le petit salon, où elle se laissa gracieusement tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Juste derrière elle, son époux, tout de vert vêtu, puisqu'il s'occupait de la nature, s'assit à ses côtés, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

"... Et lorsque je lui ai montré ce que ma petite nymphe avait créé, il n'a pas résisté non plus, et nous sommes allés jusqu'à la fontaine pour observer cette merveille ! Il a même dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien ..."

"Maes, je sais tout cela, tu viens de me le raconter six fois en une demi-heure."

"Ah ? Euh, oui, pardon... jamais aussi bien réussi son travail, cette fleur est vraiment magnifique, une vraie beauté, comme ma jolie princesse ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va ..."

"Chéri, s'il-te-plait !"

"Oui, oui, désolé !" fit-il avec un air penaud, toujours tout sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Gracia se leva pour avancer vers la table, où les deux petites sphères dorées brillaient sous la lumière qui inondait la pièce.

"Des cerises ?? En cette saison ?"

Son époux arriva près d'elle, et confirma :

"Des cerises. En cette saison."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Gracia ramassa ensuite le petit bout de papier et lut :

" '_À la plus belle des jeunes femmes de ce palais..._' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un billet doux ?"

"J'ai comme l'impression que Riza va encore avoir des problèmes..."

"Maes, je t'en prie ! C'est trop joli pour venir de Zolf, regarde, elles sont en or..."

"Des fruits d'or ?"

Sa question resta sans réponse, puisqu'à cet instant, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Élysia, Rose et Kayal, chacun bavardant gaiement ; Maes se détourna aussitôt des fruits dorés pour se précipiter sur sa fille :

"Élysia chérie ! Je suis si fier de toi !!"

Tout en se laissant enlacer, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de marmoner, pour la forme :

"Papa ! Ça fait six mois, maintenant !"

Rose et Kayal éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Gracia secouait la tête devant l'étalement de sentiments dont faisait preuve son époux chaque fois que sa fille était présente - et même quand elle n'était pas là... Maes la lâcha avec une petite moue sur le visage, qui la fit rire aux éclats ; Kayal dut d'ailleurs s'appuyer au mur tant ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

Rose, en revanche, peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus âgée des trois, préféra s'approcher de Gracia :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Le regard de la parfaite petite joaillière qu'elle était avait immédiatement été attiré par l'éclat radieux des deux cerises d'or.

"Un présent à la plus belle d'entre nous, parait-il. C'est écrit là." répondit Gracia en lui tendant le papier. Rose le parcourut rapidement, puis revint aux bijoux.

"Alors, c'est pour qui ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Il n'y avait pas un nom ? Même pas un indice ?"

"Non."

"Alors comment savoir pour qui sont ces bijoux ?"

Un silence. Élysia s'était rapprochée, Maes et Kayal restant en retrait - après tout, les affaires de coquetterie ne les concernaient pas ; tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire, ce serait répondre : 'oui, cela vous va très bien !' au moment voulu...

Les trois jeunes femmes discutaient donc pour trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. Gracia, pressentant une dispute, proposa d'aller en premier lieu chercher les autres 'jeunes femmes' du palais : elles n'étaient tout de même pas les seules concernées.

* * *

Riza arpentait lentement les couloirs blancs, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle fut bousculée ; ayant failli tomber, elle prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser, et croisa les yeux brillants d'Élysia.

"Te voilà ! Nous t'avons cherchée partout, où étais-tu passée ? Viens vite, Gracia nous attends !!"

Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite, tirant la manche de sa robe, à travers les couloirs jusqu'au petit salon. Là, elle découvrit Gracia, Nyx, Héméra, Rose, Aglaé, Thalie et Euphrosyne, ainsi que Lara, Hécate et Hygia, qui étaient assises sur le canapé.

Nyx et Héméra étaient soeurs, mais elles ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup : la première était grande et élancée, finement moulée dans une longue robe de couleur sombre ; elle avait des yeux en amande, d'un bleu profond, et ses épais cheveux étaient attachés au-dessus de sa nuque, tombant en une cascade de boucles noires jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La deuxième avait le même visage, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noisette très clair ; elle avait les mêmes boucles, tombantes sur ses épaules, d'un roux cuivré aux reflets lumineux, et était vêtue d'une ample robe brun-orangé qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses formes...

Aglaé, Thalie et Euphrosyne étaient trois soeurs jumelles, aux cheveux châtain clair, et aux yeux marrons ; toutes trois vêtues d'une tunique de fine soie blanche, on ne les différenciait que grâce à leur coiffure : Aglaé portait une couronne de fleur, laissant libre ses mèches légèrement ondulées ; Thalie avait un chignon lâche, tombant élégamment sur sa nuque ; enfin, Euphrosyne les attachait en une queue de cheval, sa crinière brune entourant son cou frêle, jusqu'au-dessus des épaules.

Lara, le professeur d'Élysia et de Kayal, était une femme d'un naturel taciturne, ne parlant presque jamais, dipensant ses leçons dans un souffle ; humblement vêtue d'une courte tunique sombre, sur une longue jupe aux reflets chatoyants dont les replis s'éparpillaient autour de ses chevilles ; elle avait des longs cheveux lisses, couleur terre, tout comme ses yeux.

Assise près d'elle, Hygia, une belle jeune fille rousse, dont la chevelure ondoyait autour de son visage aux grands yeux verts ; elle portait une courte robe bleu ciel qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, et à ses chevilles cliquetaient de nombreuses chaînes dorées, tout comme Élysia.

Enfin, la plus âgée des déesses présentes dans la pièce, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, longs et lisses, des yeux plus sombres encore, dans une tenue complexe faite des plusieurs jupes, sous une tunique composée d'un corset aux reflets rougeâtres qui accentuait sa taille fine, et d'un chemisier de soie ocre ; elle portait un lourd collier de pierres rouges, chacune gravée d'un symbole particulier. Cette parure se complétait de bracelets de diverses couleurs, ainsi que d'un diadème où trônait un autre pierre, d'un rouge plus éclatant que celui du collier. Elle s'appelait Hécate, et était peut-être encore plus respectée que le Seigneur lui-même ; mais son caractère était plus doux - quoique non moins arrogant - et quelque peu réservé ; elle était loin d'être aussi agressive que Zolf, mais avait maintes fois fait démonstration de ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui assurait un statut de première Dame du Palais, bien que celui-ci ne fût pas clairement établi.

En effet, le titre de 'première Dame' était censé revenir à Riza, puisqu'elle semblait destinée à devenir la fiancée du Seigneur...

Lorsque Riza pénétra dans le salon et vit toutes les déesses du palais, elle se demanda un instant de quel jour il s'agissait.

"Mais non ! On ne fête rien !" s'exclama Élysia, lui tenant toujours le poignet, "Nous avons simplement ... disons un petit 'complexe d'identité' !"

Cette fois, Riza était complètement perdue.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" fit-elle, parcourant le groupe du regard.

"Gracia a trouvé un mot disant que ces petites cerises d'or sont un cadeaux à la plus belles d'entre-nous." répondit Rose. Les trois jumelles qui l'entouraient semblaient tout aussi excitées qu'elle.

"Et ?"

"Et il faut donc décider de qui est la plus belle !" s'exclama Thalie d'une voix tremblante.

"Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu... exagéré ?"

"Exagéré ?!" s'étranglèrent Rose et Aglaé en même temps, tandis que Hygia se levait d'un bond du canapé pour rejoindre ses quatre amies.

"C'est au contraire très important !!" renchérit-elle.

"Bon, d'accord... et ?"

"Et bien ! Il faut organiser un vote !" Cela semblait l'évidence même... C'était sans doute pourquoi les cinq jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme que manifestaient les jeunes filles pour une question si... banale ? Il est vrai qu'à leur âge, celle-ci en particulier avait beaucoup d'intérêt... Elle adressa un regard aux autres femmes :

"Alors, elles vous ont fait venir de force aussi ?" fit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Cela aura au moins le mérite de nous divertir un peu..." lança Nyx, appuyée contre la fenêtre ; sa soeur, debout près d'elle, approuva d'un éclat de rire.

"Et bien, " continua Gracia, "pour ce vote, comment va-t-on procéder ?" Apparemment, les jeunes filles avaient déjà tout prévu - en quelques secondes... - car elles répondirent immédiatement :

"Il nous faut quelqu'un qui ne nous connaisse pas ! Un mortel, ce serait mieux, peut-être même d'un autre peuple que celui d'Amestris, ainsi, son jugement ne sera pas faussé ! En fait, il faudrait plusieurs mortels, mais cela risque d'être difficile..." finirent-elles, légèrement déçues.

"Nous avions pensé rendre visite à notre chère Phanès... !" ajouta Rose avec un grand sourire, approuvée par Élysia qui hochait la tête, les yeux brillants.

Amusées par l'initiative des jeunes filles, Gracia et Héméra échangèrent un regard, puis cette dernière commenta :

"Puisque vous avez pensé à tout, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre en route ?"

Élysia et Thalie s'enlacèrent en sautillant, Euphrosyne poussa un cri de joie ; Nyx et Hécate soupirèrent de résignation, tandis que Gracia et Héméra leur adressaient un sourire d'excuse ; puis Lara se rapprocha de Riza, toujours un peu perdue, et lui dit d'un ton amusé :

"Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, elles t'obligeront à venir de toutes façons."

Ce qui n'aida pas beaucoup la jeune femme...

* * *

Dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle du trône se trouvait un bassin de pierre jaunie, rempli d'eau rouge, couvert de cercles et d'arabesques complexes ; la pièce en elle-même était assez simple, avec un sol de mosaïque colorée et un plafond en voûte dont les arcades étaient sculptées. Elle rejoignait la salle du trône par un rideau de soies orangées, encastré dans le mur ; la salle était très grande, très haute et circulaire, entourée de fenêtres de part et d'autre du large fauteuil flamboyant, avec de belles colonnes sculptées entre chaque fenêtre. Celles-ci étaient composées d'une multitude de vitraux aux couleurs éclatantes, inondant la salle de lumières vives ; au bout de la salle, en face du trône, une large double-porte de bois marbré, toujours ouverte sur le couloir qui conduisait à droite, vers l'extérieur, et à gauche vers les appartements de la Souveraine de Xing.

Ses longs cheveux élégamment relevés sur sa nuque, dans une longue et voluptueuse robe d'un blanc éclatant, Phanès se tenait debout près du bassin ; la lumière du matin qui filtrait par les vitraux de la grande salle illuminait l'eau rouge qui frémissait dans le creux de pierre, parfois parcourue d'un éclair électrique. La douce mélodie qui résonnait dans l'air indiquait, par ses notes aiguës, une visite imminente d'Amestris. Elle espérait que ce soit Hécate, qui venait souvent la voir : elle l'appréciait énormément, et celle-ci faisait partie de son royaume aussi bien que de celui de Zolf ; certains habitants de Xing lui vouaient même un culte à part entière, faisant d'elle la créatrice de tout univers. C'était très exagéré, mais les mortels avaient parfois de ces idées... Fixant l'eau rouge qui se mettait à chauffer, elle se recula au bout d'un instant, relevant les bas de sa robe, tandis que les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux ; ils formèrent un dôme multicolore, qui entoura le bassin jusqu'au sol, et qui se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard. Dans la pièce se tenaient à présent douze femmes, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, bien qu'elle ne les ait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Hécate s'avança, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres carmin :

"Me revoici !"

La Reine se mit à rire, heureuse d'avoir autant d'invitées ; il était vrai que la sombre déesse l'avait quittée quelques jours plus tôt, et il était rare qu'elle revienne aussi vite après une visite.

"J'en suis ravie !" dit-elle, sa voix claire résonnant dans la petite pièce, douce et mélodieuse. Elle prit les mains de son amie, dans un grand sourire joyeux, puis se tourna vers les autres : "Bienvenue à Xing !"

* * *

Assise à la table ronde, se sentant minuscule face à l'immensité du paysage qui l'entourait, Riza porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres ; c'était une infusion d'une plante régionale, au nom bien trop compliqué à prononcer. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ se demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Les six jeunes filles bavardaient gaiement en bout de table, s'extasiant sur tout ce qu'elles voyaient, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à elles depuis la longue terrasse des jardins du palais. À l'ombre d'un magnifique orme blanc, les abritant de la brise fraîche qu'il y avait souvent à cette altitude, les treize déesses dicutaient agréablement de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Rose aborde la question importante : trouver un mortel qui jouerait le rôle de juge dans le vote qu'elles étaient impatientes de faire... Phanès s'étonna, et, avec l'aide de Gracia, la jeune fille expliqua la situation : les superbes cerises d'or qu'elles avaient trouvées, le petit mot les accompagnant, la décision très importante qu'elles avaient à prendre afin de remettre les bijoux à celle à qui ils étaient destinés. La jeune reine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, déclarant qu'il s'agissait là d'un choix ridicule ; puis, voyant qu'elles étaient vexées, et qu'elles prenaient la question très à coeur, elle se calma pour réfléchir. Après tout, cela pouvait être amusant. Et elle comprenait que les jeunes femmes aient eu envie de se distraire quelque peu : depuis que Zolf reignait sur Amestris, l'ambiance au palais était devenue plus que désagréable...

"Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui conviendrait..."

"Ah, mais, pas n'importe qui !" s'exclama Thalie, on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse. "Il faut qu'il soit cultivé, et intelligent, qu'il puisse faire un choix digne de ce nom !"

" ...'il' ?"

"Bien sûr !" fit Rose sur un ton d'évidence. "Qui mieux qu'un homme peut juger de la beauté d'une femme ?"

Un silence. Les cinq jeunes filles semblaient convaincues... Renonçant à discuter, Phanès leur annonça qu'elle connaissait bien un jeune homme qui serait certainement ravi de leur rendre ce service : il s'agissait du prince de Xing, l'aîné de l'Empereur, à qui elle rendait visite régulièrement ; peu de mortel, même seigneurs ou chefs de tribu, pouvait se vanter d'être apprécié de la Souveraine. Peu l'avait d'ailleurs jamais seulement vue... Mais le jeune homme lui plaisait, il était intelligent, plutôt beau garçon, bien éduqué - quoique d'un tempérament farceur et téméraire - ce qui sembla parfaitement convenir aux jeunes déesses impatientes.

* * *

Le Prince se réveilla avec le chant mélodieux de la rivière, qui coulait doucement en traversant les jardins ; derrière le petit bois où il s'était réfugié, un minuscule temple dédié à leur déesse se dressait timidement entre les arbres épars : sa pierre était terre, beige, et se dissimulait à merveille dans les couleurs de la forêt. Des guirlandes de fleurs tombaient grâcieusement des branches basses, formant de véritables rideaux de verdure ; il avait découvert cet endroit très tôt, et jamais les gardes de son père n'avaient réussi à le retrouver là. Il gardait ce petit coin secret, dormant parfois à la belle étoile comme cette nuit, parfois dans le temple lorsque le temps ne s'y prêtait pas... Il adorait ce décor. Et pas seulement à cause des rencontres qu'il pouvait également y faire...

Il se redressa, s'étira longuement - car le sol aussi mousseux soit-il n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour dormir - puis se leva ; le soleil était déjà haut... À quoi pensait-il pour être si fatigué ? Il se dirigea lentement vers les portes du temple avec un soupir mélancolique. Où étaient donc passés sa bonne humeur, ses idées farfelues, son amusement à harceler les gardes du palais ? À quatorze ans déjà, il devait ressasser les vieilles leçons d'histoire, apprendre la politique, assister aux conseils de son père, écouter les conseillers papoter pendant des heures... De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui ! Pourquoi, parce qu'il était prince, devait-il en être autrement pour lui ? Hum... Las, il s'assit sur les marches de marbre, le menton dans ses mains, regardant l'eau qui s'écoulait plus loin devant lui ; les rayons du soleil ne passaient pas l'épaisse toison verte recouvrant la rivière, mais le toit du temple était éclairé, réfléchissant la lumière vers l'onde paresseuse, qui emportait parfois quelques feuilles dans son cours.

Soudain, une douce musique résonna de l'intérieur de la petite salle. Le prince se releva rapidement, grandement surpris : recevoir la visite de la déesse était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait aujourd'hui ! Il remarqua les lumières provenant des éclairs électriques qui venaient du temple, visibles à travers les vitraux colorés ; il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais dès qu'ils apparaissaient, la déesse arrivait peu après... Il se recula de quelques mètres devant les marches, et attendit. À l'intérieur, plusieurs voix résonnaient doucement ; il n'avait lu nulle part que plusieurs dieux puissent apparaître dans un même temple ! Il faudrait que Phanès lui explique... Au moment même où il pensait cela, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un courant d'air, laissant passer les treize plus magnifiques jeunes femmes qu'il ait jamais vues ; lumineuses, l'air les entourant parcouru de minuscules éclairs colorés, elles sortirent grâcieusement du temple, frôlant seulement l'herbe humide de rosée. Bouche bée, le prince les regarda s'avancer, puis reconnut confusément Phanès, qui s'approcha de lui :

"Bonjour, Lin !"

Reprenant contenance, il referma la bouche et salua la déesse avec déférence ; celle-ci eut un petit sourire appréciateur, puis se tourna et présenta d'un geste les autres femmes. Toutes étaient bien plus grande que lui, car bien qu'elles aient pris forme humaine pour se montrer sur terre, elles étaient d'une hauteur et dans des proportions bien supérieur à celles des mortels...

"Tu sembles surpris."

Les dents du jeune homme claquèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il les fixait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes entre amies ! Et elles avaient quelque chose à te demander. J'espère que tu pourras leur répondre." Phanès rit, de sa jolie voix mélodieuse, puis expliqua au prince la raison de leur visite. Celui-ci resta stupéfait, interdit, sidéré, médusé, il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment forts pour décrire son état... La situation était presque risible ; elles n'attendaient pas _vraiment_ une réponse, ... n'est-ce pas ?

Un choix ? Elles, sublimes déesses, lui demandaient - à _lui_, misérable mortel - de choisir la plus belle d'entre-elles ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie... ou un test. Oui, voilà, elles le testaient, Phanès voulait s'assurer de sa fidélité, il n'y avait que cette explication... Ah ? Elle n'en fait pas partie ? Juste entre les autres ? Alors, ce n'était peut-être pas un test, après tout... Elles étaient sérieuses...? Donc, il devait prendre une décision ? Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer au palais, la veille, au lieu de s'amuser dans les jardins...

Il observa les jeunes filles qui attendaient fébrilement sa réponse, détaillant chacune, comme elles avaient l'air de vouloir. Puis son regard passa sur les femmes plus âgées qui restaient légèrement en retrait, regardant le décors ou discutant à voix basse. Avec un sixième sens acquis, il comprit que le vrai choix devait se faire entre les six jeunes filles devant lui, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur celles-ci : trois d'entre elles étaient jumelles, avec un visage un peu allongé, des pommettes saillantes et des yeux ronds, agréable à regarder, mais sans plus ; une autre avait une magnifique chevelure rousse, qui faisait ressortir à merveille l'émeraude de ses yeux ; celle-ci avait deux longues nattes châtain clair qui tombaient sur chacune de ses épaules, avec de grands yeux d'un vert tendre, et elle semblait être la plus jeune de toutes ; enfin, la dernière était...

Il eut un instant le souffle coupé ; peut-être était-ce à cause de l'aura qu'elle dégageait, peut-être à cause de sa tenue rouge et or qui la mettait si bien en valeur, peut-être l'éclat des bijoux qu'elle portait rendait-il ses yeux plus brillants qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement, ... quoiqu'il en soit, il fut subjugué par sa beauté tant celle-ci correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'amour...

Comme il ne disait rien depuis un long moment, la plus jeune proposa :

"Peut-être devrions-nous l'aider un peu !"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda la sublime jeune fille.

"Un petit cadeau à la clé devrait le décider."

"Ce serait tricher ! Non, c'est hors de question." lança l'une des trois jumelles.

"Alors une récompense, pour le remercier ?"

" ... D'accord." répondirent-elles toutes en choeur.

Phanès éclata de rire en entendant cet échange, puis entraîna Lin un peu plus loin, pour lui demander :

"As-tu fais un choix ? Ne sois pas nerveux, elles ne t'en voudront pas !"

Le jeune homme resta silencieux encore un moment, puis chuchota sa réponse à l'oreille de la déesse, qui rit à nouveau, pas le moins du monde surprise. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres pour annoncer :

"Les cerises d'or sont pour toi, Rose !"

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
11 087 mots


	7. PARTIE I : Chap 05

_Chapitre 5_**  
**

* * *

Sous le gros arbre qui avait joué son rôle de toit pour la nuit, Winry attendait désespérément qu'il cesse de pleuvoir, le cheval noir pangaré tout près d'elle, comme pour la protéger ; l'animal lui avait été réservé pour qu'elle apprenne à monter, et elle s'en occupait comme s'il était à elle. Cela lui faisait un peu de peine de l'avoir... volé, oui, car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, sans même remercier sa famille d'adoption qui avait été si bonne et si gentille pour elle pendant toutes ces années. Elle sentit ses joues humides, et ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie... Resserrant son lourd manteau autour d'elle, elle s'adossa plus confortablement à l'arbre, attendant patiemment que le ciel s'éclaircisse.

Lorsque quelques rayons timides pointèrent à nouveau, elle se remit en selle rapidement, et continua sa route vers l'Est. Elle avait l'intention de se cacher dans l'un de ces petits hameaux qui bordaient la frontière, peut-être jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de mariage soit terminée... elle espérait de tout son coeur que sa fuite soit suffisante pour épargner le bourg des Armstrong...

* * *

"Les cerises d'or sont pour toi, Rose !"

Un silence pesant régna quelques instants, les six jeunes filles se tenant immobiles devant Phanès qui continuait de sourire. Puis Thalie sourit, et lança d'une voix légèrement déçue :

"Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?"

"Rose, tu as recommencé !" gémit Élysia.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Menteuse ! C'est toujours toi qui gagne, il y a forcément un truc !"

"Tu n'es qu'une petite nymphe, ma chérie, moi je suis une vraie déesse."

"Un jour, tu verras, je gagnerai !"

"Mais oui... En attendant, je vais aller donner son cadeau à Lin."

Tandis qu'Élysia boudait, Thalie et les autres la consolant - une fois encore - comme elles pouvaient, Rose rejoignit tranquillement Phanès et le prince, qui sembla fondre sur place en la voyant approcher ; mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure : elle avait toujours été douée pour cela. Être la plus belle. Ce n'était quand même pas pour rien qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir détourner l'attention que portait le Seigneur sur Riza...

S'agenouillant devant Lin pour être à sa hauteur, elle le fixa un instant comme pour réfléchir, puis lui dit :

"Pour te remercier de m'avoir choisie, je t'offre le plus beau cadeau que je puisse te faire : l'amour d'une belle jeune fille. Il faudra le mériter, bien sûr..."

"Quelle jeune fille... ?"

Il pensait à toutes les princesses des clans qui devaient bientôt venir au palais ; il ne les appréciait pas... Mais la déesse répondit, d'un ton frivole :

"Je ne sais pas encore. Mais quand tu la verras, tu seras le premier au courant !"

Elle rit et passa sa main dans la tignasse noire ; il rougit adorablement, toujours paralysé, puis elle se releva et s'adressa à Phanès :

"C'est fini ! Nous pouvons rentrer je pense ; je reprendrai bien de ta délicieuse infusion." Puis, se tournant vers Gracia, elle attrapa les bijoux dorés que celle-ci lui tendait avec un grand sourire, et s'exclama : "Je crois que je vais en faire une nouvelle broche !"

* * *

De nouveau assise à la terrasse, sous l'orme blanc, Riza commençait à se sentir à l'aise ; elle était détendue, bavardant joyeusement avec Héméra, sirotant son infusion tranquillement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Élysia dire :

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la salle du Conseil, il avait l'air chamboulé, cela ne lui ressemblait pas..."

Elle discutait avec Thalie et Hygia, un peu plus loin, mais Riza avait très bien entendu ; à nouveau, l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle, Roy occupant toutes ses pensées. Héméra s'en rendit compte et se tut.

"Je voudrais bien rentrer, maintenant..." murmura la jeune femme. Son amie la fixa par-dessous ses boucles cuivrées, lui sourit gentiment, puis se leva et dit :

"Laissons nos amies en profiter. Je te raccompagne."

* * *

Dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, Roy était en train de faire brûler le tapis... Au figuré seulement, puisqu'il faisait les cents pas, le long des motifs pâles, passant et repassant tant et si bien que les couleurs avaient presque disparu. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Trop de mal. C'était cet endroit, qui faisait rejaillir de mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, il était bien, sous terre ; il pouvait se concentrer naturellement, et il y avait Envy, qui vivait là aussi... Il se demandait ce qui se passait en ce moment dans les forêts du sud : les enfants étaient sortis, mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant ; étaient-ils en sécurité ? Envy était-il toujours près d'eux ? Avaient-ils trouvé Chiron ? Que de questions dont il était impatient d'avoir les réponses... Combien de temps encore avant cette fichue réunion ?!

Il inspira profondément et se décida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Contrairement à la chambre de Riza, cette pièce était minuscule ; il y avait un lit simple sous une fenêtre ronde en face de la porte, une armoire de l'autre côté et une commode près de la tête du lit, le tapis rond au centre, et une table de bois beige à gauche de la porte. Il avait l'impression d'être en prison... ce qui était le cas, en y réfléchissant : pourquoi Zolf l'avait-il fait venir ? Quel besoin avait-il de l'avoir à cette assemblée ? Qu'avait-il encore inventé pour le mettre en colère ? Et pourquoi plusieurs jours avant ?!

"_Hmmm... En fait, je sais. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher...!"_

Cela le rendait furieux, bien sûr, mais il respira profondément, régulièrement, pour se calmer. Il devait parler à Envy, mais ne possédait aucun temple dans le sud. Depuis le plus proche, il lui faudrait au moins une journée pour y arriver, sans compter le temps qu'il perdrait à retrouver Envy dans la forêt... Et, évidemment, de plus en plus de _ses_ temples étaient détruits à travers le pays... Quoi de mieux pour le priver de toute son influence ? Zolf était vraiment intelligent...

Voilà, il s'était calmé. De nouveau l'homme froid et sombre qu'il était depuis treize ans. À présent, il pouvait peut-être aller faire un tour dans les jardins, histoire de brûler quelques unes des nouvelles acquisitions du seigneur... littéralement.

* * *

De retour de Xing, Riza et Héméra sortirent tranquillement de la salle blanche, dans le couloir illuminé.

"Veux-tu passer à ta chambre ?" proposa gentiment Héméra, la voyant un peu pâle.

"Non... Je dois lui parler..."

Son amie hocha la tête tristement, sachant combien la situation était difficile pour elle. Avec un sursaut, elle aperçut le seigneur au bout du couloir ; comme prévu, il avança vers elles avec un grand sourire de prédateur, sa tunique un peu lâche flottant derrière lui. Riza le vit aussi, bien sûr, et bien qu'elle affichât un visage impassible, Héméra sentit sa main se refermer sur sa manche, visiblement angoissée...

"Vous voilà ! Où sont donc passées les autres ?" lança Zolf d'un ton détaché ; cela ne l'intéressait manifestement pas.

"Elles se promènent ; vous n'allez tout de même pas nous l'interdire aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Héméra, décidée à ne pas laisser son amie seule avec lui.

"Où ?"

"Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi, sommes-nous censées nous déplacer en groupe, comme un troupeau ?"

Le seigneur plissa les yeux ; il avait tiqué à la remarque, mais ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, il fit :

"Riza, je voudrais voir ton temple du Sud."

Un silence. La jeune femme finit par hocher faiblement la tête, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans lâcher la manche d'Héméra, qui la suivit d'aussi près que possible.

Une fois devant le bassin, elle frôla l'eau rouge, plus pâle encore que quelques instants plus tôt...

Le seigneur se pencha avec ce même sourire, qui disparut presque immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" hurla-t-il en se tournant brutalement vers Riza qui recula de plusieurs pas.

"Qu...quoi ?"

"Pourquoi ils ne sont plus là !?"

"Je... je ne sais pas..."

Héméra se plaça devant elle, la cachant au regard du seigneur, puis dit d'une voix forte :

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, mais il est certain qu'elle ne vous aurait pas désobéi."

Zolf se tut, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers, il semblait plus que furieux... Elle eut peur bien sûr, mais se s'éloigna pas ; Riza derrière elle reprenait son souffle, pour répondre :

"Je n'ai rien fait. Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de ma chambre. Après que vous soyez parti, Gracia et moi sommes allées dans les jardins ; quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu une ombre au bout du couloir, mais je n'ai reconnu personne. Comme rien n'avait été dérangé dans ma chambre, je n'y ai pas fait attention."

Elle avait menti sans que sa voix ne tremble, ce dont elle était très fière.

"Est-ce que c'était Roy ?" demanda Zolf doucement.

"Je n'ai reconnu personne..." se contenta-t-elle de répéter. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, insistant bien sur chacun de ses mots :

"Tu es la seule à avoir pu le faire. Si ce n'est pas toi, tu lui aura montré. Et il connaît très bien vos techniques."

Énoncés avec autant de certitude, les mots la rendirent extrêmement nerveuse, mais elle se retint dire quoique ce soit d'autre ; droite, le visage impassible bien que d'une pâleur effrayante, elle demeura silencieuse. Au grand dépit du seigneur, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que tourner rageusement les talons et sortir de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte avec violence.

Lorsque l'écho du bruit de ses pas dans le couloir se dissipa, elle se permit de soupirer de soulagement, toute tension envolée ; Héméra la regarda un moment, gênée, puis se décida à demander des explications. Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut :

"Je suis désolée... J'ai oublié..."

* * *

Tandis qu'il se précipitait au-dehors, tirant fermement son frère par la manche, Edward sentit une énorme main l'attraper par le col alors qu'il sautait la dernière marche de marbre. Balançant des coups de pieds dans le vide, criant et se débattant, il fut soudain réduit au silence lorsque le sol vola à sa rencontre... Gémissant de douleur, il tenta de se relever, mais la main fut plus rapide que lui, et le remit sur pieds en un geste.

"Et bien, on peut dire que tu as de l'énergie, toi !" La voix était grave et chaude, pas désagréable, et appartenait à ...

À quoi ? ... Oui, c'était la bonne question ! Devant lui se dressait un homme à la carrure impressionnante, visiblement âgé, avec de petits yeux noirs entourés de mèches aussi sombres, et une tunique bleue ; à ceci près que sous la tunique, il y avait quatre pattes, terminées par des sabots, suivies d'un corps trapu d'une couleur sombre, et d'une longue queue noire qui battait joyeusement l'air autour d'elle. Comme l'image dans le Livre. Un Centaure...

C'était ce que se disait la partie du cerveau de Edward qui n'était pas submergée par la panique... Malheureusement pour lui, la poigne de la créature était puissante, et elle n'avait visiblement aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Comme il se débattait de plus belle, la deuxième main du Centaure se plaqua sur sa bouche, empêchant l'air de sortir.

"Vas-tu te calmer ? Tu commences à l'énerver... !" chuchota la voix au-dessus de lui.

Plus loin, il vit plusieurs femmes, les guerrières qu'ils avaient vues avec Alphonse près de la rivière ; elles se tenaient derrière celle qui les avaient surpris, et qui les fixait de son regard noir, apparemment intriguée et stupéfaite qu'ils soient sortis du temple...

Sous la menace que représentait ce regard, Ed décida de se calmer ; la main devant sa bouche s'éloigna, et il put tourner la tête derrière lui pour voir son petit frère, toujours sur la dernière marche du temple, serrant leur sac contre lui, pétrifié. Il se dégagea sans effort de la poigne du Centaure, et se précipita vers Al.

"Tout va bien. N'ayez pas peur ! Je m'appelle Chiron, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ; elle, c'est Izumi, la Reine de cette région - un conseil, ne la provoquez pas, ou ce serait la dernière chose que vous feriez jamais..."

Tout cela fut dit d'un ton amusé et chaleureux, qui rassura quelque peu les enfants ; le Centaure s'approcha de quelques pas, puis continua :

"Vous êtes venus ici pour apprendre quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider, je suis professeur. Et Izumi m'a parlé du mur que tu as fait sortir de terre..."

Il s'interrompit aussitôt qu'il vit le garçon reculer, l'air passablement effrayé.

"N'ayez pas peur..." répéta-t-il, tâchant d'adoucir sa voix au maximum. "Je sais ce que c'est, je peux vous apprendre, si vous voulez. Vous avez le Livre avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cette fois, les deux garçons se reculèrent jusqu'aux portes refermées ; Chiron ne comprenait pas pourquoi parler de leur pouvoir les mettait dans un tel état... jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune murmure :

"Il ne fallait pas... maman doit être furieuse..."

Edward se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire. Toute sa vie, on lui avait appris à le cacher, personne ne devait savoir... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, on ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi... Sa mère avait pourtant l'air heureux chaque fois qu'elle lui en parlait. Et ce... cette créature, venait lui dire qu'il connaissait cela ? Qu'il pouvait lui apprendre ? Il se serait menti en disant qu'il n'était pas curieux... Mais Alphonse avait visiblement très peur, et il devait avant tout le faire sortir de là !

Aussi, claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il les précipita au sol, faisant s'élever un gigantesque pan de mur, sur plusieurs mètres de chaque côté de lui, qui les sépara du Centaure et des femmes. Puis il agrippa la manche d'Alphonse et contourna le temple pour courir ensuite jusqu'à la forêt, ignorant les cris de surprise et de rage derrière eux.

Au milieu des arbres, dégageant un chemin à travers les branches basses, ils coururent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, percute de plein fouet une énorme masse de muscles ayant surgit devant lui. Envoyé à terre, il entraîna son frère dans sa chute, et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, fixant la créature qui venait de les arrêter : c'était un Centaure aussi, mais noir avec des yeux rouges, qui avait l'air - il fallait le reconnaître - bien plus méchant que l'autre... Ed tenta de reculer, mais il était sonné ; le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la nuque provoquait encore quelques étourdissements, et sa vision se brouilla un instant lorsqu'il se releva. Une ombre avait rejoint le Centaure noir, un homme caché dans un grand manteau gris... Il observa les enfants, au milieu de leurs affaires éparpillées - sorties du sac pendant la chute - avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Il dit quelque chose au Centaure, mais Ed n'entendit pas, même s'ils étaient tout proche : il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, ses oreilles sifflaient et il avait la tête lourde... Soudain, l'homme s'avança vers eux ; Alphonse se releva prestement, et s'éloigna à reculon, tirant Edward devant lui. Celui-ci chancela et tomba à la renverse, difficilement soutenu par son frère ; à nouveau à terre, ils regardèrent l'ombre de l'homme les recouvrir, complètement paralysés...

Le sourire menaçant de l'homme disparut aussitôt qu'il posa son regard à terre, et il s'immobilisa : il venait de remarquer le gros livre à moitié ouvert qui gisait sur une couverture dépliée...

Il le reconnut immédiatement, et releva les yeux sur les enfants assis dans l'herbe pour les détailler plus attentivement : deux garçons, blonds, des yeux dorés pour l'un et bleus pour l'autre, environ douze ou treize ans... ils étaient passablement débraillés, et il remarqua une traînée rouge sombre dans les cheveux du plus âgé. Probablement un coup, que le choc contre le Centaure avait dû ouvrir, ou bien il s'était blessé en tombant... Il était conscient, donc même si la blessure saignait abondamment, elle ne devait pas être très importante. Mais que faisaient ces enfants avec le Livre ? Il sourit, amusé cette fois. Il connaissait la réponse.

Le Centaure dépassa l'homme pour se pencher vers les garçons, son arme s'agitant dangereusement dans ses mains ; mais tandis qu'il l'élevait au-dessus de sa tête, une expression carnassière au visage, il s'arrêta aussitôt que l'homme cria :

"Non !" Frustré, il tourna la tête pour le voir sourire, semblant très heureux et furieux à la fois. "Ne les touche pas, Hadar. Ils sont précieux."

"Hein ?"

"J'ai dit, cheval stupide, que tu ne devais pas les toucher. Il me semblait bien l'avoir reconnu... à présent j'en suis sûr. Je me demande pourquoi_ Il _ne s'en est pas occupé... Je comprends mieux maintenant l'insistance de Roy..."

"Hein ?"

"Recule." soupira l'homme d'un ton las. Il se replaça devant le Centaure, puis ramassa le Livre, et s'accroupit devant le garçon aux yeux d'or ; il était apeuré, quoi de plus normal, mais semblait également prêt à l'attaquer... probablement pour protéger le deuxième. Son frère peut-être ? Cela pouvait toujours être intéressant...

"Ceci est à toi, je suppose." fit-il en lui tendant le livre refermé. Il vit l'hésitation dans son regard, légèrement voilé ; la blessure sur sa tempe devait sans doute être plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait crue. Toutefois, au bout d'une minute, il leva les mains pour reprendre le livre, qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?" L'enfant releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils dans une expression méfiante. Ce pouvait être une bonne chose... mais à dire vrai, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la réponse ; ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt :

"Comment as-tu eu ce livre ?" Pas de réponse. Étrange comme ce garçon résistait à sa Voix... Mais bizarrement, il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil à l'autre pour comprendre que celui-ci pourrait répondre à toutes ses questions sans aucune difficulté. Alors, pourquoi pas lui... ? Il pouvait voir la confusion dans les prunelles dorées ; n'avait-il pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? L'homme sourit, étonné. Était-il possible que ce gamin ignore tout du Livre, de cette incroyable faculté qu'il avait de résister aux Charmes ? Ce ne serait pas surprenant, et expliquerait pourquoi Roy avait voulu lui donner le bouquin...

"Maître ?" fit le Centaure derrière lui. Giansar se releva, renonçant à pousser sa curiosité plus avant.

Des cris et des bruits dans la forêt lui firent tendre l'oreille, et il eut un nouveau sourire en reconnaissant la voix profonde de Chiron. Sans doute cherchait-il les enfants. Se détournant, le sorcier se dirigea tranquillement vers le Centaure, puis dans un geste fluide, grimpa sur son dos, les deux jambes d'un même côté.

Une telle posture ne seyait guère à un homme, mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'occupa du fait que pour un Centaure, être chevauché était une véritable honte ; mais bizarrement, Hadar ne s'en offusqua pas, le regard étrangement vide. Aussi, lorsque le sorcier lui donna une tape sur la croupe, il partit au trot, en direction de l'Est, laissant les enfants derrière eux.

* * *

Lorsque Chiron arriva à la hauteur des enfants, il vit leurs affaires éparpillées autour d'eux, le sac toujours sur les épaules du plus jeune, qui tenait son aîné entre ses bras ; il se recroquevilla un peu plus en le voyant approcher, et le Centaure put constater que le garçon semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Puis, avisant le sang qui coulait sur son épaule, il s'approcha tout doucement, s'accroupit près du plus jeune, et dit d'une voix basse et rassurante :

"Ne crains rien. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste vous aider. Laisse-moi le soigner, d'accord ?"

Alphonse leva les yeux vers la créature ; elle semblait bien plus gentille que l'autre... et Ed était blessé, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Alors il hocha faiblement la tête, essuya ses larmes et laissa le Centaure soulever son frère. Une ombre le recouvrit, et il tourna la tête pour voir un deuxième Centaure, tacheté de noir, manifestement plus jeune, avec un air doux et une lueur compatissante dans ses yeux verts qui le rassurèrent malgré sa méfiance.

"Je m'appelle Chiron," répéta le premier, "et voici Pholos, c'est un ami, tu peux lui faire confiance." Alphonse hocha la tête de nouveau, regardant le vieux Centaure se relever. "Il va t'aider à ramasser vos affaires, d'accord ? Moi, je vais vite ramener ton ami dans la clairière, pour pouvoir le soigner au camp des amazones, d'accord ? Pholos te reconduiras, tu n'as rien à craindre... d'accord ?"

Le jeune garçon ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, contraint d'accepter l'aide qu'ils lui proposaient...

* * *

Edward se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il se sentait lourd, ses membres semblaient engourdis ; il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution, craignant une lumière trop vive. Mais bizarrement, tout était sombre ; étrange, puisqu'il ne faisait pas nuit... Il observa tout autour de lui, limité aux mouvements de ses yeux, car il ne pouvait bouger la tête : il était sous une toile verte, posée au-dessus de plusieurs branches épaisses entrelacées qui formaient une armature stable, couché sur et sous bon nombre de couvertures étonnamment chaudes et douces ; voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger : les couvertures pesaient sur son corps, l'empêchant presque de se relever... Il parvint, au prix d'un gros effort, à dégager ses bras, et porta une main à sa tête : un bandage épais recouvrait son front et ses tempes, beaucoup trop serré, ce qui causait cette migraine insupportable... Un mouvement sur sa droite, la lumière vive qui envahit un instant la tente ; il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les ouvrit en grand quand il reconnut le Centaure en tunique bleue qui se penchait sur lui.

Presque instinctivement, il joignit ses mains dans un claquement sec, mais ne put rien faire d'autre : la grosse main du Centaure entourait ses poignets, l'empêchant d'exécuter une quelconque transmutation. Il tenta de se débattre, mais les couvertures et la poigne du Centaure le maintenait définitivement immobile... Alors qu'il commençait à crier, il vit deux mains beaucoup plus petites se poser sur la patte noire de la créature ; il reconnut le visage d'Alphonse au-dessus de lui. Il parlait, mais Ed n'en comprenait pas le moindre mot : sur quoi était-il donc tomber pour se retrouver dans cet état ?! Puis il sentit le Centaure le relâcher, et son frère prendre ses mains dans les siennes ; il souriait, et Ed comprit que tout allait bien... Il ferma les yeux très fort, essayant de se concentrer un peu, tâchant de faire diminuer la pression qui lui enserrait le crâne.

Dans un mouvement impulsif, il porta ses mains à sa tête, et les éclairs électriques l'entourèrent immédiatement, comme s'ils s'étaient retenus jusque là. Le bandage se déchira, et la pression sur ses tempes chuta brusquement, le faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement... Ses oreilles cessèrent petit-à-petit de bourdonner, et il put enfin entendre ce que lui disait son frère :

"... vraiment pas raisonnable, tu aurais pu attendre qu'on s'occupe de toi !"

Il ne put répondre que par un grognement explicite, incertain sur ce qu'il aurait pu dire s'il avait ouvert la bouche. Alphonse baissa d'un ton, et continua avec un doux sourire :

"Repose-toi encore, tout va bien. Monsieur Chiron et Monsieur Pholos sont très gentils, ils s'occupent de tout, ne t'en fais pas !"

"... encore ?" parvint à sortir Edward, d'une voix hésitante.

"Ça fait deux jours que tu es inconscient, et dix heures que tu dors."

Ed accusa le choc. Deux jours ? Mince, lui qui se croyait juste un peu sonné...

"Et toi ?" tenta-t-il à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

"Je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas blessé, et nous sommes en sécurité ici. Tout va bien, Ed, rendors-toi."

Son cadet rabattit les couvertures sur lui, et Edward referma les yeux dans un soupir rassuré.

* * *

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, et Winry était trempée. Durant les jours qu'il lui avait fallu pour atteindre le petit village, elle avait dû s'abriter sous les arbres, à défaut de meilleur endroit où dormir ; et dans la pleine désertique qu'était la région de l'Est, il y avait bien peu d'arbres...

Descendant lourdement de son cheval, son manteau imbibé d'eau rendant ses mouvement difficiles, elle sauta à terre et avança à l'aveuglette ; il faisait nuit, mais la lumière qui brillait depuis la fenêtre de cette maison la guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa trois coups secs et attendit.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent depuis l'intérieur, qui se rapprochèrent jusqu'à la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme : elle était petite, avec des lunettes et un chignon noir serré sur le sommet de sa tête. Winry lui offrit son plus beau sourire et dit d'une voix enjouée :

"Bonsoir, madame. Je voyage jusqu'à l'Est et j'ai été surprise par la pluie. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'abriter pour cette nuit ?"

Elle attendit, angoissée à l'idée d'un refus, mais la vieille femme lui rendit son sourire et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille entra, grandement soulagée.

Devant son bol de chocolat chaud, elle regardait autour d'elle avec un intérêt poli ; la vieille femme vivait apparemment seule, mais quelques jouets d'enfants traînaient dans un coin du salon, comme s'ils étaient exposés... Un grand cadre sur le mur avec plusieurs photo lui apprit qu'elle était grand-mère, mais elle ne détailla pas les visages affichés ; quelques bibelots sur le montant de la cheminée, un canapé et un fauteuil (dans lequel elle était installée) et l'ouverture dans le mur qui donnait visiblement sur la cuisine. Elle avait également aperçu un escalier en face de la porte d'entrée, et un balcon depuis l'extérieur, aussi supposa-t-elle qu'il s'agissait des chambres et probablement d'une salle d'eau. Son hôte revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à sa droite, avec une tasse fumante d'où s'échappait une odeur âcre.

Elle avait l'air intriguée par la jeune fille, mais ne posa pas de question, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard doux et ...

Winry fronça les sourcils : était-ce une lueur de culpabilité qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la vieille femme ?

* * *

Lorsque Edward se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait bien mieux ; il était reposé, et n'avait plus mal à la tête. Essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser, il rejeta les couvertures qui le maintenaient au chaud et regarda autour de lui : le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de tapis pelucheux, doux au toucher, épais également ; en face de lui était une minuscule 'table' de bois, pas très haute et avec seulement trois pieds, sur laquelle étaient posés divers bocaux contenant des liquides colorés, ainsi qu'une petite bassine en terre cuite remplie d'eau et quelques linges empilés à côté. La lumière filtrait à travers la toile, et Ed supposa qu'il était assez tôt. Il se dégagea des couvertures et tenta de se relever. Bonne nouvelle, il n'eut aucun vertige, et s'il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était resté allongé pendant trois jours... Il décida donc de sortir de la tente.

La lumière était douce sous les branches à l'épais feuillage ; il voyait un peu plus loin le temple briller, resplendissant sous la rosée du matin ; un feu brûlait plus bas...

Il était à l'orée de la clairière, sous les gros arbres qui la bordaient. Ed comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un camp : de multiples tentes entouraient celle devant laquelle il se tenait ; les guerrières s'activaient ici et là, s'occupant des chevaux, astiquant leurs armes, ou discutant à voix basses... Près du feu, il aperçut son petit frère, assis aux côtés de deux Centaures ; il reconnut celui à la tunique bleue... Chiron ? C'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté ; le deuxième semblait plus jeune, et discutait avec Alphonse, qui riait de temps à autre. Ed avisa un autre feu, plus loin à droite, sur lequel était posée un énorme marmite ronde, d'où s'échappait une odeur agréable... Mais ce n'était rien comparée à l'homme qui en remuait le contenu avec vigueur !

Il était grand, ses épaules musclées saillaient sous sa chemise blanche, il avait un visage trapu avec de petits yeux noirs, une barbe - et moustache - qui courait de ses tempes jusqu'au menton, noire également, tout comme les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front ; il portait un pantalon sombre, retenu par des bretelles de cuir qui remplissaient difficilement leur office...

Ed était debout, devant la tente sous laquelle il avait dormi, et regardait la scène en se demandant quoi faire... Il n'avait pas oublié les événements de la veille - non, d'il y a trois jours ! - et il était inutile de préciser qu'il ne sentait pas du tout confiant vis-à-vis de tous ces drôles de personnages.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car son cadet venait de le remarquer : avec un "Grand-frère !" sonore, il courut sur la petite pente douce qui menait à l'orée de la forêt, et se jeta dans ses bras, sous les regards étonnés de toute la compagnie. Ed, qui tenait toujours un peu mal sur ses jambes, partit en arrière sous le poids de son frère et se retrouva étalé sur le dos, la tête douloureuse, Alphonse au-dessus de lui qui se releva très rapidement, se répandant en excuses...

"Pardon, Ed ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, dis ? Ça va ?"

Tout en l'aidant à se relever, Alphonse lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé durant les trois derniers jours...

* * *

Assis près du feu, entouré de son frère, des Centaures et de la reine Izumi, Edward comblait avec enthousiasme les repas qu'il avait manqués. Ayant appris que les guerrières habitaient cette partie de la forêt, il compris mieux pourquoi ils avaient été pris pour des espions - d'après ce que lui avait dit Alphonse ; la reine semblait pourtant bien moins menaçante à leur égard depuis qu'ils étaient sortis indemnes du Temple, mais elle n'avait pas voulu leur expliquer pourquoi ; au lieu de cela, elle avait changer de sujet en présentant son époux, Sigu : l'homme gigantesque n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de leur servir un gros bol de ce qui s'avéra être une délicieuse soupe - épaisse, aux légumes avec quelques morceaux de viande, qui flottaient de manière bien trop alléchante pour qu'Edward y résiste longtemps...

Il avait également appris que le vieux Centaure Chiron était un savant, enseignant la médecine aussi bien que le maniement des armes, et surtout, il était doté d'une existence immortelle - bien qu'il ait cependant refusé de le leur prouver, arguant qu'ils avaient déjà vu bien assez de sang en si peu de temps... Il avait également de nouveau parlé du Livre, maintenant que le garçon était réveillé ; peut-être était-ce à cause de son estomac plein, ou de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il commençait à ressentir, toujours était-il qu'Edward ne se rebiffa pas, et raconta comment il l'avait obtenu. Visiblement, Alphonse s'était chargé de tout dévoiler de leur vie à la Citée de l'Est, aussi n'eut-il pas beaucoup de précisions à apporter. En revanche, il se crispa et se tut lorsque le Centaure voulut en savoir plus sur ses pouvoirs.

"Edward," insista-t-il, car il ne s'était pas encore permis d'appeler les enfants par leur diminutifs, "j'ignore ce qu'on t'a dit à ce sujet, mais je peux t'en apprendre beaucoup. Bien que je ne sache pas d'où cela puisse te venir, je sais comment t'aider à progresser. Je peux devenir votre professeur, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Votre ?"

"À toi et Alphonse, bien sûr."

"Euh, moi, je ne peux pas faire ça !"

Chiron se tourna vers le plus jeune, surpris.

"Ah, non ?" demanda Pholos, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le garçon. Celui-ci secoua la tête :

"Hm hm. C'est pour ça que j'étais obligé de lui demander quand je cassais mes jouets. Il n'y avait que lui pour les réparer."

Ed constata que son cadet était particulièrement à l'aise avec les deux créatures, et qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup moins peur de Izumi.

"Hum... C'est étrange, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez frères, non ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas... ? Ou n'aurais-tu jamais essayé ?"

Alphonse ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : "Je n'ai jamais essayé parce que je n'ai jamais pu le faire..."

Le vieux Centaure sourit. Alors, il n'aurait qu'un seul élève, en définitive...

"Qu'en dis-tu, Edward ? Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?"

Le garçon hésita longuement, mais devant l'enthousiasme de son frère - et sa propre curiosité - il finit par accepter. Chiron en fut ravi, et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

"Parfait ! Alors, nous commencerons dès demain !"

* * *

Devant les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue animée, le nouveau seigneur de la Citée de l'Est fixait méchament les petites silhouettes qui allaient et venaient d'une boutique à l'autre.

Il était assez grand, bien bâti, avec un visage rectangulaire, des yeux marrons et des cheveux grisonnants coupés très courts, dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son front ridé ; il avait à peu près la cinquantaine, et affichait son statut à travers une tenue soignée et luxueuse.

Depuis que son conseiller était revenu bredouille, il bouillait d'une rage contenue ; son titre ne serait officiel que s'il se mariait, et cela lui semblait la chose la plus absurde que le Conseil ait jamais inventée ! Sans doute en avait-il décidé ainsi afin de garder un minimum de contrôle sur un homme de sa trempe - en tout cas, il se complaisait à le penser... Ces vieillards du Conseil lui avaient proposé certaines demoiselles, toutes très jolies, certaines très agréables, d'autres assez gentilles, mais il ne voulait pas les laisser le manipuler ; toutes ces jeunes femmes faisaient plus ou moins partie de leur famille, et le seigneur tenait à se libérer de toute attache vis-à-vis du Conseil : ainsi, ses décisions ne pourraient-elles être remises en cause, et il aurait alors plein pouvoir sur la Citée. Aussi avait-il demandé à son conseiller d'aller lui chercher une jeune fille qui n'ait aucun lien proche ou lointain avec les membres du Conseil. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait bien trouvé la candidate idéale, jeune, jolie, bien éduquée, et sortie d'on-ne-savait-où. Mais il ne l'avait pas ramenée. Et cela le mettait dans une rage folle !

Un bruit aux portes ; quelqu'un frappait, visiblement hésitant.

"Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur son conseiller, pâle et soucieux. Il avança lentement, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du seigneur.

"Et bien ?" lança celui-ci.

"Hum ! Nous... nous ne l'avons... toujours pas retrouvée." Les deux derniers mots furent soufflés très doucement, mais cela n'empêcha pas le seigneur d'exploser :

"Toujours PAS ?! Et tu prétends avoir les MEILLEURS soldats avec toi ?!"

"Seigneur Hakuro, tout cela nous dépasse..."

"Et bien tu n'avais qu'à la ramener IMMÉDIATEMENT, et ne pas perdre de temps !!"

"Oui, mais..."

"De QUOI ai-je l'air à présent ?! Ces imbéciles se moquent de MOI dans mon dos, je le sais bien !! Et à cause de TOI, et de TON incompétence !!"

"Oui, mais..."

"Ça suffit ! Frank, vous me décevez BEAUCOUP !!"

"Je... suis navré, monsieur..."

"Encore une chance ! Maintenant SORTEZ, et ne revenez PAS AVANT de l'avoir retrouvée !!"

Dépité, mais soulagé que cela s'arrête à une simple crise de nerfs, Frank le conseiller sortit à reculons, tête basse, et referma la porte sans un bruit.

Dès qu'il fut parti, le seigneur Hakuro retourna à sa contemplation. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû le faire partir, car à présent, il n'avait plus personne sur qui déverser sa hargne... Tournant rageusement en rond devant les fenêtres, ruminant de sombres _(et perverses) _pensées, il ne fit pas attention au courant d'air qui traversa la pièce, pas plus qu'à l'ombre étrange qui se fondit dans celle du mur...

"Bon sang ! Je suis sûre que ce vieillard de Philippe y est pour quelque chose ! Certainement qu'il n'aurait pas laissé sa petite chérie partir si jeune... ! Mais Bon Sang ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend, hein ? Il me doit le respect à présent !"

"Et à _qui_ devez-vous _votre_ respect ?"

Hakuro sursauta et se retourna, faisant voler ses longues manches autour de lui, furieux d'avoir été entendu malgré lui, et à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez lui ! Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette familière, il se calma aussitôt, prenant plutôt une expression onctueuse. Il sourit :

"Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, veuillez pardonnez ma sottise, j'étais en train de réfléchir."

La silhouette se détacha de l'ombre, et s'avança vers le seigneur ; c'était un homme de haute stature, aux épaules carrées, avec un visage à la mâchoire très prononcée, des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs très courts et gominés ; il portait une veste et un pantalon noir, dans le même style que les uniformes des soldats de la garde royale, mais bien plus soigné et élégant. Enfin, l'un de ses yeux était caché par un bandeau noir.

Le seigneur Hakuro le connaissait, car il le rencontrait régulièrement ; c'était lui qui était allé le chercher dans sa bourgade pour lui dire que la place de Seigneur de la Citée lui revenait ; cétait lui qui lui apportait tous les mois depuis un an un coffre rempli d'or et de cens ; enfin, c'était lui qui lui transmettait les ordres d'un seigneur bien plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais...

"Il est vrai que vous avez agi en sot, monseigneur," dit Wrath. Il s'approcha silencieusement, comme si ses bottes ne touchaient même pas le sol.

Hakuro se recula légèrement, mais se reprit et demanda :

"Que puis-je faire cette foi-ci ?"

"Il est très contrarié."

"Je... je m'en doute..."

"Vous avez été très stupide, en prenant cette décision."

"Je m'en rends compte..."

"Et tout cela fait perdre un temps précieux."

" ... "

"Vous êtes conscient que si vous le décevez, il se pourrait fort bien qu'il revienne sur sa parole. Il n'est pas du genre à tenir une promesse si cela ne lui rapporte rien en échange, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ou-Oui !"

"Donc, vous comprendrez que la situation actuelle lui déplaise au plus haut point ?"

"Je ... comprends."

"Et que vous devez y remédier au plus vite ?"

"B-bien sûr !"

"Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?"

" ... euh... nous... nous ne savons pas où elle est..."

"Êtes-vous donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par vous-même ?"

" ... "

Wrath soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement ; ce bonhomme méprisable était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Enfin...

"Si je trouve cette fille, serez-vous capable d'aller la chercher ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Il est très important que vous preniez le contrôle de cette ville. Vous n'allez donc pas faire une deuxième erreur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !"

"Très bien. J'irais, et je reviendrais vous dire où elle se trouve. Ensuite, je compte sur votre instinct de survie pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper encore une fois."

" ... "

Wrath se détourna alors de l'homme tout tremblant - un spectacle pitoyable et méprisable. Pourquoi ce bonhomme alors qu'il existait de part le monde d'autres hommes autrement plus dégourdis et déterminés ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que Hakuro avait été choisi, et l'on ne revenait jamais sur ce genre de décision : Zolf savait toujours ce qu'il faisait...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
7 347 mots


	8. PARTIE I : Chap 06

_Chapitre 6  
_

* * *

Allongé, les bras en croix, sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre, Lin réfléchissait. Le soir-même, son père donnait une sorte de bal de bienvenue, pour tous les chefs de clans qui s'étaient invités à la cour ; et évidemment, il devait être présent... Car, _bien sûr_, en tant que prince héritier, il se devait de trouver une jolie princesse pour prétendre pouvoir accéder au trône. Bon sang ! Il était trop jeune pour penser au mariage ! De plus, ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant, avec Phanès et les autres déesses, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise : qui était donc la jeune fille de qui il tomberait amoureux ? Rien que penser qu'il la rencontrerait peut-être au bal de ce soir, le rendait anxieux au plus haut point... !

Avec un soupir sonore, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui ; sa chambre était une très grande pièce rectangulaire, dans laquelle on entrait par une porte de bois blanc près d'un angle ; à droite, collé au milieu du mur, il y avait le lit aux draps sombre, entouré par les rideaux de velours rouge retenus à la tête du lit ; deux commodes de chaque côté, sur lesquelles s'étalait quantité de livres sur des sujets divers - de la technique de fabrication des sabres, aux plantes médicinales - ainsi que plusieurs parchemins couverts de notes manuscrites, et deux chaises le long du mur ; en face du lit, encastrée dans le mur, une haute armoire à moitié ouverte, d'où s'échappait quelques manches de vestes ; en face de la porte était une grande fenêtre ronde, sous laquelle se trouvait un bureau du même bois, et un siège couvert du même velours rouge que les rideaux du lit ; au sol, deux magnifiques mosaïques colorées, où se réfléchissait la lumière matinale.

Lin soupira de nouveau et se leva, attrapa sa veste noire sur l'une des chaises, puis sortit. Il traversa les longs couloirs luxueusement décorés, descendit deux escaliers et arriva à la salle de réception, où il trouva son père en pleine conversation avec une demi-dizaine de conseillers... Puisqu'il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence, Lin fit demi-tour et décida de se rendre à la serre ; il vit du coin de l'oeil ses deux gardes du corps derrière lui. Comment faisaient-ils ? Ne dormaient-ils donc jamais, pour être ainsi toujours à le suivre ?!

Il arriva bientôt, et pénétra dans l'immense salle aux murs de verre, qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, se promenant entre les plantations qui brillaient d'un vert éclatant, sans y faire attention tant il les connaissait par coeur au bout de toutes ces années. Qu'y avait-il donc à faire ici pour briser l'ennui dans lequel il s'enfonçait de plus en plus depuis des mois ? Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire...

Le soir arriva étonnament vite, compte tenu du peu d'activités qu'il avait eu dans la journée. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisqu'il redoutait le moment où il devrait ouvrir le bal en compagnie d'une jeune fille... Le problème, ce n'était pas la jeune fille. C'était _les_ jeunes filles. Il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir, car, autant avec les déesses, il n'avait pas vraiment pu refuser, autant avec les princesses, il lui faudrait affronter les larmes et la rancune de celles qui n'auraient pas été choisies. Et si les chefs de clans qu'étaient leur père décidaient de s'en offusquer, il attirerait en plus des ennuis à son propre père, ce qui ne manquerait pas une fois encore de l'énerver... BREF, il redoutait donc l'heure fatidique à laquelle il devrait se présenter à ce stupide bal.

Devant le miroir fixé sur l'intérieur de la porte de son armoire, Lin s'observait attentivement. Dans son costume traditionnel qu'il était obligé de porter en ce genre d'occasions, il ressemblait à l'un de ces monarques d'antan, fiers et hauts en couleurs ; rajustant le col de son manteau - qui ressemblait vaguement à une cape - il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

Devant la foule assemblée dans la grande salle du trône, il se sentit soudain beaucoup trop mal à l'aise ; s'éclipsant discrètement, il s'appuya sur le mur du couloir et inspira profondément. Mince, depuis quand était-il aussi nerveux, quand il s'agissait de filles ?! Hum... probablement depuis que celle qu'il inviterait à danser était censée devenir sa femme ? C'était sûrement cela, oui...

"Alors ? C'est ainsi que tu t'occupe de tes invités ?" Le prince sursauta et vit son père près de la porte, le regard noir et visiblement énervé.

_"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, déjà ??"_

"Je m'oxygénais un peu. La flatterie et l'hypocrisie sont des parfums que je n'apprécie pas." Le rictus qui passa sur le visage de l'empereur l'incita à laisser l'humour de côté.

"Lin Yao, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'entrer dans cette salle et de faire votre choix !"

_"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, en ce moment ?"_ Le prince soupira - encore - et se détacha du mur, mais son père continua :

"Et si tu ne te décides pas avant la fin de la soirée, c'est moi qui choisirai à ta place !" Il se figea : quoi ? Son père ? Lui choisir une femme ?? Il finirait sûrement par se réveiller, ça n'allait plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Maintenant dépêche-toi !" L'homme se détournait quand son fils lança :

"Tu es si vieux que ça, pour qu'il faille me marier à quatorze ans seulement ?" Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, et se tourna vers le prince avec une lenteur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne suis pas un dieu, je ne peux pas te l'accorder. Mais j'apprécie que tu le demande."

Regard noir, presque menaçant, de la part de son père. Lin jouait avec le feu, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir ; et avec l'esprit buté qu'il tenait de sa mère, la conversation n'allait pas tarder à tourner en dispute...

Son père s'approcha de lui, plantant son regard dans le sien, et fit d'un ton calme et froid :

"Sais-tu quel âge j'avais lorsque je suis devenu Empereur ?"

"Tu étais jeune je crois, c'est pour cela que je m'étonne que tu veuille céder le trône si tôt."

La réplique était partie avant même que Lin ne songe à la retenir ; et comme il s'y attendait... Ah, non. Ce fut pas une explosion de colère qu'il reçut, mais une grosse gifle qui l'envoya contre le mur (qui n'était heureusement pas assez proche pour faire bien mal...). Lin se redressa avec un sourire en coin, et se remit à sa place devant son père, comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci le toisait de toute sa hauteur, espérant visiblement que la 'conversation' s'arrête là ; mais Lin ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'assister à cette soirée, il ne voulait pas danser avec une parfaite inconnue, pas plus qu'il n'accepterait de se marier avec n'importe qui, quel que soit son âge ! Et puis, à quatorze ans, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'être enfermé à longueur de journée dans une salle pleine de vieux ministres et de tonnes de paperasse à lire et signer ! Il ne voulait pas de tout cela, pas tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas prêt...

Il tenta de s'expliquer calmement, espérant faire comprendre à son père ; mais c'était peine perdue : il ne s'adressait plus à son _père_, mais à l'Empereur, et celui-ci avait pris une décision et comptait s'y tenir.

Aussi, lorsque l'ordre d'aller faire son choix fut réitéré, il se contenta de fixer l'homme au-dessus de lui, étrangement déçu, et se détourna lentement, avec dignité, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Inutile de préciser que cela rendit l'Empereur fou de rage, indigné que son fils ose lui faire l'affront de manquer cette cérémonie ; mais il l'avait bel et bien fait, aussi ne put-il rien faire d'autre que s'assurer qu'au moins, il ne sortirait plus de cette chambre.

* * *

Winry se réveilla cette fois dans un lit chaud et sec, et eut un instant d'inquiétude quand elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre ; mais elle se reprit bien vite, se rappelant qu'elle n'était plus au manoir, mais dans l'humble maisonnette de la vieille femme qui l'avait accueillie. Elle se redressa, les draps tombant de ses épaules, et regarda autour d'elle : c'était une tout petite pièce, mais confortable, avec le lit dans un coin, sous une fenêtre aux volets de bois, une commode à la tête du lit, et un petit bureau dans le coin près de la porte. Celui-ci croulait sous de vieux dessins d'enfants, mais Winry n'avait pas osé les déranger, tout comme elle n'avait pas posé de questions quant aux jouets qui restaient dans un coin du salon...

Elle se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle d'eau, faire un brin de toilette avant le réveil de la vieille femme. Mais une odeur délicieuse montant de la cuisine lui apprit qu'elle était déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner ; elle avait dû se lever à l'aube, comme beaucoup de personnes vivant à la campagne. La jeune fille se dépêcha de se laver et s'habiller, puis descendit doucement les escaliers et entra dans la petite cuisine : la vieille femme était devant les fourneaux, sortant ce qui s'avéra être une énorme brioche, toute dorée, qui dégageait une odeur de raisin et de miel. Elle se tourna vers son invitée, et lui sourit, désignant d'un geste du menton l'une des chaises qui entouraient la petite table ronde. Winry s'assit, et eut droit à un succulent petit-déjeuner : cette femmes ne devait pas faire grand-chose d'autre dans la vie pour cuisiner aussi bien. Et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Après le repas, elles discutèrent, beaucoup, et sans savoir comment, Winry se mit à lui raconter d'où elle venait, et les raisons de sa fuite vers l'Est ; la vieille femme l'écouta attentivement, compréhensive, et ne fit aucun commentaire quant aux explications de la jeune fille. Finalement, un peu honteuse, Winry se tut, et un long silence s'installa ; avec un petit sourire gêné, elle tenta de changer la conversation :

"Dites-moi, madame Pinako, pourquoi y-a-t-il tous ces jouets, dans votre maison ?"

Si elle avait voulu trouver un sujet léger, elle s'était trompée : la vieille femme - qu'était madame Pinako - sembla soudain très mal à l'aise, et baissa les yeux, se contentant de répondre :

"Ce sont des souvenirs..."

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle crut comprendre, Winry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

"Oh, je... je suis désolée, je ne savais pas..."

À son grand étonnement, madame Pinako sourit et fit :

"Oh ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient morts ! Simplement, je n'ai plus de nouvelles, alors, j'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus."

Plus ou moins rassurée, Winry jugea qu'elle pouvait donc continuer :

"Ils ? Qui sont-ils ?"

"Un peu comme mes petits-enfants, mais ils ne sont pas de ma famille. C'étaient mes voisins."

"Vos voisins ? Je n'ai vu aucune maisons dans les alentours..."

"Leur maison a brûlée."

_"Oups...",_ pensa la jeune fille.

"Je les ai hébergés quelques temps, ensuite ils sont partis ; c'est pourquoi je garde leurs affaires, qui sait, peut-être un jour reviendront-ils. J'ai pris soin d'eux parce que..."

"Oui ?"

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"?? ... euh, j'aurais quatorze ans dans six mois..."

"Ils sont un peu plus jeunes que toi. Des enfants vraiment charmants, le plus jeune surtout... En fait, si tu le veux bien, j'ai moi aussi une histoire à te raconter..."

Ce que Winry entendit ensuite, elle aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais l'entendre.

* * *

Trois jours ! Trois jours qu'il attendait là sans aucune raison ! Il aurait déjà tout fait brûler s'il ne se contenait pas juste assez pour ne pas craquer... Entre les nuits sans dormir dans sa chambre, et les journées à arpenter les couloirs ou les jardins sans autre occupation que réfléchir, il commençait... non, il en avait définitivement assez. D'autant plus que Zolf prenait un malin plaisir à faire traîner les choses, sans aucun doute ravi d'avoir un nouveau jeu pour l'occuper... Roy était sur le point d'exploser d'impatience, ce qui n'était guère prudent dans sa situation. Aussi, pour se calmer avait-il décider de s'en prendre à toutes les plus belles fleurs des jardins : au moins sa grotte serait-elle quelque peu décorée pour un moment...

Passant devant le puit de pierre, surmonté d'une arche de rosiers entrelacés et dans lequel stagnait une eau claire, il avisa plus bas un magnifique spécimen, visiblement récent : la plante était d'un vert tendre classique, aux feuilles arrondies, et elle portait plusieurs fleurs d'un bleu ciel éclatant, au milieu duquel trônait un cercle jaune poussin. Il se demanda un instant d'où elle venait, puis haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à claquer des doigts pour la réduire en cendres. Mais soudain :

* * *

Dans un grand sursaut, Roy tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir foncer sur lui une tornade verte.

Avant même qu'il songe ne serait-ce qu'à s'écarter, il chuta quand la tornade le percuta de plein fouet, le plaquant au sol... Il rouvrit les yeux, complètement étourdi, et vit, à genoux près de la fleur... :

"Papa est là, ma chérie, tout va bien !"

"Maes !!?"

"Tortionnaire !! Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?!" s'exclama-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

"Et toi alors !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me foncer dessus comme ça ?!" rétorqua Roy (sur un ton beaucoup moins émouvant...)

"Est-ce que tu sais tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour la faire ??!"

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles !?"

"Cette petite fleur est le fruit d'un travail acharné et la récompense de beaucoup d'efforts !! Ne t'avise plus de ne serait-ce que la regarder de travers !!!"

Un long silence suivit cet échange, pour le moins étrange. Puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, et cela dura encore plus longtemps.

"Tu te rends compte que ça fait treize ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et tu m'engueules avant même que je dise un mot !"

"Fallait pas toucher au travail d'Élysia !! Mais je suis quand même content de te revoir !"

Maes se redressa et aida Roy à se relever ; puis il décida de l'informer de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, ne se demandant pas une seconde si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà fait... Et Roy, bien que très heureux de revoir son meilleur ami, dut subir tout le reste de la journée ses bavardages joyeux et incessants...

Qui eurent pourtant le mérite d'améliorer considérablement son humeur.

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Lin n'avait pas eut besoin de demander pour savoir que son père ordonnerait à ses 'gardes du corps' de l'empêcher de sortir ; c'est pourquoi il avait rempli un gros sac de ses affaires - essentiellement des vêtements, des armes et quelques livres et cartes - puis troqué son costume pour une tenue de voyage ; s'il ne pouvait devenir empereur comme il se devait, il obtiendrait le trône par ses propres moyens, et ne laisserait pas son père décider de ce qu'il avait à faire pour cela ! Aussi, une fois bien équipé, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, décrocha les rideaux, les déplia adroitement, attacha l'un des bouts à la poignée de sa porte fermée, jeta l'autre bout dans le vide, et descendit en rappel jusqu'au sol, sur les dalles de l'allée qui menait aux cuisines. Un fois à terre, il courut discrètement jusqu'aux écuries, prépara un cheval - le sable, avec la crinière et la queue noires - accrocha son sac à la selle, puis grimpa et sortit ; il galopa jusqu'aux jardins, puis jusqu'au temple caché, près de la rivière. Là, il s'arrêta et écouta.

Et comme prévu, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir arriver, sur deux chevaux sables et noirs, ses deux gardes du corps : ils auraient pu être heureux ou furieux, Lin n'aurais su le dire, puisqu'ils portaient toujours leur masques... Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il dit :

"J'ignore ce que mon père vous a dit, mais je ne rentrerais pas, alors inutile d'essayer de me ramener."

À son grand étonnement, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement pour 'tenter de le ramener'. Au contraire, l'un d'eux s'approcha et fit, d'une voix d'homme :

"J'ignore ce que l'Empereur aurait voulu nous dire, mais ce n'est pas de lui que nous recevons nos ordres. Aussi, où que vous alliez, nous vous suivrons, alors inutile d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie."

Lin resta stupéfait, mais étrangement soulagé également. Il sourit, et sans un mot de plus, se dirigea vers la côte... vers l'Ouest.

* * *

Winry resta silencieuse un très long moment. Elle avait du mal à saisir tout ce que madame Pinako venait de lui raconter : c'était trop, trop dur, trop douloureux pour qu'elle l'accepte... elle ne pouvait pas... Étouffant un sanglot, elle se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Chiron emmena Edward dans la clairière ; installés devant les marches du Temple, il avait décidé que ses leçons seraient les mêmes que celles que lui-même avait reçues. Aussi, sitôt le garçon attentif - et il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps - le vieux Centaure commença à parler du Livre : seules trois personnes au monde en connaissait l'auteur, et l'ouvrage datait approximativement de la même époque que celle qui avait vu l'arrivée des dieux sur Amestris ; cela le rendait extrêmement précieux... Évidemment, Edward eut un peu de mal à croire cela, mais il laissait le Centaure parler, préférant reporter ses critiques à plus tard. Il en exliqua ensuite le contenu : tous les sujets possibles et imaginables étaient abordés, comme l'avaient remarqué les deux garçons dans leurs lectures ; il n'existait qu'en un seul et unique exemplaire, et avait fait l'objet de nombreuses convoitises... Jusqu'à récemment, il semblait perdu, personne ne connaissant le dernier propriétaire ; Chiron avait été surpris de le voir en possession de deux enfants, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure...

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hum ? Euh... Enfin, c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir bien des choses, depuis que j'existe !"

"..."

Le gamin était suspicieux, et un peu trop vif au goût du Centaure ; d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas reçu le Livre s'il n'était pas différent... Chiron sourit et enchaîna avec un peu de pratique, ce qui lui permit de jauger le niveau du garçon. Edward semblait prendre un réel plaisir à entendre le Centaure le complimenter sans cesse, et fit tout ce qu'il lui demandait, sous l'oeil attentif des guerrières non loin...

Pendant que son frère apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, Alphonse était aux côtés de 'monsieur' Sigu, admirant avec quelle dextérité il maniait le hachoir ; penché au-dessus de sa table de fortune, il découpait avec une précision effrayante divers légumes et morceaux de viande, qu'il associait ensuite en de nombreux plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres...

"Monsieur Sigu ?"

Le gros homme poussa un énième soupir. Depuis un peu plus de trois jours, le garçon n'avait de cesse de le harceler sur n'importe quel sujet concernant la cuisine. Quelle serait la question, cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi utiliser un hachoir ? De quel animal venait la viande ? Comment faisait-il pour couper des carottes en cubes en seulement deux coups ?_  
_

"Vous pouvez m'apprendre ?"

Le tintement métallique de la lame du hachoir tombant sur la table retentit. Sigu regarda le garçon avec de grands yeux surpris.

"À cuisiner ?"

"Oui !"

Il avait l'air tellement mignon avec sa petite bouille impatiente et implorante que... Et bien oui, le gros homme réputé pour sa brusquerie ne résista pas, et entreprit de donner le premier cours de cuisine de sa vie, tandis que le garçon sautillait de joie.

* * *

Devant le spectacle de son époux et cet enfant entourant la grosse casserole sur le feu, la reine Izumi ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. Ces deux gosses étaient pour le moins inhabituels ; elle avait été presque choquée de les voir sortir indemnes du Temple, connaissant les colères de la déesse lorsque celle-ci était dérangée pour rien... De plus, ils semblaient s'être très vite adaptés à la situation, ce qui était un peu normal étant donné leur âge. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu un seul enfant dans cette forêt, encore moins des garçons. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Elle ne croyait pas à cette histoire de griffon volant tout seul, c'était insensé ; et surtout, ce Livre, dont Chiron parlait toujours avec déférence... comment l'avaient-ils obtenu ? Pourquoi ce soit-disant seigneur leur avait-il donné ? Et d'où le tenait-il lui-même ? C'était pourquoi elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, malgré - il est vrai - ce sentiment de _tendresse_ qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle les regardait..

Ce fut en voyant le plus âgé transmuter le sol en une lance acérée, qu'elle eut une pensée amusante : seraient-ils capables de supporter un entraînement, comme ses filles ? L'idée que des garçons puissent bénéficier pleinement des aptitudes de guerrières était assez drôle... Elle en parla d'ailleurs à Pholos, ce jeune Centaure poli et agréable, avec lequel elle aimait bien discuter ; celui-ci ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre proposer de former les deux garçons - il faudrait à ce propos qu'elle lui demande des explications... - et lui assura qu'ils la surpasseraient au bout de quelques mois seulement ! C'était une façon de l'inciter à leur apprendre, elle le savait, mais malgré tout, elle était curieuse aussi. Et elle prit le pari.

* * *

Bien plus loin au Sud, là où la forêt se termine et laisse place à nouveau au désert, se tenait l'ombre d'un corbeau, perché sur le dernier buisson d'épines qui poussait à l'orée. Les faibles rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur ses plumes d'une blancheur éclatante, et il semblait vaguement attendre quelque chose.

Lorsque le soleil fut complètement levé, inondant l'horizon de sa lumière aveuglante, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, avec pour visiblement but de traverser le désert...

Il vola plusieurs heures, puis s'arrêta soudain, au milieu de nulle part, et fondit sur le sol chaud et sec ; la terre était craquelée par endroit, s'étendant sur des milles de kilomètres, séparant de manière très efficace Amestris d'Aerugo. Une fois posé à terre, il fut entouré d'éclairs électriques, et Envy reprit sa silhouette habituelle. Les éclairs continuaient de parcourirent ses pieds et ses jambes, et il sourit.

"_Il fait si chaud que personne ne pourrait survivre en restant au sol..._"

Puis il se pencha, sortit un petit flacon d'eau rouge de sa main, et en versa une goutte devant lui. Le liquide, bien que fluide, était si épais qu'il ne s'évapora même pas malgré la brûlure du sol... sans doute bien pire que celles du patron...

"_Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui dise ça..._"

Aussitôt, d'autres éclairs apparurent, de couleurs vertes, parcourant le sol jusqu'à former un cercle assez large. Puis, il aperçut l'entrée.

Une ouverture béante était apparut dans le sol, laissant voir un escalier de pierre noire s'enfoncer sous terre... Envy descendit.

À mesure qu'il descendait, le décor changeait autour de lui : d'abord, ce n'était de la pierre dure, des morceaux de terre de la surface tombant de temps à autre, puis les parois devenaient de plus en plus claire, étrangement éclairée par il ne savait quelle source de lumière ; elles se couvraient petit-à-petit de plante, d'abord quelques champignons, puis de la mousse, puis du lierre grimpant, et pour finir, au pied des escaliers qui se terminaient en une grande arche scupltée, de la glycine rose et blanche qui tombaient en cascade depuis la pierre taillée. Au-delà de l'arche, un long couloir blanc, illuminé, comme il avait déjà pu en voir au palais ; puis une grande porte de marbre brumeuse, qu'il ouvrit grâce à une autre goutte d'eau rouge qu'il jeta sur la poignée.

Il pénétra alors dans le plus bel endroit qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Partout où portait le regard, ce n'était que arbres et verdure, des coins d'ombres élégamment taillés dans les hautes haies, d'innombrables tonnelles de rosiers, de vignes, de glycines, de chèvrefeuilles, ou d'hydrangées... Des cours d'eau claire séparaient les différents espaces, et il y régnait un climat doux et humide, avec une légère brise fraîche, tel que l'on pouvait en rencontrer en certains endroits à la surface...

Au loin, il voyait le verger, ses arbres s'alignant en rangées désordonnées, et plus loin encore, il distinguait en plissant les yeux, l'éclat doré de ce qui l'intéressait...

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans l'herbe douce qu'un grognement retentit derrière lui, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

Envy lâcha un juron, et se retourna d'un bond.

"Merde..." souffla-t-il.

S'il avait encore eu un coeur, il aurait juré qu'il aurait battu la chamade en cet instant...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
4 621 mots


	9. PARTIE I : Chap 07

_Chapitre 7 _**  
**

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil, Zolf tapotait nerveusement le bras de son fauteuil, le menton dans l'autre main, fixant furieusement un point dans le vide. Son manteau était négligemment jeté sur le haut dossier, et Wrath se tenait un peu plus loin devant lui.

Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

Il avait besoin de Wrath pour autre chose que cette chasse à la fille...

"Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions ?"

"Je crains que non, Seigneur."

"Tu crains ... ?"

"Vous saviez que cet homme était un incapable, pourquoi l'avoir choisi ?"

"Justement, parce que c'est un incapable."

"Si vous vouliez le contrôle de la Citée de l'Est, pourquoi ne pas y avoir placé quelqu'un de confiance ?"

"Toi, par exemple ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il y en avait d'autres."

"Tais-toi, tu m'énerves..."

"Sauf votre respect, Seigneur, je pense que, si vous décidez de garder Hakuro, cette 'chasse à la fille' comme vous dites est nécessaire.

Mais vous pourriez tout aussi bien lui choisir quelqu'un d'autre. S'il est incapable, comme je le pense, de récupérer la demoiselle, il lui faudra bien accepter l'une des filles que lui proposent le Conseil de la Citée. À moins que vous n'ayez envie de perdre encore du temps avec l'une de ces démonstrations farfelues destinée à leur imposer de changer leur loi. Mais quel temps perdu, vraiment... Déjà que pour imposer Hakuro au Conseil, il vous a fallu utiliser les grands moyens. Pensez-vous vraiment gagner du temps avec cela ?

Personnellement, je saurais retrouver rapidement la jeune fille qu'il désire, et peut-être même la lui remettre en personne. Pour le reste, je pense avoir suffisamment prouvé qu'il m'était possible de mener à bien plusieurs missions à la fois, pour que vous me laissiez me charger de cette broutille en plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Tu parles trop, Wrath... Trop, mais bien. C'est d'accord, retrouve cette fille, mais laisse-le se débrouiller ensuite. Puis fais ce que je t'ai demandé. Il est nécessaire que je puisse convaincre Phanès de m'écouter..."

"À vos ordres, mon Seigneur."

Et les portes brumeuses de la salle claquèrent lorsque la haute silhouette les referma derrière elle.

* * *

Resté seul, Zolf se décida à sortir à son tour, quelque peu contrarié, mais persuadé que son homme de main réussirait. Il se dirigea vers les jardins, avec dans l'idée de trouver Greed, quand il croisa Rose dans les couloirs ; il s'arrêta brusquement devant elle, un sourire mesquin au visage. La jeune fille ne parut pas surprise, et cela le vexa un peu : était-il si facile de prévoir ses gestes ? Sans se départir de son sourire, il la coinça sur le mur, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête ; elle était plus petite que lui, et cela lui plaisait qu'elle soit obligée de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Mais il n'y avait aucune crainte dans son regard, et il en fut profondément déçu : elle était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de lui au palais - excepté Roy, mais il ne vivait PAS au palais - et plus il essayait, moins il arrivait à la faire changer d'attitude.

Dépité, il renonça finalement à s'amuser, s'écartant d'elle et poursuivant son chemin.

Non sans l'avoir brutalement embrassée tout de même. Et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'il l'entendit glisser le long du mur du couloir.

Arrivé dans le petit salon qui menait aux jardins, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, et soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas trouvé Greed. Ni Roy. Ni Riza... Quoique cette dernière était peut-être dans sa chambre... Il pensait aussi à Phanès, et à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour l'obliger à lui obéir ; cela valait presque la peine d'attendre ! Il y avait aussi ces deux petits mortels, pour le moins intéressants ; au début, il voulait simplement faire enrager Roy, et le faire sortir de sa carapace de glace - assez paradoxal, vu sa condition... - mais à la réflexion, ils pourraient aussi lui être utiles. Restait à les retrouver. Il demanderait peut-être à Wrath de s'en occuper également... Et la réunion ne devait pas avoir lieu avant encore quelques jours... Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre...

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire... !

Il resta un moment à contempler le décor à travers la baie vitrée, sans vraiment le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle idée lui vienne. Il y réfléchit un instant, puis eut un large sourire et sortit du salon d'un pas vif.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Edward atterrit lourdement la tête la première dans l'herbe éparse de la clairière. Il se releva en grognant, secoua ses mèches pour en chasser la terre, et regarda son frère juste à temps pour le voir arriver brusquement sur lui... Ils roulèrent un peu plus loin, et tentèrent de se redresser, ignorant comme ils pouvaient les pas de la Reine qui s'approchait d'eux. Alphonse se releva vite et se remit en garde. Izumi eut un sourire satisfait, et lança son pied en avant ; le garçon esquiva, para de justesse un deuxième coup, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour le troisième : le poing de la femme s'enfonça dans son estomac, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin. Ed s'était redressé à distance - laissant lâchement son frère aux prises avec guerrière ; mais il eut bientôt droit au même traitement, esquivant les coups de pieds et de poings qu'elle lui envoyait, tentant de s'éloigner au maximum. Izumi le rattrapa vite et il rejoignit son frère - c'est-à-dire dans une motte de terre...

Regardant le spectacle, Chiron et Pholos discutaient gaiement, commentant les techniques de la Reine et les progrès des enfants. Lorsque le soleil atteignit le zénith, Sigu intervint en personne, prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces... Assis devant l'énorme plat de viande à l'odeur délicieuse, Edward et Alphonse mangeaient avec appétit, écoutant en même temps leur professeur résumer la leçon de la matinée. Ils devaient reconnaître que, si elle faisait peur au premier abord, elle était plutôt attentionnée, même si elle le montrait d'une drôle de manière... Pholos continua le repas en se lançant dans un cours d'histoires - oui, d'_histoires_ - racontant quelques anecdotes sur les créatures qu'il avait rencontrer dans la forêt. Alphonse avait horreur de ce genre d'histoires, et heureusement que la tente où il dormait avec son frère était entourée de toutes celles des guerrières. Cette fois-ci, le Centaure parla des _dyonas_, dangereux peuple du Sud qui aurait la particularité de se changer en félins ; ils n'avaient plus été vus depuis longtemps dans le pays, jusqu'à une apparition massive à l'ouest de la forêt, treize années auparavant ; depuis, il y avait eu de nombreuses attaques dans les villages à l'Ouest du désert, non loin de la forêt, ayant essentiellement des humains pour victimes. Mais Pholos en avait vu un s'en prendre un jour à un Centaure, pourtant réputés eux-même passablement dangereux et bagarreurs : la malheureusement créature avait presque eu la tête tranchée... Il parlait du Centaure, bien sûr... Mais il rassura vite les enfants, devenus blêmes, en disant qu'ils ne vivaient que très loin à l'ouest, et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il vienne dans cette partie de la forêt. Après tout, il s'agissait du territoire des Amazones.

Le reste de la journée, Edward le passa avec Chiron, qui entreprit de lui expliquer la signification des cercles reproduits sur bon nombre de pages. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas d'utilité pour le garçon, mais le Centaure ne fit aucune allusion sur ce sujet...

Alphonse, quant à lui, partit en excursion dans la forêt en compagnie de monsieur Sigu et de trois jeunes guerrières ; le gros homme avait décidé de lui apprendre à identifier les plantes comestibles que l'on y trouvait, et Al s'avéra fort doué à la tâche.

* * *

Lorsque Winry cessa de pleurer, elle se décida à repartir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cette... Non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur... Elle refit rapidement ses bagages, sortit discrètement de la maison après s'être assurée que la vieille femme ne se trouvait pas dans l'entrée, puis alla chercher son cheval, le prépara et grimpa en scelle. Il partit au trot, poursuivant vers l'Est, tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler doucement sur les joues de sa maîtresse...

Au loin, de l'autre côté de la plaine, une haute silhouette se tenait immobile, observant l'horizon. Quelques éclairs électriques jaillissaient de temps à autres de derrière le bandeau noir qui lui recouvrait l'oeil gauche. Apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il sourit et se remit en route.

Vers Resembool.

* * *

L'herbe était douce sous ses pieds, et devenait lentement humide... et rouge.

Envy regarda cette griffe plantée dans son torse, au niveau du coeur. Étonné. Surpris qu'il ait pu se faire avoir ainsi. Quelle déception. Jamais Roy ne devait apprendre ça...

La griffe s'arracha brusquement, et le sang jaillit à flot de la plaie béante. Quand il s'était dit 'au niveau du coeur', c'était en réalite un vrai trou qu'il avait à la place du ventre, et cela faisait _très_ mal. Il s'écroula, la respiration haletante, les éclairs électriques parcourant déjà la plaie. Devant lui se tenait le Gardien du Jardin.

Énorme reptile à six pattes, dont deux ailes, pourvues de griffes acérées et épaisses comme un jeune tronc d'arbre, dont l'une était à présent rouge de sang ; sa grosse tête triangulaire abritait deux petits yeux jaunes, dont les pupilles écarlates irradiaient une lueur mauvaise, et des mâchoires joliment dentées, avec plusieurs rangées de canines aussi aiguisées que ses griffes ; ses écailles dorées chatoyaient à la lumière, en particulier sur sa longue queue qui ondulait d'un mouvement mécanique de chaque côté de son arrière-train ; ses ailes battaient l'air autour de lui, et il semblait extrêmement furieux...

Quoi de plus normal, on venait de pénétrer dans son jardin. Envy attendit patiemment que les éclairs sur son corps disparaissent, puis se redressa lentement, vérifiant au passage que tout fonctionnait comme avant. C'était bien beau de pouvoir se régénérer à l'infini, mais il ne fallait pas non plus faire n'importe quoi... Une fois sûr qu'il était à nouveau ... 'complet', Envy fixa le Gardien une minute, se demandant quoi faire pour lui échapper. Celui-ci semblait surpris de voir l'une de ses victimes se relever, bien que cela ne se voit pas sur sa face inexpressive ; ses yeux détaillaient à présent la silhouette à ses pieds, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire...

Lorsque les griffes plongèrent à nouveau vers lui, Envy bondit sur le côté, échappant de justesse à une nouvelle blessure ; il avait beau être déjà mort, il n'en ressentait pas moins la douleur, et il soupçonnait les griffes du Gardien d'être enduites de poison... Sa tête commençait à bourdonner doucement, ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de se battre correctement.

"Merde..." souffla-t-il encore une fois, lorsque la queue d'écailles pointues lui entailla profondément l'épaule droite.

Une main sur la blessure, Envy courut aussi loin qu'il put du Gardien, puis se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses : après tout, il n'avait pas le temps de faire joujou avec un gros lézard ! Pour réduire la _très_ nette différence de taille, il changea de forme, optant pour un autre lézard tout aussi gros.

Face à face se tenaient à présent le Gardien et sa copie parfaite, mais dont l'éclat des écailles ocsillait plutôt vers le vert. Envy se demanda un instant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour déplacer un corps aussi lourd, mais avant que l'un des deux ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un son retentit soudain, les faisant tous deux sursauter : une musique résonnait depuis le fond du jardin, forte et imposante. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Envy, le Gardien se détourna alors, et se dirigea vers la sortie, vers les escaliers.

Et Envy resta seul, complètement décontenancé. Il ignorait ce que signifiait cette musique, mais visiblement, le Gardien l'avait comprise, et obéissait à celle-ci avant de remplir son rôle. Ce devait donc être très important... Haussant finalement les épaules, Envy reprit sa forme habituelle, puis se tourna vers le jardin, et profita de l'absence inopinée du Gardien pour en faire le tour.

* * *

L'après-midi approchait à sa fin, et Chiron était très satisfait du travail accompli pendant cette journée ; couché au pied des marches du Temples, ses pattes repliées sous lui, il observait l'enfant tracé d'une branche un cercle simple, le Livre ouvert devant lui. Ed ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était important qu'il apprenne à déchiffrer ces cercles, mais il s'attelait consciencieusement à la tâche, désireux d'en savoir plus. Lorsqu'il activa le cercle, la masse transmutée s'éleva dans les airs, un peu trop haut, d'ailleurs, et il dût se reculer de plusieurs pas pour voir la statue en entier.

Ce fut à cet instant précis d'un éclat doré traversa le ciel, passant au-dessus de la clairière en une seconde ; mais, quoique très intrigué, Chiron fut incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait...

Quant à Alphonse et Sigu, sous les arbres, et penchés sur des champignons, ils ne perçurent que les bruits des feuilles secouées par une quelconque bourrasque de vent, qui s'arrêta une seconde plus tard.

* * *

Abrité du soleil sous une tonnelle de vignes, Roy et Maes continuaient de discuter joyeusement. Enfin, _Maes_ continuait à discuter, car Roy n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur les treize années passées.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque Greed les rejoignit, s'annonçant bruyamment par un "Hé ! Roy, ça faisait un bail !" Il prit place à leur côté, et part à la conversation... Autrement dit, Maes et Greed bavardaient pendant que Roy attrapait de temps en temps un raisin de la grappe qui pendait au-dessus de lui...

La nuit tombait lorsque Zolf les retrouva enfin. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Roy sentit sa mauvaise humeur revenir au pas de course ; les deux autres se turent, et un silence lourd se fit soudain entendre.

"Tu t'amuse bien à ce que je vois," lança le seigneur d'un ton enjoué.

"Vous avez mal regardé..." répliqua doucement Roy, les dents serrées.

"En fait, je venais voir Greed. As-tu des nouvelles ?"

"Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai fait savoir que c'était urgent."

"Bien ! Je vais attendre avec vous, alors !"

Et il s'assit, avec ce grand sourire insupportable qui annonçait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un grand bruit sourd retentit, venant visiblement des portes du palais. Bien que brumeuses et ouvertes à tous visiteurs, elles ne s'ouvraient généralement pas à un ennemi potentiel ; et la musique rythmée qui retentissait dans toutes les pièces annonçait un ennemi on-ne-peut-plus dangereux... Maes et Roy échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis un autre intrigué lorsque Zolf se leva avec un "Enfin !" sonore.

Ils le suivirent donc, Greed derrière eux, jusqu'au portail. Et comprirent qu'ils allaient encore devoir supporter l'une des idées malsaines du Seigneur.

Le gigantesque Gardien attendait sur un nuage, ses grandes ailes largement écartées, dans une attitude d'impatience.

* * *

Envy arriva sans difficulté jusqu'au verger resplendissant, l'éclat lumineux des fruits donnant à l'endroit un ton magique...

L'arbre qui l'intéressait se trouvait au centre. Il marcha silencieusement entre les haies, passant sous les cerisiers fleuris, les plans de vignes écarlates, les buissons de figuiers dispersés ça et là... Jusqu'à la fontaine de pierre grise, où coulait l'eau rouge, et autour de laquelle attendait quatre jeunes filles.

Rousses, comme leur génitrice, vêtues de courtes robes amples de soie blanche, elles passaient leur temps à s'amuser dans le Jardin, et surtout près de la fontaine, où elles jouaient à jeter de petites pierres dans l'eau ou à s'éclabousser en riant. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans leurs jeux aussitôt qu'elles virent Envy, qui s'avança vers elles avec un grand sourire. Erythie s'écarta de ses soeurs pour lui parler :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop... Pas un gentil, en tous cas."

"?? ... Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?"

"J'ai vu de la lumière, et la porte était ouverte."

"?! Où est le Gardien ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!"

"Bien ! Voilà la question que j'attendais... !"

Et sans un mot de plus, il changea d'apparence, les éclairs crépitant autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'une intense lueur orangée avant de laisser place à ...

Un monstre. Tout simplement. Un haut corps décharné, presque squelettique, deux larges ailes noires aux reflets dorés sortant de son dos, une large cape couleur nuit tombante autour de lui ; son visage fin et émacié abritait deux orbites creuses, d'où émanait une lueur aussi rouge que celle de l'eau dans la fontaine, et un grand sourire carnassier s'ouvrant sur le vide...

Les quatre soeurs hurlèrent en même temps. Erythie recula aussi vite qu'elle put, se réfugiant derrière la fontaine avec les autres.

"Toi ??!"

"Et oui !"

Puis il ouvrit la bouche : les éclairs s'élancèrent sur les jeunes filles, qui hurlaient de terreur, contournant la pierre, frappant le sol en laissant de gros trous de terre brûlée, cherchant à les atteindre à tout prix...

Lorsque Envy reprit sa forme habituelle, légèrement étourdi par la métamorphose, quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit face au sanglant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

"_Et quatre ombres de plus ! Finalement, j'arrive quand même à faire mon boulot... ! C'est Roy qui va être heureux de les voir !_"

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta le Jardin, désormais sans surveillance.

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
3 241 mots

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts. Je devais être prise d'une crise de flemmengite aiguë...


	10. Partie I : Chap 08

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

Sous le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi, au sud de la plaine de l'Est, un étrange cavalier galopait vers la mer, son long manteau gris claquant derrière lui. Lorsque les ombres commencèrent à s'allonger, le Centaure s'arrêta près du ruisseau qui coulait dans le petit bois où il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit. L'homme sauta de son dos, et alla se pencher sur la berge, formant une coupelle de ses mains pour recueillir l'eau claire ; une fois désaltéré, il scruta attentivement les environs, avisa un arbre assez haut, et y grimpa. Bien installé sur une branche épaisse, il lança d'une voix amusée :

"Nous dormirons ici, Hadar. Bonne nuit !"

Le Centaure sembla se réveiller, et resta un moment à contempler autour de lui, visiblement apeuré... Mais il se coucha bientôt au pied de l'arbre, serrant sa masse contre lui, jetant un regard de temps à autre à la silhouette au-dessus de lui...

Avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, les deux personnages reprirent leur route, galopant toujours vers l'Est à une allure constante.  
Tandis que le Centaure s'épuisait à parcourir des centaines de kilomètres dans le désert vert qu'était la plaine de l'Est, le sorcier, lui, réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas un esprit comme le sien. Plusieurs sujets occupaient donc ses pensées...

En premier, ces enfants en possession du Livre. Bien qu'intrigants, ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants, sans doute pas bien dangereux. Mais avec le Livre... seul Roy savait ce qu'ils étaient capables d'en faire... le plus âgé surtout, celui qui avait résisté à sa Voix ; il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était possible, et plus que tout, c'était ce garçon qui l'intriguait. Son regard d'or avait été... troublant... Comme le _sien_... Il ne _l_'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, et ses yeux étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Treize longues années durant lesquelles cette couleur l'avait hanté. Et voilà qu'il y avait quatre jours à peine, il les rencontrait à nouveau, ces yeux, exactement les mêmes. Il avait une petite idée sur la raison d'une telle ressemblance, mais rien n'était moins sûr... Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Est...

En deuxième, c'était le Seigneur d'Amestris. Roy lui avait en quelque sorte confié la mission que faire le plus de dégâts possibles pour 'occuper' le Seigneur. Et il en était ravi. Créer des ennuis était l'une de ses spécialités... Il avait déjà plusieurs idées pour faire enrager le Seigneur, et la plus intéressante serait extrêmement plaisante à réaliser. Et pour cela, il devait commencer par rejoindre la mer...

En troisième, il y avait bien sûr son statut, qu'il devait reconquérir : treize ans à l'ombre lui avait certainement fait quelque peu perdre de sa notoriété... Aussi, pour reprendre ses 'bonnes' habitudes, il devait d'abord retrouver une ancienne amie, qui vivait, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, sur une île perdue en pleine mer, loin à l'Est...

Enfin, ce Centaure cupide et stupide qu'il s'était trouvé... qu'en faire ? Peut-être lui serait-il utile lorsqu'il rencontrerait son amie... Une sorte de cadeau, en guise de retrouvailles ? Pourquoi pas, cela plairait sûrement à celle-ci...

Ainsi donc, tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer, et le reste du voyage s'écoula très rapidement. Il arriva en vue d'une petite bourgade, dernier lieu de vie avant les confins infinis de l'océan, qui s'étendaient à l'horizon...

* * *

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis. Le bateau avançait rapidement, ses voiles gonflées par le vent d'Est qui soufflait avec vigueur ; les rameurs bavardaient sur le pont avec les marins, tandis qu'à la proue se tenaient, face à l'océan, le capitaine et son homme de main. Le Capitaine Bardo était un homme d'une stature imposante, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une fine barbe ; il portait une chemise grise _(NdA : sans doute blanche à l'origine...)_, un pantalon noir, de grosses bottes de cuir et un cache-oeil. Le second était un énorme bonhomme, rond et trapu, avec des mains immenses mais des jambes minuscules ; son visage était assez inexpressif, et le Capitaine l'appelait 'Glu'.

Lin ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un diminutif, et si oui, de quel nom... toujours était-il qu'il préférait tout de même éviter les deux compères, restant sur le pont en compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps qui le suivaient partout. Les autres marins étaient plutôt joyeux, sans doute à cause du temps exceptionnellement clément dans cette partie de l'océan. Sa petite chambre se trouvait au-dessus des cales, ce qui ne posait pas trop de problèmes, mais pouvait être assez dérangeant en cas d'accident ou de fuite d'eau... Mais c'était peu cher payé pour changer de continent, loin de son père et de ses projets d'avenir pour lui. La liberté se profilait au large.

Debout, accoudé aux rambardes du pont, il regardait les vagues formées par la coque du bateau à mesure qu'il filait sur l'eau...

"Alors, mon gars, pas le mal de mer ?"

Il se retourna pour voir le Capitaine Bardo lui sourire, une lueur amusée dans son oeil visible. L'homme s'accouda près de lui.

"Non, pas pour l'instant..."

"Si tu ne l'as pas maintenant, tu l'auras jamais. C'est ton premier voyage, si j'ai bien compris ?"

"En effet. En aurons-nous pour longtemps ?"

"Pour atteindre Amestris ? Mon gars, je fais l'aller-retour depuis des années, c'est mon métier. Et quoi que je fasse pour accélérer, j'en ai toujours pour au moins quatre mois à passer à bord !"

"Quatre mois ??"

"Et oui ! Naviguer, c'est un métier. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours aider les hommes !"

Il repartit, éclatant de rire à l'expression déçue du jeune homme. Lin n'était pas vraiment surpris, il se doutait un peu de la durée du voyage. Mais... quatre mois... avec ces hommes-là... Heureusement que ses deux camarades étaient là pour veiller sur lui...

* * *

"Hé ! Mademoiselle ?! Vous allez bien ??"

La voix était inquiète, légèrement aiguë, et appartenait sans aucun doute à un homme jeune. Winry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop vive... elle était incapable de faire un geste...

"Elle est consciente ! Heymans, viens m'aider, on va la porter à l'intérieur. Et toi, occupes-toi de son cheval !"

"D'accord !"

Elle se sentit soulevée. C'était manifestement un homme ; il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et un autre sous ses jambes... heureusement qu'elle avait de longues robes, elle aurait été affreusement gênée sinon... Les claquements de sabots de son cheval résonnèrent derrière elle, ainsi que les pas de deux autres hommes. Où était-elle donc tombée ? Elle entendit des murmures autour d'elle, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, et enfin, elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur une surface moelleuse...

"Oh dieux ! Mais qui est-ce ?"

Une voix stridente de femme, apparemment effarée... Elle était dans sa maison ?

"Ah, vous tombez bien Scieszka, est-ce que vous pouvez vous occupez d'elle ? On l'a trouvée évanouie près du sentier au nord..."

Ce n'était pas le même homme qui l'avait trouvée... sa voix était plus grave... sérieuse aussi... Elle sentit qu'on posait une main sur son front, une main douce et maladroite...

"Elle a un peu de fièvre... avec toute cette pluie, ces derniers jours, elle a dû tomber malade... Je m'en occupe, sortez !"

"Merci, Scieszka."

Le claquement de la porte, puis d'une autre, les pas qui s'éloignaient... il lui sembla qu'il y avait moins de lumière, tout à coup... elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, et réussit. Le visage rond de la jeune femme apparut devant elle, brune, avec de grands yeux vert foncé derrière des lunettes carrées. Winry cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans une petite chambre à coucher, avec une commode en face du lit, et une fenêtre carrée au-dessus... elle voyait au-dehors d'autres maisons, de petits cubes blancs posés ça-et-là, sans ordre apparent... et elle sentait une odeur salée, qui emplissait l'air. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis demanda :

"Où suis-je ?"

La jeune femme lui sourit, et répondit :

"Vous êtes sur la côte, dans le dernier village de l'Est : Youswell."

"Youswell ? Alors j'y suis..."

"D'où venez-vous ?"

"De la Citée de l'Est... je voyage... je pensais rester ici quelques temps... désolée de vous embêter..."

"Mais non, voyons ! Vous êtes malade ! Et il y a assez de place dans l'auberge pour vous, vous pouvez rester dans cette chambre, je suis sûre que Howling n'y verra aucun inconvénient, cet homme a le coeur sur la main... !"

"... merci..."

"Reposez-vous, je reviens avec des médicaments."

La porte se referma, et Winry se redressa avec difficultés ; effectivement, dormir sous la pluie n'était pas conseillé pour rester en bonne santé... Elle se leva, un peu tremblante, et observa le reste de la chambre : à côté de la commode se trouvait un petit bureau de bois brun, et une armoire usée ; le sol était recouvert d'un tapis, chaud et doux, et il y avait quelques cadres accrochés aux murs... La jeune femme revint vite, un verre d'eau dans une main et une boîte de cachets dans l'autre.

"Prenez déjà ça, c'est pour la fièvre. Je demanderai à Vato d'aller chercher le médecin dès qu'il reviendra de l'écurie où il a emmené votre cheval. Il vous rapportera vos bagages. Tenez."

Winry prit le verre et le cachet, l'avala, et lui rendit le verre vide.

"Vous êtes... Scieszka, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait ! Bienvenue à Youswell... !"

"Merci... ! Je m'appelle Winry. Mais maintenant, je crois que je vais dormir un peu..."

"Il y a une salle d'eau au bout du couloir, vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous voulez. Et si vous avez faim, la salle du restaurant est à l'autre bout, la porte de gauche. Tout ira bien ?"

"Oui oui, je vous remercie..."

"D'accord. À plus tard, dans ce cas."

Avant de sortir, Scieszka posa la clé de la chambre sur la commode, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Winry commença par se débarrasser de son manteau quelque peu trempé, le déposant au sol, dans un coin de la pièce. Puis elle ôta sa longue robe, ne gardant que tunique et jupe, et se rallongea ensuite, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en meilleure forme, reposée, et surtout au sec. Avec précaution, car elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse, elle se leva et vit ses sacs de voyages posés près de la porte ; avec un petit sourire rassuré, elle en ouvrit un et prit une robe de rechange, chercha une serviette dans l'armoire, puis sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, à gauche de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut pris une douche et se fut changée, elle ramena ses affaires dans la chambre, et continua jusqu'au restaurant.

"Oh ? Vous êtes réveillée ! C'est bien ça !"

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler : il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, avec des cheveux blond et une barbe ; il portait ce qui semblait être son uniforme de travail, et tenait un plateau vide dans les mains.

"Je suis Howling, le propriétaire de cet établissement. Bienvenue à Youswell !"

"Merci..."

"Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous avez faim ?"

"Euh... oui, un peu..."

"Venez, venez !! Installez-vous là, je reviens tout de suite ! Chérie ? Remets chauffer la soupe, notre invitée a faim !"

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, derrière un comptoir quelque peu poussièreux ; plusieurs tables étaient disposées sans ordre apparent, avec quelques chaises autour de chacune ; les fenêtres rectangulaires laisser passer beaucoup de lumière ; la cuisine se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée, et au fond à droite il y avait une sorte de remise, dans laquelle elle voyait des rangées d'étagères remplies de divers bocaux... Elle s'assit doucement près du comptoir, à la table qu'avait indiquée Howling, puis s'intéressa aux hommes déjà présents dans la salle. Il y en avait un petit, brun avec de grandes lunettes rectangulaires et des yeux noirs, vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'un pantalon gris ; un grand, aux yeux bridés et cheveux blancs, portant la même tenue ; enfin, un gros homme roux, des yeux marrons et un air joyeux, avec un pantalon brun retenu par des bretelles et une chemise blanche. La jeune femme qui s'appelait Scieszka était en train de leur servir à boire.

Winry sentait sa tête tourner un peu, et elle remarqua à peine que le petit brun s'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Hein ? euh... oui merci, je vais très bien..." balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

"Je m'appelle Kain, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvée. Le grand, c'est Vato, et lui c'est Heymans. Vous connaissez déjà Scieszka et Howling, nous travaillons ici. Vous avez eu de la chance, personne ne va plus sur le chemin du nord, si nous n'étions pas allés pêcher plus haut, nous ne vous auroins pas vue..."

"Oui, je... merci à vous, c'est très gentil..."

"Mais non, c'est naturel, voyons !"

"Merci."

"Voilà la soupe !!"

Howling revint de la cuisine avec une grande assiette, pleine d'une délicieuse soupe de poissons ; cela sentait plutôt bon, et Winry mangea avec appétit. À la fin du repas, tous les employés de l'auberge s'étaient rassemblés à la même table, et Winry se remit à raconter le pourquoi et le comment de sa fuite ; Scieszka se montra tout à fait adorable, et Howling lui proposa même de rester travailler à l'auberge, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement, soulagée de se voir offrir un moyen de remercier ses hôtes. Kain surtout se montra très attentionné, toujours souriant, et il s'avéra qu'il n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle, ce qui facilita leur bonne entente par la suite.

* * *

Hadar arriva au village peu après le zénith ; le sorcier semblait ennuyé de sa lenteur, mais ne disait rien. Il contourna la colline qui entourait la petite ville, et se retrouva au sommet du chemin du nord, qui descendait jusque sur la place principale. Là, il s'arrêta, sentant l'homme lui tirer la crinière.

Une haute silhouette se tenait là, immobile, scrutant le paysage. Giansar sourit en la reconnaissant.

* * *

Wrath regardait le bord de mer, jamais insensible à la beauté qui s'en dégageait... La jeune fille qu'il cherchait ne bougerait plus de ce village, il en était certain. Avec des gestes lents, il sortit alors de la poche intérieure de sa veste une sorte de longue et épaisse plume ; il la secoua un peu, et la plume se révéla être une toute petite femme, hideuse, aux membres décharnés, seulement couverte par son plumage brun-roux. Elle montra les dents dans un sifflement qui rappelait le cri d'un faucon ; sans s'en soucier, il attacha un morceau de papier à son corps, puis la lâcha en disant :

"Va trouver Hakuro, et reviens."

Elle s'envola immédiatement, battant l'air de ses petites ailes. Wrath la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, puis se retourna vers le large. Après quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ce qui le surprit fortement. Il observa attentivement autour de lui, et le remarqua alors.

* * *

Le sorcier fit avancer le Centaure jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de l'homme ; il sauta alors à terre et le salua :

"Wrath, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle heureuse surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir en un tel endroit."

"Et vous êtes ?"

"Oh ? Ce cher Zolf ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Quelle déception. Oui vraiment, je suis déçu... Quelle ingratitude de sa part..."

"Répondez."

"Hum. Non. Vous avez de l'aplomb, c'est intéressant. Mais si vous ne me connaissez pas, je vais vous laisser le plaisir de la surprise."

Et il tendit la main vers lui. Wrath eut à peine le temps de réagir, que le sol s'écroulait sous lui ; il fit un bond en arrière, presque choqué : cet humain avait réussi à le prendre de vitesse ! Sous son bandeau, des éclairs crépitaient, lui permettant de mieux saisir son adversaire. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, mais trop rapides pour un être humain normal... Qui était cet homme ? Zolf le connaissait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, il devait en finir au plus vite.

Mais le sorcier bougeait trop vite : élevant l'autre main, il fit un étrange mouvement rappelant un cercle, et du sol sortirent avec violence de nombreux pics de pierre, qui foncèrent sur la créature ; sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver, il lança une main vers lui et un mur jaillit, lui coupant toute retraite.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent ainsi, et Wrath commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très - _très_ - longtemps... Un roc surgit et fonça sur lui, et il ne put esquiver : le choc dans son estomac l'envoya voler contre le mur, qui se brisa sous la puissance de l'impact. Complètement étourdi, Wrath opta alors pour la meilleure solution de survie : la fuite. C'était horriblement humiliant, vexant et ô combien frustrant...

Sortant un flacon d'eau rouge, miraculeusement intact, il en versa une goutte au sol, qui crépita d'éclairs électriques, ouvrant une brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffra prestement, avant que le sorcier ne lui envoie un autre rocher en pleine tête...

* * *

Le bruit des transmutations et les lumières qui avaient enveloppé la colline du nord n'avaient bien évidemment pas passé inaperçu... Winry et les autres étaient sortis, curieux et effrayés, mais sans s'éloigner de l'auberge, d'autres habitants sortis également restant devant leur maison.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir descendre vers eux un étrange cavalier, chevauchant la plus étrange des montures : l'homme dans son grand manteau gris, semblait on-ne-peut-plus joyeux, souriant largement à la vue du petit bourg ; le Centaure qui le portait avait une grosse massue à la main, et personne ne fut assez sot pour oser s'approcher...

Ils avancèrent d'eux-même jusque devant l'auberge ; l'homme promena son regard autour de lui, puis avisa Winry. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et il lui demanda d'une voix douce et chaude :

"Pourrait-on m'indiquer où il est possible de me procurer un navire ?"

Ce fut Howling qui répondit, poli et quelque peu intimidé :

"En suivant le chemin, vous vous retrouverez sur la côte ; tout près du port, il y a un bâtiment jaune, vous y trouverez Monsieur Bloch, c'est lui qui vend les bateaux."

"C'est parfait, je vous remercie !"

Et il repartit, suivant le chemin, non sans jeter un dernier regard insistant sur la jeune fille, restée pétrifiée...

* * *

Giansar était très satisfait : non seulement il avait commencé à provoquer des ennuis, mais en plus, il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée, fort intéressante, il devait le reconnaître. Cette jeune fille était marquée d'une aura divine, et cela pouvait devenir un sérieux atout contre Zolf... En plus du garçon aux yeux d'or, auquel il ne cessait plus de penser, et de son amie qu'il avait grande hâte de retrouver, cela promettait de gros ennuis pour le Seigneur, en effet. Oui, il était très satisfait.

Il trouva le bâtiment jaune, acheta comme il se devait un bateau (bien que le pauvre monsieur Broch, une fois réveillé, ne retrouve jamais son argent...) et embarqua rapidement, Hadar tenant la barre, et lui s'occupant de la voile... enfin, du vent dans la voile. À dire vrai, il n'avait même pas besoin de surveiller quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il dirigeait le bateau à sa guise...

À présent, il filait vers l'Est, en direction de l'Île, à mi-chemin entre Amestris et Xing : Xerxes.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment récupéré de son 'combat', Wrath retourna sur la colline, reboucha le flacon d'eau rouge, et scruta autour de lui : le sorcier était parti, il ne savait où... Qui était-il donc ? Comment avait-il pu le battre aussi facilement ? Tout cela était fort intriguant... Il se promit d'en parler à Zolf de vive voix, car la missive qu'il lui envoyait n'aurait certainement aucune réponse... Dénichant une deuxième harpie de sa veste, il attacha le papier, et la laissa s'envoler.

Puis il descendit lentement la colline, jusqu'au village. Personne dans les rues, c'était aussi bien pour lui... Ses blessures le faisaient encore un peu souffrir... Quelle honte, tout de même !

À présent qu'il avait retrouver la fille, il devait remplir sa mission... Et peut-être aussi se renseigner sur ce sorcier... Si le Seigneur ne lui en avait pas parlé, il devait avoir une bonne raison pour cela ; soit il n'était pas important, soit Zolf ne savait pas qu'il était là...

Il trouva le port et demanda un bateau à l'homme blond devant le bâtiment, qui semblait furieux et abasourdi ; une fois sur l'eau, il sortit six autres harpies de sa veste, qui s'empressèrent de s'occuper de la voile et de la barre. Puis il fixa soigneusement l'horizon, sachant qu'un long voyage l'attendait jusqu'à Xing...

* * *

Hakuro reçut la lettre le lendemain midi, au cours de son repas, dans lequel tomba la harpie. D'abord furieux, il se réjouit vite en la lisant, et cria qu'on fasse venir son capitaine de garde ; Frank arriva quelques instants plus tard, et eut à peine le temps de s'incliner que le seigneur annonçait :

"Elle est à Youswell ! Prend tes meilleurs hommes et vas-y ! Tout de suite ! Et surtout, ramène-la-moi !!"

Frank s'inclina et sortit, allant prévenir ses soldats et préparer le voyage jusqu'à la frontière de l'Est.

* * *

Très loin dans les mers de l'Est s'élevait une île majestueuse, entourée de falaises abruptes, couverte de forêts luxuriantes, et au milieu de laquelle se dressait une réplique exacte du palais de l'Empereur de Xing.

Dans une petite salle attenante au grand hall d'entrée, se trouvait un bassin de pierre rempli d'eau rouge, vive mais moins brillante que celle de la fiole d'Envy ou des bassins du Palais d'Amestris ; près du bassin se tenait une femme. Elle était d'une rare beauté, élégamment vêtue d'une longue robe blanche resserrée à la taille d'une ceinture de soie noire brodée d'or ; elle avait de courtes mèches noires ondulées qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et une coiffure raffinée constituée de baguettes d'or ; ses yeux d'ocre étaient fixés sur l'eau frémissante, et elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

Après plusieurs minutes passées sans bouger, elle fut interrompue par une jeune fille, d'environ quatorze ans ; elle avait une peau mate, contrairement à la femme devant elle, et de très courts cheveux bruns, vêtue de la même longue robe que son aînée.

"Qu'attendez-vous, Maîtresse ?"

"Approche, Paninya, je vais te montrer. Regarde dans l'eau."

"Qui est-ce ?"

"L'un de mes anciens amis... Il est de retour..."

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil, Zolf réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec Phanès, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand la petite harpie entra par l'une des hautes fenêtres. Elle se posa sur les dalles à ses pieds, et lui tendit le message en tremblant. Il se pencha pour l'attraper, envoya un coup de pied à la créature qui glapit de douleur, et déplia le papier tandis qu'elle s'envolait.

À mesure qu'il lisait la lettre de Wrath, une colère sourde montait en lui ; son visage se crispa, et il murmura entre ses dents :

"Roy... !"

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
4 301 mots

Ce chapitre a été publié le 25/12/07.


	11. Partie I : Chap 09

_Chapitre 9

* * *

_Tous les hauts fauteuils de la grande salle du Conseil étaient occupés, Zolf trônant en face des portes de marbre, promenant son regard sur tous les dieux rassemblés là.

Il y avait Roy, bien sûr, Maes à sa droite... Il y avait toutes les déesses côte à côte, qui se jetaient parfois un regard inquiet... Mawroh était là également, le vieillard de la mer... Jean aussi, tout près de Riza... et même Pan, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment un dieu... mais il était utile... Il en manquait un, et pas le moindre, mais Zolf ne voulait pas le voir au Conseil...

Un long silence s'était installé depuis le début de la réunion, et le Seigneur observait avec amusement les réactions d'impatience que manifestaient certains. Un en particulier, ce qui l'emplissait d'une intense satisfaction. Roy pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur un regard insistant que lui lançait parfois son ami. Zolf toussota, d'une manière très naturelle, et cacha son sourire quand il vit la lueur assassine dans les yeux de Roy, comprenant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de parler...

Bientôt lassé de ce petit jeu, Zolf se redressa dans son fauteuil, bien droit, et se décida à commencer, ignorant les soupirs de soulagement qui lui parvenaient.

"Bien. En tant que Seigneur de ce royaume, il est de mon devoir de gérer certaines crises, comme ces conflits de plus en plus violents qui ont lieu un peu partout dans le pays... Pour commencer, les attaques à l'Est : sachant que de dangereuses créatures s'en prennent à mes sujets bien-aimés, il me semble urgent d'aller les calmer. Et pour cela, Roy, je te demande d'y envoyer les Kérès."

Silence pétrifié dans la salle, tandis que tous les dieux le regardaient avec de grands yeux indignés et terrifiés. Zolf ne fit pas attention aux murmures désapprobateurs, et continua, avec un petit sourire :

"Ensuite, à l'Ouest..."

Roy prenait de profondes inspirations pour s'obliger à rester calme... Il s'y attendait. Il avait compris le but de cette réunion dès l'instant où il avait reçu l'invitation. Jean avait été assez explicite, de toute façon... D'ailleurs, il l'observait, visiblement inquiet et chagriné ; tout le monde dans la salle connaissait sa situation délicate, et personne ne pouvait y faire grand-chose...

Les Kèrès ! Quelle idée diabolique, encore une fois !

"... Je pense que Xanthos et Déinos seraient ravies d'aller y faire un tour. Histoire de faire fuir les sirènes qui se sont installées sur les bords de rivières... Quant aux deux autres, elles n'auront qu'à aller au Nord, il parait que le lac s'est infesté de vilains oiseaux..."

Regard assassin de Roy, qui le fit simplement sourire. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tous les dégâts que les créatures causeraient, et cela le réjouissait d'impliquer Roy de façon aussi directe : après tout, c'était lui-même qui libérerait les bêtes, et accueillerait les victimes qu'elles feraient... !

"Enfin, en ce qui concerne les invasions de dyonas au Sud... je voudrais que tu..."

Il s'interrompit une seconde, savourant la tension nettement visible du dieu. Roy avait les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur les dalles devant lui, s'attendant au pire. Il ne fut pas déçu...

"... laisse sortir Lilith."

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations stupéfaites, et des cris de peur ; Gracia s'était même levée, une main sur la bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer...

"_Elle_ !!? Mais tu es fou !!"

"Merci, Roy. Et je mettrai ton langage peu respectueux sur le compte de la surprise."

"Qu'avez-vous encore derrière la tête ?!"

"Allons, elle n'est pas aussi terrible que Giansar, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un lourd silence. Roy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et la seule pensée qu'il eut fut : "_Comment sait-il... ?_"

Zolf était bien sûr ravi de son effet ; à présent, Roy était coincé, il ne pouvait plus qu'obéir docilement s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Ce qu'il fit.

"Très bien. Je le ferais."

"Non. Tu demanderas à Envy de le faire. Toi, je veux que tu reste ici, avec nous, au palais. Tu fais partie du panthéon, après tout. Tu dois vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Roy serra les poings : il était coincé. _L_'envoyer au Sud... là où étaient... non, les choses ne pouvaient empirer plus...

* * *

**_Deux mois plus tard_**

* * *

Maes tenta une nouvelle fois :

"Au fait, je t'ai montré la nouvelle fleur de ma fifille à moi ? Viens voir, ma petite nymphe a encore fait des merveilles !"

"... mais tu vas te taire, à la fin ?"

"Oui, oui quand je t'aurais montré, allez viens !"

Et il tira Roy par la manche, l'entraînant comme un enfant capricieux qui ne veut pas aller à l'école... Roy renonça à discuter, c'était inutile de toute façon. Son ami avait décidé de lui changer les idées, et même s'il n'y arriverait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'essayer. Aussi poussa-t-il un soupir sonore, laissant Maes le conduire jusqu'au puit végétal, où il se mit à raconter une énième fois comment sa Élysia chérie était arrivée à ce résultat...

Deux mois qu'Envy avait libéré Lilith... il s'était servi de l'eau rouge, difficilement, car il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les grilles de flammes qui recouvraient les puits de la grotte ; mais il avait réussi, à sa grande déception... Et maintenant, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété de toute sa longue vie. Cela devenait insupportable, et il avait fallu toute l'ingéniosité de Maes et la gentillesse de Gracia pour le convaincre de ne pas tout détruire au palais... Non pas qu'il en aurait été incapable, car il pouvait résonnablement croire que sa puissance égalait, sinon dépassait, celle du Seigneur, mais surtout parce que cela aurait fait une excellente raison à Zolf de le bannir définitivement du panthéon... comme il l'avait fait pour _lui_ et pour l'ancien seigneur...

"Hé ho ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter !"

"Hm ?"

"Bon ça va, j'ai compris... ! ... tu ne vas pas craquer maintenant, hein ? Ça serait vraiment dommage de lui donner satisfaction, tu ne crois pas ?"

"... tu as raison. Je vais bien..."

"Ça, c'est à moi de le dire, et je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien, justement ! Allez suis-moi, j'ai autre chose à te montrer."

Maes partit alors sur un chemin que Roy n'avait jamais emprunté ; il le conduisit rapidement, descendant les différentes terrasses de fleurs et d'arbres, jusqu'à la plus basse, sous les nuages. Là, il se dirigea vers la falaise de roche sur laquelle le plateau végétal était accroché, Roy le suivant, très intrigué.  
Taillé dans la roche, une petite porte ronde s'ouvrait sur une cavité naturelle, faiblement éclairée par quelque tunnel creusé par un écoulement d'eau ; seul 'meuble' présent : un bassin de pierre, grossièrement sculpté, rempli d'une eau rouge très brillante, de laquelle émanait une douce lueur apaisante. Maes s'avança, Roy derrière lui.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : un bassin secret ? Cela lui plairait tellement... était-il possible que Zolf ne le connaisse pas ?

"Je peux t'assurer que non ! Il n'y a que les fidèles qui en connaissent l'emplacement."

"Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parlé avant ?"

"Il est tout récent !"

"Hm ?"

"C'est Hécate qui l'a construit. Elle a passé deux mois à mettre au point et lancer le sortilège. En plus, elle a dû attendre que Lust revienne avec les derniers ingrédients, il y a une semaine. Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle, tu pourras la remercier aussi !"

"Quels ingrédients ?"

"Une mèche de cheveux des gamins."

"?... ??... Quoi !?"

"Riza n'est pas comme toi, Roy. Quand on lui propose de l'aide, elle finit par l'accepter ! Elle nous a tout raconté. Ne te fâche pas après elle, je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de ne pas agir seul. Nous pensons tous la même chose, ne crois pas que la situation nous plaise. En attendant de pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus concret, voici de quoi te détendre !"

Il approcha du bassin et en frôla la surface ; l'eau scintilla une seconde, puis une image se forma lentement, d'abord floue, de plus en plus nette, pour enfin laisser apparaître un joli bois, faiblement éclairé par quelques rayons qui traversaient l'épais feuillage...

"Hécate... elle a vraiment réussi ?"

"Elle n'est pas la reine des magiciennes pour rien !"

"Mais... ce bassin ?"

"Tu les verras tous les deux... Regarde."

Roy se pencha, et distingua au milieu des branchages deux petites silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans l'ombre. Impossible de ne pas les reconnaître... surtout l'une d'entre elles... Sans même se soucier de son ami, Roy s'accouda au bassin et se plongea dans la contemplation des deux enfants.

Maes sourit, et sortit de la grotte, toujours un peu intrigué.

"Pense quand même à revenir manger !" lança-t-il depuis l'entrée. Pas de réponse. Maes soupira en souriant, et le laissa seul.

* * *

"Hé ! Regarde celui-là... !"

Tout en chuchotant, Alphonse indiqua le perroquet aux ailes vertes posé sur la branche, en face de lui.

"Il a le ventre rouge, comme elle aime... On peut l'avoir, tu crois ?"

Son frère s'approcha, observant le volatile se lisser les plumes, inconscient des intentions des deux garçons. Alphonse ajusta soigneusement la flèche sur son arc ; près de lui, Edward enfilait lentement ses gants, et hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse. Il posa les mains au sol, sur la multitude de feuilles qui le recouvrait ; Al visa avec précision, attendant le signal de son frère. Qui vint une seconde après.

La flèche partit au moment où les feuilles se transformaient en filet ; le bout de bois se planta dans la branche juste au-dessus de la tête de l'oiseau, qui battit des ailes de surprise ; mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'envoler que le filet, emporté par la flèche, l'emprisonnait ; il se débattit à grand renfort de cris aigus, se balançant au bout de la corde qui le retenait à la flèche plantée.

Celle-ci tanguait dangereusement dans la branche, et finit par se décrocher, emportée par le poid du perroquet, qui criait de plus belle. Edward se précipita, bras tendus, et rattrapa l'oiseau en se jetant à plat ventre, juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il dégagea son visage de ses mèches d'un souffle, et eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la petite forme gigoter entre les mailles du filet.

"Oui ! On l'a eu !!"

"Bravo, Al, bien visé !"

"Elle va être contente, tu crois ? Il va lui plaire ?"

"Suffisamment j'espère, pour lui éviter la casserole..."

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent leur chemin grâce aux marques laissées sur les troncs sur leur passage, jusqu'au campement. Il avait changé de place trois semaines auparavant, et se situait à présent dans le bois entourant une petite source, qui continuait en ruisseau à travers la forêt. Ed n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter, et savait qu'il se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres au sud-est de la clairière où se dressait le temple. Chiron et Pholos avaient été 'adoptés' par les Amazones, et acceptaient même de laisser monter les enfants sur leur dos ; Edward avait énormément progressé grâce aux conseils avisés du vieux Centaure, et Alphonse savait reconnaître toutes les plantes qui poussaient dans la forêt ; Pholos avait perdu son pari, et la reine Izumi les martyrisait quotidiennement pendant leurs entraînements... Ils avaient néanmoins gagné en souplesse, et savaient parfaitement se défendre contre toutes créatures, autrement moins dangereuses que Izumi...

Alphonse tenait précieusement le perroquet contre lui, de telle sorte que ses ailes ne s'abîmaient pas ; il continuait quand même à lancer des cris indignés, agitant vainement ses pattes à travers les mailles du filet. Ils arrivèrent au campement, où une jeune guerrière les accueillit d'un sourire.  
Izumi se tenait devant sa tente, assise en tailleur et aiguisant ses lames ; comme l'après-midi débutait, son époux monsieur Sigu s'occupait de ranger les aliments qu'il pouvait réutiliser, et les Amazones vaquaient ici-et-là à leurs occupations.

"Madame Izumi !" et "Maître !" retentirent en même temps au milieu du campement. Elle releva la tête : Alphonse se précipita vers elle, enjambant les grosses branches tombées au sol à quelques mètres de sa tente ; il tenait un oiseau entre ses bras, et lui tendit fièrement une fois qu'il fut devant elle. Izumi l'observa un instant, et reconnut un Lori, plutôt rare dans cette partie de la forêt. Où étaient-ils encore aller pour en dénicher un ?? C'était insupportable de les voir partir à l'aube et ne revenir que des heures plus tard, parfois au milieu de la nuit... Ed arriva derrière son frère, visiblement très fier de lui, et demanda :

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je veux dire, comment le trouvez-vous ?"

"... Gras..."

Alphonse eut une moue terrifiée, et se tourna vers son frère avec un regard suppliant.

"Euh... Vous pensez ?"

"Oui."

"Vous êtes sûre que vous ne préférez pas... le garder ?"

"À la vapeur, ce sera excellent."

" ... "

Al semblait désespéré ; il y avait de quoi : chaque fois qu'il pensait lui faire plaisir, elle _était_ en effet très satisfaite, mais pas de la manière dont il aurait voulue... Chaque fois qu'il ramenait un animal, soit il finissait en ragoût, soit il fallait le relâcher. C'était le treizième perroquet, et le plus beau qu'ils aient jamais réussi à attraper... ! Mais Izumi n'avait pas fini de parler :

"Si vous voulez le garder, trouvez-lui une cage !"

" ?? "

"Et bien oui, où comptez-vous le mettre, sinon ?"

Elle se retint de sourire en voyant le visage illuminé de joie du jeune garçon ; Ed n'hésita pas une seconde, et posa ses mains à terre pour en sortir une belle et grande cage d'acier, comme il en avait vues aux écuries de la Citée de l'Est. Alphonse y déposa délicatement l'oiseau avant de retirer le filet qui était accroché dans ses plumes vertes, puis referma vite la cage. Le Lori secoua ses ailes avec colère, piaillant de toutes ses forces contre les barreaux qui le retenaient. Al souleva alors la cage et la présenta à l'Amazone avec un grand sourire.

"Vous... vous voulez bien le garder ?" fit-il timidement. Bien que n'ayant plus peur d'elle, elle l'impressionnait toujours autant...

Izumi sourit, et désigna d'un geste la souche d'arbre qui trônait non loin ; le garçon se dépêcha d'aller y déposer la cage, puis courut chercher de quoi nourrir le Lori.

De son côté, Edward retourna vers Chiron, pour lui parler de sa technique du filet...

* * *

Le soleil était à présent en train de se coucher, et les deux frères étaient à nouveau en forêt, crapahutant sur les sentiers défraichis et entre les buissons d'épines. Chiron n'avait pas voulu les laisser repartir, arguant qu'il était trop tard pour une nouvelle excursion, mais les garçons avaient eu le dernier mot - c'est-à-dire s'étaient plaints et avaient gémi jusqu'à ce que le Centaure craque... - et ils étaient donc retournés se promener, sans toutefois oublier arc et couteau dont ils ne se séparaient jamais.

Ils s'aventuraient à présent loin à l'Ouest, oubliant les mises en gardes de Pholos quant aux éventuelles dangereuses créatures qui y vivraient...  
Cela leur revint en mémoire au moment où les bois s'assombrissaient rapidement, avec la nuit tombante ; Alphonse poussa un cri de peur, se collant à son frère :

"Ed !! On ne devait pas aller si loin ! Rentrons vite !"

"Euh... oui."

Il faisait noir, ils étaient dans la partie Ouest de la forêt, et comble de malchance - ou d'étourderie - ils avaient négligé de marquer leur chemin...

"Oh làlàlàlà ! Ed, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?!"

"D'abord, tu arrêtes de crier, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer ! Ensuite, on n'a pas trop le choix, il va falloir qu'on passe la nuit ici..."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Il faut qu'on rentre !"

"Fallait pas insister pour repartir, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué ! Bon, pas de panique, tu vas grimper sur cet arbre, jusqu'à la branche là-haut, tu peux ?"

"Euh... d'accord..."

Après une difficile ascension, ils finirent par se retrouver assis à califourchon sur une épaisse branche, très en hauteur, entourée de feuillage et de plus petites branches, ce qui rendait l'équilibre plus facile. Apposant ses mains sur le bois, Edward fit apparaitre une sorte de toit, partant du tronc pour s'étendre au-dessus de leur tête.

"Voilà ! On est en sécurité, et à l'abri de la pluie. Demain dès l'aube, on se repère et on rentre. Et ne me parle plus jamais de promenades !"

Alphonse eut un sourire peu rassuré, puis s'installa du mieux qu'il put pour tenter de dormir. Ceci étant, seule l'inquiétude l'empêchait de se détendre, contrairement à son aîné, car la branche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était suffisamment large pour leur permettre de s'allonger un tant soit peu confortablement...

* * *

Un bruit retentit soudain au milieu de la nuit. Un drôle de bruit, en vérité. Mais surtout très - _très_ - inquiétant... Alphonse, qui ne dormait qu'à moitié, se réveilla en sursaut, secouant son frère par la même occasion, puisqu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ed grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "... encore... ?".

"Ed ! C'était quoi ?"

"... quoi ?"

"Ce cri, c'était quoi ?!"

"Al, il y a des tas de bestioles dans cette forêt... Arrête de paniquer dès que tu entends une brindille craquer..."

"C'était pas une brindille, c'était un cri ! Et je te rappelle qu'on est perché dans un arbre au milieu de ces bestioles, alors arrête de faire comme si tout était normal ! D'habitude, on est en sécurité près de la tente de Madame Izumi ! Et je n'aime pas dormir dehors de toute façon !"

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, plus fort, et cette fois-ci Edward l'entendit également. Il se redressa et écouta attentivement.  
Cela ressemblait bien à un cri, un piaillement d'oiseau comme il était courant d'en entendre dans la journée ; il y avait aussi un son sourd et régulier, que Edward identifia comme une sorte de tambour. Les guerrières en avaient quelques uns, mais elles ne s'en servaient qu'en guise de signal d'alerte.  
Là, le son était rythmé, très rapide mais assez bas, qui ne résonnait pas aussi bien que les cris aigus qui retentissaient de temps à autre...

Alphonse était de plus en plus terrifié ; ils ignoraient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, quel genre de créatures ils risquaient de rencontrer, et surtout si elles étaient dangereuses ou non...  
Soudain, Edward sauta de leur branche, atterrissant au sol avec la souplesse d'un chat. Alphonse paniqua :

"Oh !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

"Tu ne te demandes pas ce que c'est ?"

"Quelle importance ! Il faut qu'on rentre !!"

"Et c'est en restant là-haut que tu vas y arriver ?"

" ... on est plus en sécurité ici ! Remonte... !"

"Non, j'ai envie d'aller voir ce qui se passe."

"Ed !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est sûrement très dangereux !!"

"Tu dis ça chaque fois qu'on croise une nouvelle bête. Tu te rappelles de la crise que tu as faite le mois dernier ? Pour un simple renard ! Tu as même avoué que tu avais exagéré !"

"Oui, mais là, c'est pas un renard ! Les renards ne jouent pas de tambour, Edward !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

" ... ?"

"Tu as déjà vu un renard avec un tambour ?"

" ... non ..."

"Alors comment tu peux savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas en jouer ?"

Al ouvrit de grands yeux furieux, puis descendit de sa branche et sauta à terre.

"Edward Elric !! Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises et nous ramener au camp immédiatement !!"

Il eut droit pour toute réponse au sourire taquin de son frère :

"Pas de chance, le renard au tambour est au milieu du chemin... !"

Un silence.

"Tu es insupportable !"

"Je sais..."

"Allons-y."

"D'accord !"

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas eu à marcher bien longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait cette musique tribale. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de créatures aux formes vaguement humaines, qui rappelaient une sorte de félin : elles n'étaient pas très grandes, à peu près trois têtes de plus que les deux garçons_(NdA : XD)_ ; leur allure était celle d'un énorme chat sauvage, elles étaient recouvertes de fourrure brillante rousse, brune ou noire, sauf sur le visage où sur leur peau mate se reflétait la lueur des torches plantées au sol en un cercle parfait ; leurs yeux sombres étincelaient, et elles poussaient des cris aigus à intervalles réguliers, chaque fois que les tambours, sur les bords du cercle, atteignaient un rythme particulièrement rapide. Un gros feu de camp brûlait au centre, et elles étaient assises autour, sauf celles qui jouaient aux tambours...

Edward et Alphonse s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour distinguer tout cela, mais restaient prudemment cachés derrière le tronc d'arbre mort en travers du chemin, à quelque distance de cette étrange assemblée...

"Ed..."

"Oui ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des renards... !"

Le couinement apeuré de son petit frère l'inquiéta quelque peu. Mais sa curiosité était trop forte : il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de bêtes auparavant, et n'en avait trouvé aucune image dans le Livre, ce qui était encore plus intriguant... Il sentit soudain quelque chose.

"Maintenant que tu les as vues, on n'a plus qu'à faire le tour, et rentrer gentiment... !" tenta désespérément Alphonse.

"Je ne crois pas..." Surpris par le ton de Edward, il le fixa, oubliant momentanément sa peur.

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Je ne pense pas que celui qui est derrière nous, nous laisse partir."

"Et tu as parfaitement raison !"

Alphonse se retourna d'un bond, et Ed se releva calmement, rajustant ses gants.

Devant eux se dressait une petite silhouette enfantine ; bien que faiblement éclairée par la lumière des torches, ils identifièrent l'ombre comme étant un jeune enfant, d'environ leur âge : il avait de courts cheveux noirs, un visage un peu rond, des yeux de nuit, et était vêtu d'une tunique semblable à la leur, de couleur terre ; il était nus pieds, mais portait une sorte de ceinture de cuir qui pendait sur ses hanches. L'enfant leur souriait, et ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions...

"Il est assez mal élevé de participer à une fête sans y avoir été invité."

"Qui es-tu ?"

Il regarda Edward avec un petit sourire.

"Es-tu sûr de ta question ?"

"_Qu_'es-tu ?"

"Je suis un métamorphe, parmi les plus dangereux de tous. Je fais partie de la tribu dominante de dyonas qui habitent cette forêt."

Caché derrière son frère, Alphonse observait la créature avec beaucoup d'inquiétude ; Pholos leur avait parlé de ce peuple, disant qu'il était extrêmement violent, et belliqueux... Il leur avait parlé de ce Centaure qui avait eu la tête arrachée par des dyonas... ! Et ils en avaient un juste devant eux !

"Tu ne leur ressembles pas... Ils sont couverts de poils, et tu as l'air d'un enfant normal."

"C'est une particularité de mon espèce. À chaque génération, l'un de nos petits possède la faculté de maîtriser certains sortilèges."

"Pardon ? Sortilèges ??"

Alphonse sentit les regards des autres créatures se tourner progressivement vers eux... Toutes les avaient à présent repérés. Et Ed qui discutait comme si de rien n'était... !

"C'est pour cette raison que j'ai encore cette apparence. Dans quelques jours, je pourrais me changer à volonté en n'importe quel carnivore ! Les petits ne profitent pleinement de leurs dons qu'à partir d'un certain âge. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt gâté, je peux déjà contrôler mon ombre comme je le souhaite."

"Donc, tu es..."

"Je suis ce petit. Je suis la fierté de mon clan : mon nom est Pride..."

* * *

Assis près du feu, entourés par les étranges et curieux félins qui ne cessaient de ronronner autour d'eux, Ed et Al profitaient de leur hospitalité : les morceaux de viande grillaient allègrement au-dessus des flammes, dégageant une merveilleuse odeur. Pride était en face d'eux, souriant devant leur appétit. Alphonse était très mal à l'aise, essentiellement à cause de toutes les histoires de Pholos qui lui tournaient dans la tête ; son frère semblait plus détendu, mais Al avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas ôté ses gants...

Ed avait mis au point plusieurs techniques de transmutations, et ses gants permettaient d'éviter des blessures éventuelles, notamment lorsqu'il utilisait l'air même comme matière : il l'avait déjà vu faire, c'était impressionnant, et autrement plus utile que les petits éclairs qui réparaient les jouets... Un jour, il avait oublié ses gants, et la chaleur, dégagée par le souffle de vent qu'il avait créé, avait provoqué de profondes brûlures, dont il portait toujours les cicatrices. L'énorme sanglier qui les menaçait alors ne s'en était pas aussi bien remis...

Les dyonas semblaient plutôt tranquilles, voire pacifiques, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Au lieu de cela, il sursautait à chaque mouvement brusque que faisaient les créatures, et surveillait attentivement le dénommé Pride, qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Celui-ci les fixait curieusement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'être humain avant...

"Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette forêt ?"

"Hum... en fait, c'est plutôt par hasard qu'on s'est retrouvé là."

Edward termina son 'repas' avec un soupir satisfait, tout en bavardant avec le garçon ; Alphonse ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme...

"Par hasard ?"

"Notre objectif, c'est la Citée du Centre."

"La montagne ?"

"Hm... oui !"

"Vous êtes un peu loin..."

"On n'a pas fait exprès !"

"Et vous avez de quoi payer ?"

" ?? "

"On ne passe pas impunément dans la montagne, vous devez le savoir... Il y a un prix pour ceux qui y vont de leur plein gré."

"Je sais..."

"Vous n'avez rien ?"

"Hum ! Pas encore... !"

"Je connais un endroit où vous pourriez trouver ce qu'il vous faut."

"Vraiment ?"

"Hm hm. Je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez."

"Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Pride affichait un grand sourire convainquant, et Al espéra sincèrement que son frère était plus méfiant qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Et en échange ?"

"Héhé ! Tu es perspicace, pour un humain !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Que vous me laissiez venir avec vous."

" ?? ... Pourquoi ?"

"Avez-vous vraiment besoin de le savoir ?"

" ... Très bien. Si tu nous accompagne, tu auras besoin d'un prix, toi aussi... Donc, tu vas nous montrer ?"

"Oui ! Dès demain, si vous voulez. Il vaut mieux se dépêcher, c'est le moment idéal."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hm... disons que ce sera plus simple de trouver ce qu'il nous faut qu'en temps normal."

"Et ?"

"Nous partons demain ! Je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir à la belle étoile ? En regardant bien, on peut les voir... !"

* * *

"Pourquoi tu as accepté ?!"

"Pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut nous aider, pourquoi refuser ?"

"Pourquoi ?! Parce que ce sont des créatures dangereuses et sanguinaires capables d'abattre un Centaure furieux !!"

"Al, calme-toi... On peut se défendre, non ?"

"Oui, mais... !"

"Quoi qu'il ait en tête, il ne pourra pas nous faire de mal ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, et profitons-en ! C'est ce qu'on cherche, au final, non ? C'est l'occasion rêvée !"

"Oui, mais..."

"Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance... ou du moins, ne pas se méfier de lui. S'il peut nous aider, je compte bien en profiter ! Et il ne demande qu'à nous accompagner en échange, je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça ne nous dérange pas, après tout ? N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..."

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Alors ne t'inquiète pas, et laissons-le nous conduire là où il dit. Et si c'est un piège, il le paiera très cher ! Satisfait ?"

" ... Bon d'accord... mais restons prudent, s'il-te-plait !"

"Oui, oui ! Bien, puisque c'est décidé, dormons ! Allez, n'aie pas peur... Tu vois bien qu'ils restent tranquilles ? Si Pride a proposé de nous accompagner, ils ne vont pas nous manger cette nuit !"

" ... "

"Non ! Je plaisantais, je t'assure ! D'accord, d'accord, mets-toi près de moi si tu veux... ! Allez, dors, tout va bien, je te le jure..."

"Ed..."

"Oui ?"

"Idiot !!"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent un peu avant l'aube, surtout parce que Alphonse avait très peu dormi. Pride avait simplement souri, et s'était mis à marcher en direction du Sud, vite suivi par les deux enfants. Le soleil avait passé le zénith de quelques heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, après une pause à mi-chemin, à l'orée de la forêt ; devant eux s'étendait le désert, bien plus impressionnant que les longues plaines brûlantes qui séparaient la forêt de la Citée de l'Est. Celui-ci emplissait l'horizon, et la chaleur qui se dégageait du sol faisait onduler l'air au-dessus... Il n'y avait plus que quelques buissons d'épines secs qui s'aventuraient çà et là dans le sable ; des feuilles mortes virevoltaient parfois au gré d'un souffle de vent, pour se perdre au loin, rendant le paysage encore plus désolé qu'il ne le paraissait.

" ... wow !" souffla Edward, impressionné.

"Oui, il fait plutôt chaud, par ici... !" fit Pride ; c'était un doux euphémisme : l'air était étouffant autour d'eux, mais le dyona ne semblait pas incommodé.

"C'est là qu'on est censé trouver ce qu'il nous faut ?"

"Hm hm. Un peu plus loin."

"Et comment on va traverser ?"

"Il n'est pas question de traverser ! Juste de s'avancer un peu..."

Ed se sentit tiré en arrière, et se tourna pour voir Alphonse, une expression paniquée au visage :

"Ed ! On ne va pas aller là-dedans ?!"

"Ben..."

"Il fait bien trop chaud ! On arrive à peine à poser les pieds dans le sable, et on est encore à l'ombre !! Imagine ce qui se passera quand on sera en plein soleil !"

"Du calme ! Tu oublies de quoi je suis capable, maintenant !" Puis, s'adressant à Pride : "Est-ce que c'est loin ?"

"Hum... Je dirais quelques heures, à vol d'oiseau. De toute façon, il nous faut trouver un moyen d'éviter le sol, nous ne survivrons pas sinon. Il fait bien trop chaud..."

"On ne doit pas toucher le sol ?"

"C'est ça !"

Edward réfléchit une minute, observant le sable. "Est-ce qu'il faut être loin, au-dessus du sol ?"

"Mine de rien, quelques mètres suffisent..."

"Bon, alors écartez-vous, tous les deux !"

Une fois assuré que Pride et son frère étaient derrière lui, Edward claqua dans ses mains et les posa au sol : les éclairs bleutés filèrent à toute vitesse droit devant lui, parcourant le sable qui se tordait sous l'effet de la transmutation, s'élevant pour former une sorte de chemin aérien, près de deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Tout à coup, la transmutation prit fin, mais Ed ne se releva pas, fixant au loin d'un air surpris.

"Grand frère ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Euh... On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de sable... je ne comprend pas..."

"Oh ? J'ai oublié de vous le dire ?" Ed se tourna vers Pride, prêt à s'énerver : "Nous dire _quoi_ ?!"_  
_

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sable, dans ce désert. C'est de la terre brûlée, plutôt... Il paraît qu'elle forme des canyons, à certains endroits, et que personne..."

"On s'en fiche de ça ! Où est-ce que le sable s'arrête ?"

"Hum... pas là où il faut, en tout cas..."

Un silence.

"Bon, dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'à commencer à marcher, et j'aviserai ensuite..."

"Oh, et au fait ! Comment comptes-tu nous protéger du soleil ? Nous ne pouvons pas transporter d'eau, et nous marcherons plusieurs heures..."

"Attendez une seconde !"

Ed se redressa et plaqua à nouveau ses mains l'une contre l'autre, puis les écarta largement, les bras en croix comme s'il tenait une énorme sphère. L'air commença à onduler devant lui, puis une lueur rouge apparut en même temps qu'un sifflement strident se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort ; Edward ramena lentement ses mains devant son visage, la sphère rouge s'agrandit, et fut brutalement propulsée au-dessus du chemin de sable, le recouvrant d'ombre, tandis le sifflement retentissait dans l'immensité du désert.

"Et voilà !"

"C'est super ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"J'ai simplement comprimé l'air pour former une parodie de nuage juste là où l'on en a besoin. Allez, grimpe ! Pride, tu passes devant... !"

Le garçon sourit et escalada la colonne de sable dur mais froid qui menait au chemin ; les deux frères le suivirent rapidement, et il s'avéra que Pride avait eu raison : il était tout à fait possible de marcher à simplement deux mètres du sol ; la chaleur était toujours étouffante, mais supportable. De plus, la ligne d'air rouge qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux les protégeait un tant soit peu des rayons mordants du soleil.  
Ils se mirent donc en marche.  
À la fin du chemin de sable, une demi-heure plus tard, Edward répéta l'opération avec la terre sèche, ayant pris soin auparavant d'accumuler l'air au-dessus de lui, pour se protéger de la brûlure du sol. Ils reprirent leur avancée, Pride les conduisant.

* * *

"C'est ici !"

"Hnnn ! ... pas trop tôt..."

Ed et Al se rapprochèrent de lui, en piteux état : ils étaient en sueur, épuisés, et leurs vêtements trempés leur collaient à la peau... Heureusement pour eux, le soleil avait commencé à descendre rapidement, et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, rendant la chaleur moins importante.

"On... fait quoi, maintenant... ?" articula Edward, dégageant mollement une mèche humide de ses yeux.

"Il faut descendre. L'entrée se trouve au sol. Je crois que tu n'auras pas de difficulté à l'ouvrir..."

"Quelle entrée ?" fit Ed, légèrement étourdi.

"L'entrée de quoi ?" demanda Alphonse, plus perspicace. Pride se contenta de sourire de son petit air amusé.

"L'entrée du Jardin."

* * *

Les éclairs déchirèrent le sol, crépitant autour d'un cercle bien défini, dégageant une ouverture béante dans le sol de terre craquelée...

Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers, intérieurement ravis de retrouver un peu de fraîcheur et d'humidité.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir l'arche de fleurs au bout du couloir sombre, et le magnifique spectacle sur lequel elle donnait... Même Pride écarquillait les yeux devant toutes les fleurs colorées, les fruits gorgés d'eau et de soleil, les tonnelles de plantes disposées ici et là, le son si agréable des petits ruisseaux qui coulaient parmi les arbres...

Ils ne resistèrent pas vraiment - pas du tout - et se dirigèrent vers le verger tout en dégustant les fruits qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage.

La fontaine d'eau rouge éclatante se dressa bientôt devant eux, entourée par une multitude de petits oiseaux de toutes les couleurs ; ils s'envolèrent dans un bel ensemble en voyant les enfants approcher, amis restèrent perchés sur les arbres alentour. Pride se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et sourit :

"Et bien... ! Cela dépasse de loin tout ce que j'avais imaginé !"

Edward se pencha à son tour, frôlant le liquide des doigts, qui se mit aussitôt à crépiter à ce contact ; il retira vivement sa main, et tout cessa. Avec un rire nerveux, il fit :

"Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, en fait ?" Pride se redressa et regarda autour de lui avant de pointer un arbre non loin, devant eux.

"C'est ça qu'il nous faut !"

Ils approchèrent. Alphonse, en train de dévorer une pêche, leva les yeux sur les fruits de l'arbre et... resta bouche-bée.

"Oh ? Pride ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ??"

"Ça, Edward, c'est notre prix ! L'or le plus pur qu'on puisse trouver. C'est étrange, j'avais cru qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin, cuillons-en quelques uns, et partons ! Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner par ici... !"

"Euh... Ed ?"

" ... Al, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?"

"C'est quoi, _ça_ ??"

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée... et reculèrent d'effroi. Dans un réflexe, Edward se plaça devant son petit frère, lui cachant la vue ; de son côté, Pride semblait avoir pâli, et fixait le spectacle avec un air écoeuré.

"Hé ! Prends-en trois et allons-y !"

Obéissant à l'ordre d'Edward, le dyona s'approcha de l'arbre, attrapa trois pommes d'or et revint vers les garçons ; puis ils s'éloignèrent à reculons jusqu'à la fontaine, avant de tourner les talons et courir vers la sortie.

* * *

À l'extrême limite sud du campement, Izumi scrutait les bois à la recherche d'un mouvement quelconque. Toute une journée d'absence ! Elle espérait presque qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, pour qu'ils aient une bonne raison de l'avoir faite s'inquiéter... ! Elle n'avait bien sûr pas dormi de la nuit, et envoyé cinq de ses filles fouiller les environs, mais cela n'avait servi à rien... Épuisée, elle se promit de leur donner la correction de leur vie dès qu'ils reviendraient !

Des craquements de branches, puis des halètements lui parvinrent petit-à-petit ; elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et finit par apercevoir les deux garçons, dans un état pitoyable, les cheveux en bataille, complètement débraillés...

"ESPÈCES DE PETITS IMBÉCILES !!!"

Le hurlement fit sursauter les enfants, qui se ratatinèrent sur place en voyant leur professeur.

"EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE IDÉE DU SOUCI QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT ??!! OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS, HEIN ?!!! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE PASSER LA NUIT DANS LA FORÊT C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE !!!??"

Occupée à hurler pour qu'un maximum de monde l'entende, elle ne fit pas attention au geste d'Edward ; la main derrière son dos, comme s'il cachait quelque chose, il avança résolument vers son professeur, attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de crier, puis expliqua qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus, et qu'ils n'allaient plus bouger de leur tente pendant quelques jours...

Izumi se calma, mais eut un étrange pressentiment en entendant le ton du garçon... Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste fâchée après eux...

* * *

Accoudé au bassin de pierre, dans la grotte sombre, Roy eut un grand sourire satisfait et... oui, presque _fier_ du petit blond.

* * *

"Le poisson en sauce pour la table trois !"

"J'y vais !"

Vêtue d'un joli tablier bleu, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, Winry attrapa le plateau contenant l'assiette fumante, et l'apporta au vieux bonhomme qui l'avait commandé.

"Voilà pour vous !" fit-elle avec une beau sourire.

"Merci bien, jeune demoiselle. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir, comme tous les jours !"

Elle se contenta d'un petit rire, et repartit vers la cuisine. Scieszka lisait l'un de ses romans, assise sur un coin du bar tout à côté de la porte donnant sur les cuisines ; elle leva les yeux sur Winry et fit :

"Encore ce vieux type ? Je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, il a au moins vingt ans de plus que moi..." répliqua son amie avec un frisson.

Dans la cuisine, devant le plan de travail, Kain découpait divers légumes, et lui sourit quand elle entra :

"Oh, Winry ! Vato vient juste de passer, il dit que les soldats sont repartis tout à l'heure ! Tu es à nouveau tranquille pour un moment !"

"C'est vrai ? Fiou... ! Quelle chance !"

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont su que tu étais là..."

"Aucune idée. Mais heureusement que vous êtes là... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous !"

"Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, Winry !" s'exclama Howling, qui battait vigoureusement des oeufs en ommelette. "Ils ne t'attraperont pas aussi facilement ! En attendant, va donc porter la salade de fruits à la table deux !"

"Esclavagiste !"

Mais elle prit le plateau avec un grand sourire, heureuse de rendre service.

* * *

"Non... toujours pas..."

"Tu es vraiment un INCAPABLE !!"

"Oui... monseigneur..."

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, MOI, maintenant ?!"

"Nous continuons les recherches..."

"Encore HEUREUX !! Disparais ! OUSTE !!"

Frank sortit tête basse. Sur son trône, Hakuro commençait à avoir vraiment très, très peur...

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil qu'il ne quittait pratiquement plus, Zolf attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de la mission de Wrath... Il surveillait également le seigneur de la Citée de l'Est, et il pensait sérieusement à lui envoyer un 'message', pour l'obliger à prendre une autre épouse... Le retard commençait à lénerver, et il se demandait si Wrath n'avait pas eu raison à son sujet...

* * *

"Eh, mon gars ! Tu veux participer ?"

Lin se tourna vers les matelots rassemblés sur le pont ; ils ne faisaient plus grand-chose car le temps était très clément, aussi passaient-ils leur temps à s'amuser sur le pont, leurs rires retentissant sur tout le bateau.

"À quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Le matelot éclata de rire, et lança :

"Viens voir, Glu est en train !"

Il s'approcha donc, et s'assit dans la ronde de marins, ses deux compagnons non loin ; au centre de ce drôle de cercle, des dizaines de poissons, d'aspect plus ou moins appétissant.

"C'est quoi, le jeu ?" fit le prince.

"Regarde bien, mon gars ! Ce mec, c'est une machine à engloutir tout ce qu'il trouve !!"

En guise de démonstration, le dénommé 'Glu' se mit à avaler les poissons les uns après les autres, sans même mâcher ou prendre le temps de déglutir... Lin était pour le moins impressionné, et ce fut avec le même enthousiasme que les marins, qu'il se mit à encourager le gros homme jusqu'à ce que la pile de poissons disparaisse presque complètement...

Rassasié, l'énorme bonhomme sourit d'un air satisfait, tout en frottant son ventre rond, sous les rires et sifflements de ses camarades.  
Alors que le jeu se terminait, Lin et ses compagnons se redressèrent brusquement, tout comme le gros homme cessa de sourire.

"Prince... !" chuchota l'homme au masque noir.

"Oui, j'ai senti aussi... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Nous n'en savons rien !" fit la jeune femme au masque rouge. "Mais c'est dangereux, aucun doute à ce sujet... ! Et il s'approche..."

* * *

"_Tiens ? Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Xing, finalement... Tant mieux, cela me fera économiser un temps précieux !"_

Dans sa petite embarcation, Wrath venait de repérer le bateau qui filait dans sa direction... Avec sa cible à son bord.

* * *

Sur la plage de la petite crique perdue entre les falaises de l'île, Giansar descendit du bateau, le Centaure tirant la coque sur le sable. Devant lui se dressait plusieurs créatures, vaguement humanoïdes, rappelant des fauves ou des singes... Il sourit face aux progrès de son amie. Elles lui firent signe de les suivre, ce qu'il fit, accompagné du Centaure, jusqu'en haut des falaises, à travers un réseau de grottes qu'il connaissait toujours par coeur...

Arrivés en haut, ils traversèrent un petit bois, puis une grande plaine verte et dorée, empruntèrent un large pont de pierre qui enjambait le seul fleuve de l'île, puis suivirent le chemin de dalles claires à travers la forêt profonde, au milieu de laquelle se dressait, haut et majestueux, l'exacte copie du Palais impérial de Xing...

En haut des marches qui menaient à l'entrée, se trouvait une femme magnifique, vêtue de blanc et de noir, ses courtes mèches sombres élégamment relevées sur sa nuque par des baguettes d'or... Le sorcier gravit lentement les marches, les yeux rivés aux perles d'ocres qui le fixaient en souriant.

Il se retrouva devant elle, baissant les yeux pour la regarder ; il remarqua une jeune fille derrière elle. Son apprentie, pensa-t-il...

"Cela faisait bien longtemps" dit-elle. "Me répondras-tu, si je te demande comment tu es sorti ?"

"Non. Mais sache néanmoins que je suis également ravi de te revoir..."

Il se pencha tout près de ses lèvres, et eut un sourire satisfait en la voyant frissonner.

"... ma chère Circé !"

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
8 230 mots

Ce chapitre a été publié le 31/12/07.


	12. Partie I : Chap 10

_Chapitre 10_

* * *

La petite embarcation filait vers le bateau, d'étranges formes ailées autour de la coque et de la voile. À bord, le capitaine n'y prêtait pas attention, mais il était tout de même un peu surpris de voir un pêcheur aussi éloigné de la côte... Les matelots vaquaient à leurs occupations, le bateau filait droit, pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

"Prince !"

La jeune femme au masque rouge courut rattraper Lin qui se précipitait sur le pont, tentant d'apercevoir le 'pêcheur'. Le vieil homme la suivait de près, et ils se penchèrent à leur tour, aux côtés du jeune homme, pour voir la coque de bois se rapprocher inexorablement du bateau. Ils finirent par distinguer l'homme au cache-oeil noir, qui s'était mis debout dans la barque : il souriait d'un air ravi, et les créatures volantes qui l'entouraient rapprochèrent la coque du bateau, juste sous les trois compagnons, qui l'observaient, ahuris. Puis la jeune femme sembla se réveiller, et agrippa la veste de Lin pour le tirer de l'autre côté du pont. Le gros marin qui avait mangé les poissons s'approcha à son tour, et regarda avec curiosité l'homme monter à bord, sautant d'un bond par dessus le pont, aidé par les minuscules harpies qui l'entouraient telles un nuage d'insectes.

"Me voilà enfin à bord ! Quel gain de temps, je suis vraiment ravi. Où est le prince de Xing ?"

Il parlait comme s'il entamait une conversation avec des amis... La jeune femme ne le supporta pas, et fonça sur lui, dans le but de lui asséner un coup de poing. Il lui attrapa le bras au moment où elle allait le frôler ; avec une force surhumaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez l'un de ses adversaires, il lui retourna le poignet de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger...

"Vous êtes _quoi ?!!_"

Il sourit gentiment, sans répondre, et frappa le masque rouge qui vola en éclat, la lâchant en même temps. Elle atterrit sur les lattes de bois du pont, et releva vers lui un visage fin aux grands yeux noirs, irradiants d'une lueur haineuse ; du sang coulait sur son menton. À la vue de cette fille, le sourire de Wrath se figea, stupéfait. Puis il décida qu'il valait mieux en finir avec elle d'abord. Alors qu'il s'approchait, le vieil homme de l'autre côté hurla :

"Ranfan !!"

Appuyé contre la rambarde du pont, Lin ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder foncer sur l'inconnu.

Toujours à terre, Ranfan faucha les jambes de son adversaire et se releva en même temps ; tandis qu'il tombait, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes, l'envoyant rouler plus loin, puis se remit en garde.

Wrath était vraiment surpris, il avait négligé la force de son ennemie, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours... en fait, la dernière fois, c'était avec ce sorcier... il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une habitude, songea-t-il, vexé. Il se releva et regarda la fille : les poings levés devant son visage, le pied gauche légèrement en avant, ses mouvements étaient fluides et précis, sans dépense inutile d'énergie... Elle savait se battre. Tant pis pour elle, il lui faudrait employer la manière forte.

Sortant de son dos l'un de ses sabres, il le brandit et attaqua, si vite que la jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'esquiver : elle sauta sur le côté, sans toutefois éviter la lame qui lui entailla le visage ; il revint à la charge, portant des coups précis et rapide, l'obligeant sans cesse à reculer. Il finit par l'acculer vers le Prince ; quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle redoubla d'efforts pour le contrer, ce qui fonctionna plus ou moins bien ; derrière elle, Wrath voyait le vieil homme au masque noir tenter de retenir le prince d'aller se battre... dommage, si le garçon pouvait venir à lui, cela serait beaucoup plus facile... Tandis qu'il enchaînait les coups de sabres et que la jeune fille faiblissait de plus en plus, il fut pratiquement certain de sa victoire ; ce n'était qu'une question de minutes à présent, pensait-il...

Pas de chance pour lui... Au moment où Ranfan tombait à nouveau au sol, une profonde entaille au niveau du bras gauche, Wrath s'avança vers le prince, un sourire satisfait aux lèves ; mais une ombre ronde se dressa soudain entre lui et sa cible, et il dut se reculer pour mieux voir de qui il s'agissait...

Le gros marin que le Capitaine appelait 'Glu', se tenait là, devant l'homme au cache-oeil noir, une expression ennuyée sur son visage enfantin. Wrath remarqua cependant des sortes de petits éclairs électriques parcourant son corps... Le gros bonhomme écarta les bras, les éclairs se multiplièrent au niveau de son estomac, qui s'ouvrit soudain sur un trou noir crépitant, les côtes écartées formant une gueule vorace : Wrath ne bougea même pas, tant la surprise était de taille... Puis il y eut un flash de lumière, et s'il n'avait été pourvu d'un oeil magique, fort pratique, Wrath aurait certainement été tué sur le coup - du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait... Il recula rapidement jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont, regardant avec effroi la longue traînée noire de bois brûlé devant lui...

Encore quelque chose de totalement incroyable qui lui tombait dessus...

Le gros homme semblait pour le moins dangereux, et déterminé, malgré son visage plutôt inexpressif, à ne pas le laisser mener sa mission à bien... Un nouveau flash, et cette fois-ci, Wrath tomba à l'eau... En refaisant surface, il vit que la rambarde du pont avait été détruite... Mais quelle était donc cette créature ??

En réalité, il connaissait la réponse... songea-t-il en regagnant son embarcation, sous le regard du bonhomme sur le pont. C'était une créature comme lui-même, comme Envy et comme Lust... Pas vraiment des serviteurs, mais plutôt des doubles d'une personnalité divine - quoi qu'avec un caractère propre... Ce bonhomme en était un aussi, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il devait appartenir à Phanès... Donc, elle tenait tant que cela à son Prince ? C'était intéressant, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas dans sa mission... Zolf avait sous-estimé la jeune femme, s'il pensait pouvoir la manipuler aussi facilement...

Dépité, Wrath fit faire demi-tour à son bateau, tandis que celui des humains avait déjà filé loin en direction d'Amestris. À présent, il lui fallait rejoindre la montagne... Comment Zolf allait-il réagir... ?

* * *

"Comme tu peux le voir, rien n'a changé !"

"Quoiqu'un peu plus luxueux, ma chère... Serait-il possible que tu te sois ennuyée de ma présence ?"

"Toujours aussi égocentrique... Figures-toi que j'ai eu le temps de former une apprentie : c'était une occupation suffisante pour ne pas penser sans cesse à toi... !"

De grands couloirs mabrés aux reflets saumons... quelques statues d'un blanc immaculé posées ici-et-là... plusieurs bassins emplis d'eau claire faisant office de fontaines ou d'étangs, visibles au détour d'un couloir, dans de petites pièces à l'ambiance romantique ou chaleureuse... des voiles de perles, des rideaux de velours ou de soies derrière lesquelles se trouvaient parfois une chambre, parfois un petit salon, parfois une terrasse donnant sur un minuscule jardins ombragé... et bien sûr les grandes salles, celle du trône, les cuisines où s'activaient les singes et les chiens au moment des repas, complètement vides le reste du temps, et puis la salle du bassin, où la magicienne passait le plus clair de son temps... il y avait aussi l'espace de travail de son apprentie, Paninya, et les nombreuses petites bibliothèques, chaque thèmes présent dans une pièce différente... sans compter bien sûr tous les animaux qui se promenaient ça-et-là, à leur guise, et qu'il n'était pas bon de déranger impunément...

"Combien de temps vas-tu rester, cette fois-ci ?"

"Un certain temps..." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "... mais suffisamment pour combler ta curiosité !"

Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui offrit la fit littéralement fondre de plaisir, et ce fut en se collant un peu plus à son bras, qu'elle tenait fermement, qu'elle continua à lui faire visiter le palais...

À quelques distances derrière eux, en compagnie des animaux qui étaient allés chercher le sorcier et le Centaure, Paninya, dans une longue robe mordorée, marchait tranquillement, s'amusant de voir sa maîtresse roucouler comme une adolescente amoureuse au bras du sorcier... Certes, il faisait plutôt peur avec ses drôles de dessins sur son visage, mais en y regardant de plus près, il était plutôt bel homme... Elle se contenta de les suivre un petit moment, puis prit la direction de son laboratoire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement dans les couloirs.

"Vous venez ?" fit-elle aux animaux près d'elle, qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux humides. "Laissons-les finir leur 'visite' seul à seule... !"

* * *

" C'est bon, tu as tout ?"

"Oui ! On peut y aller !"

Edward lança le sac sur ses épaules, rajustant son manteau dessous, et son petit frère l'imita, s'assurant que son arc était soigneusement accroché dans son dos et ses dagues à sa ceinture. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du camp, en direction du nord.

"Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Et le Livre, vous l'avez bien rangé ?"

"Oui oui, tout va bien !"

Le vieux Centaure avait tord de s'inquiéter, mais il ne le savait pas, aussi bassinait-il les enfants de conseils tous déjà dits et répétés, mais qui le rassuraient... Izumi se tenait bien droite devant eux, et les regardait faire leurs adieux à Sigu, qui se retenait de pleurer, aux Centaures, qui ne se retenaient pas... et aux autres guerrières qui leur avait servi de famille pendant deux mois. Puis ils se présentèrent face à elle, un peu intimidés, mais le regard brillant de détermination.

"C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors ouste ! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des amis ici qui seront toujours prêts à vous aider... !"

"Merci Maître... !"

"Au revoir !"

Et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent vers le nord, se retournant régulièrement pour répondre aux grands gestes d'adieu de Chiron, Pholos, Sigu et les jeunes femmes... Ils retrouvèrent Pride un peu plus loin, qui les attendait.

"Prêts ?"

"C'est parti !"

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt ; ils y passèrent la journée. Pride ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue, mais il accepta de faire de nombreuses pauses pour permetter aux enfants de se reposer un peu.

* * *

"_Ça y est ? Ils bougent, enfin ? J'espère pour eux qu'il n'est pas trop tôt, Roy ne va pas être très content qu'il écourte son entraînement..._"

Perché sur une branche, le corbeau blanc regarda les deux garçons faire leurs adieux aux Amazones et aux Centaures, puis rejoindre le dyona et se mettre enfin en route. Il les suivit de haut, son regard perçant traversant le feuillages, jusqu'à l'orée, en fin de journée. Là, ils s'installèrent pour dormir, et il dut se trouver un point d'observation pour la nuit, un peu ennuyé de devoir attendre si longtemps...

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil, agenouillé, Wrath venait de terminer le récit de son échec... Zolf se contentait de le fixer, sans rien laisser paraître. Puis il reprit :

"Donc... pas de mariage... un sorcier dans la nature... pas de prince... une autre bestiole ennuyeuse..."

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"... Et tu as osé revenir me dire ça ?"

Wrath se tassa un peu plus sur le sol, attendant la suite avec anxiété ; il n'était peut-être pas mortel, mais il n'en ressentait pas moins la douleur, et si jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais déçu son Seigneur, il y avait un début à tout, et cette histoire semblait prédire beaucoup d'ennuis pour lui...

"Seigneur... ce sorcier... Qu'a-t-il donc de spécial ? D'où lui vient sa puissance ?"

"De moi..."

Un grand silence : Wrath releva vivement la tête, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. Il demanda des explications.

"Ce sorcier, je l'ai connu. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Roy de l'enfermer... Le connaissant, il va me créer des problèmes... Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait parlé, mais il faut s'assurer qu'il ne rencontre plus Roy... surtout pas Roy... ! C'est un secret qu'il ne faut surtout pas dévoiler...

Wrath, j'ai une autre mission pour toi : laisse tomber le prince, j'enverrai le Gardien à Xing, cela fera bien l'affaire ; toi, je veux que tu retrouves ce sorcier et cette fois-ci : tue-le. Va voir Greed, il a ce qu'il faut pour te permettre de résister à ses sortilèges... Et ensuite, je veux que tu te consacres entièrement à cette mission ! Sans droit à l'erreur, est-ce que c'est compris ?"

"Bien compris."

"Alors, vas-y !"

Wrath se releva et sortit dignement de la salle, intérieurement soulagé de l'issue de cette entrevue.

Resté seul, Zolf attendit quelques instants, puis se leva et sortit à son tour, pour se diriger vers la petite pièce scellée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir, près de la salle du Conseil. Il la descella précautionneusement, entra et referma soigneusement derrière lui...

* * *

Après son infortune à retrouver la jeune fille qu'il désirait pour épouse, le Seigneur de la Citée de l'Est avait dû se résoudre à choisir parmi les prétendantes que lui proposait le Conseil... Une toute jeune, pas bien maligne, pour éviter au maximum les obstacles que lui poserait le Conseil. Malgré le fait que cela soit terriblement humiliant de se faire berner par une gamine, il avait décidé d'oublier, et de se concentrer à asseoir son autorité sur la Citée.

Cependant, son conseiller, Frank, ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Pour un petit soldat comme lui, une humiliation de ce genre ne pouvait rester impunie, et il ressassait sans cesse tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la retrouver, cherchant à quel moment il avait bien pû faire une erreur... Puisque son maître n'avait plus besoin de lui, il décida de retourner faire un tour du côté de Youswell, juste pour être sûr de n'avoir rien raté...

Lorsqu'il arriva, bien plus tard, avec son petit équipage de soldats, la ville était joyeuse, quoiqu'assez calme : un retour de pêche, visiblement. Il fit stopper ses hommes, et installer le campement - c'était plus prudent que d'aller dans une auberge risquer de se faire reconnaître...

Tandis qu'il se promenait sur le chemin du nord, plutôt caché par la végétation abondante, il découvrit une autre silhouette, celle d'un grand homme en costume bleu, et il se demanda un instant qui cela pouvait bien être... L'inconnu avança vers lui, d'un pas rapide et déterminé :

"Vous êtes le conseiller du seigneur Hakuro ?"

Bien que surpris, le ton de l'homme demandait une réponse, et Frank ne put qu'obéir :

"En effet..."

"Vous avez cherché ici, sans grand résultat, une jeune fille du nom de Winry Rockbell, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En... en effet..."

"Vous avez de la chance, je peux vous aider à rattraper le coup."

"Je vous demande pardon ??"

"D'ici deux mois, un bateau accostera, avec à son bord un jeune garçon, d'environ quatorze ans, en compagnie de deux personnages vêtus de noir et masqués, ainsi qu'un gros marin, très rond. Je pense que si vous arrivez à capturer ce garçon sans vous faire attaquer par ses compagnons, et à le ramener à la Citée de l'Est, vous serez très largement récompensé... Cela ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'une petite fille ?"

"Je... oui, en effet... mais... qui êtes-vous ?"

"Aucune importance ! Je vous retrouverais dans deux mois. Soyez attentif... !"

Et l'inconnu partit, avec une drôle d'expression soulagée au visage, quoiqu'en partie masqué par un cache-oeil noir...

Frank resta interdit un instant, puis décida que cela ne lui coûterait rien d'attendre deux mois dans un campement...

* * *

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

* * *

"C'est bon, les gars, on y est ! Lâchez tout !!"

Tandis que les marins amarraient correctement le bateau, Lin, penché par dessus le pont, observait avec émerveillement ce nouveau paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux...

"Prince !"

Ses deux compagnons le rejoignirent, et restèrent un instant silencieux, eux aussi époustouflés par la beauté de la côte d'Amestris ; le seul village en vue était celui de Youswell, et le Capitaine leur avait expliqué que c'était le seul port du pays encore en activité - mais il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi... Une ombre ronde s'ajouta à leurs côtés : extrêmement intrigué par cet étrange bonhomme, Lin avait demandé des explications aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de ce drôle de type deux mois plus tôt ; il s'avéra que ses deux compagnons le connaissaient, et qu'il obéissait aux mêmes ordres qu'eux. Ils lui avaient donc raconté comment la déesse leur avait envoyé Gluttony, et ce qu'il était capable de faire... Une protection très efficace, et tout à fait justifiée - bien que personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait leur arriver - comme quoi la déesse était très soucieuse de la sécurité de l'héritier de son royaume...

"On peut descendre, maintenant ? J'ai faim !"

Et ils suivirent, pas vraiment étonnés, le gros homme sur la passerelle qui menait à terre. D'autres marins, d'Amestris, aidaient ceux du bateau à décharger les caisses de marchandises, et il y avait même déjà quelques habitants qui cherchaient à les aider. Lin et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers le village, suivant Gluttony qui semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait... Sans doute attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture...

Les villageois qu'ils croisaient ne semblaient pas surpris de les voir se balader ainsi chez eux, et les aidèrent même à trouver une auberge où passer la nuit, leur indiquant l'établissement d'un dénommé Howling.

"Soyez sur vos gardes, mon Prince, on ne sait pas quel genre de créatures nous attend ici !"

"Allons, Ranfan... Essaies plutôt de te détendre un peu... ! Comment va ton bras ?"

"... euh, bien, mais..."

"Alors profites du voyage ! Nous allons goûter à la cuisine locale, ça risque d'être intéressant... ! Entrons !"

Gluttony poussa la porte, suivi des trois autres. Il y avait déjà quelques clients, qui tournèrent tous la tête dans leur direction dès qu'ils entrèrent. L'instant fut gênant... Puis un grand homme barbu sortit de derrière le bar, et s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire :

"Bienvenue dans mon modeste restaurant ! Vous venez d'arriver avec le bateau de Bardo, n'est-ce pas ? Entrez, entrez ! Je vais demander à Winry de vous amener le menu !"

Il leur désigna une table, aida galamment Ranfan à s'asseoir - puisqu'elle avait perdu son masque... - puis repartit, toujours souriant, vers le bar. Une porte claqua. Puis :

"Winry !! Il y a la table six qui t'attend, vas vite !"

Lin regardait attentivement autour de lui, visiblement ravi. Ce n'était qu'une auberge, mais le décors, et même l'architecture des habitations, étaient tellement différents de ce qu'il connaissait à Xing, que cela le rendait extrêmement curieux... Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il tourna la tête... et se figea, un sourire stupéfait au visage.

La jeune fille les vit, eut un petit sourire, sortit un crayon et un carnet de la poche de son tablier et s'avança vers eux. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé voletaient derrière elle avec légèreté, ses grands yeux bleus rieurs semblaient curieux, eux-aussi, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant eux et leur sourit, éclatante, il crut qu'il allait fondre sur place...

"Bonjour ! Alors, vous arrivez de Xing, c'est ça ? Comment trouvez-vous le paysage ?"

"C'est beau mais on a faim !" déclara le gros homme avec une mine _adorablement_ affamée. La jeune fille éclata de rire, et Lin fut certain qu'il s'agissait du plus beau son qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre de toute sa vie...

"Oui, bien sûr ! Au menu, nous avons du poisson tout frais de ce matin, ou bien..."

Après avoir passé, tant bien que mal, leur commande - Gluttony ayant demandé presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine... - la jeune fille repartit vers le bar, relisant les notes qu'elle avait prises. Lin la regarda s'éloigner...

"... complètement subjugué..." Il tourna vivement la tête vers ses compagnons.

"Pardon ?" Le vieil homme se pencha vers lui, un sourire moqueur visible derrière son masque.

"Je disais qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce qui fit affreusement rougir le Prince. Quant à Ranfan, elle fixait obstinément la fenêtre, les bras croisés, et Gluttony reniflait son assiette...

* * *

"Hé ! On dirait que lui a tapé dans l'oeil !"

"Scieszka !! Tu dis ça de tous les garçons qui entrent ici !"

"Il n'empêche que notre clientèle est essentiellement masculine depuis que tu travailles ici... !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un voyageur, il repartira sûrement dans quelques temps..."

"On vois que tu n'as jamais fait le voyage jusqu'à Xing ! Ça dure quatre mois, au minimum !! À mon avis, quand on traverse la mer, c'est pour un bon bout de temps ! Tu ne risques rien à tenter ta chance !!"

"Scieszka !!"

"C'est vrai qu'il est plus mignon que les gars du village... ! Quel âge a-t-il, tu crois ?"

"Bon, tu me le donnes, ce poisson !"

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint avec leur repas, Lin avait pris sa décision. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table pour disposer leur assiette, il attira son attention et demanda :

"Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?" Elle se redressa avec de grands yeux surpris.

"Pardon ?" Depuis le bar, une jeune femme brune lança :

"Winry, c'est l'heure de ta pause !" Winry se tourna vivement vers elle avec un regard menaçant ; néanmoins, toujours fixant furieusement son amie, elle ôta son tablier, attrapa une chaise libre et s'installa à la table six...

"Vous venez de Xing, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait ! Le voyage a été très long, mais ce fut... passionnant ! Ce pays a l'air magnifique, j'ai hâte de le visiter... !"

"Amestris est très grand, vous savez..."

"Certes, mais avec mes compagnons, je ne crains rien !"

"Vous avez l'air bien jeune pour voyager... quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Je vais bientôt avoir quinze ans !"

La conversation se poursuivit. Winry fut bientôt obligée de parler d'elle, et elle se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui racontait... Howling se joignit au jeu de Scieszka en lui apportant son plat préféré, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever trop tôt...

"_C'est un complot ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un... ?!_"

Toutefois, elle était tout de même contente d'avoir enfin une conversation intéressante... Ce jeune homme semblait extrêmement bien élevé, il avait de l'humour, il était curieux, il semblait plutôt intelligent, et cultivé... Et, oui, c'est vrai, il fallait le reconnaître, il était nettement plus mignon que les gars qui venaient à l'auberge juste pour essayer de flirter avec elle !...

"Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me faire visiter la région ?"

Tiens ? Il n'avait plus de compagnons... Scieszka avait peut-être raison, pour une fois...

"Avec plaisir ! Je ne travaille pas pendant deux jours, autant en profiter... !"

"Merci beaucoup ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi..."

Oh ! Le sourire charmeur, maintenant... ! C'était un peu trop tôt, non ? Non, il semblait réellement sincère, et presque... heureux ? Winry se sentit rougir, et elle baissa les yeux. Tiens ? Le repas était terminé. Ils allaient partir...

"Quand finissez-vous votre service ?"

"Oh ? Euh, après le repas de ce soir, normalement... mais pourquoi ?"

"C'est que je ne connais pas la ville, je n'ai pas énormément d'argent non plus... J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à dormir sur le bateau. Connaitriez-vous un endroit pas trop cher où nous pourrions passer la nuit ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!" hurla Howling depuis la cuisine, bien que les autres clients du restaurant n'aient pas la moindre idée de ce que venait de dire Lin... Il sortit en courant de derrière le bar, et se précipita vers eux :

"Comment ?! On mange mais on ne dors pas ?!! Vous restez ici cette nuit, j'ai plein de chambres de libre !! Et si vous payez votre repas, ce sera suffisant !!!"

Silence dans la salle. Lin, Winry et ses compagnons regardaient le patron avec de grands yeux plus que surpris. Puis la jeune fille éclata de rire, et fit :

"Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ?" Lin eut un petit rire, lui aussi, et remercia chaleureusement l'homme pour son hospitalité.

Bizarrement, Winry se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait donc le loisir de lui parler toute la journée...

* * *

Harassés. Voilà qui décrivait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de ses hommes... Comment leur en vouloir ? Deux mois à dormir sous une tente, ce n'était pas très amusant... Mais Frank se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient ! Il attendait le bateau qui le rendrait riche. Et pour cela, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait !

Sa patience fut récompensée ce matin-là, après plusieurs heures à observer le large : le bateau du Capitaine Bardo avait accosté sans problème, avec à son bord un jeune homme brun, venant manifestement de Xing, d'après les vêtements qu'il portait. Se trouvaient derrière lui deux types en noir, dont l'un était masqué, et un énorme marin qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à une auberge. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître la jeune fille qui les avait servis !

"_Ainsi donc, c'est là qu'elle se cachait ?!_"

Il les observa un long moment, et quand vint le soir, et que le patron - Howling, n'est-ce pas ? - ferma son restaurant, Frank avait déjà conçu un plan qui assurerait sa fortune...

Il passa les jours suivants à observer les jeunes gens, les suivant discrètement, apprenant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient que le gamin n'avait pas perdu son temps, et qu'il s'entendait _très_ bien avec la fille Rockbell... Cela lui permit de perfectionner son plan, dont il fut de plus en plus certain de l'efficacité...

Après deux semaines, ils avaient pris des habitudes, et Frank fut soulagé de constater qu'il y avait des moments où ils se retrouvaient seul à seule, sans leurs compagnons... Notamment ce jour-là, sur le chemin qui menait au port : personne dans les rues à cet instant - après le repas, tout le monde faisait la sieste... - et tous ses hommes prêts à passer à l'action... !

Alors que les enfants passaient près du bâtiment jaune de location de bateaux, Frank sortit derrière eux, tranquillement, et les appela :

"Bien le bonjour, vous deux !"

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt ; il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main... Il ricana :

"Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener seuls... ! On peut tomber sur... plein de gens !" termina-t-il en haussant la voix.

Autour d'eux, les soldats surgirent soudain, arme au poing, les encerclant ; Winry étouffa un cri, et reconnut enfin l'homme pâle qui leur faisait face... Lin pour sa part, ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde, et était décidé à ne pas laisser cet homme les importuner ; mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent encercler, il se rendit bien vite compte que la partie était perdue d'avance... Et lui qui avait insister pour qu'on les laisse tranquille dans ces heures-là : quelle ironie !

"Bien, maintenant que vous semblez vous rendre compte de la situation, je vous laisse le choix : nous suivre gentiment, ou être emmenés de force. Vous viendrez avec nous de toutes façons... !"

Lin savait se battre, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais il n'avait même pas quinze ans, et ces hommes avaient des années d'expérience. De plus, Winry était avec lui, et elle ne savait sûrement pas défendre aussi efficacement que lui...

Alors, il leva les mains en signe de soumission, et lança un regard furieux à l'homme pâle qui souriait de toutes ses dents - ce qui n'était pas très beau à voir...

"Est-ce qu'on peut au moins nous donner une explication ?"

"Mademoiselle n'a plus d'intérêt pour nous, mais sa fuite sera punie. Quant à toi, jeune homme, tu es attendu à la Citée de l'Est !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!"

"Je ne sais pas encore ! Nous verrons bien quand nous y serons. Emmenez-les !"

* * *

Un peu plus loin sur la côte, une petite embarcation s'échoua mollement sur la plage. Les harpies qui volaient tout autour se précipitèrent sur le sable, et attendirent sagement. Wrath se releva, s'agrippant au bord du bateau, et se hissa avec difficultés pour aller s'écraser à son tour sur le sable, complètement épuisé...

Encore une défaite... Il n'avait pas fait quelques milles kilomètres en mer qu'il était tombé sur une autre embarcation, dirigée par personne d'autre que le sorcier qu'il cherchait... ! Et qu'avait-il fait ? Pas grand chose... Ses sabres ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité contre lui, et il irait _remercier_ Greed pour son _merveilleux_ gadget qui avait à peine pu le garder en vie...

Il ne voulait même plus penser à la bataille qui avait suivi... De toutes façons, il ne rentrerait pas avant de l'avoir tué, alors, il avait le temps de se remettre...

Tandis qu'il gravissait la dune de sable qui le séparait du chemin du nord, il parcourut du regard le village et ses alentours, et ce qu'il vit le mit de bien meilleure humeur : au loin, très loin, en direction de la Citée de l'Est, il y avait une petit troupe de soldats qui avançaient, avec, parmi eux, deux jeunes gens pour le moins intéressant... Il rangea ses harpies et se mit en route.

Il avait quelqu'un à ramener à la montagne, finalement...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
5 414 mots


	13. Partie I : Chap 11

_Chapitre 11_

* * *

Devant eux se dressait la plaine brûlante du Sud, aride, mais pas désertique ; l'herbe jaune et sèche s'étendait sur des milles de kilomètres, avec parfois de petits buissons d'épines secs qui servaient de refuge aux animaux qui vivaient là - essentiellement des insectes et de petits rongeurs... L'horizon se profilait à travers la vapeur ondoyante qui s'élevait du sol, et ils voyaient l'aube pointer à l'Est. La rosée matinale s'accrochait encore en gouttelettes scintillantes sur l'herbe tendre de l'orée de la forêt...

Les trois enfants se tenaient devant la plaine, et la regardait avec un air craintif pour certains, indifférent pour l'autre...

"Bon... On y va ?" finit par demander Edward, les mains dans les sangles de son sac.

"C'est parti !" fit Pride en se mettant en marche...

Ils commencèrent leur traversée... Ed et Al étaient plutôt inquiets : ils avaient déjà traversé cette plaine, mais à vol de Grype, et cela devait être bien plus rapide...

* * *

Le soleil arriva au Zénith, et les enfants, exténués d'avoir marcher d'un bon pas pendant six heures d'affilée, décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment. Ils n'avaient que leurs affaires et un peu de nourriture, mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour Edward de trouver de l'eau...

"Attention là-dessous !"

Enfilant ses gants, il posa les mains au sol et se concentra : les éclairs électriques crépitèrent à la surface sèche, puis s'enfoncèrent immédiatement dans le sol... Quelques secondes plus tard, la terre se craquelait, et l'eau emplissait les fissures, jaillissant d'abord avant de couler doucement. Alphonse se pencha pour remplir sa gourde, ravi. Pride ne semblait pas incommodé par la chaleur, mais il ne refusa pas une gorgée pour autant...

"Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu nous accompagner ?"

"Al, on s'est mis d'accord, ça n'a pas d'importance... !"

"Ne te fâche, Edward, je peux vous répondre. Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à faire sous la montagne. En revanche, cela, c'est un secret, donc inutile de chercher à savoir..."

"Mais pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé plus tôt, au lieu d'attendre de nous rencontrer ?"

"Tout simplement, Alphonse, parce que je n'avais pas encore mes pouvoirs. Mais dans peu de temps, ce sera le cas, et je n'aurai aucune difficulté à me défendre."

"Est-ce que... tes pouvoirs, ils sont comme ceux d'Edward ?"

"Hmm... Non, je ne pense pas. Plutôt comme ceux des sorciers..."

"Oh ? Il en existe encore ?"

"Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne rend plus hommage à Hécate qu'elle n'_existe_ plus... !"

"Ne crie pas, Ed, je posais juste une question..."

"Bon, vous vous êtes reposés ? Il faudrait repartir."

Et Pride se releva, secouant la poussière qui s'était collé à sa tunique, et fit signe aux deux autres assis par terre de le suivre...

* * *

Il faisait décidément très chaud... Mais cela ne découragea pas les enfants, qui avançaient bravement sous le soleil cuisant, luttant parfois contre les rafales de vent qui se levaient soudain, pour finir tout aussi vite...

Ils mirent cinq jours pour traverser. Mis à part les incidents comme des rencontres avec un serpent mal intentionné, ou des nuages de criquets, le voyage se déroula plutôt... _bien_, même si la chaleur était insupportable, et que la fatigue se faisait durement ressentir quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de la plaine...

* * *

La ville se profilait à l'horizon, ils entendaient le bruit de la civilisation... des hurlements de vieux agriculteurs coincés sur la route avec leur charrette, les meuglements des animaux que l'on enfermait pour la nuit, les grands cris des marchands qui vantaient leur produits, les mères qui s'époumonaient à rappeler leurs enfants à la maison, lesdits enfants qui braillaient en courant en tous sens...

BREF, ils arrivèrent à Dublith, la ville la plus au Sud du pays, qui se trouvait à quelques milles seulement du désert. Les trois enfants franchirent les portes de la muraille qui l'entourait, et se retrouvèrent au coeur de l'agitation des habitants. Après le silence presque mortel de la Plaine du Sud, tout ce vacarme leur faisait un drôle d'effet... Ils traversèrent simplement, suivant la route principale qui séparait la ville du nord au sud.

Ils étaient encore dans ce que l'on appelait les "bas quartiers", mais ils ne le savaient pas... Ils le comprirent lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes s'arrêta devant eux, les empêchant de continuer.

Il avait plu quelques jours auparavant, et la route cabossée par endroit était encore pleine de flaques d'eau : personne ne venait l'entretenir dans ces endroits-là...

Après quelques remarques acides de la part des hommes, l'un d'eux s'approcha des enfants, voulant les faire répondre. Pride ne disait rien, et se contentait de regarder la scène comme s'il y était étranger. Alphonse, en revanche, prit peur, car l'homme s'avançait dangereusement près de lui...

Edward sortit ses gants et les enfila rapidement ; il claqua dans ses mains avant de dire :

"Je vous préviens, un pas de plus, et je vous fait boire la tasse !"

Ils ricanèrent. Dans quoi ? Une flaque ? Cela les fit rire davantage... Sans se soucier des moqueries, Ed plaqua ses mains au sol, sous l'oeil railleur et mauvais des hommes. Mais ils n'eurent bientôt plus du tout envie de rire : les éclairs électriques parcouraient la surface de la route, l'asséchant de la moindre goutte d'eau. À la place, elles se rassemblèrent en un long fouet qui claqua dans l'air, avant de foncer sur les hommes, qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou... Ils se retrouvèrent trempés, humiliés et crachotant l'eau sale et boueuse de la route... Le fouet d'eau électrique les entourait comme une corde, et ils n'osèrent pas y toucher pour se dégager...

Les enfants continuèrent leur chemin, Alphonse collé à son frère, Pride avec un léger sourire aux lèvres...

Ils arrivèrent au Nord de la ville sans autre problème. Ils repartirent, quittant Dublith vers la Citée du Sud. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus repasser par les autres villes qui étaient sur la route... Tant pour rassurer Alphonse que par sécurité...

Edward, toutefois, commençait à trouver le voyage fatiguant. En particulier parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il faisait de drôle de rêves, très étranges. En vérité, toujours le même...

* * *

Le plafond était illuminé... d'une blancheur éclatante. C'était difficile à regarder, pour ses petits yeux endormis... il tourna la tête de côté : les barreaux s'élevaient autour de lui, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas bouger... La lumière qui entre ; la voix de sa mère...

"Bonjour, mon poussin. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Il sourit, et poussa un petit rire ; il ne pouvait pas répondre autrement, mais sa mère comprenait : elle le comprenait toujours. Elle rit aussi, et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant devant son joli visage. Il serra ses petits poings sur son chemisier de soie mauve, sa tête dodelinant adorablement contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Elle sourit et l'emmena à la cuisine. Il reconnut l'odeur du chocolat, même s'il ne savait pas que cela s'appelait comme ça ; son père était en train de le remuer dans une casserole, avant de le verser dans le biberon qu'il donna à sa femme. Sa mère s'assit et lui tendit. Il avait faim, et ne mit pas longtemps à terminer tout le lait chaud. Puis son père s'en alla, embrassant sa mère avant de mettre son manteau ; le bruit de la porte qui claque. Il était très tôt, il le savait inconsciemment : son père partait toujours avant que le soleil se lève. Et lui, il se réveillait au même moment, à l'heure de la tétée... Et puis...

Et puis, peu après, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Mais quelqu'un d'autre entrait... un homme, illuminé, comme s'il avait le soleil derrière lui. Comme s'il_ était _le soleil. Il entrait et s'avançait devant sa mère, qui souriait grandement, et le tenait tout contre elle. Il ne voulait jamais le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant il venait tous les jours, après le départ de son père... Et sa mère semblait heureuse de le voir, et elle lui en parlait des heures durant, quand son père n'était pas là.

Mais cette fois-ci, il s'approcha et tendit les mains vers lui. Sa mère eut un rire ravi. Elle le mit dans ses bras, et il le tint contre lui ; il ne savait pas s'il souriait ou même le regardait... Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux, il y avait trop de lumière, c'était éblouissant...

Alors il le souleva par les aisselles, et le porta jusqu'à son visage : la lumière s'obscurcit, et il put enfin le voir. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avec une expression inquiète...

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Sa couverture glissa, tombant sur la tête de son frère qui dormait près de lui. Al gémit et ouvrit les yeux, puis se retourna pour voir Edward, assis, la respiration difficile.

"Ed ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

"... on peut dire ça..."

"Tu veux me raconter ?"

"... Non, ça va... Rendors-toi..." Il se recoucha, tournant le dos à son cadet, qui le fixa un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et se rendormir.

Pourtant, Edward resta éveillé un long moment, cette nuit-là. Il ne comprenait pas le rêve qu'il faisait, presque toutes les nuits, depuis plusieurs jours. Il se souvenait avoir déjà fait un rêve similaire, auparavant, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention... Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser. Toutes les nuits, il redevenait un nourrisson, il voyait sa mère, et... il ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Et sa mère...

Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout... Il devait y avoir une explication...

* * *

Les habitants de la Citée du Sud agrandissaient la ville. Au-delà du mur d'enceinte, de nombreux ouvriers travaillaient sur l'échafaudage de bois et de métal, hissant de larges blocs de pierre vers ce qui semblait être le toit d'un nouveau centre marchand. Ed et Al en avait déjà vu un à la Citée de l'Est, mais celui-ci était parti pour être bien plus grand : le bâtiment était censé dominer la place, pour l'instant encombrée de débris et de pierres ; c'était un grand rectangle, dont le toit devait ressembler à une tourelle ; tout autour, formant une sorte de haie, des petits locaux où se discutaient les prix de chaque type de marchandises ; une décoration ornait généralement le centre de la place, mais il n'y en avait aucune trace sur le chantier...

Les trois enfants passèrent, voulant contourner la ville ; les blocs de pierre étaient entassés un peu partout, rappelant des tours de guet autour du chantier... Soudain :

"Hé !! Les gosses, restez pas là !"

"Attention !!" hurla une autre voix.

Alphonse leva la tête juste à temps pour voir tomber sur eux l'énorme carré blanchâtre. Il poussa son frère plus loin, mais celui-ci regardait encore les ouvriers courir vers eux, sans comprendre : ils trébuchèrent et s'écroulèrent sur le sol poussiéreux.

Alors que le bloc tombait, une ombre les recouvrit soudain. Al leva les yeux, et vit enfin de quoi leur compagnon était capable :

Pride se tenait un peu plus loin ; avec une expression presque ennuyée, il fixait le carré de pierre, suspendu dans les airs au-dessus des deux frères. De minuscules petites mains noires avaient jailli du sol pour stopper la chute ; autour d'elles, sur le sable sale du chantier, une ombre semblable à une flaque noire, s'étendait jusqu'aux pieds du dyona. Les mains déposèrent lentement le bloc à terre, et disparurent rapidement, filant vers l'ombre normale de Pride, qui sourit en voyant leur air stupéfait.

Alphonse se releva en premier, et fixa le garçon sorcier avec peur et admiration... Puis il reporta son attention sur son aîné, qui semblait toujours ailleurs, fixant la pierre d'un regard surpris.

"Ed !!"

Edward releva les yeux, croisant ceux, brillant de colère, d'Alphonse.

"... quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand je t'ai poussé ? À quoi pensais-tu ?! On aurait pu être écrasés !!"

"... désolé..."

"Hé !!"

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme près d'eux. Il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de voir...

"Je ne comprends pas trop ce que je viens de voir, mais... vous devriez partir, maintenant, c'est pas un endroit pour des enfants !"

"Oui, monsieur, on s'en va ! Désolé pour le dérangement !" fit Alphonse avec un sourire candide.

Il aida Edward à se remettre sur pieds, et ils rejoignirent Pride qui les attendait. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Alphonse commença :

"Alors, c'est ça, tes pouvoirs ?"

"Non. Ça, c'est une capacité naturelle."

"Tous les dyonas savent faire ça ?"

"Non. C'est naturel chez moi parce que je suis _Pride_, celui de mon clan, je vous ai déjà expliqué."

"Alors, tes pouvoirs, tu ne les as pas encore ?"

"Si. Mais je ne vous montrerai pas juste pour vous montrer. Je ne dois les utiliser qu'en cas de nécessité. C'est la condition."

"Ah... c'est-à-dire, en cas de danger ?"

"Par exemple..."

Malgré sa curiosité, Alphonse n'obtint aucune autre réponse. Il s'occupa donc de son frère...

"Ed ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?"

"Je... pensais à autre chose. Ce n'est pas important."

"Pour manquer de nous faire tuer, ça doit bien l'être ! Raconte-moi !"

À force de l'entendre insister, Edward finit par se confier ; à voix basse, il lui raconta le rêve qu'il faisait depuis des nuits, et son inquiétude de voir cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas... Alphonse l'écouta en silence, ouvrant des yeux surpris. Quand il eut fini, Ed regarda son frère, pour voir sa réaction.

"C'est... bizarre..."

"C'est bien ce que je me dis."

"Mais... tu rêves de maman..."

"Hmm..."

"Alors, ce sont peut-être des souvenirs... ?"

"... ?? Al... j'étais un bébé ! On ne peut pas remonter aussi loin dans la mémoire, même en rêve !"

"Oui, mais... toi, tu as des pouvoirs étranges, non ? Peut-être que pour toi, c'est possible ?"

"... Mouais. Ça n'explique pas qui est cet homme. Et puis, on ne l'a jamais vu, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait arrêté de venir, hein ? Non, ce n'est pas logique..."

"Dis... je n'étais pas encore né, dans ton rêve ?"

"... ?? Euh... je ne crois pas... Maman ne s'occupait que de moi..."

"Il a peut-être arrêté de venir quand je suis né ? Comme on n'a qu'un an d'écart, ça explique qu'_on_ ne l'ait jamais vu, et que tu ne t'en sois pas souvenu pendant tout ce temps."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que j'en rêverais maintenant ?"

"... euh..."

"Bon, tu vois que ce n'est pas logique... C'était pas important, je te l'avais dit. Oublions ça... !"

Cette fois, Al n'insista pas, et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

* * *

Après encore de nombreux jours de voyage - à pied, mais aussi en charrette quand ils trouvaient un vieil homme aimable pour les conduire - ils aperçurent finalement la haute silhouette de la montagne, au centre du pays. Ils touchaient au but.

* * *

La Citée du Centre. Une ville merveilleuse, sous bien des aspects : capitale de l'Empire, siège économique et militaire, son marché gagnait en ampleur à chaque saison, les habitants étaient chaleureux, accueillants et ouverts ; elle abritait les plus nobles familles du pays, des esprits brillants, des savants reconnus ; et bien sûr, le Palais impérial, surplombant la ville, incrusté dans la roche à flanc de montagne, au pied de laquelle s'étendait la cité. Sur les falaises, poussaient diverses plantes et autres céréales, adaptées à l'altitude, supportant les ruissellement d'eau permanents et les nombreuses heures d'obscurité, destinées à nourrir la cité ; et par les chemins, grossièrement aménagés, les cérémonies religieuses avaient lieu dans les Temples, cachés ici-et-là dans les flancs abruptes de la montagne.

C'était vraiment une ville magnifique : l'architecture même était différente que dans le reste du pays ; les matériaux étaient utilisés et traités de telle façon qu'elle semblait rayonner en permanence ; les rayons ardents du soleil se réfléchissaient sur les murs d'une blancheur éclatante, traversaient les milliers de vitraux aux couleurs vives - rouge, bleu, jaune, or, blanc, ocre, argent... - et envahissaient l'intérieur des habitations. Des centaines de ponts suspendus, entre les terrasses des maisons, entre deux portes en hauteur, au-dessus de la chaussée, donnaient l'impression de pénétrer dans un gigantesque labyrinthe, constitué exclusivement de tonnelles ombragées ; ils étaient souvent recouverts de plantes grimpantes typiques de la région, ou bien décorés de banderoles de fleurs colorées, et de lierre rampant arrangé en écharpe de verdure.

Tout cela, c'était la ville que les autres voyaient. Les émissaires d'autres pays. Les visiteurs diplomatiques. Les voyageurs de passage.

Mais dans la ville, il y avait également les marchés aux esclaves. Les miséreux qui ne vivaient de rien. Les orphelins parqués et cloîtrés dans des granges au sol de paille humide. Et puis, les soldats. Les soldats qui profitaient de leur statut pour voler, violer, humilier... tous les gens avec qui ils avaient envie de s'amuser.

Dans la ville, il y avait les prêtres. De tous les cultes, de toutes les divinités. En particulier la plus monstrueuse. Celle destinée au salut de leur âme, à les sauver d'un courroux divin, à leur épargner les souffrances éternelles, sous la montagne...

Ce fut peu avant les trois jours que durait cette cérémonie que les trois enfants franchirent enfin les portes de la Citée du Centre...

* * *

Edward était impressionné. Non, en fait, il était plus que cela. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Sublime. Incroyable. Magnifique. Et Alphonse était de son avis. Même Pride avait une expression étonnée au visage - ce qui, venant de sa part, devait traduire un profond émerveillement...

Ils avançaient prudemment le long de l'avenue principale, regardant autour d'eux avec des yeux grands ouverts et emplis d'admiration... C'était une belle après-midi. Il faisait assez chaud, pour la saison. Les fleurs aux balcons emplissaient l'air d'une douce odeur, délicate, qui se mêlait aux senteurs de la ville : les marchés étaient très fréquentés, on y trouvait toutes sortes de nourritures aux odeurs plus ou moins fortes, plus ou moins agréables ; les commerçants criaient pour se faire entendre dans la foule, vantant la qualité de leurs produits ; des prix étaient lancés un peu dans le désordre, mais les habitants avaient l'habitude de ce l'ambiance des marchés de la Citée du Centre ; des étalages de tapis, d'herbes aromatiques, de poteries en tout genre... parcouraient les rues, et les trois enfants les dévoraient des yeux, stupéfaits par tant de richesses, et de luxe, aussi : toutes les maisons étaient décorées, et illuminaient les rues tandis que les habitants préparaient la fête.

Edward, Alphonse et Pride se retrouvèrent devant un petit restaurant, coincé entre deux hautes maisons dorées et fleuries ; ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où manger, et peut-être aussi dormir. Ils entrèrent. La salle n'était petite que de l'extérieur : la grande pièce ronde était remplie de tables et de bancs de bois, les couverts disposés, des décorations pendaient du plafond, de nombreuses lampes à huile accrochées aux murs dispensaient une douce lueur tamisée ; l'ambiance était pour le moins reposante, par rapport à l'agitation des rues...

Un homme sortit soudain de derrière un rideau, dans le fond de la salle, et avança vers eux avec un grand sourire :

"Bien le bonjour, mes enfants ! Soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble établissement !"

Al se décala un peu derrière son frère ; cet homme lui faisait presque peur... Il était grand, blond, avec plus de cheveux sur les tempes que sur le crâne, des yeux gris, un nez très prononcé et osseux... son visage était maigre, et il portait une ample robe blanche qui tombait jusque sur ses chevilles. Sa voix semblait amicale, mais on décelait également une pointe d'hypocrisie qu'Alphonse n'apprécia pas du tout...

"Je me nomme Storch. Entrez, voyons, ne restez pas sur le seuil ! Je suppose que vous avez faim ?"

Edward retrouva son assurance pour préciser immédiatement :

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent..."

L'homme se retourna avec un grand sourire :

"De l'argent ? Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? Ceci est une chapelle : la nourriture est offerte aux voyageurs démunis."

Pride remarqua avec un sourire en coin qu'il avait précisé "aux_ voyageurs_"... Il leur fit signe de s'installer, ce à quoi ils obéirent avec quelque hésitation... Puis ils entendirent de grands bruits provenant d'une pièce voisine, et il revint bientôt, portant dans ses bras plusieurs assiettes grassement fournies : de la viande d'agneau, des haricots, des pommes de terre, des aubergines, du pain en guise d'accompagnement... Les enfants ne se méfièrent plus, et mangèrent avec appétit.

À la fin du repas, le dénommé Storch leur proposa une chambre pour la nuit ; Edward fit semblant de réfléchir, mais accepta finalement.

La petite chambre n'était pas des plus confortable, mais elle était suffisante pour y dormir ; deux couches aux draps blancs, une petite table, et une commode, ainsi qu'une bassine et une cruche d'eau propre posées dessus. Ed déposa leurs sacs dans un coin de la pièce, et Al s'effondra sur le plus grand lit, qu'il occuperait avec son frère. Quant à Pride, il observait par la fenêtre les allées-et-venues des promeneurs nocturnes... Ed rejoignit bientôt le lit ; lui et son cadet s'endormirent rapidement, laissant Pride prendre le premier tour de garde. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient sous un toit qu'ils étaient pour autant en sécurité...

* * *

Storch se révéla être un prêtre. Mais pas n'importe lequel : le Prêtre du culte de l'Hadès. Cela impressionna les deux frères, mais Pride ne faisait pas attention à ce que l'homme racontait... Il n'avait pas la même vision que lui des enfers... Toujours était-il qu'il racontait les détails de la cérémonie avec beaucoup d'entrain, ce qu'écoutaient attentivement les deux frères. Pride ignoraient ce qui les motivait, et pourquoi ils tenaient tant à aller sous la montagne... Mais il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée...

Deux jours passèrent ; Edward et Alphonse visitaient les alentours de la ville, sous l'oeil attentif du prêtre, qui semblait les surveiller... Pride les accompagnait, parce qu'il savait qu'Edward était le seul à pouvoir trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient... Et pendant ce temps, les habitants décoraient activement les rues, et faisaient les préparatifs de la Cérémonie... Seul le dyona remarqua la lueur folle dans leurs yeux, tandis qu'ils bavardaient avec enthousiasme sur les offrandes que le Prêtre poserait sur l'autel de _son_ Temple...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
4 260 mots


	14. Partie I : Chap 12

_Chapitre 12  
_

* * *

Dans la petite pièce contenant le bassin, un effroyable grincement métallique retentissait. Phanès se précipita depuis sa chambre, et se pencha sur l'eau rouge qui brillait d'une lueur menaçante... Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, puis se sentit envahie d'une fureur froide...

Dans les ondes rougeoyantes, une énorme masse dorée s'agitait, détruisant tout sur son passage, sous les hurlements terrifiés de son peuple...

* * *

Les deux enfants étaient à la Citée du Centre. Juste au pied de la montagne... Et lui, était enfermé là, sans même pouvoir rentrer chez lui...

Roy fixait d'un oeil noir le bassin, au-dessus duquel il était penché, assis sur un siège de roche. Il n'aimait pas les savoir aussi près du Seigneur... Mais en même temps, il se sentait satisfait qu'ils soient arrivés presque jusqu'à lui... En revanche, il n'appréciait pas le dyona qui les accompagnait... Il avait une aura noire autour de lui, comme un malheur... Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Maes s'agitait à ses côtés.

"Hum... !"

"?... Oui ?"

"Euh... il y a... en fait, c'est..."

"Quoi !"

"Zolf demande à te voir..."

Silence dans la petite grotte. Roy ne retint pas un grognement mécontent, mais il se leva ; il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, de toute façon... Que voulait-il encore ?! Déjà toutes les créatures, et puis Lilith... Et le Gardien, où était-il ? Que comptait-il encore faire pour détruire plus rapidement son royaume... ?

* * *

L'escorte arriva à la Citée de l'Est en toute discrétion ; le capitaine de garde emmena lui-même les jeunes gens dont le mieux gardés des cachots, et les laissa là, sans autre explication que :

"Attendez sagement ici, quelqu'un veut vous voir !"

Ils ne répondirent pas, Lin se contentant d'un regard assassin ; Frank sourit et referma soigneusement la porte de fer. Quand les bruits de ses pas se furent éloignés, Winry se laissa tombée dans la paille humide, au sol, et se cacha le visage... Lin se rapprocha d'elle.

"Hey... ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne se passera rien.. Après tout, je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas nous garder... !"

Il s'assit près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, sous les cheveux blonds ruisselants d'eau de pluie... Car bien sûr, pendant leur trajet, les soldats n'avaient pas jugé utile de les couvrir... Lui aussi se sentait frigorifié... Il frotta gentiment le dos de la jeune fille qui tremblait contre lui...

La porte se rouvrit bientôt.

Un homme entra, grand, brun, avec deux sabres qui dépassaient de son dos, et un cache-oeil noir qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage...

Lin se releva aussitôt, devant son amie.

"Vous !!"

"Moi ?"

"Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous qui avez attaqué le bateau !?"

"Tout à fait ! Heureux que tu te souviennes de moi ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ne plaisantez pas !"

"Je t'assure que ma question est très sérieuse..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... ?"

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien... C'est l'essentiel ! Maintenant, tu vas me suivre gentiment... sans opposer de résistance inutile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et pourquoi cela ?!"

"Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir..."

Il s'empara du bras du garçon et l'entraîna à sa suite, sous ses cris et protestations ; mais la poigne de Wrath était trop forte, et Lin ne réussit pas à s'en dégager.

Winry se releva rapidement pour les suivre, mais la porte se referma devant elle, la faisant tomber à terre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fondit en larmes...

* * *

Giansar était de retour à Amestris, après une petite altercation avec un autre bateau en mer... En réalité, il l'avait littéralement coulé, et n'y avait plus fait attention...

À présent, il marchait dans les plaines de l'Est, vers le Sud, en direction de la forêt. Il avait encore des choses à faire.

Hadar était resté à Xerxes. Ce qu'il était devenu ? Disons qu'il avait eu suffisamment de courage pour ne pas crier trop fort... Qui aurait cru que le cheval était une viande si délicieuse ? Il rit. Seul, dans le désert d'herbes folles, cela résonna un peu... Il était bien, comme ça... seul au monde...

Il marcha longtemps. Jusqu'à la forêt, à travers laquelle il continua vers l'Ouest. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... il ne ressentait pas la fatigue...

Il arriva bientôt dans une clairière. Il y avait un petit étang, au milieu, autour duquel poussaient des roseaux et toutes sortes de fleurs, des iris, des nénuphars... Un saule immense le recouvrait d'une ombre timide, tachetée de ronds de lumière. Et assise tout près, les pieds dans l'eau, dans une courte tunique blanche...

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Non, c'était impossible... pas elle aussi... Comment Roy voulait-il qu'il l'aide, s'il laissait sortir de telles abominations ?!

Il inspira un grand coup et jugea plus sage de s'éloigner... Mais elle tourna ses yeux verts vers lui, sa crinière rousse cascadant en de longues boucles sur ses épaules...

"Giansar... ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Quelle voix ! Il avait tout intérêt à faire très attention...

"Quelle surprise... Tu es sorti depuis longtemps... ?"

"Ne joue pas à la petite fille innocente... C'est un rôle qui ne te sied guère..."

Elle fit une horrible grimace.

"Hn hn... Toujours autant sur tes gardes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Surtout quand il s'agit de toi..."

"Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir... ?" fit-elle, avec une moue enfantine, un doigt sur ses lèvres carmin...

"Allons, tu ne connais même pas le sens du mot _heureux_..."

Elle baissa la main, la posant avec élégance sur l'herbe tendre autour d'elle.

"Tu as raison. Veux-tu venir te rafraîchir ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu as empoisonné l'eau ?" demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'elle malgré tout.

"Oh... Tu ne me fais pas confiance... ?" Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans toucher l'eau claire.

"Pas le moins du monde... !"

Il se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit tout en inclinant la tête. Il effleura ses lèvres en murmurant :

"... Ma douce Lilith..."

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil, quand Roy arriva, précédé de Maes, il y retrouva Hécate, Rose et Mawroh, autour du bassin, qui semblaient soucieux et inquiets. Ils s'approchèrent. Derrière la magicienne, Roy remarqua une autre femme, dans une élégante robe noire, ses longs cheveux de la même couleur, et des yeux mauves comme ceux d'Envy... Elle ne croisa pas son regard, fixant consciencieusement le sol. Maes rejoignit les autres autour du bassin, et Roy s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Zolf ?"

"Hum... nous voulions te parler avant lui..."

Hécate détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise ; le vieux Mawroh secoua la tête dans un signe de découragement, et ce fut finalement Maes qui reprit la parole :

"Le... Gardien. Nous savons où il est et ce qu'il fait..."

Un silence.

"Et bien ?" fit Roy, attendant.

"Et bien... il est... à Xing..."

"Xing ?"

"C'est Phanès qui nous a prévenu... Elle en a parlé à Hécate..."

"Elle est désespérée" continua celle-ci ; "Son peuple est en danger, mais elle n'a aucun contrôle sur le Gardien de Greed..."

"En danger... ? Il détruit tout... ?"

"Oui. C'est moi qui ai dû lui faire traverser la mer..." avoua Mawroh. "Je suppose que Zolf a pensé qu'elle céderait plus facilement s'il menaçait son peuple..."

"C'est digne de lui... ! Et maintenant ?"

"Elle refuse toujours d'accepter, mais... elle ne peut pas non plus laisser le Gardien anéantir Xing." répondit Hécate.

"Est-ce qu'elle en a parlé avec... ?"

"Bêlit ? Oui, mais celle-ci n'a aucun pouvoir de décision. Et de toute façon, elle te déteste trop pour te laisser son royaume..."

"Je m'en doute bien. Mais que vont-elles faire ?"

"Justement..." reprit Maes. "Elles ne savent pas quoi faire... et nous non plus."

Un silence. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment, méditant sur la gravité de la situation... Puis Roy demanda :

"Zolf... savez-vous ce qu'il me veut ?"

"Aucune idée..." avoua Maes. "Mais il avait l'air... joyeux..."

"?... Des problèmes en perspective, si je comprend bien..."

"Hélas, j'en ai bien l'impression... Roy, écoute... Il y a autre chose. Il n'a pas seulement envoyé le Gardien à Xing... dis-lui, Hécate..."

"En fait... Phanès pense qu'il ne veut pas s'emparer uniquement du royaume de Bêlit ; elle pense que ses créatures ne lui suffisent pas... C'est le contrôle total de Xing, qu'il désire. Il a fait enlever son héritier..."

"... ?? Pardon ? Son _héritier_ ? Mais elle est seule... ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, c'était un pacte avec l'Empereur de Xing. Il ressemble peut-être à son père, mais c'est son fils à elle..."

"Je ne savais pas... !"

"Et maintenant, il a été enlevé... Nous pensons que Zolf compte s'en servir comme otage. C'est même fort probable."

Roy commençait à se sentir un peu perdu.

"Et que pouvons-nous y faire... ?"

"Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai... Mais au moins nous assurer qu'il reste en vie et en bonne santé... Zolf ne fera pas attention à lui, c'est un mortel, après tout..."

"À moitié seulement, remarquez..." lança Maes.

Un long silence. Roy le fixa plusieurs minutes, les idées fusant dans son esprit, bien éloignées du prince de Xing... Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Hécate, qui reprit :

"Il y a aussi cette jeune fille. Vous êtes au courant de cette histoire avec le seigneur de la Citée de l'Est ? Et bien, cette petite fille est en ce moment même prisonnière, et va probablement subir les foudres de l'imbécile de seigneur si personne ne l'aide à sortir de là..."

"En quoi est-ce que cela nous concerne ?"

"C'est la petite amie du fils de Phanès."

"... oh."

"Le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est aider cette petite..."

"Comment ?"

"Ça, Roy, tu peux le faire."

"... ?? Et comment ? Je n'ai pas de temple à la Citée de l'Est..."

"Pas besoin de temple !" coupa Maes avec un petit sourire ; "Utilise ceux qui sont déjà dehors... !"

"Mais... ?"

"La jeune fille est protégée ; c'est moi qui l'ai marquée..." intervint Rose. "Il est facile d'en repérer la trace pour certaines personnes."

"... Je vois... Écartez-vous un peu..."

Ils se reculèrent du bassin, et Roy s'y pencha, effleurant l'eau rouge qui crépita, puis une image apparut ; il s'agissait d'une forêt, ou d'un bois, mais le corbeau blanc était là. Il claqua des doigts, et les éclairs s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau : le corbeau leva la tête, puis semblait s'élever vers eux, et enfin, Envy apparut au-dessus du bassin, assis en tailleur sur l'eau bouillonnante...

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui avant de sourire :

"Hey ! Lust, ça fait un bail !"

La femme aux yeux mauves détourna la tête, sans répondre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il reporta son attention sur Roy, qui le fixait impatiemment.

"Vous savez que j'ai horreur d'être ici !"

"Seigneur..." fit-il avec ironie. "Sois heureux d'être ici et pas ailleurs..."

"Hum ! Ou...oui. Vous... vouliez me voir ?"

"J'ai une mission pour toi."

"Encore une ?! J'étais en train de surveiller vos gosses, je vous signale ! Et ils en ont bien besoin, avec tout ce qui traîne dans les bois de la montagne !"

"...? Que veux-tu dire... ?"

"Oh, ben, vu la bestiole qu'ils ont emmené avec eux, ils sont plus ou moins en sécurité, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que la montagne n'est pas fréquentable ; même pas la ville du centre, c'est pour dire..."

"... Tu y retourneras plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a quelque chose de plus important qu'il faut que tu fasses."

"... je vous écoute..."

"Une jeune fille à la Citée de l'Est porte la marque de Rose ; il faut la retrouver et la mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, le fils de Phanès est en danger..."

"Holà holà ! Attendez une minute ! Quelle fille ?? Et c'est qui, ce fils ??"

"Je t'ai dit qu'elle portait la marque de Rose... tu pourras la retrouver, non ?"

"Oui, mais... je suis pas... enfin, mes capacités sont quand même limitées..."

"Et bien, fais-toi aider."

"... ?? ... Oh, je vois ! ... Ah ! Mais non ! Pourquoi lui !?"

"Il est moins limité que toi..."

"Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas entendu le sarcasme... ! Bon, et après avoir délivré la fille, je fais quoi ?"

"Retrouve le prince de Xing. Il est fort probable que Zolf cherche à se servir de lui contre Phanès..."

"Mouais... c'était couru d'avance... Et je le récupère comment ?"

"Sans te faire remarquer."

"... bien sûr. C'est tout ?"

"Je pense..." fit Roy en se tourna vers les autres. Ils hochèrent la tête. "Ensuite, tu retourneras à ta surveillance..."

"Pas de problème. Ce sera fait ! Au fait, patron..."

"... ?"

"C'est moi, ou vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur ?"

Un claquement de doigts lui répondit... Il s'enfonça vite dans l'eau, se retrouvant au même endroit qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Alors que les derniers éclairs électriques disparaissaient de la surface du bassin, les portes de la salle du Conseil s'ouvrirent, et le Seigneur entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Sous la toile tendue à l'arrière de la carriole, Lin se débattait avec ses liens. Les bruits de sabots des chevaux étaient rapides, et il était ballotté de part et d'autre des planches de bois... Il avait beau essayer, les cordes rouges qui l'immobilisaient se reformaient aussitôt qu'il arrivait à les arracher, s'enroulant à nouveau autour de ses poignets dans des crépitements électriques... Il ignorait où ils étaient, mais il venait à peine de quitter la Citée de l'Est : où qu'ils aillent, il devait réussir à s'échapper avant leur arrivée... !

Soudain, il n'y eut plus de bruit. Plus de mouvements non plus. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, et tenta de voir par les fissures de la toile ; bleu... ? il ne voyait pas le paysage...

Un pan s'ouvrit, et Wrath apparut, souriant, l'air très fier de lui :

"Toutes tes tentatives sont inutiles, jeune homme. Je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien si tu restes tranquille."

"Où allons-nous ?!"

"Hn hn... tu verras, nous sommes presque arrivés."

Lin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : déjà ? Alors qu'ils venaient de partir...?

Dans un rebond, la carriole se remit en route, mais les chevaux ralentirent rapidement... Puis Wrath revint, et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever ; il le fit descendre, et Lin resta stupéfait en voyant le décors autour de lui...

Une montagne ?? Mais où étaient-ils ? Et comment étaient-ils arrivés aussi vite... ??

Il lui sembla comprendre - un peu - en apercevant les chevaux ailés qui tiraient la charrette...

Sans prendre la peine de lui donner une explication, Wrath l'entraîna, toujours ligoté, à travers les sentiers de terre rocheuse, de plus en plus haut, laissant les chevaux se transformer en petites boules lumineuses, avant de reprendre place dans la poche de sa veste... Il abandonna la charrette, et monta sur les flancs de la montagne...

Ils grimpèrent de longues heures... Lin se sentait faiblir à chaque pas ; cet homme n'était pas humain ! Puis, tout à coup, il s'enfonça, le tirant à sa suite, dans une crevasse affleurant la roche dure ; au bout de quelques pas, Lin découvrit une petite salle, comme sculptée, avec au centre, un bassin de pierre, au milieu d'une sorte de tonnelle ronde, formant un dôme au-dessus du fameux bassin... Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'il fut précipité à terre ; son visage s'entailla sur le sol rocheux et inégal... Mais il était trop épuisé pour tenter de se relever...

"Nous y voilà ! Cela va prendre du temps, mais... nous en avons, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Reste tranquille, que je commence..."

Wrath s'avança au-dessus de l'eau rouge du bassin, et versa un liquide de la même couleur dedans. S'en suivit un long sifflement, insupportable pour des oreilles humaines, tandis que l'eau crépitait et fumait, emplissant peu à peu la salle d'une épaisse fumée rougeâtre...

Lin suffoqua... Ajouté à sa fatigue et ses blessures, il finit par perdre connaissance, sous l'oeil de Wrath, qui surveillait toujours l'eau du bassin...

* * *

"Roy !"

Un grand silence lui répondit...

"Hum ! Où étais-tu ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne..."

"Dans la mesure où je t'ai ordonné de rester au Palais, j'espère que tu n'as pas désobéi ?"

"... Non."

Le Seigneur sourit, voyant l'air furieux du jeune dieu.

"Vous vouliez me... parler ?"

"Effectivement... J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Pour moi, cela va de soi... !"

Il s'écoula un long moment de silence, Zolf attendant que Roy dise quelque chose, et Roy attendant que Zolf continue... Le jeune dieu était plus patient :

"Puisque tu fais partie du panthéon, tu es convié à la réunion qui aura lieu tout à l'heure..."

Silence choqué : personne n'était au courant de cette réunion ; que préparait donc le Seigneur ?

"Donc, reste ici le temps que les autres arrivent... !"

"Rester... ?"

"Dans la salle, oui. Vous tous, d'ailleurs. Installez-vous !"

Lentement, chacun se rendit à son fauteuil ; une fois qu'il fut assis, Zolf lança :

"Oh, Roy... Reste près du bassin. J'aurai quelque chose à te dire..."

Roy s'immobilisa, inspira profondément, puis retourna là où il était un instant auparavant... Rester debout... ? Dans combien de temps aurait lieu cette réunion... ? Il jeta un regard froid au Seigneur, qui lui sourit en retour...

* * *

"Une mission, dis-tu ?"

"Oui... c'est d'un ennui... Mais j'ai eu la liberté grâce à cela..."

"M'en parleras-tu ?"

"Pourquoi pas... Je suis censée retrouver deux enfants..."

"...? Deux petits blonds ?"

Elle tourna vers lui un visage radieux :

"Oui ! Oui ! Tu les connais ? Où sont-ils ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Ce n'est pas drôle... !" bouda-t-elle. Elle avait l'air d'une véritable enfant... Une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence, et pourtant déjà aux formes généreuses... Il détourna la tête. Cela faisait partie de son charme, mais il ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement : et c'était grâce à sa résistance qu'elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve depuis si longtemps...

"Il faut que je les retrouve, mais je ne suis pas pressée... Ils ne sont plus dans cette forêt, ça, je le sais... Enfin, cela me permet de profiter un peu de cette nouvelle liberté... !"

"Es-tu consciente que cela ne durera pas ?"

"Oh... ? Pourquoi pas ? Zolf est toujours si gentil avec moi... ! Je suis sûre qu'il me laissera tranquille..."

"Ne fais pas l'idiote. Zolf ne tiendra pas encore longtemps."

"Giansar ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ?" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

"Arrêtes de jouer, tu ne me trompes pas..."

Elle grimaça, puis lui sourit gentiment.

"Alors, aurions-nous le même objectif ?"

"Hmm... pourquoi pas ?"

"Sais-tu ce que je risque à désobéir ?"

"Mais c'est justement cela qui t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle rit, d'un son enchanteur, mais hypocrite aux oreilles du sorcier...

"Tu as gagné ! Que veux-tu ?"

"Ne touche pas aux enfants."

"Lesquels ?"

"Ceux que Zolf t'a demandé de chercher..."

"Ils sont si importants ?"

"Ils le sont pour Roy, je pense..."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Roy... ?" minauda-t-elle. "Oh, c'est chou... !"

"Lilith, ne touche pas aux enfants."

"J'ai compris !" répliqua-t-elle, perdant ses manières. "C'est tout ? Que vais-je faire d'autre ?"

"Et bien... tu pourrais... commencé par récupérer les Kérès et les Juments..."

"Et je joue aux gentilles filles ? Très peu pour moi !" Elle ajouta d'une voix suave : "Tu me connais mieux que cela..."

Giansar n'y fit pas attention. C'était un don, il n'y avait que cette explication, car un homme ordinaire serait déjà mort de bonheur en cet instant - littéralement...

"Si tu aides Roy à les ramener, je sais qu'il te récompensera. C'est l'équivalence, c'est ainsi qu'il pense..."

"Hum... Je vais y réfléchir... En attendant... Tu viens nager ?" Et elle glissa le long de la berge, dans l'eau claire et fraîche de l'étang, en riant. Le sorcier secoua la tête, avec un sourire.

"J'ai des choses à faire. Mais j'ai été ravi de te revoir, ma_ belle_..."

Elle le fixa une seconde, mais ne releva pas la remarque. Alors il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements, et quitta la clairière.

"Giansar ?" Il se retourna. Accoudée entre les joncs de la rive, elle agita la main, et lui envoya un baiser, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice... Il frissonna.

"_Oh oh..._" songea-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant le coeur ; mais il sourit, et se détourna ensuite.

* * *

Il avait à peine quitté la forêt, en direction de l'Ouest, qu'une forme soudaine tomba du ciel. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir quelle était donc la pauvre créature au sol...

Le corbeau blanc se redressa, et, dans un crépitement d'éclairs électriques, Envy apparut.

"Tiens tiens... Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

"... Non partagé, je te l'assure !" répliqua l'androgyne. "Roy a une mission pour toi..."

"Une mission ?"

"Oui, une mission ! De la part de Phanès..."

"Oh ? Alors cela change tout... Quelle est cette... _mission_ ?"

"Son prince héritier a disparu, et sa petite amie aussi."

"Sa petite amie... Une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus ?"

"?? Il me semble... Comment sais-tu ?"

"Je l'ai déjà rencontrée... Que puis-je faire ?"

"Récupère la fille, il ne doit rien lui arriver. Mais... comment as-tu su que je parlais d'elle ?"

"Elle était marquée... Maintenant, je comprend qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de... Rose, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh... sûrement..." fit Envy, un peu perdu.

"Et où est-elle ?"

"À la Citée de l'Est. Il faudrait que tu te dépêches..."

"Hum... Bien, je peux m'en occuper en priorité... Mais je n'y arriverai pas si rapidement... À moins que... tu ne me donnes un coup de main ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, il dut esquiver la gifle que tenta de lui mettre Envy... Mais celui-ci, bien qu'affichant une expression menaçante, se changea en dragon vert et doré, semblable au Gardien, et le Sorcier grimpa sur son dos...

* * *

Giansar entra dans la ville. Le dragon vert derrière lui s'installa dans l'herbe, l'attendant. Avec un sourire, et un esprit d'efficacité, le sorcier leva les mains et traça une sorte de cercle dans les airs ; puis il continua sa route, vers le palais de la cité.

* * *

Winry était toujours en larmes, dans sa cellule... Elle se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver, et surtout, elle était affreusement inquiète pour Lin... Trois heures qu'il était parti avec ce... cet _homme_... elle ne savait pas où il était, s'il était en danger, s'il était même... toujours en vie... Chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait vraiment à quelqu'un, il arrivait malheur à cette personne... Comme ses parents...

Cela la fit repenser à cette horrible histoire... celle que la vieille madame Pinako lui avait racontée... Comment avait-elle pu oser... ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais... Ses parents... et ces deux médecins qu'elle avait _cru_ être ses parents... Quelle ironie, quand elle y pensait. Et cette femme, qui l'avait laissée toute seule... Heureusement que les Armstrongs avaient été là pour elle... Eux étaient une vraie famille... Et maintenant, avec Lin...

Elle ravala ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici !

Déterminée, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de fer, solidement fermée, puis se pencha pour en examiner la serrure. Alors qu'elle commençait à crocheter, non sans succès, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'envoyant voler au sol ; massant son front douloureux, elle leva les yeux, et vit...

"OH !!"

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, elle se releva et recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle...

"V...Vous... ?"

"Vous êtes Mademoiselle Winry ?"

"... ?? Que... Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!"

"Je viens vous faire sortir, mais si vous préférez rester ici..."

Il fit mine de repartir, lui tournant le dos, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Winry, d'abord stupéfaite, le suivit rapidement ; il atteignit une autre porte, au bout du couloir, et elle courut le rejoindre.

"Pou... pourquoi ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?"

"Hmm... disons que j'ai une dette envers un vieil ami."

"Lin ?"

"Hum ? Ah, le garçon... non, pas... Lin. Un _vieil_ ami. Je dois vous conduire en sécurité..."

"En sécurité ? Et Lin ?"

"Hum. Vu l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui..."

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient gravi plusieurs escaliers, traversé de nombreux couloirs, et enfin, finissant sa phrase, il ouvrit une autre porte et sortit... dans la cour du palais. Pleine de soldats, et de gens de passage qui ne manqueraient pas de la ramener bien vite à sa cellule...

Elle se figea, dans l'ombre de la porte, pétrifiée. Comment allait-elle sortir ?

L'homme se tourna vers elle avec un air impatient, et moqueur aussi...

"Vous venez ?"

"Mais ??"

"Restez près de moi, et nous pourrons sortir tranquillement..."

"... ??" Elle obéit toutefois, et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Puis ils commencèrent à traverser la cour...

Étrangement, personne ne prêtait attention à eux, et ils arrivèrent finalement hors du palais...

"Mais ?? Pourquoi personne ne nous a arrêtés ??"

"C'est bien simple, jeune fille : personne ne nous voyait."

"... quoi ? Je ne comprends pas..."

"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Mademoiselle Winry. Vous souvenez-vous ?"

"Oui... !"

"Je suis un sorcier."

Silence. Winry stoppa net au milieu de la rue, les yeux écarquillés. Giansar se tourna vers elle avec un sourire étrange :

"Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire avancer de force, mademoiselle. Nous sommes pressés."

Mais elle recula d'un pas.

"Qui... êtes-vous... ? Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, je dois vous mettre en sécurité. À cause d'une dette. Ensuite, je dois aller délivrer votre petit ami. Chaque seconde que vous nous faites perdre ici est une seconde de moins pour le retrouver. Alors, si vous le voulez bien, avancez..."

Il continua. Mais la protection d'invisibilité ne s'étendait qu'autour de lui, et quand Winry entendit derrière elle : "Hé ! Toi, reviens-ici !!", elle courut pour rattraper le sorcier, et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la cité.

Elle poussa un cri de peur en voyant l'énorme dragon vert et or, mais le sorcier la retint par la main.

"Il va vous emmener en lieu sûr. Ayez confiance, nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres... Vous n'avez rien à craindre."

Le dragon leva les yeux au ciel, puis baissa la tête pour leur permettre de grimper. Et il s'envola à nouveau.

"Où ?" grogna-t-il.

"Vers le Sud. Je sais qui pourra s'occuper d'elle." répondit Giansar, la jeune fille accrochée à sa taille derrière lui.

* * *

Tout le panthéon était à présent réuni... Roy, toujours près du bassin, au milieu de la pièce, sentait les regards peser sur lui, en particulier celui du Seigneur... Il n'aimait pas cela. Au bout d'un très long moment de silence, Zolf prit enfin la parole.

"Roy... Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai laissé sous terre, toutes ces années... ?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder une expression neutre. Maes s'agitait sur son fauteuil ; il sentait le danger, lui aussi, tout comme Hécate, et Riza...

"Pendant tout ce temps... j'ai cherché un moyen... quelque chose qui... me permettrait enfin d'être _sûr_... que je ne te reverrai plus..."

Un lourd silence s'abattit un instant sur la salle angoissée... Le Seigneur abordait un sourire si immense qu'ils étaient terrifiés rien qu'en le regardant... Roy commençait lui aussi à se sentir mal à l'aise...

"Et aujourd'hui... j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je désirais... Et cette fois-ci... tu ne pourras rien y faire... !"

Cette fois-ci, Roy prit vraiment peur...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
5 274 mots


	15. Partie I : Chap 13

_Chapitre 13  
_

* * *

Ils se promenaient dans le bois qui entourait le nord de la Citée, au pied des falaises abruptes de la montagne... Toute la journée durant, ils avaient escaladé, s'aidant des branches d'arbres qui frôlaient le sol ; ils avaient suivi les chemins escarpés qui serpentaient entre les rochers et les buissons d'épines ; ils cherchaient le temple...

Storch avait refusé de leur dire où il se trouvait... Il avait ri en disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à suivre la cérémonie, qui aurait lieu dans à peu près cinq jours... Mais Edward et Alphonse ne voulaient pas attendre. Aussi s'étaient-ils mis en tête de trouver ce temple par eux-même, fouillant méticuleusement les alentours de la cité. Mais depuis trois jours, leur recherche n'avait abouti à rien...

Ils finirent par redescendre, bredouilles, et très fatigués, vers la chapelle à laquelle ils logeaient, lorsque le soir tomba rapidement.

Parmi les ombres des hauts arbres qui longeaient les bords du chemin, une silhouette inquiétante se déplaça silencieusement, suivant les enfants...

* * *

Le grand dragon vert et or se posa lourdement dans la clairière, entraînant quelques arbres sur son passage... Il baissa la tête pour faire descendre ses deux passagers.

Giansar sauta à terre, et aida Winry à faire de même. Puis il se tourna vers les silhouettes figées dans la clairière qui les fixaient...

Chiron n'en croyait pas ses yeux... il n'avait jamais vu de dragons que sur des gravures, et cet homme... Il le reconnaissait... !

Le sorcier s'avança vers le Centaure, tenant la jeune fille par la main ; celle-ci avait l'air passablement effrayée, et épuisée également.

Giansar s'inclina devant Chiron, avant de parler :

"Mes hommages, sage Centaure -"

"Oh, ça suffit, oublions le protocole... !"

Giansar se redressa, agréablement surpris ; le vieux Chiron le fixait, visiblement en colère. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il en vint donc directement au fait :

"Cette jeune fille a besoin de protection ; elle est marquée du sceau de Rose."

Il vit les yeux du Centaure, et des autres personnes de la clairière, s'écarquiller de surprise. Il attendit un petit moment, puis Chiron se reprit :

"Et bien... soit. C'est à nous que tu viens la confier, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet."

"Alors, ma foi... je ne peux qu'accepter... Et je suppose que Izumi est de mon avis, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il en se tourna vers la Reine. Celle-ci sembla réfléchir à la question, puis finalement hocha lentement la tête. Le sorcier sourit :

"Parfait. Je vous la confie donc..."

Il lâcha la jeune fille pour retourner vers le dragon qui l'attendait, mais celle-ci le retint par la manche. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et irrité.

"... et... et Lin ?"

Il sourit.

"Chaque chose en son temps, mademoiselle. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour votre ami."

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, et remonta sur le cou d'Envy, qui s'envola rapidement.

Winry se laissa tomber au sol...

* * *

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le sentier qui les ramènerait à la Chapelle, Alphonse s'arrêta soudain en entendant un bruit étrange derrière eux ; il attrapa la manche de son frère pour le prévenir, silencieusement, et ils écoutèrent attentivement. Les buissons qui bordaient le chemin se teintaient lentement d'or et de rouge à mesure que le soir tombait. Au-dessus de leur tête, le vent s'était levé et faisait doucement tanguer les fines branches de feuilles vertes des arbres qui s'étendaient autour d'eux.

Soudain, une silhouette surgit sur le chemin, à quelques mètres d'eux : un énorme sanglier, de trois têtes de plus que les enfants, ses dents sortantes de sa gueule couvertes d'une substance rougeâtre pour le moins inquiétante, sa fourrure brune argentée d'un éclat terne sous la lumière, qui grognait pour les empêcher de passer... Avant qu'Edward n'ai le temps d'enfiler ses gants, il les chargea.

Al cria de peur, et amorça un gestes pour s'enfuir, tandis que son frère précipitait ses mouvements, affolé.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre fasse quoi que ce soit, une ombre se dressa entre eux et la bête.

C'était un grand fauve, à la robe d'une intense couleur noire, sa longue queue battant l'air devant les enfants cloués sur place, qui grondait férocement à l'adresse du sanglier...

Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta à la gorge.

Ce fut un combat acharné. Les deux animaux soulevaient la poussière du sentier, et furent bientôt complètement masqués... Edward et Alphonse n'entendaient plus que les rugissements des deux fauves, et les coups qu'ils se portaient, résonnant dans le petit bois autour d'eux... Bientôt, des couinements de douleur s'élevèrent de la mêlée, et le combat prit fin... Tandis que la poussière retombait lentement au sol, Edward distingua bientôt le vainqueur...

La panthère noire se tenait au-dessus du corps agonisant du sanglier, les dents profondément enfoncées dans sa gorge. Quand elle relâcha enfin l'animal, ils surent que c'était terminé. Et malgré le fait qu'ils savaient la bête dangereuse, qu'elle avait été sur le point de les attaquer, ils se sentirent peinés de sa mort...

La panthère descendit du cadavre et avança vers eux. Instinctivement, Edward se plaça devant son frère, mais il fut surpris de voir l'animal stopper sa marche. Puis, au lieu de les attaquer comme il s'y attendait, elle sembla se redresser sur ses pattes arrières, et alors...

... commença une véritable métamorphose, sous les yeux médusés des deux gamins...

Tandis que la fourrure disparaissait lentement, le museau et les pattes se raccourcirent, son corps devint plus petit... et finalement, ils finirent par reconnaître, dans son vêtement noir de voyage... Pride.

Après un long silence stupéfait, ce fut Edward qui prit la parole, tout naturellement :

"Je suppose qu'on doit te dire merci ?"

"De rien..." sourit le garçon. Alphonse était loin d'être aussi calme :

"Mais ! Mais... ! C'était... toi ??! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!"

"Du calme, Al... c'est un dyona, rappelles-toi..."

"Mais... ! Ed, c'est... !"

"C'est un ami qui nous accompagne."

Le ton de son grand frère était trop sérieux... Alphonse se tut, même s'il était toujours inquiet.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, Pride les conduisant, pas peu fier de son petit effet...

* * *

Quand ils rentèrent à la Chapelle, le prêtre Storch les accueillit avec un grand sourire, et annonça :

"C'est demain le grand jour !! Vous verrez, c'est magnifique, je vous conduirai, vous resterez avec moi !"

Les trois enfants se contentèrent de hocher la tête en silence, puis montèrent se coucher immédiatement. Alphonse était toujours affreusement nerveux, et restait tout près de son frère. Quant au dyona, il se contenta de s'asseoir à la fenêtre, comme tous les soirs, prenant le premier tour de garde.

Le lendemain, dès les premières lueurs du jour, une musique rythmée et joyeuse retentissait dans les rues de la Citée. Storch avait revêtu une ample et longue tunique blanche, brodée d'or sur les coutures, et une sorte de couvre-chef du même tissu, aux divers motifs dorées. Ils soignèrent quelque peu leur tenue, notamment grâce aux pouvoirs d'Edward, ce qui leur permit d'être un tant soit peu présentables pour une cérémonie aussi importante. Storch les conduisit jusqu'à la place centrale, où une grande foule s'était rassemblée, attendant le Prêtre pour commencer. À la surprise des deux frères, d'autres jeunes plus ou moins de leur âge étaient réunis en un petit groupe, au centre de la place, dans des vêtements similaires à ceux du prêtre ; contrairement aux habitants autour d'eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air joyeux, et semblaient plutôt même effrayés...

Après un bref discours à l'intention de la populace, Storch débuta la procession, guidant toute la foule vers un chemin qui menait dans la montagne...

Après environ une heure de marche - lente - ils débouchèrent enfin sur une large cavité, tout près du vide de la falaise, d'où un éclat blanc étincelant émanait...

* * *

"Allons, allons, jeune fille... Vous êtes en sécurité, ici..."

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Chiron ne parvenait pas à faire cesser les pleurs de la jeune fille. Winry se sentait affreusement anxieuse, et désespérait de revoir Lin en vie. Mais elle était bien incapable d'expliquer cela aux deux... Centaures, qui la regardaient d'un air impuissant, tentant vainement de la consoler.

Izumi, de son côté, avait déjà décidé de ce qu'elle ferait de cette petite fille ; elle était encore assez jeune, et accepterait sûrement son offre...

* * *

Envy se posa lourdement sur un pic rocheux, s'agrippant comme il put pour ne pas tomber dans le vide... Le paysage qui s'étendait sous lui était à couper le souffle ; différentes teintes de verts se côtoyaient sur les flancs de la montagne, ainsi que dans les vallées qui l'entouraient, dues à toutes les espèces de plantes qui poussaient dans ces régions difficiles ; au-dessus de lui, le ciel d'un bleu toujours pur, ce bleu typique des régions montagneuses, couvert de minces filets de nuages molletonneux qui dérivaient au gré du zéphyr ; en jetant un oeil en contrebas, il voyait la longue file d'humains qui se déplaçait lentement mais sûrement vers le temple... _son_ Temple. La gueule de dragon d'Envy s'étira en un large sourire, et il s'empressa de prendre sa forme de corbeau blanc, lequel s'envola bien vite pour atteindre le temple avant les hommes.

* * *

Déposé _gentiment_ par Envy dans l'Ouest du pays, Giansar se rendait à la Citée de l'Ouest dans le but de détrôner le seigneur actuel. Indubitablement désigné par Zolf lui-même, tout comme le seigneur de l'Est, ce serait grandement gênant pour le dieu guerrier de perdre l'un de ses pions de l'échiquier. Mais ce ne serait que le début... ! Viendrait ensuite le Nord, puis l'Est... et puis, pourquoi pas, engendrer quelques révolutions ici et là ?

Cependant, traversant une forêt de chênes, probablement centenaires, au pied desquels poussaient toutes sortes de plantes et champignons, sur le tapis de mousses qui constituait le sol de la forêt, il rencontra bientôt un surprenant spectacle...

Sur un genre d'autel de pierre, grossièrement taillée, au milieu d'un espace moins ombragé sans être une clairière, tout près de la petite source naturelle qui jaillissait entre quelques minuscules rochers, il y avait, dans un drap blanc immaculé par endroits, le corps d'un jeune homme.

Mort. Imbibant le drap de son sang qui s'écoulait de la gorge entaillée...

Sans s'émouvoir particulièrement - simplement surpris d'une telle vision dans une si jolie forêt - Giansar s'avança prudemment. Ce spectacle lui rappelait étrangement d'autres scènes auxquelles il avait déjà assisté... Il regarda attentivement autour de lui...

Et la vit enfin. Cachée, près du cadavre d'un cheval anormalement grand, Lilith souriait gaiement, sans doute consciente de sa présence depuis qu'il était entré dans cette forêt... Il approcha.

"Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Sommes-nous destinés à continuer ensemble, pour se croiser deux fois en si peu de temps ?"

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Quelle délicatesse... ! '_Comment vas-tu, douce Lilith ?_' '_Je me porte à merveille, comme c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter... !_' Enfin, quelque chose de ce genre, voyons..."

"Et que dois-je dire, si je ne m'en inquiète pas ?"

"Dis au moins bonjour, c'est par cela que commence une conversation... Bonjour, Giansar !"

"Bonjour, Lilith... quelle surprise..."

"Et bien voilà ! ... J'ai sauvé ce jeune homme de l'une d'elles, je n'arrive jamais à savoir laquelle est laquelle... je dirais que c'était Xanthos, mais je n'en suis pas sûre..."

"Et... ?"

"Et il était tellement reconnaissant, qu'il a gentiment proposé de m'offrir le déjeuner !"

Il jeta un regard au cadavre du jeune homme en question... à présent qu'il le voyait de plus près, il pouvait apercevoir les entailles sur son torse juvénile, exposant les entrailles encore fumantes...

"Je vois que tes goûts n'ont pas changés... tu les prends toujours aussi jeunes..."

"Vierges, ils sont plus savoureux... !"

"C'est assez écoeurant, je dois l'avouer..."

"Oh ! Quelle impolie suis-je ! En veux-tu un morceau ?"

Elle se leva gracieusement pour lui présenter, paume tendue, un organe sanguinolent, qu'il reconnut comme ayant été le coeur du garçon...

"La viande de jument est tellement moins tendre... !" fit-elle avec un charmant sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il sourit en retour, et, avec une grimace carnassière, passa délicatement sa main sous celle de la jeune femme, tenant l'organe encore chaud...

* * *

Au fond de la crevasse, la lumière irradiait du Temple. C'était un très haut bâtiment, qui emplissait tout l'espace de la grotte, touchant le plafond de roche de sa cloche dorée qui lui servait de toit. L'entrée était entourée de larges colonnes rondes, quatre piliers de marbre lisse qui soutenaient la voûte du toit, sous lequel étaient gravées de nombreuses frises rehaussées d'or et de pierres précieuses ; tandis que le Prêtre conduisait la foule à l'intérieur, se dévoila lentement le long couloir, très larges, aux murs décorés et percés de fenêtres sans vitraux, qui donnaient sur les autres pièces du temple ; défilant sous les gravures peintes et les statues de pierre creusées à même les murs, se profila bientôt au fond du couloir une grande salle ronde, illuminée par des centaines de foyers disposés dans les alcôves élégamment sculptées. La voûte du toit s'élevait haut au-dessus d'eux, formant un gigantesque dôme de marbre et d'or.

Dans le fond de la salle, au centre de l'abside entourée de hautes grilles de métal, un majestueux autel se dressait, en pierre brute et sombre, peu travaillée, partiellement recouvert d'un drap pourpre, presque rouge. Une arcade, un peu derrière, le long de la paroi, entourait de larges et épais rideaux, de la même couleur que le drap, qui tombaient simplement sur la paroi rocheuse.

Le Prêtre s'avança, laissant la foule dans le choeur de la salle, jusque devant l'autel.

Les enfants qui avaient suivi juste derrière lui, furent poussés en avant, par quelque gens de la foule, en même temps que les deux frères et leur compagnon.

À présent derrière le Prêtre, ils attendirent sans broncher que commence la cérémonie...

* * *

"_Aaah... Quelle odeur ! Quelle chaleur ! C'est tellement enivrant... Quel dommage que ce ne soit que tous les six mois !_"

Envy se délectait déjà des offrandes que le Prêtre s'apprêtait à faire au dieu des morts... En tant ordinaire, il aurait simplement laissé le gardien des enfers s'en chargé, mais celui-ci était si indiscipliné... ! Et Envy préférait largement s'en occuper lui-même... c'était si délicieux ! Une belle âme offerte sans avoir à aller la chercher ! Les humains étaient de vrais animaux... aucune humanité dans cette cérémonie. Destinée à les préserver du trépas ? Des animaux stupides, en plus ! Comme s'il n'allait pas venir les chercher en tant voulu, toutes ces âmes si délicieuses... Il se sentit affamé rien que d'y penser... !

Attendant dans le couloir rocheux caché par les rideaux, Envy se demanda sous quelle forme il apparaîtrait, cette fois-ci... il avait déjà pris l'apparence du gardien, et celle de la maîtresse, celle d'Asag, même... Quoique celui-ci était trop effrayant pour ces pauvres créatures d'humains... Il pouvait bien se montrer sous son vrai jour, mais il aimait le mystère : aucun homme n'avait jamais réussi à graver sa véritable apparence, contrairement aux autres dieux, et cela le rendait extrêmement fier de lui. Tout comme son cher patron... C'était bien simple, Roy ne s'était jamais montré, même sous une autre forme. Et lui, Envy, pouvait se vanter de tout autant attiser la fantasmagorie humaine... Pitoyables tentatives que celles de tous ces prêtres fous qui cherchaient à enfin l'afficher sur un mur ou dans un ouvrage...

Quand il entendit enfin la voix du vieux Storch commencer à chantonner les louanges de son seigneur, Envy se changea, et attendit la phrase magique. Quelque chose comme « Gloire au Seigneur et à sa mansuétude »... ou un truc du genre... Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention...

Cela arriva comme prévu, exactement au bout de dix minutes après le début de son discours.

Il attendit encore une seconde, puis avança et écarta les rideaux d'un coup de queue.

Quand il passa la tête dans la salle, toute la foule recula d'un même mouvement. Il voyait les yeux écarquillés, les expressions à la fois terrifiées et extatiques... Et puis, juste devant lui, tout près de ses pattes, l'autel... Et les enfants.

* * *

Pride avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Citée du Centre... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, son instinct ne se trompait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas compris ce qui clochait. Et à présent, il était trop tard.

* * *

Alors que Storch s'échauffait dans sa tirade, il poussa le groupe d'enfants devant lui, les plaçant consciencieusement sur l'autel, lui et les deux frères compris. Alphonse semblait passablement effrayé, et s'agrippait au bras de son aîné avec force. Edward, quant à lui, observait attentivement autour de lui, anxieux, mais ne le montrant pas. Pour sa part, Pride se contentait d'attendre. Nul doute que c'était dans le Temple qu'ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient ; mais cette cérémonie était pour le moins ennuyeuse, dans le sens où il ne pouvait se livrer à un examen approfondi de la salle. En attendant donc la fin du rituel, Pride fixait le prêtre, de plus en plus passionné dans son discours. Par hasard, le dyona croisa le regard d'Edward. Il comprit immédiatement que le garçon avait les mêmes inquiétudes que lui. Sans doute ses pouvoirs étranges lui permettaient-ils d'être plus sensible à ce genre de choses...

Ce genre de choses, comme par exemple, une présence hostile dans leur dos.

Storch s'était tu, et toute la foule avait reculé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Pride se retourna instinctivement, sentant la chose derrière lui, et il fut aussitôt imité par les autres enfants.

Qui se mirent à hurler de terreur.

* * *

Alors que l'eau rouge du bassin bouillonnait de plus en plus violemment, Wrath attendait calmement que le sortilège se mette en route. Une très bonne idée de la déesse Hécate avait permis au Seigneur de mettre en place un moyen efficace de faire monter des mortels sans qu'ils aient à subir les désagréments de l'altitude ou la tension que pouvait exercer l'atmosphère divine qui régnait au sommet de la montagne. Le bassin était là pour servir de relais entre le sol mortel et le ciel divin.

Wrath savait comment mettre en route ce sort, mais il était très long à agir...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait, et l'eau bouillait toujours. Il tourna la tête vers le sol.

Le prince de Xing était toujours inconscient. La fumée devait être très incommodante pour respirer correctement... Il espérait simplement qu'il ne mourait pas avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés...

* * *

À présent, tous les dieux étaient réunis dans la salle du Conseil, attendant anxieusement que Zolf se décide à parler. Roy, debout et droit près du bassin au centre, se sentait tendu à l'extrême, bien qu'il gardât un masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui semblait fortement contrarié le Seigneur. Mais Zolf se taisait toujours, savourant le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur tous les autres, et l'anxiété qu'il sentait gagner le jeune dieu... Un silence mortel s'était installé, et il ne voulait pas le rompre trop tôt.

* * *

Envy baissa les yeux, et vit les enfants sur l'autel, comme d'habitude, à la place des offrandes. Sa gueule de monstre s'étira d'un grand sourire, et il l'ouvrit en grand, plongeant vers les coeurs chauds qui n'attendaient que d'être cueillis...

* * *

Les hurlements des enfants retentissaient dans la salle, et ils voulurent s'échapper, descendant de l'autel pour courir vers la sortie. Mais les soldats que contenait la foule les en empêchèrent, les ramenant de force, et les emprisonnant dans l'abside en fermant soigneusement les grilles. Alphonse était resté accroché à son frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de hurler lui aussi, terrorisé par le gigantesque monstre qui se dressait devant eux. Avant qu'Edward ait le temps de réagir, ils furent soudain poussés sur le côté, et se retrouvèrent cachés derrière une grande statue de pierre aux allures félines. Pride était devant eux, accroupi et guettant les moindres gestes du monstres, qui avançait lentement mais sûrement vers les autres enfants.

"Des orphelins... !" pesta-t-il, sans vraiment s'adresser aux deux frères. "Ce sont des orphelins qui servent d'offrandes à cette cérémonie !"

Edward se ressaisit assez pour demander :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ce truc est trop dangereux pour nous ! Et tu es trop petit pour te battre contre lui... !"

"Avec tes pouvoirs, ce serait sans doute plus facile..."

"Ai-je besoin de préciser que je suis trop terrifié pour me concentrer correctement... ?"

"De toute façon, mieux vaut rester cacher pour le moment... J'ai l'impression que cette chose ne nous a pas vu fuir... Restons tranquilles..."

Alphonse gémit de peur, et se cacha dans le manteau de son frère.

"... et les autres... ?"

Sans répondre, Edward se contenta de l'enlacer, lui bouchant les oreilles en même temps. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise pour qu'Alphonse n'entende pas les cris d'agonie qui résonnaient dans la salle...

* * *

Paninya observait tout cela depuis le bassin de sa maîtresse, avec une grimace de dégoût et d'horreur. Certes, ce que faisait Circée n'était pas spécialement louable, mais un tel carnage... non, elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder, une main sur la bouche pour éviter la nausée... Quand le monstre se calma, repu, elle inspira profondément, tremblante, et tourna les talons vers son laboratoire, où elle passa les jours suivants à mettre au point son sortilège... Peut-être cela _l_'aiderait-il, quand elle aurait terminé...

* * *

Envy lécha les dernières gouttes de sang qui s'écoulaient de ses dents pointues, puis, avec un soupir satisfait, jeta un regard à la foule toujours ébahie devant le spectacle. Il n'avait pas manqué les trois enfants qui s'étaient cachés derrière le tigre de pierre, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Dans une idée soudaine, il préféra plutôt enjamber les grilles, et se jeter, toutes dents dehors, sur la foule hurlante... Oh ! Certains arriveraient bien à s'enfuir, mais cette fois-ci, il avait trop faim pour se retenir... Six mois, c'était vraiment trop long, quand on était sans cesse affamé...

* * *

Lorsque que le monstre se fut éloigné, préférant donné la chasse aux hommes qui s'échappaient du Temple, Pride se risqua enfin à sortir de leur cachette. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle, et constata, avec une certaine surprise, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du carnage qu'ils avaient entendu... Il fit aux deux frères qu'ils pouvaient sortir à leur tour, et, tous les trois, ils s'avancèrent lentement vers l'autel.

Edward fixait les rideaux avec un grand intérêt, et, lâchant Al qui se le suivit précipitamment, il se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Sans plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il écarta un pan du tissu lourd et épais, avec quelque difficulté, et regarda derrière.

Alphonse et Pride le rejoignirent rapidement. Le trou noir s'enfonçait visiblement sous terre...

"Je crois que c'est ce que nous cherchions..."

* * *

Enfin, l'eau rouge cessa de bouillir, et un sifflement strident retentit. Wrath sourit d'un air satisfait, puis se pencha sur le garçon inconscient ; il l'installa par-dessus son épaule, et se dirigea vers l'arche électrique qui entourait à présent le bassin. Se plaçant bien au centre, il attendit une seconde... et, dans un nuage de vapeur, disparut.

* * *

D'un coup d'ailes, Envy se retrouva bien vite à l'entrée habituelle, qu'il utilisait toujours. Celle-ci était située bien plus bas que l'entrée dans le Temple, mais aucun mortel ne la connaissait. Sauf peut-être Giansar, mais comme c'était un sorcier, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie des _mortels_... Il reprit sa forme favorite - l'androgyne aux longs cheveux noirs - et rentra tranquillement chez lui, repu et satisfait.

* * *

"Tu veux vraiment entrer là-dedans... ?"

"C'est par-là, j'en suis sûr... je le sens... je ne comprends pas comment mais je _sais_ que c'est ici..."

"Mais, c'est sûrement dangereux... il y a peut-être d'autres monstres, en bas... ?"

"Pride, c'est toi-même qui as voulu nous accompagner. Si tu veux renoncer maintenant, c'est ton droit. Mais nous, nous avons quelque chose en bas qui nous appartient. Et nous devons aller le chercher... ! Viens Al."

Sans attendre de réponse, Edward commença à descendre le long couloir de roche, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, son cadet à ses côtés.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Pride leur emboîta le pas.

De longues heures de marche plus tard, hésitant, tâtonnant, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les enfants arrivèrent à un espace plus large dans le couloir, et au loin, une faible lueur était visible.

Ils avancèrent avec plus d'entrain, pensant toucher au but. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir encore marcher longtemps, croisant au passage quelques foyers qui éclairaient le couloir par endroits, qui laissaient voir des gravures sur les parois rocheuses, ainsi que, encastrées dans les murs, de chaque côté du couloir, de grandes statues de félins de toutes sortes, essentiellement des tigres, comme le leur indiqua Pride. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'y connaissait le mieux en la matière, puisqu'il pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe quel félin...

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, le couloir déboucha sur un gigantesque gouffre ; le ravin devant eux contenait un large fleuve, dont les eaux étaient si noires qu'elles auraient semblé être une surface de roche lisse, s'il n'y avait eu un léger courant. De grande statues de tigres et de panthères formaient une sorte de cercle, près de la berge. De l'autre côté du fleuve, un brouillard épais flottait à un mètre du sol, rendant le reste de la grotte totalement invisible aux yeux des enfants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Ça ne me dit rien de traverser à la nage..."

"Les chats ne savent pas nager ?"

"Hum ! Vraiment si c'est important ! Et je ne suis pas un chat..."

"Pride... ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi... ?"

"Je vous ai dit que c'était un secret."

"Mais maintenant, il me semble que c'est important que tu nous le dise."

"Et vous ? Qui venez-vous chercher ?"

Un silence. Edward fixa un long moment le dyona dans les yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

"Très bien. Alors allons-y..."

"Mais comment va-t-on traverser ?"

Alphonse fouilla dans sa besace :

"Nous avons nos prix... !"

"Bien joué, Al !"

Chacun prit l'un des fruits d'or, et s'approcha du fleuve.

"Je pourrais peut-être transmuter une barque, ou quelque chose..."

Disant cela, et voyant que les deux autres étaient d'accord, Edward enfila ses gants, et posa les mains au sol. Les éclairs se précipitèrent au sol, mais, sans prévenir, la transmutation s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Alphonse, un peu inquiet.

"... ?? ... Je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, on dirait que ça ne marche pas... !" répondit Ed en regardant ses mains.

"Il faut attendre le Passeur..."

Silence...

"Le Passeur ? Mais il ne s'occupe pas de nous, si ?"

"De tous ceux qui veulent traverser, je suppose..."

"Pride, la prochaine fois que tu as une information de ce genre, merci de nous en faire part avant que je me rende ridicule..."

* * *

Lin se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne... Il se redressa les yeux fermés, massant l'arrière de sa tête, s'asseyant avec difficultés... Il sentait la lumière éclatante qui régnait dans la pièce où il se trouvait ; le sol était lisse et froid, mais sa main touchait une surface chaude... Y avait-il une fenêtre par laquelle passait les rayons du soleil ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait trouver un moyen de fuir.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et les referma aussitôt.

La lumière était éblouissante ; toute la pièce était d'une blancheur éclatante et rayonnante. Il prit le temps de s'habituer, puis rouvrit les yeux lentement. Tout était vide autour de lui, et le soleil éclairait la moitié de la salle ronde. Aucun meuble, encore moins de décoration... Seulement un bruit de chaînes derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna prestement tout en se relevant...

... et là, devant lui...

* * *

Coincés devant le fleuve, Edward, Alphonse et Pride attendaient que quelque chose arrive. Que quelqu'un en cet endroit les remarque. Tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas _quelque chose_... Alors que son cadet s'était assis sur le sol rocheux, Pride parcourant la rive opposée du regard, Edward longea lentement la berge, fixant les eaux noires du fleuves...

Quand il voulut s'approcher d'avantage, il y eut soudain un flash lumineux et il se retrouva propulsé en arrière, atterrissant douloureusement sur la roche...

"Ed !!"

Le visage effrayé de son frère apparut au-dessus de lui, et il se redressa lentement, regardant avec suspicion les abords du fleuve.

"Ed ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!"

"Je... ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression... que je n'avais pas le droit de passer..."

"... ??"

Sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateur que lui lançaient Al et le dyona, Edward s'avança à nouveau vers le fleuve, et tendit une main devant lui. Alors, à moins d'un mètre des eaux, ma main rencontra une surface solide.

D'abord surpris, puis effrayé, il se ressaisit, et toucha encore : de légères couleurs apparaissaient autour de sa main gantée, en de minuscules éclairs électriques. Il réfléchit à ce que cela signifiait, et resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment...

... jusqu'à ce que, sillonnant les eaux noires, la proue d'une barque pointe au loin, avançant lentement vers les trois enfants...

Le vieil homme les regarda d'un air morne, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose...

"Hé... vous êtes vivants..."

Les trois enfants fixèrent cet... homme... ? très intrigués et un peu apeurés. Edward se ressaisit pour répondre :

"En effet. Nous souhaitons aller de l'autre côté... Pourriez-vous nous faire traverser ?"

L'homme était flou...

Oui, flou : impossible de le voir correctement, il était juste une silhouette brumeuse dans l'obscurité ; seules ses pupilles rougeâtres étaient visibles depuis la berge.

"Je me fiche de qui passe... du moment que vous avez de quoi payer."

"Nous avons !" Ils tendirent en même temps la pomme d'or qu'ils tenaient chacun, et la silhouette hocha la tête.

"Très bien... montez..."

_"Très enthousiaste, le bonhomme..."_ pensa Pride avec ironie... Comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, et ce qu'ils voulaient... Néanmoins, ils montèrent à bord de la barque, qui ressemblait à une sorte de gondole, la silhouette à la poupe, et une fois assis, celle-ci plongea sa perche dans l'eau et fit repartir la barque, suivant le cours fleuve.

Le long de chaque côté, de grandes statues les suivaient, à intervalles réguliers, lorgnant le bateau d'un regard sans vie...

Au bout de quelques minutes, la barque se rapprocha de l'autre côté, et le vieil homme leur demanda de descendre, ce à quoi les trois enfants obéirent docilement. Puis il s'éloigna à nouveau, disparaissant au loin, dans la brume qui emplissait l'endroit...

* * *

Dans la salle du Conseil, Zolf en eut soudain assez d'attendre, et, impatient, inspira profondément avant de déclarer d'une voix posée :

"Roy... Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai laissé sous terre, toutes ces années... ?"

Le jeune dieu ne répondit pas, sentant la tension monter chez les autres, et sa propre angoisse enfler dans son coeur.

Le visage du Seigneur se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Pendant tout ce temps... j'ai cherché un moyen... quelque chose qui me permettrait enfin d'être _sûr_... que je ne te reverrai plus..."

Roy tressaillit, imperceptiblement, mais Zolf l'avait à coup sûr remarqué, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Et aujourd'hui... j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je désirais... Et cette fois-ci... tu ne pourras rien y faire... !"

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se leva.

* * *

Devant l'épais brouillard qui flottait au-dessus du sol rocheux, les trois enfants avancèrent, serrés les uns contre les autres, observant attentivement autour d'eux, anxieux. Le chemin continuait, sinueux : des statues éparses le leur indiquaient. Ils les suivirent consciencieusement, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant déboucher dans une grande salle...

La route de pierre se poursuivait, comme un couloir bordé des gros félins immobiles ; mais à la place de ce qui aurait dû être des murs... il n'y avait rien. Un vide immense, d'où d'impressionnantes flammes, brûlantes, effrayantes, jaillissaient. Le souffle et le crépitement caverneux du feu emplissait tout l'espace, infernal...

"C'est ce bruit qu'on entend, depuis tout à l'heure... ?"

Ils avancèrent prudemment le long de la route, se resserrant les uns sur les autres chaque fois qu'une langue de flammes s'élevait un peu trop près d'eux... Au bout d'un petit moment, ils aperçurent une sorte de porte, imposante, et accélérèrent leur marche pour l'atteindre.

"Hé... ce n'est pas une porte... !" En effet, il s'agissait d'une gigantesque arche de pierre sculptée, du haut de laquelle tombait de longs et larges rideaux noirs aux motifs incertains. Edward s'approcha, et écarta avec hésitation l'un des pans des rideaux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à eux était tout simplement...

... inimaginable. Jamais ils n'auraient pu être préparés à ce qu'ils voyaient. Comment la montagne pouvait-elle encore tenir debout avec autant de vide sous elle... ?

Au loin, ils virent une roue enflammée, très loin devant eux, gigantesque mais paraissant minuscule ; à leur droite, le brouillard couvrait l'endroit, très étendu, à l'intérieur duquel ils devinèrent des sortes de jardins ; à leur gauche, une masse sombre, tremblante, d'où s'échappait parfois de drôles de cris, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant une immense forêt.

"Bordel... si je m'attendais..." fit Ed, oppressé par l'immensité de l'endroit.

"Où est-ce qu'on va trouver maman... ?" demanda Alphonse d'une petite voix.

"Je... je crois que... c'est par-là... " répondit Edward, hésitant un instant avant de désigner les jardins, dans le brouillard. Il se tourna vers le dyona :

"Pride, est-ce que... tu nous suis ?"

Lentement, en silence, le garçon fit 'non' de la tête, signifiant par-là que seuls les deux frères avaient à entrer, cette fois-ci. Edward hocha la tête et entraîna Alphonse avec lui, cherchant des yeux le chemin noir qui les conduirait aux jardins. Pride se contenta d'attendre, fixant quant à lui la forêt menaçante...

* * *

Debout, en face de Roy, le Seigneur souriait, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce qui devait être le cas, en y réfléchissant... il avança lentement, jusqu'à quelques mètres du jeune dieu, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour le dominer. Roy ne bougea pas, conservant son masque froid et indifférent. Mais intérieurement, il bouillait d'angoisse. Jamais le sourire du dieu guerrier ne l'avait autant inquiété... Comme s'il savait quelque chose que Roy ignorait...

"Enfin... depuis des siècles que j'essaie de l'obtenir... j'ai enfin réussi... ! Tu sais, Roy... il existe des choses que jamais personne ne comprendra... à moins de connaître la vérité."

* * *

Les grilles fleuries s'élevaient devant les deux frères, les empêchant de continuer. Alors que son aîné cherchait un moyen de le ouvrir, Alphonse remarqua soudain...

... des gens. Des ombres, des silhouettes familières, qui allaient et venaient entre les allées fleuries et les buissons colorés. L'une d'elles s'approcha d'eux : c'était un homme, jeune, avec de courts cheveux blonds, dont une mèche cachait un côté de son visage, et des yeux argentés ; il sourit à Alphonse, posant ses mains sur la grille.

"Ça alors... vous êtes vivants... ?"

Al jeta un oeil à son frère, mais celui-ci était un peu éloigné...

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

Al se sentit soudain des difficultés à respirer, et tenta d'appeler Edward, sans succès.

"Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous..." reprit l'ombre.

"... Ed... !!"

Celui-ci tourna aussitôt la tête, et voyant son frère devant cette ombre, se précipita vers lui. Brusquement, Alphonse put soudain prendre une grande inspiration, et il s'accrocha à la manche de son frère, un peu tremblant...

"Vous êtes qui ?"

"Mon nom n'a plus aucune importance... Mais vous ne devriez pas rester ici... c'est étrange que vous soyez arriver jusque là... normalement, personne ne peut venir..."

"Vous pourriez nous faire entrer ? On cherche quelqu'un..."

Le jeune homme parut surpris, puis réfléchit un instant et finit par hausser les épaules...

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Mais ce quelqu'un peut sortir. Si vous me dites, je peux aller chercher cette personne et la ramener ici..."

"C'est... elle s'appelle Trisha... Vous la connaissez... ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, puis se détourna.

* * *

Lin n'en croyait pas ses yeux... cet homme... c'était impossible... !

Il resta bouche-bée, silencieux, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent... Au bout d'un petit moment, l'_homme _sourit et dit d'une voix grave, avec une pointe d'amusement :

"Dis-moi, jeune homme... tu veux bien me détacher ?"

* * *

Edward avait repris son inspection de la grille, tentant parfois de la secouer sans grand succès, Alphonse restant tout près de lui, apeuré...

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir revenir le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent, avec, derrière lui...

"MAMAN !!!"

Ils se précipitèrent sur la grille.

En larmes, Alphonse passa les bras à travers les barreaux de fer, agrippant les mains de sa mère...

Trisha paraissait en excellente santé, elle souriait, et pleurait en même temps de revoir ses deux enfants ; ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur son épaule, tels qu'en leurs souvenirs, et elle portait sa jolie robe mauve qu'ils aimaient tant la voir porter... Elle enlaça son plus jeune fils en dépit de la grille, et l'embrassa sur le front, alors que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à sa robe, cherchant à se rapprocher d'elle... Edward s'approcha à son tour, les yeux humides, et se joignit à eux.

Ils avaient réussi... ils l'avaient retrouvée... !

* * *

"Vois-tu... l'esprit est une arme incomparablement plus puissante que n'importe quel pouvoir... En fait, l'esprit est le guerrier, et l'arme... la connaissance... Un ennemi intelligent est invincible, Roy... Et toi... tu es déjà trop dangereux à mon goût..."

* * *

Assise sur son trône, la jeune déesse regardait l'être immortel avancer vers elle, un sourire de requin aux lèvres. L'homme portait une longue traîne ornée de fourrure brune, comme l'un des vêtements impériaux d'Amestris. Ses bottes claquaient sur les dalles de la salle, et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trône. Phanès baissa les yeux, et le salua :

"Greed..." Il s'inclina élégamment en guise de réponse. "Que me veux-tu ?"

L'homme se redressa et sourit, avant de s'expliquer rapidement :

"Amestris est en guerre, noble déesse... Ou du moins, ne va pas tarder à l'être. Et vous savez que je n'aime pas me battre quand je n'y vois aucun intérêt..."

"Mais pourquoi être venu ici ?"

"Je ne suis plus en sécurité à Amestris. Je dois protéger mon Jardin. Je suis venu vous demander l'hospitalité..."

"Et pourquoi accepterai-je ?"

"Parce que je peux sauver Xing..."

* * *

"Mes petits trésors... vous êtes sains et saufs... !" Sa voix était si douce, si pleine de tendresse, qu'ils se sentirent aussitôt en sécurité... Ils avaient eu tellement de mal à venir jusqu'ici, et à présent, elle était là, à leurs côtés... !

"Viens, maman... ! Suis-nous !"

"Mais où ?"

"On va rentrer, viens !"

Trisha sourit, attendrie, et ouvrit sans problème la grille fleurie ; ils se jetèrent dans ses bras, et elle les serra contre elle, ravie, et heureuse. Puis ils l'entraînèrent vers la route, là où les attendaient un autre enfant ; mais celui-ci ne dit rien, ne la regarda pas, et se contenta de les suivre, à distance, tandis qu'ils repassaient les rideaux noirs de l'arche, repartant sur la route enflammée, se serrant toujours étroitement contre leur mère...

* * *

"C'est pour cette raison... que je ne veux plus de toi au Palais... Tu es un obstacle bien trop encombrant, Roy, et je ne veux plus avoir à me battre contre toi... Aujourd'hui, c'est terminé..."

À ces mots, toute l'assemblée retint son souffle, anxieuse, et pétrifiée.

* * *

Aux abords du fleuve, les deux garçons entraînèrent leur mère jusqu'en face du cercle de statues, là où le Passeur les avait pris ; sauf qu'il n'était pas là cette fois-ci, et il ne pouvait pas remonter le fleuve... Alors, Edward claqua dans ses mains, et créa un petit pont de pierre qui rejoignit doucement l'autre rive, entre deux statues. Alphonse et leur mère attendaient en peu en retrait ; quand il eut fini, il leur fit signe de le suivre avec un grand sourire.

Trisha avança de quelques pas, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils voulaient faire... Alphonse, quant à lui, voyant son frère s'éloigner, eut à nouveau beaucoup de mal à respirer...

"Donc, ceci est notre dernière rencontre. Je te renvoie là où tu restera pour l'éternité qui te reste à vivre... C'est bien plus simple que le Rocher de l'Aigle... Tu as perdu Roy. Mais comme je suis bon joueur, je te fais une faveur... une dernière volonté ? Avant que j'en finisse avec toi..."

"Allez, venez !" Edward rayonnait - littéralement - au milieu du pont, les invitant à le suivre ; Pride le rejoignit rapidement, et s'arrêta au centre du cercle de statues.

Trisha sourit tristement, tenant son plus jeune fils par l'épaule.

"Edward... qu'as-tu l'intention de faire... ?"

Cette question surprit les deux frères, qui ne surent quoi répondre. Leur mère les regardait avec ce regard bienveillant qu'ils lui connaissaient, mais aussi avec beaucoup de peine.

"Maman... viens..."

"Je ne peux pas, mes trésors. Je ne peux pas..."

Dans une bouffée d'angoisse, Edward sauta du pont pour courir vers sa mère et son frère. Dès qu'il approcha, Al put retrouver son souffle ; sans chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se serra à son tour dans les bras de leur mère, qui chuchota :

"Je suis désolée, mes chéris... Je ne peux pas faire ça..."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ed en levant vers elle des yeux brouillés de larmes. "Tu es là, avec nous, il suffit qu'on sorte, et on sera heureux comme avant, tous les trois... !"

"Non, Edward... C'est impossible, et tu le sais bien... n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward se tut, et, sans savoir pourquoi, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Cet homme... En désespoir de cause, il s'écarta un peu pour tendre ses mains, paumes vers le ciel.

"Maman... j'ai des pouvoirs ! Je peux te faire sortir... !"

"C'est interdit. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Ed... Et tu le comprends parfaitement, non ?"

Le sourire de sa mère était tellement convainquant qu'il était presque prêt à laisser tomber... Mais il s'était promis... !

"Puisqu'on est là, autant sortir, maintenant... ! Maman, viens avec nous, s'il-te-plaît... !"

"Non, Edward... mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu..."

Elle les embrassa avec amour, les enlaçant tendrement, avant de les relâcher pour s'éloigner lentement...

* * *

Roy resta impassible plusieurs minutes. Puis il eut un petit sourire, qui lui attira le regard intrigué du Seigneur ; alors il demanda :

"Je voudrais boire."

À la surprise de tous, qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds, à présent complètement terrifiés. Zolf éclata de rire.

"Là, j'avoue que tu me surprends ! Je ne te savais de ce genre, Roy... ! Que veux-tu ?"

"Oh, ne vous déplacez pas..." fit Roy en agitant la main, comme pour chasser ce souci. Puis il claqua doucement des doigts, et une coupe dorée apparut des flammes créées. "Ceci fera l'affaire."

Levant sa coupe, il désigna d'un geste l'eau rouge qui tournait lentement dans le bassin...

* * *

Assis au milieu du cercle de statues, les deux frères, serrés l'un contre l'autre, fixaient d'un regard vide l'ombre dans laquelle avait disparut leur mère.

Tous ces efforts en vain... Mais en vérité, Alphonse s'y attendait un peu... Il avait espéré qu'avec ses pouvoirs, Edward soit capable de la ramener... Mais c'était aller contre l'ordre des choses, et, aussi injuste que cela paraisse, leur mère était décédée... Elle ne pouvait pas revenir...

Un peu en retrait, Pride observait les deux enfants en peine ; il ressentait leur douleur, c'était à cause de son instinct. Cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise... Il aurait fallu qu'ils ressortent de cet endroit au plus vite, mais, aussi pressé soit-il, il respectait leur tristesse, et attendit donc un long moment...

* * *

"L'eau... ? ... Soit. Bois, et profites-en bien... !"

Fixant le Seigneur de ses yeux noirs, un sourire aux lèvres, Roy glissa la coupe dans le bassin, et la remplit de quelques gorgées. Puis il la tendit devant lui, son regard rivé à celui de Zolf :

"À votre santé !"

Zolf chassa le souhait d'un geste de la main, irrité et pressé.

Avec une lenteur démesurée, Roy porta la coupe à ses lèvres, toujours affichant un léger sourire, avant de les entrouvrir légèrement.

* * *

Alors que les deux frères se relevaient lentement, prêt à quitter cet endroit, Pride se tendit soudain.

Un danger, lui murmura son instinct de félin. Il jeta un regard aux alentours, mais ne vit aucune forme de vie dans l'immense grotte... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre les frères, vers le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller, il perçut rapidement, du coin de l'oeil, une ombre vague remuer la surface de l'eau noire...

"Edward, Alphonse ! Il faut partir d'ici, et vite !"

* * *

L'eau rouge n'était pas une boisson. C'était une source de pouvoir. Une chose que l'on se devait d'utiliser avec précaution. Par conséquent, son goût était absolument infecte. Mais Roy ne grimaça pas quand la saveur amer, irritante, avec cet arrière-goût de fer, lui glissa dans la bouche. Sa gorge lui brûla quand il avala le liquide fluide, qui coula sans effort, mais il n'en montra rien...

Il baissa la coupe, et releva les yeux sur Zolf, qui l'observait avec suspicion, et peut-être aussi du dégoût.

"C'était bon... ?"

"C'était _bien_..." répondit Roy du tac-au-tac, reposant la coupe sur le bord du bassin. Puis le Seigneur se recula d'un pas, et le fixa quelques secondes avant de dire :

"Adieu !"

Il leva les mains vers lui, avec un grand sourire, savourant son triomphe.

* * *

"Pride, qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

Edward n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase : la surface de l'eau se creva soudain, libérant de ses profondeurs une gigantesque créature...

Sa gueule joliment garnie de longues dents tranchantes, ses petites billes noires les fixant avec colère et appétit, ses courtes ailes membraneuses battant l'air, faisant voler des gerbes d'eau autour de lui, son long corps aux écailles lisses ondulant, tel un serpent, le grand dragon bleu nuit se dressait devant eux, touchant presque de ses petites cornes d'onyx le plafond de la grotte...

Les deux frères se bougèrent pas, pétrifiés, mais Pride reconnut la créature :

"STYX !!"

Son cri réveilla Edward, qui prit conscience de la situation : il poussa Alphonse derrière lui, le faisant chuter sur la roche, mais il ne s'en soucia pas dans l'immédiat ; enfilant prestement ses gants, il claqua dans ses mains et courut rejoindre Pride, qui se trouvait le plus près du monstre...

* * *

Les éclairs jaillirent des mains levées du Seigneur pour se précipiter avec violence vers le jeune dieu, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever un bras devant son visage, dans un réflexe qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Le crépitement menaçant envahit toute la salle, terrifiant l'assemblée, dont certains s'étaient levés sous le choc de voir Roy attaquer ; autour de lui, les éclairs formaient un cocon meurtrier, duquel émanait une lueur effrayante ; ils l'enveloppèrent complètement en quelques secondes, sous le regard extatique du Seigneur, qui riait, jubilant de sa victoire.

Mais son rire faiblit quand il croisa par hasard le regard vengeur de Roy ; son sourire semblait presque aussi heureux que le sien, mais en plus carnassier. Il cessa tout à fait de rire et observa le dieu sombre qui lui souriait. D'un sourire qui promettait son retour. Qui promettait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui...

Zolf chassa ce malaise en le voyant enfin disparaître.

* * *

Dans la grotte, alors qu'il comptait rendre visite au trois vieilles qui logeaient chez eux, Envy se sentit soudain oppressé, ressentant un terrible douleur dans la poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, plié en deux, la respiration haletante. Au moment même où il tombait, un dôme électrique apparut soudain à quelques mètres de lui, au milieu de la grotte, tout près d'un puits. Dans le nuage de vapeur qui s'échappa du cocon, Envy distingua Roy, plié en deux lui aussi, avec une expression qui indiquait clairement qu'il devait atrocement souffrir...

"Patron !"

Envy se redressa, prêt à se lever pour le rejoindre, mais la douleur dans son ventre le cloua sur place, le souffle court. À quatre pattes sur le sol, il fut tout juste capable de lever les yeux : Roy était tombé à genoux, et semblait trembler de tout son corps... "_Merde... ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_"

"Patron ! Hey ! Vous allez bien ?"

L'absence de réponse le paniqua encore plus que sa douleur. Quand il le vit s'écrouler, face contre terre, il serra les dents et sauta sur ses pieds.

"ROY !!"

Il rejoignit rapidement le jeune dieu, et se laissa tomber à son côté ; il l'agrippa par les épaules et le retourna sur le dos. Son visage était blafard, crispé par la souffrance, et couvert de sueur...

"Roy !! Roy ! Réponds, s'il-te-plaît... ! Réveille-toi !" Envy ne savait pas quoi faire ; son patron n'avait jamais montré d'autres signes de faiblesse que sa mauvaise humeur... et le voir dans cet état était proprement terrifiant...

Il dégrafa son manteau afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer, et passa un bras sous sa nuque pour le soulever un peu. Roy ouvrit enfin les yeux... et croisa le regard améthyste, qui le fixait avec angoisse.

"Roy... ?"

Il ne répondit pas ; au lieu de cela, il sourit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer...

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé... ? Patron, vous allez bien ?"

"... oui..." souffla-t-il, faute d'une explication plus complète...

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Zolf ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"... il... nous a séparés..."

Un silence.

"Cette douleur... c'était ça ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors, vos pouvoirs ?!"

"... intacts..."

La surprise passée, Envy demanda des explications.

"J'ai conservé... une partie de ma puissance... il n'a rien vu... la pierre..."

"Oui je comprends. Mais maintenant, il faut vous reposer ! Je vais vous aider..."

Sur ce, il souleva Roy, un bras autour des épaules, l'autre accrochant sa veste, et le hissa à moitié sur lui pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre ; son patron se laissa faire, sans doute pas en état de produire la moindre flamme...

* * *

Styx, le Gardien des morts... Le mieux placé pour participer à la cérémonie dédiée à son royaume. Mais il était hargneux, colérique, et insupportablement indiscipliné... Envy le savait bien...

Devant ces petits mortels effrontés, il jugea, dans sa conscience de bête, qu'ils devaient être punis pour avoir osé pénétrer dans un territoire interdit aux humains...

Il se jeta en avant, gueule ouverte, ses crocs prêts à être plantés dans la chair tendre de l'enfant sous ses yeux.

Mais un roc venu du sol lui fonça soudain en pleine tête, et il se redressa, un peu sonné...

Un des autres enfants le défiait du regard, et le premier, près de lui, se plia en deux, sans doute de peur... Il se ressaisit, et poussa un long rugissement qui ressemblait à une plainte de loup...

Edward avait transmuté le sol pour empêcher le monstre d'attaquer Pride, et celui-ci se pencha en avant, entamant sa transformation : son visage et ses membres s'allongèrent, son corps se recouvrit de fourrure, et en quelques secondes, un énorme tigre blanc se dressait entre Edward et le fleuve.

Styx eut l'air surpris, mais pas longtemps ; il fonça à nouveau, et fut contré par un coup de griffes spectaculaire : Pride montrait les crocs en rugissant, et s'entama alors un combat acharné, où chacun cherchait à mordre l'autre...

Chaque fois que Pride se trouvait en situation de faiblesse, Edward transmutait le sol et assommait le dragon, qui perdait l'avantage et se laissait blesser...

De son côté, Alphonse se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le souffle lui manquait, il suffoquait, sa poitrine était en feu, ses poumons hurlant pour un peu d'air... Toujours à terre, il se laissa lentement glisser au sol, plus que jamais conscient du fait que son frère s'éloignait de lui, occupé à combattre...

Soudain, Styx attaqua plus férocement, et Edward se fut pas assez rapide : le tigre blanc poussa un rugissement de douleur, une patte profondément entaillée ; alors le garçon transmutait le sol, le dragon bleu se jeta dans sa direction, toutes dents dehors, et Edward ne put que sauter sur le côté pour ne pas être dévoré...

Alors que Styx revenait à la charge, il poussa soudain un cri rauque et se redressa vivement. Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Edward, le tigre était fermement accroché au cou du dragon, ses crocs plantés entre les grosses écailles lisses de la peau... Le sang gicla quand il resserra sa prise, et le dragon se démena pour le déloger de son cou... Balancé de tous côtés, Pride s'accrocha encore plus, atteignant la jugulaire, et dès lors, s'aida de ses griffes pour mieux rester, arrachant presque les écailles bleutées qui dévoilaient la peau fragile du dragon.

Se sentant grandement menacé, Styx retourna précipitamment dans les eaux noires, passablement effrayé, entraînant le tigre blanc avec lui.

Edward plaqua une nouvelle fois ses mains au sol, dans l'espoir de le coincer, mais il disparut dans le fleuve, rendant le barrage de pierre totalement inutile...

Alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire pour aider Pride, Ed entendit soudain un cri derrière lui, et se retourna immédiatement...

" ALPHONSE !! "

* * *

C'était une grande pièce, sombre mais conviviale, comportant un grand lit aux couvertures bleu nuit, deux commodes de chaque côté, une large armoire près de l'entrée, et un bureau de bois rouge. Trois fauteuils de cuir noir trônaient au centre de la chambre, et une longue étagère était incrustée dans la roche lisse, comme une alcôve, contenant des dizaines d'ouvrages et de manuscrits.

Roy se laissa tomber sur son lit, le souffle court, toujours un peu tremblant.

Envy ressentait lui aussi toujours cette douleur au creux de son ventre, mais elle était bien moins forte, et il pouvait à présent l'ignorer sans problème. Son patron, en revanche, semblait encore secoué de ce qui leur était arrivé... Après un long moment de silence, il osa enfin demander :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

Roy attendit une minute, avant de souffler :

"Rien du tout..."

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?"

"Zolf nous a séparé... Tu es libre de partir d'ici, maintenant..."

"Non ! Ça ne change rien ! Je resterai fidèle à mon maître quoi qu'il arrive !"

"Envy... tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est ce que Zolf attend de toi : que tu partes. Que tu laisses ici..."

"Je m'en fiche ! Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, il est hors de question que je m'en aille !"

"Alors, je te l'ordonne... !"

Un silence.

"Envy... ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile... Zolf va se douter de quelque chose si tu restes... Alors, vas retrouver les enfants, et continue à les surveiller, comme je te l'ai demandé..."

"Et vous... ?"

"Ma puissance a fortement diminué... J'ai heureusement pu en conserver une partie grâce à l'eau rouge... Elle m'a protégé... Mais je dois récupérer, maintenant... cela va me prendre quelques années..."

"Et moi ?"

"Obéis et reste avec les enfants..."

"À vos ordres... _Maître_..."

Il s'inclina brièvement, insistant sur le dernier mot, puis fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. Les rideaux pourpres qui faisaient office de porte se balancèrent un instant après qu'il soit parti...

Roy fixa le vague pendant un long moment.

Il se sentait vraiment mal... c'était la première fois depuis toute sa longue existence... Zolf avait dû obtenir des pouvoirs très puissants, il fallait qu'il sache d'où il les tenait... !

Puis il sourit en pensant avec quelle insistance Envy avait voulu rester... et comment il avait oublié son éternel 'Patron' pour une formule plus... significative quant à ses sentiments envers lui...

Il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Après tout, Envy était son double... oui, était... à présent, il était comme Greed, libre. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui... bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit... Envy obéissait vraiment de son plein gré, et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il lui était resté fidèle tous ces siècles durant...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Roy ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'était allongé, et il s'endormit rapidement, terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue...

* * *

Edward se précipita vers son frère.

Alphonse était inconscient, étalé sur le sol, les bras en croix... Ed se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules dans le but de le secouer... mais s'immobilisa dans son geste.

"Al... Non... !"

Le corps de son cadet était froid comme la pierre, complètement inerte...

"ALPHONSE !!"

Il le secoua autant qu'il put, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, espérant que ce n'était qu'un malaise... Il se pencha sur le visage pâle de son frère, figée dans une expression incertaine... Il se sentit pas de souffle...

"Alphonse... !! Non ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, merde !! AL !!"

Mais il avait beau hurler, Alphonse ne répondit pas...

De moins, pas comme il s'y attendait...

Un grand bruit de pierre qui s'écroule le fit se tourner en sursaut vers les statues. Il cria de surprise. Elles étaient toutes effondrées, comme si elles avaient implosé. Seule l'entre d'entre elle était toujours intacte...

... et en train de descendre de son socle, avec des pas maladroit, tournant ses yeux de pierre autour d'elle...

Edward resta figé, glacé de peur et stupéfait, tenant toujours son frère d'une main, l'autre posée à terre pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler... Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction en entendant la voix d'Alphonse...

"Ed... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?" fit la statue, avec comme une expression inquiète sur son faciès de félin.

Incapable de répondre, Edward se contenta de la fixer, complètement paralysé...

* * *

"Sauver Xing ? Et comment ?"

"Si vous acceptez d'accueillir mon Jardin sous votre Palais, je m'occuperai du Gardien."

"Comment ?"

"Ne posez pas trop de questions, Majesté, vous regretteriez d'avoir entendu les réponses..."

"C'est Zolf qui l'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... En effet."

"Et tu es à son service..." Greed leva aussitôt les mains de chaque côté de son visage :

"Pas de conclusion hâtives, ma belle... ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui... Je protège mes intérêts, voilà tout... Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?"

"... Te voilà bien familier..."

"C'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps... ma belle... !"

"Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Greed ! Es-tu prêt à m'aider, oui ou non ?"

"Si tu m'aides en retour, ma chère."

Phanès se tut un petit moment, réfléchissant.

Greed affichait un grand sourire, comme à son habitude, confiant.

"Très bien. J'accepte !"

* * *

"Ed... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ? Pourquoi je suis... ?"

La panthère de pierres'interrompit, comprenant soudain la situation.

De son côté, Edward se remettait du choc, et comprenait lui aussi ce qui avait dû se passer...

"Ed... ! Je suis... !"

"... dans la statue... ?"

Un silence.

"Al... ?"

"Oui ! Expliques-moi, je n'y comprends rien, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Tu... je crois... je suis désolé..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On n'avait pas le droit... Je suis désolé, Al... C'est à cause de..."

"Tes pouvoirs ?"

Il renifla, et tourna un regard coupable vers le corps de son frère. Une ombre sournoise glissait sur le sol, s'approchant inexorablement du mort...

"Je crois que mes pouvoirs... te protégeaient... Et je t'ai éloigné de moi... Al, je..."

"Je suis dans la statue... ?"

"On dirait..."

"Mais... si je suis mort, pourquoi je suis dans la statue... ??"

"Je sais pas... j'en sais rien..."

L'ombre recouvrit le corps d'Alphonse, et il disparut de la même manière que leur mère quelques instants auparavant.

"Ed... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"Tu es encore là... viens, on sort... !"

Edward se releva, cahin-caha, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie...

Dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, les faisant sursauter tous deux, Styx jaillit soudain.

* * *

Envy se changea en corbeau, sans aucune difficulté, à la sortie du tunnel, situé bien plus bas que le Temple. Visiblement, ses propres pouvoirs n'avaient pas été affectés par l'attaque du Seigneur. Il s'envola d'un coup d'ailes, et s'éleva dans le ciel, rapidement, rejoignant très vite l'entrée principale, au fond du Temple. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le couloir de roche, pour retrouver les enfants, il sentit soudain quelque chose...

"_Merde... Styx, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_"

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, devant le fleuve : le petit blond lançait toutes sortes de pics de roche sur le gardien, et...

"_Où est l'autre... ?_"

Envy frôla le plafond de pierre pour survoler l'endroit, et vit enfin le deuxième garçon. En fait, ce n'était plus un enfant. C'était l'une des statues de Charon... "_Comment... ??_" Il ne s'appesantit pas sur la question, et préféra se concentrer sur Styx. Les dragons d'eau étaient vraiment des créatures stupides... ! Ne comprenait-il pas qui était cet enfant ? Ne sentait-il pas ses pouvoirs ? il fallait croire que non... Il changea la couleur de son plumage pour se fondre dans le décor, et plongea vers le dragon. Voletant de ci-delà autour de sa gueule, il finit par attirer son attention, le détournant du garçon, qui s'écroula au sol sous la fatigue... ; la panthère de pierre le rejoignit aussitôt, et Envy jugea préférable d'emmener Styx plus loin, en aval. Il virevolta, et le dragon le suivit immédiatement, furieux de ne pouvoir attraper le volatile.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les enfants - enfin le garçon et la statue - disparaître dans le couloir, s'enfuyant vers le Temple... vers la surface.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva à un méandre, qui formait une sorte de bassin de retenue ; près de celui-ci, une grotte à moitié sous l'eau servait de refuge au gardien du fleuve. Il s'y engouffra, suivi de près par Styx ; au fond de la grotte... son nid.

Envy changea d'apparence, et s'empara de l'un des gros oeufs, bien rond en bas et en forme de cône vers le haut, de couleur nuit, noirs et mouchetés. Il le brandit juste devant la gueule du Dragon, qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir : il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant son oeuf.

"Ça suffit ! Calmes-toi tout de suite ou je te remplace !"

Styx ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, puis coula sous l'eau, laissant sa progéniture à la merci de l'androgyne. Satisfait, Envy sortit ses ailes dorées de son dos, et s'envola à nouveau.

Il quitta la grotte et se dirigea vers le Temple. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua, sans y faire attention, des traces de pas qui s'éloignaient de la berge, pour se fondre dans l'obscurité...

* * *

Mis à jour le 01/01/2010  
11 947 mots


	16. Partie I : Épilogue

_Épilogue_

La flèche partit avec une précision mortelle... pour se planter exactement au centre de la cible, posée à plusieurs mètres de là. Izumi baissa son arc et invita la jeune fille à l'imiter. Brandissant sa propre arme, Winry visa, tira, et envoya sa flèche juste à côté de celle de la Reine, qui eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait chercher les flèches, Winry leva son visage vers le Nord... vers Lin, qu'elle se jura de retrouver quoiqu'il advienne...

* * *

Dans la salle lumineuse, Lin était assis en face du grand homme, toujours impressionné.

"Alors c'est toi, hum... ?" Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"Ah, oui bien sûr... tu ne sais pas..."

"Je ne sais pas quoi ?"

"Je vais te raconter... qui sait, tu seras sans doute plus utile pour Roy que mon petit blond... Je vais t'apprendre..."

* * *

"Patron ?"

Roy se réveilla en sursaut. Envy se tenait debout près du lit, le regard inquiet. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, avec un peu de difficulté ; mais sa longue sieste lui avait fait du bien...

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es déjà de retour... ?"

"En fait, il y a eu un petit problème..."

"... ? Et quoi ?"

"Vos petits protégés... ils sont venus jusqu'aux Jardins... Ils ne sont pas repartis intacts..."

"Quoi... ?!"

"Je n'étais pas là, je n'ai rien pu faire... ! Mais visiblement, c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire depuis le début... Je n'ai rien vu..."

"Et que s'est-il passé ?"

"L'âme du plus jeune est prisonnière dans l'une de vos statue ; le point positif, c'est que grâce à ça, on pourra les retrouver n'importe où..."

"Et_ lui_ ? Celui qui m'intéresse ?"

"Il... euh... ses pouvoirs... en fait, ils ont été un peu chamboulés et... enfin..."

"Instables ?"

"C'est ça..."

Un long silence. Roy réfléchit un moment, puis :

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider... Tu vas l'y conduire..."

* * *

L'immense étendue d'herbes vertes emplissait l'horizon. Aussi loin que pouvait porter son regard, il ne voyait que le sol plat, désertique. Il se plongea dans une contemplation silencieuse, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se réveilla quand une ombre soudaine le recouvrit ; levant la tête, il croisa le regard gris du gros chat, qui semblait lui sourire, au-dessus de lui.

"Al..."

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre... !"

"Mais..."

"Je sais ! Mais on trouvera une solution. Je te fais confiance..."

Il baissa la tête. Oui, il découvrirait un moyen de... Il ne laisserait pas son frère dans cette situation.

"Je te promets qu'on va trouver... ! On y arrivera !"

"Bien sûr..."

Et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

**FIN de la première partie**

* * *

Mis à jour le 27/12/09  
535 mots


End file.
